I Dare You To Love Me
by Shyrie
Summary: Charlie is getting married to Angelo and Joey is the wedding planner and the florist. Will Charlie and Joey Dare to fight the inevitable or will they Dare to give in to what is meant to be?
1. Chapter 1

_Seems to be a good place a small town for a change… it wouldn't hurt if I based here. Would it? It's a very good escape for me._

Joey thought as she looks from the outside of her new shop. It's very different compared to the one she has in the city. This one is spacious, not only it has the shop in the middle of a garden; it also has a house over looking the sea right at the back where she will be staying. City life doesn't do it for Joey anymore. She now craves the peacefulness of a small town. Besides she still could keep her shop in the city as she has her friend to manage it. It also doesn't worry Joey to be losing her customer as she have established her name as one of the top sought after wedding planner in Sydney and is known for producing the most creative looking flower arrangements in the New South Wales.

She entered the entrance to the garden and walks her way towards the shop. Watching her workers follow the designed land scaped for her garden.

_Oh yeah… this is going to be good._ Joey smiled to herself.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

3 months later…

"What is it in there?"

Watson asked Charlie as they drove passed a very unique looking flower shop as they were on they're patrolling duty. Charlie looked up to where Watson is pointing.

"Obviously a flower shop!" Charlie smiling cheekily.

"Oh, Nice observation Boss!" Watson teased back "I know it's a flower shop! But I've never seen a flower shop **that **busy."

Charlie looked on her side as they pass the shop; Charlie caught her breath as she saw a woman holding the lily, who she assumed to be the owner, explaining something to her customers.

_WOW!_

Charlie thought as she turned her eyes back to the road and then couldn't help herself, turn her head back again to see the woman that made her heart leaped for some reason.

"You ok Charlie?" Watson asked concerned as she saw the immediate change of colour in Charlie's face.

"Yeah… Yeah, I'm good" She lied.

_That woman looks so stunningly beautiful! Even that is an understatement. She looks totally amazing… Shit! What is wrong with me? Did I just think what I thought I did? Snapped out of it Charlie!_

"Oh by the way, how are things going with Angelo?" Watson asked oblivious to Charlie's mind bugging thought about the woman at the shop.

"We're ok…"

"You've been going out for 3 years now, ei?"

"Yeah… Why?"

"Ever thought of tying the knot?"

Watson looked at Charlie as she waits for the answer. She had witnessed Charlie and Angelo's relationship from the beginning and although it seems to be a pretty peaceful one, she can't help but wonder what factor of the relationship had managed to keep the two together. They don't fight nor had a massive argument before, but the spark is lacking. Angelo seems to be really in love with Charlie and there's no doubt about that, but Charlie on the other hand doesn't show any sign that can make her conclude that the love of Angelo for Charlie is reciprocal.

"What?!" Charlie suddenly stopped that car and looked at Watson with a shocked face.

"What? I mean, you've been together for quite long enough don't you think? And both of you are not getting any younger. Maybe it's time for you to produce a baby senior don't you think?" Watson teased.

"Hah! I haven't thought about it yet." Charlie simply replied.

"What if he proposed? Would you turn him down?" Watson eyed her curiously.

"I don't know." Watson's question ringed in Charlie's head as she continues to drive back to the station.

_What if Angelo proposed? Will I turn him down? I've been with him for 3 years. The longest relationship I have had... I guess it wouldn't hurt to marry him. Would it? But am I ready for that kind of a lifetime commitment?_


	2. Chapter 2

1 Year later…

Charlie was in hurry to get to the station as she is running really late. She parked her car outside and when she looked up, she realized that the station in unusually quiet and dark. The only source of light from inside the station she assumed is from a candle.

_Power failure?_

Charlie thought as she entered that station. Opening the door, she noticed that the floor is covered with rose petals confetti leading towards the door to her office.

_What's going on? Where are the people here? Am I the only one on duty? That's very unlikely to happen._

Charlie's mind is clouded with question as she walks towards her office. When she opened the door, she was stunned as the saw a lot more confetti flowers but now with candles that go through a pattern, looking down she followed the tracks of the candle. Her eyes stopped when she saw a pair of shoes… looking up she saw Angelo holding a long stem red rose.

"Angelo… What's all this?" She looked at him, full of confusion together with her heart beating so fast.

Charlie watched as he walked towards her and stopped and kneeled. He gave her the flower and then opened a small box. Charlie's mind is working overtime. She doesn't know what she should feel.

Looking at up as she felt movement around the room, she saw Ruby, Leah, Vj, Watson, Rachel, Martha, Xavier, Hugo and all of her friends standing in the room, each holding a candle.

"Charlie?"

Charlie gazed moved back down to Angelo who still kneeling and still holding the small box. Slowly he opened it and presented to her white gold ring with just right size of diamond in the middle.

Charlie caught her breath.

"Will you marry me Senior Constable Charlotte Buckton?" Angelo proposed with all the nerves in his body tensed.

Charlie looked up again around the people in the room. But she focused on Ruby asking her what she should do or would she allow her to say yes.

Ruby just smiled at her. She's happy for her sister. She saw all the failed relationship of Charlie and she must admit that though Charlie never seemed to love Angelo as much, she is sure that Angelo loves her sister with all his heart. For Ruby that is enough to put her mind at ease knowing the Charlie is and will always be loved.

Charlie saw Ruby smiled which meant she's approving to the proposal. Charlie looked down to Angelo's eyes, she thought Angelo doesn't set her heart into a burning passion, he doesn't make her mind whirl just by the thought of seeing him, he doesn't make her feel a lot of things that she longed to feel… but, then she thought maybe this is the best that life has to offer her. Maybe this should be enough, maybe Angelo is just enough.

"Yes!" she answered.

Angelo stands up to his feet, feeling as if the weight of the world has been lifted of his shoulder. He hugged Charlie for all he was worth of.

"I'm the happiest man tonight and for the rest of our lives together!"

He whispered to Charlie's ear, and then let her go and placed the ring on Charlie's delicate finger.

Charlie remained quiet and just hugged Angelo back. When the tension seem to be over, all their friends went up to them and congratulate them.

Ruby walked straight to her sister and hugged her tight.

"Congratulations Charlz! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks Rubez!"

Angelo saw the sister and wrapped his arms around Charlie.

"Thank you Ruby for helping me planned this" Angelo stated

"You helped?" Charlie looked surprised. It's not a secret to her that Ruby doesn't really like Angelo that much. And the fact that she helped him set the whole thing up kinda blows her away.

"Yeah. I want to be a part of this from start to finish!" Ruby sounding all excited about the wedding.

"Hey guys!" Rachel greeted the newly engaged couple.

"Hey Rach! Thanks for being here!" Angelo still smiling wide as if he won't be smiling again for years.

"No problem. I just wanna give you this." Rachel held out her hand with a business card on it.

Charlie took that card and read through it.

In front of the card, it says **"I dare you to love…" **and at the back the name printed "**Joanne Collins".**

"Who's this Rach?" Charlie looked back up to Rachel.

"She's a wedding planner. She planned my sister's wedding and it turned out really really good. She seemed to put fantasy into reality. She's also one of the most sought after wedding planner in the city. So I thought maybe you might need her help with all the preparations."

"Oh. Thanks Rach. But she's in the city. It'll be to far."

"Oh don't worry about it; I heard she moved here, about a year ago or so. We kept in touch with her as we all became good friends. I'll call her tomorrow to give a word about you guys… that is if you wanted her help?" Rachel inquired.

"Yes. Yes of course! I want the wedding to be really special for my Charlie." Angelo looked lovingly at Charlie as he spoke.

"Well then, I'll let her know about yous. And also I better be going, I have the night shift and the hospital… so yeah, congratulations again!"

"Ok. Thank you again Rachel."

Charlie said bye to Rachel and looked at the card again. She's intrigued by the words written on it. It doesn't look like an ordinary business card that you often see.

_I dare you to love… Joanne Collins._


	3. Chapter 3

Stirring awake, Joey… blinking, trying to read the time, 7.30am it reads. She was about to get up, when she realised that she didn't sleep alone last night. She got company, looking in the arms wrapped around her torso; she slowly tried to slip off of his arm.

"Where are you going?" asked the husky morning voice of Joey's companion the night before.

Joey looked back to a sleepy form that just about to seat himself up leaning against the head board.

"Morning… Sorry did I wake you up?"

The guy can't help but stare and admire Joey's body right before his eyes, as she put her bath robe on.

"Nope. It's ok. So… where are you going?

"To the bathroom. Genius!" Joey teased and grinned at him.

"Smart arse! I mean why up so early?"

"I got a business to run. And you my darling…"

Joey walked up towards the guy in her bed and kissed the top of his head.

"Needs to go."

The guy pouted, which gone unnoticed by Joey.

"Oh c'mon Ted… you know better that that!"

Ted is now on his feet, looking through all the discarded clothes on the floor from last night.

"I just don't understand, why we cant be official…" His voice sounded hurt.

Ted had known Joey for 2 years now… and has been trying to win Joey's heart… but to no avail. They've slept together for a few times, including last night but that's just it. Joey always leaves him wondering.

Ted isn't a bad looking guy, he's actually gorgeous… thanks to his mixed blood. He has a masculine body and a very nice physique. In his normal world, girls and women are the one that throws themselves on his feet. But since he saw Joey, he hasn't been in his normal world. He first saw Joey on one of the elite event in the city. She caught his eyes instantly when he entered the door; A vision of beauty… wearing a black evening gown that hugged her body in all the right places.

Ever since then, he tried everything to just be noticed by this beauty… until he succeeded and be friends with her. He wanted it to be more, but Joey's heart is so hard to capture.

She found Joey, very different from all the women he have been and known before. Joey's strikingly beautiful, a head turner and so irresistible to look at. She not only has the beauty and body but also has the personality as well that stands out everywhere and anywhere in a crowd. She's a successful woman who also seemed to be the best in anything and whatever it is that she does. She's friendly and very approachable, she's witty and funny and the list can go on, on how amazing and unique Joey is.

It's not a secret to Ted that a lot of guy had tried to win her but no one succeeded. Ted just consider himself lucky sometimes that he get to have an intimate time with her once in a while although it also breaks his heart knowing that it can not be more and it frustrates him.

"You know exactly why… sweetheart!" Joey answered from the bathroom as she starts to take a shower.

"I know… but can't you at least try? Can't **WE **at least try?"

Ted walked up to the bathroom door after putting his shoes on. He peaked through Joey's bathroom and again mesmerized and couldn't help but gazed at the perfect form of Joey's body.

"I'm not ready for that… but when I am and I do… I'll let you know. Ok?" Joey smiled at him.

Ted just shook his head slowly.

_**That Smile!**_

The smile that always made his heart aches knowing he can't have that smile all to himself.

"You know… it should be illegal to have that smile" Ted thought out laud.

"It IS illegal!" Joey answered simply and saw the curious look in Ted's face.

"That's why I'm the only one that has it." She continued and winked at him.

Ted just smiled, having to know how true that statement is. He hasn't seen anyone that has a smile like Joey's. So breath taking.

"Ok. I'm going Hun… I'll see you next weekend?"

"I wouldn't count on it…" Joey just washing off the shampoo from her silky hair.

"Why not?" again Ted sounded hurt.

"I'm busy. I've got a lot of things going and I wouldn't want you to drive down here from the city."

"Ok. Whatever you say. Bye!" with that Ted closed the door and walked his way out of Joey's place. He's hurt, he can't stop himself feeling hurt, thought he knows that he doesn't have single right to.

Joey just shrugged and continued with her shower. She has a busy day ahead of her. And she also promised to visit the local church where her mother's friend Father Nicolas is preaching.

***

Later on the Sunday morning, Angelo picked Charlie up to go to the local churn. He decided to make the most out of their weekend. He thought that before anything else, the first thing they have to do is to talk to the local priest and get a help in deciding the date of the wedding before consulting the wedding planner that Rachel recommended.

Parking outside the church, Angelo glanced beside him and gazed at the beautiful person seating in the passenger seat.

"Are you ready babe?"

"Yes…" Charlie answered looking into Angelo's eyes… hoping that maybe this time it'll take her breath away, and again… she failed.

Stepping out of the car, Angelo took hold of Charlie's hand, both then walked towards the big church door.

"This is it huh? We're really going to do this together!" Angelo is so overwhelmed and excited that he just couldn't stop smiling. In his hand is the hand of the woman he loves so much. And she's right beside him to their first step to forever.

"Yeah… this is it…" Charlie trying to sound more enthusiastic than she's actually feeling.

Both entered the building and is informed that the priest will be with them in a minute. As they wait, both of them decided to pray side by side but on their own.

Across the room on the other side, Joey just finished catching up with Father Nicolas and decided to stay for a while and pray.

_**Dear God… I thank you for all the blessings that you're showering me with. And I apologised for all the things I've done wrong… for all the things that I might be neglecting and shouldn't.**_

_**God… You directed me to the path and career that witnessed the love that is shared between two souls… you made me see the wonderful and joyous start and even gave me the gift to be a part of it. But then with that gift also came a curse of knowing when the supposedly forever had failed and came to its ending. And with that god, I am left scared. I have always dreamt of sharing the rest of my life with someone and I am waiting patiently my whole life for that someone to come. But with all the knowledge and witnessed experiences of failed romance and hardly know a successful one… I am starting to doubt the power of love and I don't want to doubt it. Because I know how beautiful it is not to be alone and to love and to be loved.**_

_**Please father, I am on your mercy… please let me meet the one for me. Please don't let me lose my faith in romance and love that I believed since the day I learnt the beauty of life. Please…**_

Joey finished her prayer, but still on her knees. Looking up, she turned to her seat to get her bag, when a couple caught her eyes.

They're praying solemnly together and side by side. She can only see the guy as he in on her side of view. Standing up, Joey saw the women leaned forward with clasped hand and head down. Joey can see how beautiful the woman is, she has a soft brunette wavy at the end hair, her skin is flawless and has a perfect tan… her face although Joey can only see the half, it's enough for her to conclude that the woman praying is gorgeous.

For some reason Joey felt weak in the knees seeing the woman. She had to lean on the chair and eventually seat down for a while. She was surprised at the mysterious woman's effect on her…

_Or was it because I've been kneeling for a while and I stand up rather quickly… yeah! That explains it! I was kneeling for a while, that's why I got weak in the knees._

Joey thought, making an excuse as to what happened to her and why. Although secretly and perhaps rather too secret that even Joey doesn't know it herself… she stands up rather slowly and not quickly. Which would've made her knees recovered from kneeling and which also made it impossible for her to use the kneeling excuse.

***

_**God… I'm sorry for all the things I've done wrong and for all the wrong things I might do in the future. I also wanna thank you for everything that you've given me… both the ones that made me happy and also the ones that made me sad. I leaned from it. God help me… help my heart. I am so confused; I accepted the offer of marriage with my mind and not with my heart. Did I make the right decision? **_

_**I've been with Angelo for a long time and he's my longest relationship, but is that enough reason for me to marry him? He doesn't excite me, he doesn't make my heart skipped a beat, he doesn't take my breath away, there are lot of things he wasn't able to make me feel. Am I just expecting too much? I'm not in love with him for that matter, I know… but he loves me. But is that enough? Please god… give me sign… signs, to let me know if I should continue to walk the path of marriage with him or should I stop before its too late.**_

_**I have always dreamt of love being able to swept me off my feet, not able to make me think rationally and just go because that is where my heart lies, love that knows no rules. Just love… does it exist god? Will I be able to feel that kind of love in my lifetime? I wanna feel that, I so wanted to feel that. Please let me. Please…**_

Charlie looked to her side when she felt Angelo took her hand and intertwined his fingers with his.

Joey saw the interaction between the couple.

_How sweet…_

She thought to herself and just smiled. Oblivious to the dilemma that the woman is having… Joey turned and decided to leave, walking out off the church.

Charlie caught the sight on the woman that just left; who she is sure was looking at her and Angelo for a while there.

_Her! The woman from the flower shop!_

Charlie screamed in her head. Unknowingly putting her hand against he chest, she felt her heart beat go faster and also finding it a bit hard to breathe.

_She still looks amazing as the first time… if not more. Oh stop it Charlie! What were you thinking!?_

Charlie snapped out of her thought.

"Are you ok babe?"

Charlie blinked back to Angelo after her gazed follow the woman that walked out off the church's door.

"Yeah… I'm ok." She smiled at him faintly.

Later that day, Angelo felt disappointed as they weren't seen by the priest because of an urgent call. Charlie on the other hand wonder if that is one the signs that she had prayed for. And then her thoughts went back to the flower shop woman.

_Who is she? Why do I see her when something about marriage is the topic or about to be the topic? First I saw her before Watson asked me about tying the knot with Angelo and today I saw her just after I pray about the marriage I am about to under go through… maybe she's also one of the sign. Maybe she's ought to help me, surely god has a purpose as to why I see her in those situation. I'll see her again. I'll find her._


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys… sorry for all the type error.. and thank you for the comments.**

*******

A week later… Angelo and Charlie is still one step behind their first step to marriage. They still haven't had the chance to speak to the local priest, as both are too busy with all that is happening around the town, and with all that shark attacks reported, personal life is always set aside.

Charlie was seating behind her desk, too busy with all her paper works, when she heard and saw Angelo out of the corner of her eye, entered her office. She hates it when Angelo don't bother to knock. For Charlie outside work, they are an item but it's a lot different story when they are **at** work!

"Hey babe…"

Angelo tried to get Charlie's attention, who didn't even bother to look up at him when he came in.

Charlie then looked up and watch him seat himself on one of the chair in front of her table.

"I got you coffee…"

"Thanks" Charlie said politely.

"You know how it's your day off tomorrow?"

"Yeah, Why?"

"I was thinking… maybe you can visit the parish and see if you can have a word with the priest. You know… just for us to get started." Angelo looked hopeful.

"What?! By myself? Aren't couple should do that together?" Said Charlie, trying to sound disappointed, although she knows if she's being honest and true to herself… she is just not thrilled of the actual setting the date thing. She don't wanna do it by herself as much as she doesn't wanna do it with Angelo.

"Charlz… I know. But, we're both been busy and I think since you'll be having your day off first… maybe it'll be good to do it, as soon as possible, so we can get it all started. I'd do it, if I'll have the day off first before you do."

Angelo is feeling bad as he thought Charlie would wanna take that step together… and he felt bad because he saw Charlie's reaction. He wants Charlie's experience of the wedding to be perfect as he knows how big deal wedding and marriage is for women. Little did he know that Charlie is feeling bad actually because she doesn't wanna start anything or everything yet that involves with it.

***

Joey also had a busy week. Ted had also tried to ring her for almost everyday, but to no avail as Joey didn't bother answering the call. Joey is starting to feel irritated with Ted. She feels like Ted is being too clingy, which he doesn't have the right to.

Later that day she went again to the parish to have another chat with Father Nicolas. Since her father died when she was just 10 years old, Father Nicolas became her father figure to look up to. And not that her mother also passed away almost 3 years ago, she felt that Father Nicolas is the only parent she had left… non biological of course.

After talking to Father Nicolas which was cut short because of an urgent call Father Nicolas has to go to, Joey decided to stay for a while and pray and also offer a candle for both her parents.

On her way out of the church, the woman from last week caught her eye. The woman is alone this time and this time Joey got the better view of her.

_She really is gorgeous…_

Lost in her thoughts, Joey almost tripped over a rug. Good thing she got a hold of the chair but her hand bag however dropped on the floor and the things inside are now scattered on the rug.

Charlie heard the noise and saw what happened. She hurried to the woman and helped her get her things. She then noticed that the woman is actually the mysterious flower shop lady.

"Here let me help you…"

Charlie bent down and took some of the things on the floor.

"Thank you. Thank you." Joey thanked her non stop.

Untill Joey's eyes accidently dropped on Charlie cleavage as the woman is bent down picking her things. Joey felt her cheeks turned red as she inappropriately was lost for a minute because of the sight before her.

_Joey! Stop checking her out! Or more so STOP perving on her! She's helping you and this is how you repay her! Snap out of it!_

Joey reprimand herself and get back on picking her things up. When everything are back inside her bag, she stands up and look at the person that helped her with her things.

"Thank you! This is so embarrasing…" Joey blushed

_She's even more beautiful up close… and she looks so cute when she blushed!_

"It's ok… you're secret's safe with me." Charlie smiled when she hear Joey giggle.

"I'm Joey by the way." Joey held out her hand.

"Charlie" as Chalie took her hand

_Her hand is so soft…_

Both thought in unison. And both turned red which luckily non of them noticed… and non of them seemed to noticed that either of them didn't let go of each other's hand.

They looked into each other's eyes and got lost in it. Joey marveled at how clear and blue Charlie's eyes are. It reminds her of the sea, which is Joey's second love… of course flowers will have to go first.

Charlie on the other hand stared back into Joey's light brown eyes that felt like looking straight into her soul. It felt like this woman in front of her can see right thru her and she wont be able to hide anything from her. She was amazed at how Joey's eyes seemed to tell a thousand beautiful things in the world even without opening her mouth. She could swear right there in Joey's eyes she can see the beauty of the world.

Both were distructed when Joey's phone ring. She took it out her bag but when she saw Ted's name flashing on the screen, she just turned her phone in silent.

Chalie looked at her quizically. Wanting to know who it was but knew it would be very inappropriate.

"Uhm… I'm hungry!" Joey said out of nowhere.

Charlie snorted thinking how random this woman can be.

"There's a diner near the Surf Club. My friend Leah works there and I can guarantee you she does cook really good." Charlie suggested.

"Oh! Cool!" Joey looked at her… " Would you like to join me? It's nearly lunch time anyway."

_YES!_

Charlie thought but she remembered that she's here to have a talk with the local priest.

"I'd love too… but I need to talk to the local priest." Charlie regretfully declined.

"Who? Father Nicolas?"

"Yeah… I guess that was his name… sorry… I kept forgetting."

"He left already. I was talking to him earlier but he got an urgernt call… so yeah. Is it important if you don't mind me asking."

"No… No, I don't mind. It's just that last week my fiance and I went here to have a chat but he had something goin on, so I tried today and again… he's not available."

"Oh ok. If you want I can give him a ring later today and put a word for you. So you can arrange an appointment maybe or something. Is that good?" Joey suggested

"That is great! And thank you so much!"

"Oh, c'mon now. It's not really a big deal." Joey smiled.

_That dimples… that smile! So… Snap out of it Charlie!_

"So… Lunch?" Joey asked again.

"Definitely!" Charlie agreed.

When the Charlie and Joey are outside, Charlie only saw her car.

_Did she just walk?_

She thought to herself.

"Hey Joey… did you just walk?"

"Uhm? Yeah… I like walking. It relaxed me, plus it gives me opportunity to enjoy the beautiful scenery of Summer Bay."

"Ok… uhm… So… would you like to walk to the diner? I'll walk with you. I'll just leave my car here." Charlie looked at Joey.

Joey watched Charlie as she asked her hesitantly. She smiled and then placed her hand on her tummy which she made sure Charlie would see.

"Are you ok? Charlie ask worriedly as she saw Joey rubbing her flat toned stomach.

"Yeah… Just contemplating." Joey answered with her cheeky smile.

"About?" Chalie looked at her quizically.

"About walking… " Joey turned to Charlie saw the worried look on her face.

"I'm starving Charlie! Any minute and I won't be able to just even stand!" Joey giggled.

She then took Charlie by her whrist and dragged her towards the car. Charlie laughed on how cheeky Joey can be. For a moment there she thought she said something wrong or she thought Joey felt sick or something. She didn't think Joey was just being… funny. And she has to admit now that she knew what was going on, it's kinda funny as she fell for that one anyway. Charlie is also surprised at how comfortable she feels around Joey. Charlie drove them to the diner, they spent the driving time talking about anything. Either seemed to never run out of stories to tell and either seemed to never run out of questions.

They ordered their food and found themselves a table in the corner.

"So… you owned the flower shop?"

"Yep! I do!"

"You must came from a well off family then?" Charlie teased

"No… I just planted weeds when I was a teenager… I sell them and earned a few bucks from it, then I decided to plant normal plants." Joey tried her best to look serious.

Charlie's jaw dropped as she heard Joey's statement.

"You know, you're talking to a cop right now?" Charlie tried to play along although it's true. She is a cop and not only a cop, she is THE senior constable.

Joey started laughing seeing the look on Charlie's face. Charlie laughed with her too.

_She looks so sophistacated and yet she is so crazy! How is she able to be so hilarious and be so sophistacated all the same time? Charlie thought._

"Nah… it's a family business. I grew up with flowers." Joey finally recovered from her laughing session.

"Ok. So do you specialised on anything?"

"Nope. I/we pretty much deal with anything. From funerals to wedding flowers or from valentines to mother's day… we even do special occasions like engagements etc"

"Oh… Can I ask what is the most romantic arrangements that you've made?" Charlie asked curiously.

Joey thought for a minute and then remembered the occasion the girl had asked her help with.

"Well… it's not that romantic but it's pretty unusual. It happened last week… I think." Joey started as their food came.

"Do you want me to continue or do you want to eat first?" Joey asked.

"I can listen while I eat. You're the one that tells the story…" Charlie giggle as she started with her food.

"Well… I cant talk while I eat. I can multi-task you know." Joey winked.

Both laughed again. And both started eating.

"Anyway… yeah the girl came in to the shop looking very lost. So I went up to her and asked her what she wants. She told me she doesn't know… because her sister's boyfriend asked for her help. The boyfriend… well if successful her future brother-in-law will proposed to her sister that day. I feel sorry for the girl coz she looked really stressed out so I asked her what's the plan…"

Charlie listened intently while she eats. And admire how Joey can eat and talk at the same time and still looks so decent.

"The girl told me that the boyfriend wants to propose to her sister in the most unromantic place but also the place that is closed to her sister's heart… I actually thought the proposal will be in a court room or hospital's ICU coz that would really be so unromantic…" Joey made a face and slightly laughed at her own thought.

"So anyway, the girl told me it would be in the police station. So I thought, ok that is also one of the unromantic place…" Joey slightly laughed again, oblivious that Charlie is actually staring at her as she continue with her story.

"And yeah, I looked at the poor girl and asked her if she can take me to the police station I promised her I'll help her. So after I think it took me 15minutes to gather all the things I need, we head down to the station. I didn't get to meet the boyfriend though because there's actually only one in there. Anyway… to make it a bit short, the girl said we need to be quick coz in an hour every one will be there and in an hour and half her sister will be there too. So what I did I scattered rose petals confetti on the floor on the way to the sister's office. I was surprised that her sister is the senior constable of the town. Anyway inside I did the same thing but with variety of flower's petals. Then I instructed the girl where the boyfriend should be when the sister comes, coz I planted sort off some canldes leading the the where abouts of the boyfried. I also gave the girl at least 2 dozens of long stem roses… and then I gave them chance to use their imagination for the rest." Joey finished her story together with the food.

Charlie was stunned. She thought it was all Angelo's… she even felt bad because she thought she under estimated Angelo's capability of being romantic… but then, now… she found out, she shouldn't have felt bad. Because all those was actually Joey's idea… from the confetti to the long stem roses.

_Wait! If she's behind that romantic night and now she's helping me get in touch with the priest… then… she's on which side of signs? I thought she would help me get out of the marriage thingies, but now… I think she's actually helping me get __**IN**__ to this._

Joey saw the reaction on Charlie's face…

"Hey Charlie? Are you ok?"

"It's you?" Charlie asked almost whispering

"It's me… what?" Joey asked confused.

"What's the name of the girl that asked for your help?"

Joey thought for a minute…

"It's something stone… Emerald… No.. it's Ruby. Yeah… her name's Ruby" Joey answered.

Silence fell between them for the first time. Joey studied Charlie's face… its mixed with emotions… and then it a light bulb.

"You're **THE **sister? **THE **Senior Constable?" Joey asked with her lips a little curved up and her dimples starting to show.

Charlie nodded, looking at Joey's shocked yet smiling face.

"Geezzz… this town really IS small! But, it's still good. I feel a lot safer now. I'm friends with the senior constable!" Joey giggled that lighten up the mood. Well… Charlie's mood.

_She said she's friends with me? She consider me a friend? Her! The coolest person I've meet so far…_

Charlie thought… thrilled with the thought that she's friend with the beautiful creature who can turn the mood upside down in one blinked of an eye.

"Yeah… but will still do a background check on you. Selling weed as a teenager hey?" Charlie teased that almost made Joey burst the water out of her mouth.

Charlie laughed hard as she saw Joey's reaction. Joey stucked her tongue out and made a face and then joined Charlie laughing. Charlie completely forgotten all about the confusion she's having with sign things… at least for now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Again guys sorry for the type error…**

***

Charlie woke up the next day feeling elated. She spent almost the whole day yesterday with Joey and she still feels her jaw sore from all the laughing she had. Joey true to her words, asked the priest if he can meet Charlie today and since Charlie is feeling a bit unsure, she asked Joey if she can come with her… she was thankful that she didn't even have to beg as Joey agreed to it almost instantly.

She looked at the clock and abruptly got up and took a shower, got dress and ate. She slept in and forgot that she needs to pick up Joey at 11.30 at the shop and then from there walk their way to the church. Charlie already in the car and was about to start the engine when her phone rings. She saw the name that flashes on the screen, its Angelo. She totally forgot about him, she didn't even remember calling him the day before to let him know that she didn't end up talking to the priest or that she's taking a day off today. She felt bad in a way but she didn't mean to forget.

"Angelo…"

"Hey Babe! Where are you? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just leaving house… I ahm… I'm going to the parish today."

"What about work?" Angelo asked confused.

"Yeah, I took a day off. I didn't get the chance to talk to the priest yesterday. But I met someone, her name is Joey. She helped me arrange a meeting with the priest today."

"Oh… ok. You should've told me. So I could come with you." Angelo sounding disappointed… as he could've taken the day off as well.

"I'm sorry. But just look at the bright side, at least we're one step forward. Right?"

"What time is your appointment? Maybe I can come with you on my break or I can leave early."

Angelo felt bad about yesterday sending Charlie alone to do it by herself, so he made up his mind that he'll make up for it when he gets the chance.

Charlie didn't know what to feel, but in her hearts of hearts she kinda preferred if Angelo wouldn't come. It's weird but then, everything that is happening to her these last few days is very mind bugging anyway.

"Well, I'm off the see Joey now. If you can make it, then it'll be fine. But if you can't, it's totally ok. I got it all under control. And uhm… Angelo I really need to go. I'm running late. See you later, ok? Bye."

25mins later and Charlie is in front of the shop, she saw Joey waiting for her, even before she gets to park her car.

"Tsk tsk tsk Senior Constable…" Joey shaking her head, pretending to be disappointed.

"What? I'm only 5mins late…" Charlie tried to defend herself as she gets off her car.

"STILL late! Very… unprofessional Senior Constable…" Joey continued to tease.

"Oh would you just leave it..." Charlie pouted.

_Oh… she looks so cute._

Joey thought as she looks at the pouting Charlie.

"That's it? You're late… shouldn't you be saying sorry Joey, for making you wait and I'll make it up to you?" Joey trying her best not to laugh and keep her straight face.

"Oh so that's how it's going ei? Ok I'm sorry Joey for making you wait and please allow me to make it up to you?" Charlie said grinning.

Joey finally gave in and laugh… it's not even that funny but she finds it amusing.

"Ok. C'mon I'm not in the mood to walk, you can drive us there." Joey tugging Charlie by her whrist the same way she did yesterday.

Charlie followed Joey still amazed at how random Joey can be.

"So why were you late any way?" Joey asked as she rolled her window down.

"Slept in and fiancé." Charlie answered simply.

Joey turned to Charlie with a cheeky smile plastered on her face which didn't go unnoticed to Charlie.

"Nope!"

"Nope, what?" Joey asked innocently still smirking.

"Nope, we didn't sleep together. He just rang coz I forgot to inform him about today. Anyway, since I'm late and I assumed you wouldn't let it drop… how can I make it up to you?" Charlie trying to change the subject.

Joey thought for a moment. She really didn't want anything and she was actually just joking about the making up for it thingie, but she thought since she asked, why not take advantage.

"I don't know… but when I know, I'll inform you."

Minutes later and are in the parish. They were greeted by Father Nicolas. Charlie watched the interaction between Joey and the priest and was surprised that they seemed to know each other very well.

The conversation went pretty easy. She and Joey decided that the wedding should be held next year. She found it funny as Joey was actually the one that did all the talking and the suggesting. All she did was to choose and that's it. She was surprised at how Joey seemed to know a lot about weddings and in detailed at that. But nonetheless she is grateful that she made it all easy for her.

After the chat they had with Father Nicolas, Joey invited Charlie to come over and have a tea, which Charlie accepted with flying colours.

Charlie couldn't help but admire the shop as steps inside. The landscape of the shop is magnificent all the flowers are emphasised and the most interesting part is that it looks more like a big garden than an actual flower shop. It's like a mini park that is covered with different kinds of flowers. And although she's not really a flower person, she however marvelled at the beauty of Joey's shop. She was still in awe moment when they reached Joey's house at the back of her Shop.

"I take it, that you like my shop." Joey said grinning as she makes teas for both of them. She handed the cup to Charlie whose now sitting down on the big couch in Joey's lounge room.

"Yeah. I mean, it doesn't look like a shop. It's more like a garden."

"Well… that's the idea, genius!" Joey tease.

Charlie glares at her trying hard to look upset but ended up smiling.

"So you've always been into flowers?"

"Yeah. Since I was born, I guess…"

"Why? I mean… what's in it?" Charlie asked curiously.

"What do you mean, what's in it? You don't like them?" Joey asked wide-eyed and shocked. She never heard of anyone that doesn't like flowers… well… a female specie that doesn't like flowers.

"No. I mean… I don't, don't like them. It's just that I'm not really into them. Like you know what I mean?"

"Nope… I don't." Joey shook her head.

"I mean… I'm not really a flower person. I mean I find then beautiful but I don't put much interest in them."

Joey looked at her, normally it would offend her. But there's something about how Charlie say it or put it and it didn't made her feel offended. If any, it challenged her. Now she's determined to make Charlie fall for them the way she is in love with flowers.

"Fair enough… but to answer your question, I like them because they speak a thousand words. I mean… there are a lot of things you wouldn't be able to put into words or you may have but don't have the courage to say it out laud. Well flowers can say it for you. Every flower has different meanings." Joey explained.

_Impressive!_

Charlie thought as she watched Joey get some kind of book from under her tea table.

"Here, take a look at these flowers. Look at them and I'll let you know what they mean…"

Charlie opened the book and found a lot of different and colourful flowers in different arrangements and all. Some looked at every page and she found herself amazed.

"They are all beautiful!" She exclaimed out laud.

Joey laughed at her. Charlie turned to Joey to see as to why she's laughing.

"What?" Charlie a bit annoyed.

"No. Nothing… you just look so cute… I mean… you looked like it's the first time you've laid eyes on them."

Charlie blushed as she realized that she did sound like that. She continued flicking the page until it reached the Rose section. Knowing that Roses are probably the most popular kind of flower.

"What kind of rose is this? Charlie pointed the image of a rose that looks like a cabbage as it has many petals compared to the others.

"That is called Cabbage rose and you might use that one for you wedding."

"Why?" Charlie asked confused.

"Well it means happy love. You can also combine that with this…" Joey flicked thru the page and stop in the image of small white flowers and the purple flower that is similar to a star in shape.

"The white flower is called stephanotis and it means happiness in marriage and this one is called ivy and it means wedded love, fidelity and affection."

Charlie listened intently and is now hooked. She now somehow understands why flowers are interesting.

"What's your favourite flower Joey?" Charlie asked curiously.

"I don't really have a favourite."

Joey turned to Charlie and is caught by Charlie's blue eyes.

"Variegated Tulip…" Joey thought and realised that she actually said it but almost a whisper.

"What? What is that?"

Joey looked at the book trying not look panicky hoping Charlie wouldn't ask what it means.

"Here… That is the Variegated Tulip" Joey showed the image of a tulip that has two combined colours that looks really unique.

"What does the variegated tulip means?"

_Shit!_

Joey swore in her head.

"It means… beautiful eyes." Joey answered simply and sipped her tea.

"That's your favourite flower?

Charlie asked oblivious as to why Joey suddenly mentioned the flower.

Joey shook her head no.

"Then why did you say variegated tulip then?" Charlie looking confused.

Joey started searching for an excuse… but can't find any. She knew how inappropriate her thoughts were, _But it's not like I thought about it in purpose_ she thought. When all of a sudden she her phone rings.

_Saved by the ring!_ She thought before looking at her phone to know whose calling. The screen flashes Rachel. She excused herself from Charlie whose attention is deeply focused on the book.

"Hey Rach! What's up?"

"Hi Joey… Uhm… I was meant to call you last week, but life got in the way. Anyway, I have friends who would need you help."

"Help? Flower or wedding?" Joey asked.

"Wedding and most probably flowers too."

"Ohhh… another one bites the dust. Well… another two per se."

Rachel laughed.

"Yeah. I told them you're good."

"Great! Reason to overprice them ei?" Joey tease.

"Hei! I know you wouldn't."

"You do. But they don't… kidding. Anyway just give them my business number and tell them they can contact me anytime."

"Ok. By the way their names are Angelo and Charlotte. Thanks Joey! You're the best!"

"I know."

Both women laughed at Joey's last statement. Joey returned to the lounge room where she left Charlie. She gazed at Charlie is she indulged herself with the book.

"Hey! Getting hooked, I see." Joey said as she sat herself down beside Charlie.

"Yeah. You're right, they are interesting. And plus I found out what my favourite flower is!" She said as Charlie ventured flipping the pages again. It stopped at the Lily's page of the book.

Joey looked at the page and saw which flower Charlie is pointing at… a Stargazer Lily.

"Stargazer Lily… that is its proper name" Joey informed Charlie

"Stargazer Lily… What does it mean?" Charlie turned to Joey… and now it's her turn to get lost in Joey's eyes.

"Stargazer lily means…" Joey paused for a moment, looking back into Charlie's gazed. "It means… I dare you to love me." Joey still looking into Charlie's eyes.

Charlie was caught in surprised as to what her favourite flower means. Now knowing that it means she realised that no body had ever given her that flower before.

"I dare you to love me." Charlie whispered.

Charlie repeated what Joey said, and to her surprised it didn't sound like she's asking about it. But to her surprised it sounded more like she's saying it to Joey like the way Joey said it to her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Just so everyone would know, when I first thought of the story the original idea is Joey being the wedding planner and the florist. Then when I can't think of the proper title, I remember the line in Imagine me and you and that is where I got the title and the lily but that is it. The story is completely be different from the movie except the lily and the "I dare you to love me" line.**

**Jsco- yes they are all real flowers. Stargazer lily is the one that is pinkish/purplish in colour.**

**Again guys, sorry for the type error and thank you for the comments/reviews.**

***

_Yes! I would dare! Wait… hang on. What?! Where did that came from?! Jo, snap out of it you perv!_

Joey told herself off, not for the first time since she has seen Charlie. But same old Joey… she just again ignores and didn't give much of a thought about how her mind is working inappropriately around Charlie. Like she always says _**it's no like I've thought about it on purpose**_**.**

Both women realised that they're still holding their gaze at each other, and at the same time…. they both turned away. Charlie looked back down to the book and Joey took her nearly empty cup of tea.

"Uhm… Yes." Joey was the first to recover.

"Yes, What?" Charlie still looking through the Lily page of the book

_You'll dare to love me? _Charlie thought and then secretly chastised herself for even thinking that way.

"Yes… it means I dare you to love me."

Joey continued a bit uneasy as she let the words out of her mouth.

"You know, it's a good flower. You can use that too on your wedding. It can definitely be arrange so it would look good on you bridal bouquet."

Joey rambled away, desperate to lighten the atmosphere after an unexplainable awkward moment they just had. In the normal situation it would have been laughable for Joey but this situation for some reason is different from all others.

"No. It's ok. I don't want it on my bridal bouquet or anything."

Joey looks at her with a confused look on her face.

"Why? I thought, it's you favourite flower?"

Charlie shrugged still flicking through the pages.

_Because it has to be given to me…_

Charlie thought. She figured if stargazer lily means **I dare you to love me**, then she would prefer it and would want to have it as from someone. She thought that it would be romantic and that would be significantly meaningful in so many ways for her.

"Oh Joey… can I ask for a favour?" Charlie gathered all her strength to look back to Joey and hoped that she wouldn't get lost again into her big brown beautiful eyes.

"Shoot! What is it?!"

"Would you… I mean with your expertise… uhm… can I hire you to be my florist for the wedding?"

Joey smiled, showing her cute dimple.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Joey said with a wink and a laugh.

Both women laughed and felt relieved. Although neither of them know what exactly transpired between them earlier. But whatever it is, they individually decided to just brush it under the carpet, not bothering to put much thought into it.

Charlie having decided that she just admires Joey's intellect and passion and the way she carries herself. Joey on the other hand just applied her easiest escape from things that she can't quite put her head to _**"what I don't know won't hurt me"**_ and with that in her head; she decided not to dwell on it.

"Maybe you can get ideas from that book. I mean, you know… for the flowers on your wedding. Like what arrangements, what flowers and etc."

"Yeah, maybe… but I thought that's your **JOB**?" Charlie tease.

"Hei, my **JOB** is to make sure you've got all the flowers for you wedding and you've got the arrangements that you want. What flowers and what arrangements are entirely your decision to make Hunnie!" Joey poked her tongue out to Charlie and made a face.

"Is that so? Well in that case… I most likely to end up with the usual."

"Usual?"

"Yeah… usual aka roses" Charlie simply said.

Joey looked at Charlie giving her a questioning look.

"What?" Charlie noticed the look Joey is giving her.

"You don't sound excited about your wedding… which is very UNUSUAL. I mean… I've never met a bride to be that is not excited about their wedding preparation and the whole 9 yards! Well… except for ones that are arrange marriage and traditional thingies." Joey beamed at Charlie "Oh!!!!" She then playfully put her hand to cover her mouth pretending to look shocked.

"What?!" Charlie asked alarmed.

"Don't tell me, yours is an arrange marriage?" Joey said and then burst out laughing as she saw Charlie's jaw dropped.

Charlie playfully hit Joey in the arm. She can't believe she fell for that one or so to say, fell again on one of Joey's antics.

"Hey! Police brutality Senior Constable!" Joey hit Charlie back with a pillow and started laughing whole heartedly.

"So you're not that smart then? Arrange marriage when you're actually the one that prepared the place where my boyfriend proposed to me and now, hitting a police officer? Which I personally think, not a brilliant idea!" Charlie hit her back as she laugh.

"You hit me first! I am just defending myself. So… I plead not guilty! I'm just exercising self defence!" Joey continued laughing… having started a pillow fight... now standing up towering Charlie who's still sitting down the couch laughing as hard as Joey.

Suddenly Joey got off balance as Charlie caught her pillow just when she's about to hit her full blow. Instantly Charlie grabbed Joey by her waist and pulled her to prevent her falling backward and hit herself with the tea table behind her, making Joey land on top of Charlie.

Joey luckily managed to stretch out her arms, landing her both hands on either the side of Charlie's head. And again, both of them caught each other eyes for split seconds as Joey looked away quickly not wanting to have that awkwardness they just had… although if she's being honest it took all her will power to do so.

"You're not gonna sue me for this right Senior? It's you fault anyway." Joey said with a wink, hoping that it would make the mood less tense.

"Uh! With you straddling me like this?!" Charlie then looked down at their bodies. "I think I can make a pretty good story of what happened and your case I think will be as weak as you." Charlie grinned at her.

"Oh! Playing dirty cop are we now? Hei?" Joey standing up and fixing her clothes "Anyway… you know you want it." She teases and glad that it didn't went awkward.

"I know you do!" Charlie tease back.

***

Angelo is now on his way to Charlie's, having to have finished his shift. He was eager to know how the talk with the priest went. He hasn't heard from her since this morning. He just finished parking his car when his phone rings.

"Rosetta"

"Hei Angelo! It's Rachel. Just wanna let you know that I've talked to my friend, the wedding planner. And she said that just give her a ring anytime you guys decided to start."

Rachel gave Angelo, Joey's business number before hanging up. Angelo thanked her and felt elated as he feels that this is really true. He's marrying the woman she loves the most. And they will spend the rest of their lives together.

"This is it! Nothing can stop us now" Angelo whispered to himself as he walk towards Leah's door.

***

_What? We're flirting now?!"_

Both thought to themselves in unison.

"Yeah right!" Joey laughing again as she located herself back down beside Charlie.

"Yeah! That is definitely RIGHT!" Charlie poked her tongue out and took the back.

"Getting good at come backs Senior Constable!"

"I learn fast." Charlie smiled.

"Or… I'm just a good teacher!" Joey looked at her with a smirk on her face.

"Right. Anyway… can I ask you something?"

"You're already asking, Darling!" Joey pointed out grinning "But, fire away!"

"Smart arse! Anyway… I know for a fact that rose would mean love. Right?"

Joey nodded.

"Why?" Charlie asked.

"Well actually, that depends. Roses have different colours and each colour represents different meanings. But I'm assuming you're asking about the famous red rose?"

Now it's Charlie's turn to nod.

"Ok. I'll just tell you what I know and what I assumed. Do you have a basic knowledge about Roman and Greek Gods and Goddesses?"

Charlie nodded again, looking confuse as to what does Greek and Roman Gods got to do with a flower.

"Ok, good. It'll be easier to explain. Ok we all know Roman goddess Venus is the goddess of love and beauty and Venus' son Cupid is the God of love. They are more known." Joey joked. "Anyway Aphrodite is Venus' counterpart which means Aphrodite is the Greek Goddess of love and also has a son who is Eros, Cupid's counterpart. Now, Rose is named after Aphrodite's son Eros the Greek god of love. So I am assuming that is why."

"Wow! But what about the other colour? What about the other colours? I mean rose is named after Eros but it's only the red rose that represents love. What about the other colours?"

"You really think I know a lot do you?" Joey tease. "Well as far as I know, Gods and Goddesses are not perfect. They do mourn and even feel jealous too. So I guess some of the colours represents Eros' other feelings. Like the yellow rose it means jealousy, white one is obviously the purity and fidelity etc etc."

"Ok. I wonder if there's a flower that would say I don't love you." Charlie thought out laud and realised what she had said when it's all out.

Joey once again looked at her quizzically. She wanted to ask why but then she decided not to, she thought it none of her business.

"Nope. But there's one that meant unrequited love."

Charlie turned to Joey. Joey seeing Charlie's eyes with so much interest about the knowledge that there is a flower that would indirectly say I don't love you.

"Daffodil means unrequited love but it actually depends on what goes with the daffodil. But Carnation Striped however is more precise on its meaning… which is 'sorry I can't be with you'." Joey explained as she flicked through the pages to show Charlie what it looks like.

Charlie was surprise to see that the flower that looks that good can mean such a sad statement. But she wondered if she'd be brave enough to give it to someone.

"Charlie? Are you ok?" Joey asked worriedly as she saw the pang of sadness that is present in Charlie's eyes.

"Yeah. It's just that…" Charlie was interrupted when someone rang her mobile. She looked at the screen and Angelo's name is flashing.

"Sorry. I need to get this" she turned to Joey as she walk and answered her mobile.

Joey watches Charlie, seeing the distress look on her face. She's worried about her. She knows that they just met but the connection she have with Charlie is undeniable, it's like she have known Charlie before, for a long time. She can read Charlie's eyes and she's quite aware that Charlie does the same with hers. It's funny but cared a lot about her new friend. And she knew she would help her at any cause.

"Angelo?" Charlie answered her phone.

"Hey Babe, Where are you?"

"I'm here in Joey's place. By the way, I hired her to be the florist. She's really good at her thing and she also helped me with Father Nicolas and made it all easy for me and…" Charlie started to fire away information about Joey; she just can't seem to stop to brag about how great her new friend is.

"Charlie…" Angelo stopped her, feeling a bit jealous at how fond Charlie is about her new found friend and thankful that it is a woman so it's not threat.

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok Babe. So, are you heading home now?"

"Not yet. Why?"

"I've already talked to Rachel about the wedding planner. And it's getting late Charlie. I'm actually here at Leah's because I thought you'd be home by now. I thought of maybe going to have dinner together."

Charlie's face fell. She doesn't want to go yet. She really enjoyed Joey's company, realising that she's not only amazing physically but also she's amazing as a whole. Charlie thought she just met Joey not even more than 24hrs ago but she felt attached to the girl. She felt the connection between them as if they've known each other all along. But she also can't find a reason to decline Angelo's offer. So she reluctantly agreed.

"Ok. I'll meet you in the Diner in 20mins." Charlie said and hangs up before Angelo can reply.

Charlie walked back to the lounge room.

"Is everything ok?" Joey asked looking up and saw Charlie's somehow sad face.

" I'm fine. I just… uhm… I need to go. Dinner with Fiancé."

_Isn't she supposed to be excited?_ Joey thought to herself, but kept the question to herself.

"Ok then. I'll see you when… I see you?" Joey tried to crack a joke.

"Oh you will see me! You have yet to teach me the language of flowers."

"You're hooked!" Joey laughed "Here take this with you. Get yourself familiarised. Quiz for next meeting!" Joey made herself sound like a teacher but she kept her smile on her face.

"Yes Ms.! And next meeting you will need to tell me YOUR favourite flower. It's just impossible that you don't have one being an enthusiast that you are!"

"Until then, you may continue to wonder about that." Joey smiled.

***

Charlie and Angelo had a peaceful dinner together. Charlie told Angelo about the talk she had with the Priest and about Joey. She also informed Angelo that she decided to have their wedding next year. Angelo felt a little disappointed as he expects to have their wedding at least at the end of this year but thought it's not about him. It's about making his Charlie the happiest bride in the world.

After the dinner Angelo also rang the number that Rachel gave him earlier… having agreed to meet the wedding planner tomorrow for lunch. Angelo has his day off and Charlie would also be available for lunch break.

Next morning, Charlie deflated when she saw all the paper works on her table. She made herself a coffee and started to the pile of paper works, determined to finish it all that day so she can get off on time as she is planning to drop by to Joey's after work.

Lunch break cam quickly and Charlie can't be happy enough that she get to have a break after all the morning of reading and writing. On her way to her parked car, she accidentally dropped her purse and out is the business card of the wedding planner. She looked at it and suddenly remembered the phrase.

"I dare you to love… Joey Collins." She read it again and wonder if it's supposed to mean anything or just a catchy phrase for the customers.

Charlie got in her car and drove to the Diner, seeing that Angelo is already there seated in one of the table in the corner. She walked her way to Angelo feeling a little bit uneasy as she realised that they are 2 steps forward.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late" She greeted and Angelo as she leaned and gave him a quick kissed on the cheek.

"Hey! It's ok. Joanne just came as well. She went to the ladies." Angelo moved to give Charlie a space to seat beside him.

Charlie having her back on the Ladie's room didn't see who the mysterious wedding planner is. Joey on the other hand still a few steps away from the table couldn't recognise the figure that has her back on her.

Joey approached the table silently after checking her mobile she looked up ready to greet the bride to be. Charlie saw the woman that approached their table. Both Charlie and Joey both looked up at the same time and both showed a surprised look on their faces. Angelo is just looking at the two women oblivious to everything.

"YOU!" Both women said in unison and then stated laughing.


	7. Chapter 7

Joey sat down in front of the couple, recovering from her laughing with Charlie. She found it funny, she is never you to a place so small that people knows everyone. She should've known it was Charlie. The proposal in the Police Station, meeting Angelo that she found out to be an officer when they had a brief introduction when she came, she should've known.

"So you guys know each other?" Angelo looking back and forth from Charlie to Joey and back again.

"Angelo, this is Joey. The one I've been talking to you about. She's the one that helped me with Father Nicolas and also the florist for…" Charlie paused and took a sip of her water "…our wedding"

"Oh, so the famous Joey, that Charlie is bragging about since yesterday and also the famous wedding planner."

Joey blushed with Angelo's comment. She didn't expect Charlie to be talking about her to her boyfriend. _Why wouldn't she? Of course she would mention you to him; you're her florist yesterday and now the wedding planner as well. Stop putting colour in to it!_ Joey reminded herself.

_She looks cute when she blushed. I wonder why she didn't tell me she's a wedding planner as well._ Charlie thought.

"So Ms. Joanne Collins… the wedding planner ei?" Charlie tease.

"Yes. Ms. Charlotte Buckton, I am the wedding planner."

"How come you didn't mention that you're a wedding planner as well?"

"I don't want to brag. Plus, you didn't ask." Joey winked.

"So Joanne…" Angelo interrupts he felt a little left out for a moment there.

"Please call me Joey."

"Wedding planner and a florist? That should be a good business for you."

"Yes… but I don't really tell my client that I do both. I let them figure it out themselves. Surprisingly they eventually do." Joey said in an innocent but knowing tone, with a curve on one side of her lips.

"Like I figured it out?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, Charlie like you figured out."

"You know that's not the one…" Charlie challenged.

"Meaning?" Joey looked at her quizzically

"I no longer have to wonder. I know you favourite flower."

Joey raised one of her eyebrow.

"Like how?" She asked.

"Like this."

Charlie showed Joey the business card that Rachel gave them the night when Angelo proposed to her.

Angelo felt more left out and a little annoyed. Not only that he doesn't know what they're on about, it also isn't about their wedding. They should be there discussing the preparations and not about flower and whatever.

Joey read what is said on the business card… and then smiled to herself.

"Good observation Ms. Buckton."

"I am a police officer Ms. Collins."

"And a Senior one at that! Cheers for your discovery!" Joey tease raising her glass.

"Cheers!" Charlie following Joey's lead and reaised her glass too.

Both women click their wine glass, totally forgetting they have Angelo with them.

"Maybe, we should start about the wedding things now?" Angelo stated.

Both women looked at each other a little embarrassed.

With that, they all decided to discuss all the necessary things for the wedding. Joey informed them that the hardest is the first part. She asked them to do it on their own and make sure they allow time to do it, because listing whose going and whose not going is not as easy as it looks same as deciding who will be what.

Seeing that they have 10months till April, Joey decided to form a time frame and deadlines for each preparation. She explained that its better that way so they know what to do when and when it should be done.

Charlie can't help but secretly admire Joey during the whole planning. She hardly listens to the details, she's more interested to the one that's explaining the details.

_Intelligent, elegant, gorgeous, professional and yet so funny, great sense of humour, kind, humble… how can she be all that? And… I thought she'll be the one to help me get OUT of this; turns out she's the sign to help get me THROUGH this wedding. Am I really supposed to marry Angelo?_

After an hour, Charlie excused herself as she needs to go back to work. After 10minutes both Angelo and Joey finalised things and agreed to meet according to their schedule deadlines.

***

Ruby just finished her day of school and is walking with her boyfriend Xavier and friends Annie and Jai. They took the longer route home to prolonged their conversation, when Ruby notice the familiar turn.

"Hey guys, mind if we turn right?" Ruby asked her friends.

"Why?" Xavier looked at her and took hold of her hand.

"It's ok if you guys don't want to… I'll just catch up with yous later. I just.."

"But of course we'll come, we just wanna know why." Jai intertupted her.

"I just need to thank someone."

Ruby explained as she turned right on the road and continued straight. Up ahead, the teens saw the big flower shop. Ruby and and her friends entered the premises and like all others, Xavier, Annie and Jai were mezmerised by the beautiful garden aka shop. Ruby did to, but since she's been there and have seen it before, she just continued to admire the place.

"What are we doing here?" Annie asked looking around the place as they walked, completely forgetting about what Ruby said earlier.

"Told you, I just need to thank someone."

"Who?" Annie and Xavier asked at the same time.

Ruby's eyes wondered around the place, until her eyes caught sight of the figure kneeling down around pots of flowers.

"Her!"

Ruby nod her head towards the woman's direction. All her friends turned to look.

"WOW!" Both Xavier and Jai murmured in unison.

It so happened that when they turned their heads, they saw the woman stood up. Both the teenage boys was again mezmerised by the gorgeous sight. They watched her move as if in slow motion, looking at her up and down… taking not of how she looks. The woman's dark hair is tied loosely, she's wearing a tight black rezor back singlet that showed off her curvey figure and a sort of army green short short.

Joey is wiping her sweat off her neck when she saw Ruby and her friends looking at her. She smiled at them and waved her hand motioning them to come closer. And so did Ruby and her friends.

"Hi Ruby… hello guys" Joey greeted the younger Buckton and so are her friends.

"Hello…"

All the teenagers greeted Joey in chorused which made Joey chuckle.

"I'm Joey…"

Joey extended her hand to the group, realising that none of them actually knows her name… not even Ruby. That day when they met, Ruby was so stressed and Joey was busy fixing the station up for the event so introducing herself to the younger girl was forgotten.

Everyone aside from Ruby took Joey's hand and introduced themselves. Both Ruby and Annie bombarded Joey with compliments about the garden and everything whilst the two boys remained quiet feeling shy around the beautiful woman in front of them. Which didn't go unnoticed to Joey… Joey eyed the two boys and smile to herself. She knows why they're acting like that as she is used to it.

"Joey, I just wanna say thank you very much for helping me out last week. I don't really owe you that… I don't know what I would've done without you that day!"

"It's really ok Ruby. Don't worry about it. I'm happy to have helped you" Joey winked.

The boys watched Joey winked at Ruby and although it's not for them, both Xavier and Jai blushed. Joey saw the reaction of their faces and found it adorable… she walked over to the side at least 5 steps away from the group. She bent down and picked and took white flowers and walke back again towards the teenagers.

Ruby, Xavier, Annie and Jai watched what Joey did with a questioning look on their faces.

"Jai, Xavier these are for yous." Joey handed them one each of the white flower.

"What's this for?" Both the boys asked.

"That flower is Camellia white… it means you're adorable. And I found you guys really adorable!" Joey smiled at them sweetly, knowing that the gesture would relaxed the boys.

Ruby and Annie looked at each other then to Joey they kinda actually know why Joey did it. It didn't go unnoticed to them that their friends has been quiet since they saw Joey. And both Ruby and Annie knows why and couldn't blame them, even both of them can see how beautiful Joey is. Joey winked at girls which Jai and Xavier witnessed. The girls and Joey giggled while Xavier and Jai laughed at each other realsing how dorky they seemed..

***

Ruby and her friends pretty much enjoyed Joey's company which led them to stay more longer than intended. Ruby is instantly fond of Joey and she invited her to come over for dinner that night. She wouldn't leave the shop untill Joey agreed, Ruby took Joey home with her when they all decided to go home.

Ruby and Joey were talking in the kitchen when Charlie arrived from work. She heard two familiar voices when she entered the house, one that she knows belonged to her sister Ruby for sure and the other…

_Joey? Is Joey here? How? _ Charlie thought.

"Hei Charlz, I want you to meet Joey. Joey, this is my sister Charlie." Ruby introduced both women oblivous that both knew each other.

Charlie and Joey looked at each other and laughed. They then explained to Ruby everything which made Ruby a bit emberassed but then found it funny in the end. Charlie excused herself to get changed and when she's done, she came back not wanting to missed out on anything, knowing how Ruby is. Three of them later on had decided to just order take away.

"So Joey… are you married? Been married?" Ruby asked randomly.

"Rubes!" Charlie warned Ruby knowing how innappropriate her question is but secretly wanting to know the answer.

Joey smiled at Charlie letting her know it's ok. She then held up her left hand showing no ring on her ring finger.

"Nope… haven't been married at all. But… I almost have." Joey declared.

"Really? What happened?" Ruby again asked instantly.

Joey gave a slight chuckle. "You know, you can have a career in talk show!" Joey tease.

"I'm sorry. Am I being too nosy?" Ruby apologised realising her question. It's just that she feel comfortable with Joey.

"It's ok. Anyway… i was supposed to be marrying my boyfriend in 3 years Carlo. But… you know how guys have bachelor party? He had that a month and half before our wedding, party went a little bit wild and etc. Well to make it short a week before our wedding, I found out that his ex-girlfriend went to his bachelor party, one thing led to another and next thing I knew, I was bombed witht the news that he got her pregnant. So the wedding is called off." Joey finished the story casually.

Both Charlie and Ruby was startled of what they found out. Both wonder how can anyone let someone as wonderful as Joey go.

_Stupid Bastard! _Charlie thought to herself.

"Stupid bastad!"

Ruby said out laud. Which made Charlie looked at her, making sure that it was Ruby that said it and not her. She want to tell Ruby off for her words but she couldn't find it in herself to do so.

"Oh, don't pity me now…" Joey feeling a little awkward. "It's totally fine now." She said.

"That must've hurt really bad!" Charlie took Joey's hand in hers not realisng what she'd done.

"It was at first… but then… I guess it's a blessing in disguised too. I mean would rather know it before the wedding than after the wedding. Right?" Joey held on to Charlie's hand across the table.

Ruby watched the interaction, she thought it would've been weird but she knew what made Charlie do it. So she thought its ok.

"So… he called the wedding off?" Ruby asked.

"Nope. I did. He still wanted to marry me, but I said no. I know the family of the girl she got pregnant, they're very conservative. And I thought… the baby needed him as a father more than I need him as a husband. So weighed things over and yeah, I called the wedding off."

Both the siblings looked at Joey stunned. Just when they thought that Joey can't get anymore amazing, she always proved them wrong.

_Wow… she's even more amazing than I thought. _Charlie thought again, finding herself admiring Joey even more.

"Well, you deserve someone better!" Ruby said.

"Yeah, she's right. You deserve better!" Charlie agreed.

"I know…" Joey looked at Ruby then to Charlie and smiled.

Joey unknowling fixed her eyes to Charlie's, oblivious that Charlie's thum is actually rubbing the top of her hand and in return as if has mind of its own… her hand is also holding on to Charlie's tight. Seeking and feeling comforted.

_I know… I deserve better… if only there's a guy out there that is like Charlie… hand on, did I just thought that? Joey! Stop it! So inappropriate!_

Joey thought and then realised that she and Charlie are still holding each others hand across the table and in front of the younger Buckton. Joey felt a little panicky and embarassed in a way… but in a good way.

"Charlie… you know, you can give a good hand massage? It really relaxes me…" Joey tease as she found a way to escaped the awkwardness she is starting to feel.

Charlie blushed a little and hiding it from Ruby, also realising what her hand is doing. She gave Joey's hand a little squeezed that sent electricity in her body before letting go.

_What was that?!_

Both asked in unision, oblivious to Charlie that Joey felt it too.

"Hey, why did you let go?" Joey continued to tease.

"I gave you enough, if you want more… you're gonna have to pay me." Charlie winked.

_Is it just me or these two are flirting?_

Ruby thought as she watches her sister and Joey interact with each other. She haven't seen Charlie flirt with someone or be this cheeky around someone. She kinda liked it, seeing Charlie loosen up a bit. She also likes Joey and her effect on Charlie… not only Charlie but also to her. She felt comfortable with Joey, likes that she can seem to talk to her about anything and everything.

_Maybe not… they're both straight. Maybe just being playfull._

Ruby told herself as she continued to watch Charlie and Joey laughing.

Both Charlie and Joey felt really comfortable around each other that they don't bother to even be polite in their jokes although none of them are offencive anyway. Neither of them also noticed that they're actually on the edge of being playfull and flirty as none of them seemed to realised that they never missed a physical touch although slightly but still physical with each other in each joke they throw.

Later that night both the Buckton siblings reluctantly let Joey go home but under the condition that Charlie will drop her off. Joey then asked Charlie to just drop her in front of her shop, she wouldn't want Charlie to go around and be a hassle dropping her in her actual house.

The drive as usual was filled with laughter. When they reached Joey's place, Joey thanked Charlie and headed inside the gate of her shop. Charlie watched her go and amazed that even in the dark, she still looks amazing and even more beautiful under the moon light. Which made Charlie wonder if its ok to check her friend out almost every time she gets a chance.

Joey hurriedly walked inside and before Charlie can drived off, she run back with a flower in her hand.

Charlie rolled her window down on her side more.

"Forget something"

"Nope! Just wanna give you this. Here, this is for you." Joey then handed Charlie a Gardenia flower.

"What's this?" Charlie asked taking and looking at the beautiful white flower that looked similar to a white rose but still different in some ways.

"It's a flower." Joey giggled.

"I know! Smart arse! I mean what's the name? And why? I mean… what is it for?"

"The name is Gardenia. And its for… nothing really. Maybe just me saying thank you for dropping me off." Joey smiled.

"Ok… so this flower means 'thank you for dropping me off'?" Charlie tease.

"Hah! Nope…" Joey answered simply, knowing it will frustrate Charlie.

"Then what does it mean?!" Charlie pretending to be annoyed but honestly a bit frustrated and she knows that Joey knows that too.

"It has two meanings acutally. One is…" Joey looked straight into Charlie's blue eyes "You're lovely…" Joey said almost whispering still gazing at Charlie's whose eyes gazed back at hers.

"And the other one?" Charlie too is also whispering holding on to Joey's gazed.

Silence fell between them for a moment, just continued staring in each other's eyes, neither is saying anything but felt like their eyes were communicating in a language neither one of them want to acknowledge.

Joey was the one to recover and broke the spell.

"It's for me to know and for you to find out." Joey said, leaning and gave Charlie a soft kiss on the cheek only millimetres away from Charlie's lips.

"Goodnight Charlie. Have a safe drive back. Take care!"

Joey quickly said, realising what she did. She then run back to her shop's gate…_ What the hell did you just do Joanne Collins!? Shit! Shit! What am I doing?! Why can't I think before I act around her?! _Joey thought as she reached the gate, she turned back and waved Charlie goodbye and then went inside and dissappeared from Charlie's view.

Joey has been out of sight for a few minutes now and Charlie is still staring at the shop's gate… not moving a muscle. She closed her eyes and relived the moment, her hand involuntarily touched her cheek, feeling the fleeting second of Joey's light kiss. Her heart is pounding hard, and beating fast that she kind of find it hard to breathe.

_Wow… what did she just do to me? Just one friendly kiss like the others but… hers felt a lot different. And she thinks I'm lovely? _

Charlie blushed at her thought. Soon enough Charlie found herself in her bed, not remembering how she managed to drive back.

Charlie is lying in her bed, her back flat on to the bed… in her hand is the flower that Joey gave her earlier that night. She's staring at the Gardenia flower for a while now still fascinated and wondering.

_Gardenia… what is the other meaning? Why wouldn't Joey tell her?_


	8. Chapter 8

Funkyshaz57 this chapter is for you. I am supposed to be updating the 'send my love to heaven' but since you sent me that message, this is to show my gratitude.

Also for all the comments and reviews, thank you. I really do appreciate it. And in return I made this chapter a bit longer… well at least I think it is longer that the rest at the moment.

I also apologise for the type error or if maybe I'm missing a word or something. It's just that I tend to write when I'm at work, so I just type away what's in my head and then post it… not bothering to read it and check. Sorry about that, let me know if the error bothers you and I'll try to minimize it, like writing it and then check it when I get home before posting it.

***

It's already 1.00am and Joey is still wide awake in her bed. She's been trying to get some sleep for hours but the dream world wouldn't claim her… her action earlier that night bothers her; it's normal for her to kiss a friend when saying goodbye or even saying hello, but that kiss she gave Charlie, as innocent as it may seemed, the effect that it has shocked her beyond measure.

_There are heaps of flowers, why the hell did I gave her the Gardenia!? She is lovely, but there are other flowers that could mean the exact same thin, but why Gardenia for Christ sake!? And so stupid of me, I could've gone just by saying that it means she's lovely… but no!!! I really freakin have to mention that Gardenia has two meanings! Shit! What's happening to you Collins! This isn't like you! When did you stop to think before you act?!_

Joey sat up almost instantly, after swearing at herself. She leaned and opened the drawer next to her bed and took a pen and a writing pad. It's one of Joey's hobbies to write… most of the time when she's confused and her head couldn't handle all the pressure of what she is feelings.

Joey stared at the blank parchment in front of her for a few minutes… she then closed her eyes; _C'mon Joey… just write it down! Let it all out, let the confusion and emotion out of your system and sealed it! Hide it away and move forward!_ And with that thought in her head, she then started to scribble on the paper.

You're Lovely, gardenia

You have an eye that holds peacefulness within

Blue like the ocean, sea and sky

The purity of your soul is seen

Just by looking through your lovely eyes

You have lips that owns a perfect smile

Red as the forbidden fruit, still I bite

Intoxicating enough, for a heart to run miles

But heavenly it felt, that I fright

You have a face curved by angel's hands

Whose beauty within is reflected in the eyes

Consciously I know, you're lovely as Gardenia

Unconsciously, I love you in secret, gardenia.

Joey finished scribbling and read what she wrote; she stared at it with a stunned look on her face as if she didn't write it herself.

_I love you in secret?_ She thought… she knew very well that it is the other meaning of Gardenia. She felt her head spin, can't quite commit to what her heart just wrote down. Joey haven't use the word LOVE for a long time and very much aware that she certainly haven't said it or write it without thinking about whether she should or not. And definitely haven't used the word to describe what she is feeling for someone she barely knows.

Joey closed her eyes and wept. She never felt it before, she have never experience anything where she isn't in control whether it's a situation or it's a feeling. She felt her heart ached from the unknown feeling and from the knowledge that she now knew. She looked at the paper again, noticing some ink has been smudge by her tears. She folded the paper and places t in the box under her bed. Sealing it away, deciding that now she let it all out and sealed it; she can now move forward, brushing whatever it is under the carpet.

_I can't continue whatever it is. I need to be in control and I need to NOT know what it is. It would only end up it tears and an aching heart and I will never let that happen. _

***

Charlie is alone in the diner, waiting for her food to arrive, when her eyes caught sight of the back of a familiar figure. Charlie looked closely but not making herself obvious, the figure has a company; a guy with a wavy brunette hair with a prominent jaw, wearing a plaid short sleeved polo shirt and a big round watch. The figure turned her head and Charlie got the confirmation she needed.

_It's Joey!_ She thought.

It was Joey and she is laughing whole heatedly with the guy she's with. Charlie felt a pang of jealousy crept through her body. Charlie then walked towards them slowly, not letting them know of her presence, when Joey turned her head still wearing the huge smile on her face. Charlie looked and caught her light brown eyes; she knew Joey had seen her. But to her surprised, Joey didn't even bother to wave or show hint that she recognises Charlie, which made Charlie all confused and hurt more so.

Charlie decided to walk faster to them and ask Joey what's wrong, when she heard her phone ring. She walked back to her table and got her phone out of her bag, she answered the call but the phone kept ringing…

"Charlie!"

She heard someone screamed her name. She looked around and no ones there. She turned to look back to Joey and she's not there anymore. She went to the now empty table and saw a single Gardenia flower on Joey's now empty seat…

"Charlie!!!" Ruby yelled from outside Charlie's bedroom door.

Charlie reluctantly opened her eyes as she turned her alarm off. She reached for the flower next to her alarm.

_Strange dream… _She thought as she heard another banging on her door.

"I'm up Ruby!" She yelled back.

Ruby then poked her head through Charlie's door and smiled sweetly.

"What do you want?" Charlie asked suspiciously.

Ruby walked inside her room and sat down to her bed next to her bed.

"Morning Charlie!"

"You're telling me that now, after you banged my door!"

"Hei, in my defence… you're the one that has a problem waking up early. If anything you should be thanking me."

"Ok. I thank you for banging my door." Charlie crawled a little towards Ruby and placed her head on the younger girl's lap.

Ruby caressed her sister's hair, feeling awkwardly sad.

"What's up Rubes? Why the change of mood?"

"Nothing… I just thought of what happens when you're married? I mean it's not a secret to us that if Angelo gets the chance to take you away from all of us, he will. He is so desperate to get rid of me."

"You know that's not true, Rubes." Charlie took Ruby's hand in hers knowing that it will comfort the younger Buckton. Even when she's a baby, it always seemed to calm Ruby down, feeling Charlie's hand in hers. "And even if I'm already married, you will always come first. Not even Angelo can get between us! We're the Buckton Sisters!" Charlie offered a smile.

Ruby smiled, feeling relieved; she never wanted to be away from Charlie. With Charlie, she feels safe and comfortable. She loves her Dad and her step mum Morag, but being with Charlie no matter where it is, is Ruby's home.

"Anyway, it's too early to be sappy. I just wanna let you know that I might be going home late tonight."

"And why is that?"

"Oh, I'm going to Joey's. Joey said if I have time she'll give me a tour around the whole of her garden if I like." Ruby explained.

_She's going to Joey's? Why can't I have a good excuse to go there? Oh I know!"_

"Do you want me to pick you up there later then?" Charlie offered hoping her sister would say yes.

Ruby eyes Charlie curiously, then shrug.

"Why don't you just come with me, or maybe you can go and I'll meet you there."

"That sounds like a plan."

Few minutes later, Ruby left to go to school and Charlie to work.

All day Charlie engrossed herself to mountain of paper works again as usual. It seemed to be never ending and it's giving her a migraine…

"Hei Hun… feeling ok?" Angelo entered Charlie's office, again without knocking.

"When will you ever learn how to knock?!" Charlie snapped at him

"Woah!! Rude much? temper temper Charlie…" Angelo located himself behind Charlie's chair and placed his hands on her shoulder, giving it a light massaged.

Charlie shrugged Angelo's hands off. Angelo felt a little rejected but remained calm, thinking it won't help if he gets his pride take the better of him.

_P.M.S. _ he thought to himself.

"In case you don't notice, we're AT work!"

"I was just trying to relax you…"

"Just let me finish my paper works please… after all these I can definitely relax." She said thinking that she will get to hang out with Joey later.

Angelo grinned to himself. He and Charlie haven't had an intimate time together for long and the sound of what Charlie said brighten up his day.

"Ok. Perhaps a dinner date tonight will help? We'll both be finish in an hour and half anyway. We can go straight to the diner."

"I can't. I promised Ruby I'll pick her up later at Joey's."

Angelo's face fell. Ever since he proposed, the gap in the relationship between them seemed to grow bigger and he doesn't know how to fix it. He wanted to argue but remembering his girlfriend's mood earlier he thought might as well let Ruby and Joey handle Charlie's temper.

***

Charlie arrived at Joey's before Ruby. She gets instructed by the secretary to just go ahead to Joey's house.

"Joey?" Charlie called out opening the unlock door.

"Joey?" she continue to call out, walking through inside.

"Booh!"

Joey appeared from behind Charlie; wrapping her arms around Charlie's waist. Which made Charlie almost jumped off her feet.

"God Joey! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Charlie exclaimed as she turn and face the laughing Joey not leaving her Joey's arms. She tried to be annoyed but instead she ended up laughing with the playful Joey.

"First, I know I look like a goddess but I am not a God." Joey said as she laugh "Second, of course not!" Joey poked her tongue out.

_So adorable!_

Charlie thought as she watches the girl laugh her heart out. When suddenly she realised the position they are in. She is still wrapped around Joey's arm and her arms although she didn't realise it till now is also wrapped around Joey's waist.

Joey noticing Charlie's sudden reaction brought her back to earth. She looked their bodies so closed to each other, her arms around the blue-eyes-brunette and vice versa. She then remembered what she wrote the night before and again chastised herself for not thinking before acting.

"So… tell me… What does it feel?" Joey asked trying not to sound nervous as she feels.

"Feel what?" Charlie asked confused.

"To hold a goddess like this?" Joey teases as she looked at both their bodies, pointing out their position.

"You wish!" Charlie blushed and hides it by reluctantly letting go of Joey.

Joey did the same, still her heart pounding even after letting Charlie's body go.

_Fuck! I sealed this away! _

"Oh yeah? What? You're saying I don't look like one?"

Joey challenge, not knowing why she said that. She doesn't want Charlie to think that she's so up herself, but she kinda wanna know what Charlie thinks of her.

_You're the vision on Beauty! You're the Venus and Aphrodite of the Earth!_

Charlie screamed in her head… or was it her heart? She can't think of any word that can describe Joey without sounding like a guy checking her out.

Charlie smiled, as she thought of an answer.

"Well… You're lovely as the Gardenia"

Joey looked at her stunned. It never occurred to her that Charlie would say that. She felt elated knowing Charlie thinks she's lovely and referring to her as like a Gardenia, but she also feels guilty as she left Charlie last night naive about what the other meaning is.

"Come! Let get's you out of the doorway and to my kitchen. I'm cooking diner. Ruby gave me a heads up that you're coming to join us." Joey took hold of Charlie's hand as she led their way to the kitchen, obliviously to what she just did.

"You can cook?" Charlie following behind, looking down at their hands. "That smells good!" She exclaimed as they entered the kitchen.

"Didn't I just said, I'm COOKING dinner? Seriously how did you pass your police course?" Joey tease turning to Charlie with a made up face, before letting go of Charlie's hand and attend to her cooking.

Charlie seated herself on the chair across the kitchen table.

"Joey…"

"Uhmm?"

"You didn't let me sleep last night…" Charlie said softly, trying to sound serious.

Joey stopped chopping the vegetables, deciding it would be a good idea, just in case Charlie say something more shocking. She's also thankful that she has her back to Charlie; meaning Charlie wouldn't see her reaction.

"Oh yeah? Why?" Joey asked casually.

Charlie walked towards her, leaning her hip on the sink as she looked at Joey arranging the vegetables, reached for her shoulder and turned Joey to face her.

"You didn't let me sleep peacefully last night…" Charlie said looking straight into Joey's eyes.

"Why?" Joey looked back, regretting that she did knowing how hard it is to find herself again once they get lost into Charlie's blue eyes.

For a moment Charlie forgot what she's trying to pull out of her statement.

"Why!?" Joey recovered, remembering what she sealed away last night.

"What?" Charlie confused, as she felt like she's been pulled back to earth.

"Why? You said I didn't let you sleep…"

"Oh yeah… You didn't let me sleep! What the hell is the other meaning for Gardenia?!" Charlie asked frustrated.

"I already told you… it's for me to know and for you to find out." Joey softly laughed, silently cursing herself as she remembered how stupid she is for mentioning that it has two meaning.

Charlie eyed Joey, feeling the tension coming from her friend. She then decided not to push it, and instead find away to lessen the tension.

"You should've seen the look on your face when you I just told you that you didn't let me sleep…"

"Why? What do I look?" Joey continued with the vegetables, thanking that Charlie let it drop. Although she knows it would just be for now.

"You look like this" Charlie made a scrunched up face looking constipated.

Both girls laughed at Charlie's face. Oblivious that Ruby has entered the kitchen, after calling out only being answered by silence

"Charlz? What are you doing?

Both Charlie and Joey looked at Ruby startled and then laughed again. Ruby joined the two.

Joey finally gets to finished cooking and served Charlie and Ruby her famous Thai fried rice. The Buckton siblings showered Joey with compliments as they eat their food merrily, having to taste a different dish.

"You should learn how to cook Charlz." Ruby suggested as she finished her last spoon.

"Do you think I have time for that? It's you who needs to learn how to cook."

"What? Don't use that excuse, look at Joey. A wedding planner, a florist and a chef, considering how good she can cook!"

"Rubes, it's not easy being me, you know?" Joey winked.

"Ooohhh someone's having a big head…" Charlie tease.

"Oh yeah? Big head? Fine. I wont give dessert!" Joey retorted back.

"What's for dessert? What's for dessert?!" both the Buckton sisters asked like kids in the candy store.

"Toasted waffle with tint of melted chocolate, sliced strawberry, accompanied by my very own home made vanilla moose!"

"Did I say big head? I said big heart!" Charlie said in an instant.

"What do you think Rubes? Should I give her some?" Joey asked Ruby as she grins.

"I don't know… I'm pretty sure she said big head." Ruby teased Charlie, giggling.

"Oh C'mon… we're sister! We stick to each other!" Charlie said pouting.

Both Ruby and Joey laughed at Charlie.

"Fine! I'll be a minute, I'll just get your dessert!" Joey then disappeared to the kitchen.

"Isn't she amazing Charlz? She's like super woman without cape!"

"Yeah… she is amazing." Charlie said almost whispering, never leaving her gazed at the closed door where Joey disappeared a minute ago from.

Charlie's action didn't go unnoticed to Ruby. She eyes and observed her sister suspiciously.

_Charlie's acting weird. She acts all goofy around Joey which so unlikely to Charlie. Charlie is always uptight and most of the time serious. It's only when it's just me and Charlie that she lets her guard down and loosens a bit. But to be like that and even more loosen up with Joey? What change?_

Ruby thought as she stares at her older sister.

Eventually after 5minutes or less, Joey returned from the kitchen with the dessert she promised. All three ate their dessert and the Bucktons again thanked Joey for the wonderful meal she prepared. They had planned to have tour around Joey's garden aka shop but the 3 girls got stuck in their conversation.

Later both sisters half-heartedly decided to go home as Ruby still has school the next day. Ruby is already in the car waiting for Charlie. Charlie is still with Joey walking through the path in Joey's garden.

"Thank you again for the dinner Jo…"

"It's no problem. Here take this with you." Joey handed Charlie a plastic bag full of food containers.

Joey gave her the left over dessert, she knew that Charlie and Ruby is living with Leah who has a son, and she knew the boy would definitely love the sweet she made.

"What's this?"

"Food!" Joey giggled.

"I know! I mean why?" Charlie glared at her smiling.

"Left over dessert… I thought Leah's son might enjoy it too." Joey smiled.

"Oi!!! Can't you guys walk a bit faster!!!" Ruby yelled as she saw the two walking side by side nearing the gate.

"Thanks. Vj would definitely love this. It's so sweet of you… Anyway… I'll see you… when I see you?" Charlie smiled as they reached her car.

"Ei! That's my line! But anyway… definitely!"

Joey answered as leaned and so did Charlie, letting their cheeks touch. Both closed their eyes and feel the fleeting second of that moment.

"Hi Joey!"

The guy greeted Joey, and broke the spell. Ted approached Joey and wrapped his arms around Joey's waist.

"Oh, Hi Ted!" Joey greeted back, surprised to see him but not happy to see him.

Ruby gets herself out of the car as she saw the gorgeous guy that approached Joey.

_Wow! Joey's boyfriend is hot!_ She thought.

Charlie looked at the guy, deciding it's not the guy in her dream. And yet she felt the green-eye- monster awaken deep within her body. She saw how the guy kissed Joey's cheek although it's the different cheek; it also didn't go unseen to her how the guy wrapped his arms around Joey's.

"By the way Ted, this is Charlie and Ruby, Charlie's sister." Joey introduced them.

"Hi, I'm Ted!" Ted offered his hand to Charlie.

"Charlie" she accepted.

"Ruby!" Ruby smiled and took his hand after Charlie let go.

"Ok. We better be going! See you Joey. Thanks again." Charlie desperately wanted to get out of there. "Nice meeting you Ted." She turned to the guy not wanting to be rude.

"See You Joey! Nice to meet to Ted!" Ruby Said.

Charlie get in the car quickly and drive off, not even looking back of giving Joey a second look before going like what she normally do. All through the journey Ruby's been ranting about how good looking Joey's boy friend is which made Charlie upset for some reason. They got to Leah safely and Ruby said her goodnight to Charlie.

It's been hours since they arrived to Leah's and she's also been lying in her bed for hours but couldn't manage her self to fall asleep.

_Why do I feel this? So what if Joey has a boyfriend? So what if she failed to mention about Ted? It's not like we've known each other for so long to know everything.... But why does it affect me? Why do I get affected? I don't even have the right to be! Why do I get hurt over someone I barely knew?_

Charlie thought to herself as she again reached out for the now almost dry Gardenia. _Why can't I know, what you mean...Gardenia?_ Charlie then touched her cheek as she felt tears cascading down from her eyes and through her cheeks.

"Great! Now I'm crying for the lamest reason! Geezzz!!! It's not even a reason! I don't even have a reason, coz technically... I shouldn't care! But, I fucking do! I just need to focus on Angelo and my future life with him! No more distractions Charlotte Buckton! Great! Now I'm talking to myself!"

Charlie buried her face onto her pillow in frustration and let the unknown sorrow claim her to sleep.

***

"I missed you Joey!" Ted hugged Joey tight again as soon as they entered Joey's house.

"Ok…" Joey removed herself from the hug "I need to take of the dishes now. Make yourself comfy." Joey turned and head to the kitchen and to the sink.

"Can't you do that tomorrow?" Ted followed Joey and wrapped his arms around Joey's waist from behind. He tried to wrapped his arms tighter but failed as Joey removed herself from his embrace and move away from his arms.

"Can you not do that? Plz!"

"What? I just want to hug you. What's wrong with that? I just missed you a lot and I wanted to show it."

"What's wrong with that?! You seriously asking me what's wrong?! You're too clingy Ted! You expect a lot and you act as if you have the right to do what you're doing! You're not my boyfriend! And you're really irritating me!"

Joey snapped at him, not caring if she's hurting him, which she knows she is definitely doing. These last few days she has been confused and emotionally wrecked. She can't think before she act as if something else or someone else is controlling her actions, and she hates it. And with all that, the last thing she needs is Ted acting all sweet and mushy when he doesn't even have the right to.

"Don't you miss me?" Ted sounding hurt and feeling so small after Joey's rant.

"No! I don't!"

"What happened to you Jo? You're never this harsh…" Ted still taken a back by Joey's sudden outburst.

"Because I had enough… we're friends Ted. And that's all we'll ever be, and you being so clingy… it's getting into my nerves. It's irritating, you know." Joey said a bit calm.

"I'm sorry Jo. I just… I just love you. I really do."

Ted said sincerely. He's never been like that before. He's never been the one that goes after a woman, showering her with love and affection, just so she might love him back the same way. It's always been the other way around. But with Joey… he's a different person… a whole lot different.

Joey looked at ted feeling guilty; not only because of what she said, but also because she couldn't love him back. And it's not like she didn't try… she did try a lot, especially after the first time they slept together. But she just simply can't, for some reason. Ted didn't and couldn't flame the fire within her. His passionate in every way but the passion she desired to feel in both her body and soul wasn't there… it's not in him.

Joey even thought that maybe there's no such this as the one she's looking for… the passion she is longing to feel. But how can she doubt it, when she grew up with her Mum telling her all about it, when her Mum had felt it with her Dad. Joey's Mum told her that '_Once you felt the burning passion that will flamed not your body but your soul, you wont be able to fight it… you wouldn't be able to resist. You wouldn't be able to think straight and be rational, because you wouldn't even know what's right and wrong… or maybe you do but you wouldn't care. All you will feel is that burning desire in your soul that'll consume your whole being and the things that matters before wouldn't even matter anymore. All you will care about is the love that envelopes your mind, your body, your heart… the love that knows no rules, love that knows no boundaries. Scary enough to think but heavenly to feel, knowing that in this unfair world we live in; we'll find the heave.'_

Joey from then on started to wait for that wonderful feeling her Mum told her possible to feel. That's the reason why she became a wedding planner, she wants to see the joy in couples's eyes and the love they have for one another. But Joey herself hasn't found 'The One' that would maker her feel all the emotions and feelings that she wanted to feel. And that is also the reason why it was kind of easy for her to back out on her wedding, once upon a time.

"I'm sorry Ted. I'm really sorry. But, friendship is the only thing I can offer you. I wish it could be more, I wish I could give you back the love that you're giving me and the love you deserves, but… I just can't." Joey apologised earnestly as she close the gap between them and took Ted's body in her arms.

Ted hugged Joey back as if his life depended on it. He closes his eyes and let himself be drowned to the warmth of the woman she love but can't have, knowing that this may be his last chance and time to hold her like that.

"I hope you find him Joey. I hope you find 'The One'. I so hope it could be me that I could make you feel everything that will make you happy… but, I guess… I'm just not lucky enough." Ted pauses as he fights back tears. "I love you Joey… and I'm sorry." Ted whispered in Joey's ear as he gathered all his will power to turn and head towards the door and leave.

Joey watched Ted go and disappeared in the door. She leaned against the kitchen sink and few minuted later, felt weak in the knees. She slides herself down and sat herself on the floor.

_I didn't want to be cruel. I didn't want to hurt him…_

Joey thought as she let a single tear rolled its way down her cheeks.

_No more crying Collins! This isn't you! Pick yourself up and go forth. There's nothing you can do, you just didn't want to be unfair. You're just being honest and truth hurts and everyone knows that. It would still hurt the same way either you tell him now or later. You did what's best for him… now go on with your life._

_­_


	9. Chapter 9

Hello there… this is a think a long chapter too. And I don't know if you guys will like it or not. But either way I need to make this more exciting to read and a bit frustrating too. Sorry about that, but it's needed. Hope you guys enjoy and continue to hang on.

***

Two weeks had passed quickly and neither Charlie nor Joey gad seen, even just each others shadow. Although Ruby had become a constant and common visitor in Joey's shop and so are Annie, Jai and Xavier.

Joey busied herself with work, trying to forget the guilt she is still feeling for what she did to Ted. She never wanted to hurt anyone, but she always end up doing so. Her best friend Aden would always tell her that it's not her fault if she can't return the feelings. And in Joey's hearts of heart, she knows it's true, but the thing that bugs her is the question '_Why'._

In her prayers, she would always plead to the heavens above if it's possible for her to meet the one for her. But as years went on, after seeing all the heart breaks and broken marriages of the couples she had helped with their weddings, she can't help but doubt if there really is 'The ONE'. She sometimes thinks that it's only her mother and father that got lucky to have found each other. Joey even started feeling that maybe there is something wrong with her. That maybe it's her heart that is incapable of feeling all those wonderful feelings that her mother told her… that guys like Ted had tried and failed to make her feel.

Charlie and Angelo on the other hand, had become almost inseparable which surprises not only Angelo but also Ruby. It's usual to see Angelo making all the effort but to see Charlie return the favour… now that is all new to Ruby and even to Leah their friend and housemate. But both kept their opinion to themselves.

Angelo had been over the moon having to notice Charlie's sudden change, which he can only assume to be a good sign. He left like Charlie is as excited to be married to him as he is to her. i.e. Charlie was the one that initiate about getting started with their lists of guest and everything. And to their surprise, they even got to finish it in less than the time frame given to them.

Charlie however, never felt so down before. And it saddened her more to realise how good of a liar she is, that not even her sister Ruby can tell her sorrow. Ever since she felt that emotional turmoil inside of her 2 weeks ago, she decided that the only way to avoid that is to focus on her job, on Angelo and on the wedding. But in doing so, she ended up stuck with the mask she wears to hide the truth away from everyone.

***

Charlie just arrived home after her long shift at work and a quick dinner with Angelo. As soon as she closes her bedroom door, she quickly change into her home clothes and flopped herself down her bed, enjoying the comfort it gave her body, also making her realise how exhausted she is. Staring at her ceiling she wonder yet again about what she's doing with her life, and again she heard the voices in her head reasoning and arguing.

_You're making the right decision, Charlie. Your father likes Angelo for you. Sure Angelo isn't the best guy, but just think… you're not the best one yourself. So, Angelo would be just enough. It's better than being alone, right? And think about this, it would make your father more proud of you and it would make him happy knowing that you're marrying the guy he voted for, for you to be with_

Said the rational side of Charlie, but the emotional and honest side of Charlie agued back.

_What are you doing with your life Charlie? Staying in a relationship you're not committed do? Agreeing to marry the guy you're not even in love with? How do you expect yourself be with someone for the rest of you life, when you can't even be with him without forcing yourself to. Sure your father like the guy and you want to impress and make him happy, but you're going too far for that impressing, making your father proud thingies! Sure it would make your father happy, but what about you? Will it make you happy? Shouldn't this about you and not them, since it's your life anyway? Look at yourself, Charlie! You're a mess!_

In the middle of the argument in Charlie's head, Charlie suddenly reached for the drawer beside her bed. She opened the drawer and picked the now dried gardenia.

"I guess, I will never find out what you mean…" Charlie whispered to the flower.

Charlie was interrupted from her train of thoughts, when she heard her phone beep. She reluctantly pulled the phone out of her pocket, hoping it's not Angelo and his mushy text message. Charlie's heart begins to pound faster and harder when she saw that the text is from Joey.

_Hey Senior! How is the bad-ass-cop of Summer Bay doing? Angelo informed me that you 2 lover birds finished the list. Please call me for the updates. TC Senior! –Joey_

A smile crossed in Charlie's face… and this time it's a real one. As much as she doesn't want to admit, Joey still has the power to light up her mood and… she misses her a lot. She look at the Gardenia again and then hit the reply button.

_Hey Florist! I'm free whole day tomz. If you want to meet up, that'll be great. – Charlz_

It's only been less that a minute when Charlie's phone begin to ring. Charlie picked up as soon as she saw Joey's name flashing on the scree.

"Hello Senior!" Charlie heard Joey's voice on the other line, cheerful as always.

"Hey Joey! What can I do for you?" Joey smiled hearing Charlie's voice. Suddenly all her worried from the previous days that passed her life seemed to vanished in an instant.

"You mean… what **I** can do you for you? I'm the one who's doing my job here!" Joey heard Charlie chuckle on the other line.

"Don't worry, you're gonna get rich for doing it." Charlie continued to chuckle.

"Of course I will! And seeing it's after office hours now… I get to have overtime penalty! I'll make sure Angelo knows it too." Joey let out a soft laugh.

"I didn't ask you to call me at this time of the night, did I?"

"What?! Tsk…tsk… I should've known that police officers are tight arse."

Charlie couldn't stop herself from laughing at Joey's comment. She felt elated for the first time after the passed weeks.

"Especially THE senior officer! You're really giving me bad impression to people in uniform, Senior!" Joey continued.

As much as Joey hates to admit, she had missed Charlie and the way her blue eyes dance with her lips as she laughs hard; although now, Joey can only just imagine.

"Oh c'mon… few bucks won't hurt you. Besides, in my defence, this should be for free. Seeing that I'm keeping the whole of Summer Bay safe and criminals free… I think I deserve a treat and the least you can do it to give one now… to show gratitude, you know" Charlie tease back although normally she wouldn't even consider saying it even to make a joke out of it, but somehow she knew Joey wouldn't make something out of her statement.

"Woahh!!" Joey pretended to be shock. " What happened to 'don't worry about it, I'm just doing my job' Senior Constable Buckton?" Joey teased as she continued to laugh.

"Why? Can't I rest from being the good cop?"

"And since when did you become **THE **Good Cop?"

"What? You're saying I'm a bad cop?" Charlie tried to sound annoyed.

"Nope. I just ask since when?"

"Well… since I started being a cop!" Charlie still maintaining a stern voice, although in other occasion, she'll definitely get offended… but it's Joey; something about her cheekiness that made it fun and not offending.

"Good cop doesn't and can apply to you, Charlie." Joey's voice suddenly went serious.

And Charlie fell silent on the other line.

"Good isn't enough Charlie… you're a Great cop. An amazing Senior Conastable!" Joey said sincerely.

Charlie started blushing, thankful that Joey couldn't see her and wouldn't know… or so she thought…

"You're blushing aren't you?" Joey switched the mood back to when it was before her compliment.

_How did she know? Or did she just guess? Or was just saying that?_ Charlie thought.

"Whatever Joey! Just when I thought you're appreciating what I do with my job…" Charlie tried to sound hurt, hoping Joey will take her bait.

"Hei… I was just… I was serious when I told you, you're a great cop. And that is according to the locals. But when I said you're an amazing cop… although it's still am understatement… that one is from me. I think you're amazing Charlie…" Joey explained truthfully, even letting some of her personal view slipped out.

A rush of good feeling crept through Charlie's body. Her heart leapt for joy, the same way when Joey told her she's lovely by giving her the gardenia. In truth Charlie have heard the compliments from a lot of people, from her superiors to the locals; but hearing it from Joey have a whole lot of good feelings in it.

Suddenly she realised that she hasn't spoken for a minuted. The sound of Joey's voice apologising, brought Charlie back from her trance.

"Charlie… I'm really sorry." Charlie heard Joey apologised over and over again, a cheeky smile then spread across Charlie's face.

"Hah! I knew you'll fell for that one! So what's the score now? 1-2?" Charlie let out a chuckle hoping that wouldn't be offended.

"Huh?" Joey asked confuse.

"Joey… I was just kidding. I knew you appreciate what I do, even without you saying it. But, hearing that you think I'm great and let alone AMAZING…" Charlie highlighted her tone on the word, for emphasising it "is like a cherry on top of an ice cream!"

"Oh! You are sooo bad senior! I can't believe I fell for that one!" Joey blushed as she laughs now that she understood what Charlie just pulled off.

"What? You did that to me Ms. Collins! Twice! About time to give you dose of your own medicine, ei?" Charlie said triumphantly as she continue to laugh.

"Still! I hate you Senior!" Joey said trying to sound upset but can only end up giggling.

"Oh c'mon now… You know you love me…"

Charlie said before she can stop herself. Charlie chastised herself as both of them fell quiet for the first time since they started talking on the phone. Luckily after a few seconds, someone knocked on Charlie's door and swing it open even before Charlie answers.

On the other line, Joey's eyes grew big as Charlie's latest come back reached her ear. Her mind suddenly flashed back to the gardenia and the poem. She then hears someone came in Charlie's room, moving her thought back to the present.

"Ruby! What's up? Why are you still up? It's 1am already."

"Nah!!! You think?" Ruby said sarcastically, having woken up by Charlie's laugh and giggle. "Geezzz Charlie, who wouldn't be awake with you laughing like that? Good thing Leah and VJ are not around!"

"Oh I'm sorry Rubes… I didn't mean to. I just got carried away."

Charlie apologised and also thankful that Ruby barged in on at the right time. On the other line, Joey eavesdrops intently to the conversation.

"Who would you be talking at these wee hours of the night anyway?"

"Oh… it's uhm… It's Joey. We're just… supposed to talk about tomorrow."

Ruby's mood lighter up a bit, having informed that is was Joey that made her sister forget about the sleeping people. Ruby couldn't blame Charlie for that, knowing Joey's wicked sense of humour and antics that can be matched up to Ruby's.

"Geezz… for a moment, I thought my sister went back to being a teenager!"

"What? What do you mean? What are you talking about?" Charlie asked the younger girl confused.

"Well Charlz… you sounded like a love sick teenager talking to her boyfriend on the phone with all that giggling and laughing stuff…"

Charlie's face went crimson, hoping Joey didn't hear Ruby's rumbling and thanking the dark as it hides her face from Ruby's eyes.

"Anyway… I'm going back to bed. Keep it down will you? Please… good night sis!" Ruby turned and then turned back again "Good night Joey!" She said a bit lauder, knowing Joey will hear her from the other line and with that she turned again and disappeared from Charlie's room.

"Hello Collins? Still there?" Charlie turned her attention back to Joey on the phone.

"Yes Senior!"

"Ruby said good night."

"Yeah, I heard… and everything else." Joey started to tease again.

"Ok. So… where we're we?" Charlie said trying to change the subject. But then regretting it as she recalls where their previous conversation left off.

"Well… I don't know about you, but I myself am still here in my room." Joey said averting the coming awkwardness away.

"I'll have you know Ms. Joanne 'smart-arse' Collins that I myself is still in my bedroom too!" Charlie let out a soft chuckle.

"What's with the defensiveness Senior?" Joey resumed teasing.

"Omg! You are unbelievable! Have you ever run out of smart arse come backs?"

"Sadly my dear… that never happened…"

"Yet!" Charlie added

"Hoping, are we Ms. Senior Constable?" Joey giggled.

"No harm in hoping and trying…"

"The harm is in keep on failing though…" Joey couldn't stop herself from laughing.

"Oh my… I give up. You win Ms. Collins!"

"I know…" Joey laughed triumphantly. "Well anyway… how about tomorrow? Come by the shop and we'll talk about…" Joey paused for a moment trying to find another word for wedding…"about anything!" She finished.

"Ok. What time?"

"Well seeing I'm working way overtime now…"

"Hei!" Charlie cuts her off knowing that Joey is starting again.

"Oh I forgot, tight-arse-cop alert!" Joey chuckle and so did Charlie on the other line "Anyway as I was saying… you can come by anytime!"

"Ok. I'll swing by early in the morning."

"If you can wake up early, seeing it _IS_ early in the morning now and we're still up." Joey challenged.

"I'm a police officer. I'm used to not having enough sleep or not even getting any sleep." Charlie answered confidently.

"OooKkk… geezz Senior the whole town knows about that! No need to brag…" Joey again couldn't help but tease the poor Charlie.

"I DO NOT!" replied Charlie making a mental note to herself to get Ruby to teach her about come backs and smart-arse remarks.

"Fine… I don't want to get into the bad side of the senior…"

"Smart thinking Collins, so what time tomorrow? Err… later?"

"I don't know… I told you, anytime. If you want to come now, then you can come now."

A smile crept into Joey's face as she realised what she said. Little did she know that Charlie did the same thing. A few minutes later Joey heard scribbling noises on the other line.

"Charlie? Are you ok?"

"Yep… just fixing something."

"What? In the middle of the night? Joey asked intrigued.

"Technically, it's morning." Charlie corrected her, grinning on the other line.

"You're learning, Constable. You're learning…"

"Yes, I do. Anyway I need to hang up now, Joey. I'll see you later?" Charlie asked as she walks out of Leah's door.

"Oh. Ok. I'll see you later." Joey hangs up the phone, a bit disappointed that their conversation was over.

Joey plugged her phone to its charger, seeing her long talk on the phone with Charlie almost drained her battery. She went to the bathroom after, to get herself ready for bed and minutes later, she's ready to tuck herself in. She was about to climbed to her bed when she heard her phone rings. Joey looked at the screen and saw Charlie's name flashing.

"Charlie?" She answered, feeling elated.

"Hei Jo… mind opening up?" Joey could hear Charlie breathing, trying to catch her breath.

"Open up what?" Joey asked confuse.

"You said I can come by anytime right? Well… I'm here now, in you front door."

Joey stood up quickly and walked towards her front door, still holding her phone to her ear. She opened the door and saw the taller brunette.

"Hi…" Charlie said smiling as she saw Joey's reaction seeing her on her door step in wee hour of the day.

Joey couldn't believe her eyes, she never thought that Charlie would do such thing… but, nevertheless delighted to see Charlie.

Charlie entered the house, following Joey admiring Joey's feature from the back _Charlie! Stop it!_ Charlie reprimand herself from what her eyes are doing to the oblivious Joey. Charlie then continued to follow Joey through the house, realising that Joey is leading their way to the bedroom… which she thought at first to be a guest room but found herself wrong, Joey directed them to her own room.

Joey then turned to Charlie.

"I hope you don't mind… it's late so I decided to just head us straight to here and I didn't know you're crazy enough to actually come over at this time. So… I didn't get the chance to fix the guest room."

"It's ok. I don't mind at all…" Charlie smiled although she herself doesn't know what she's doing in there. She just felt the urge to come by now without really thinking about it. "Uhm… mind if I use the bathroom? I just need to change and everything…" Charlie asked a little hesitantly after realising what she'd done.

"Nope. It's fine. Bathroom is just there." Joey pointed at the direction as she sat down on the edge of her bed.

Charlie was about to go to the bathroom when she suddenly turned, remembering something. She then tilt her backpack onto the side getting something from the side pocket.

"Joey…" She called out softly. Joey turned to Charlie and saw her holding out a flower on her hand.

"I found this flower while walking my way through your front door…" Charlie started explaining "It actually literally landed in front of me, and I thought it's pretty."

Joey just looked at the pink flower that Charlie is holding out for her to take.

"I don't know its name or what it means if it meant anything… but, I found it pretty so, I thought I'd give it to you." Charlie smiled as Joey took the flower.

Joey stared at the flower, now in her hand… '_Ambrosia'_ she said in her head. Then looked back up to Charlie and then flower again.

"Joey? Are you ok?" Charlie asked, seeing that her friend remained quiet.

Joey looked up to the taller woman and smiled her intoxication smile. Charlie gasped when she once again saw the smile that seemed to always leave her breathless.

"Thank you Charlie. It is so sweet of you" Joey said sincerely making them both blush.

The two women once again found themselves staring and lost in each others eyes.

"Does it have a name?" Charlie asked, almost whisper but still audible for anyone that stands close as they are to each other.

"Ambrosia…" Joey answered, not taking her eyes off of Charlie's.

"Does it mean anything?" Charlie asked again, as he continues to melt into Joey's gaze.

Joey suddenly realised what it meant… the reason to why her reaction has been like that, seeing the flower in Charlie's hand, holding it out for her.

"I ahh… I forgot." She lied, taking her eyes off of Charlie's, knowing how bad she is in lying.

"Oh… Ok." Charlie smiled as she again made her way to the bathroom.

Joey nodded to Charlie as she was then left alone, looking down to the flower now in her hand. She tilts her head up, looking at the ceiling but as if looking up beyond the concrete and to the heavens above, then back down to the flower she's holding.

Joey shook her head and out of her daze. She immediately place the flower in a vase half ful of water and slightly fresh flowers from that morning. Looking at the Ambrosia again, a silent smile crosses Joey's face.

"Joey…"

Joey turned her head as she heard Charlie's voice. She was in awe when her eyes landed in the sighting of the gorgeous brunette in her silhoette silk night gown that fitted Charlie's body perfectly in all the right places. Joey felt heat crept up her face, her throat dry and her heart seemed to just wanna throb out from her chest as her hearbeat go faster and slower all at the same time.

"Joey?" Charlie moves closer, confused as to why Joey is all of a sudden being strangely quiet.

Realising how inappropriate they way she looks at Charlie, Joey took all the will power in her body to stop gazing and let her eyes wonder somewhere else.

"Uhm… sorry. I was just… "Joey's mind worked over time, thinking of an excuse, any excuse she can come up with "I was just… thinking."

"About?" Charlie sat herself down beside Joey on her bed.

"About… the flower you gave me. I'm trying to remember its meaning." Joey lied for the second time tonight and hated herself for it. "You know, when sometimes you forget something and you can't stop yourself from trying to remember?" Joey continued on. Convincing herself that it's better than to tell her the truth that she's checking Charlie out.

"Oh yeah… that happens a lot to me too." Charlie agreed.

"Yeah. So… anyway, ready for bed? Which side do you like? Right or left?" Joey asked trying to avert the conversation to something less awkward for her or something that she didn't need to lie.

"Whichever. I don't really mind."

"Ok. Seeing you're already on the right side anyway, might as well take that." Joey suggested, feeling a little nervous.

_I'm sharing bed with her!!! OMG! OMG! OMG! _

Both women thought in their own cloudy heads in unison.

Few minutes later, both Charlie and Joey layed awake in Joey's bed quietly. Awkwardness filled the room as the two remained unusually quiet.

"Joey…" Charlie called out softly, finally breaking the deafening silence.

"Uhm?" Joey mumbled a sound.

"I know it's not my place to ask, but… is Ted you're boyfriend? I mean… coz you never mentioned him and not that you need to… it's just that…" Charlie asked more like rumbled nervously. But she needs to get it out of system and soon!

"Ted?" Joey let a soft chuckly and turns on her side to face Charlie. "Nope. He's just a friend." Joey answered simply.

Charlie did the same and turns so she's face to face with Joey.

"OK… me and Ruby kinda thought, he's your boyfriend." Charlie lied, making an excuse to why she asked.

"We slept together a few time though"

_Shit! Why do I have to tell her that?! Why do I feel that I need to let her know and be honest with her about this?_ _Because you've lied to her twice tonight already! You idiot! ? _Joey thought and her good and bad side argued in her head.

Charlie's face fell, a feel of disappointment is flowing rapidly in her body as she tense a little bit. This didn't go unnoticed to Joey.

"Why?" Charlie asked almost a whisper. She knew it's not her place to ask or to know but she wants to know!

"Don't get me wrong…" Joey started explaining, feeling nervous and desperate to regain Charlie's adoration and not the disappointment that is now visible in her eyes. "I don't sleep around. I'm not like that. It was just, at that time… well, he likes me and… or… even loves me and he's really a nice guy and a good friend. And.. I was kinda attracted to him too. So, I tried to reciprocate his feelings… but, I failed misserably. I just can't love him that way." Joey explained, hoping Charlie wouldn't think less of her.

Charlie saw the worry look in Joey's eyes. She secretly wants to slap herself for even feeling a slight disappointment towards Joey, when she thought she, herself is not better either. She thought _At least Joey has the guts to say No and not pretend that she can return the feeling._

"Ok. But, why? I mean, he's good looking and you said he's nice. So… why?" Charlie asked again, confuse as to why she's asking when she is unconsciously happy that Joey doesn't have a boyfriend and that she doesn't love the guy Ted.

"I don't know… maybe I just have the feeling that we're better off as friends. And I guess, because…" Joey paused and looked in Charlie's eyes that are staring back at hers. Feeling lost in the pool of Charlie's eyes again, she said "He doesn't take my breath away." softly.

"Has anyone made you feel that before? Take your breath away?" Charlie asked softly, almost a whisper, still gazing at Joey's brown eyes. She can't understand why she loves looking into the Joey's eyes and yet it scares her at the same time, with it's ability to get her lost in them.

"Yes…" Joey whispered back, as she feels Charlie's hand under the quilt, just a touch away. "Have you? Felt that feeling before?" She asked back.

"Yes… I have." Charlie answered simply, as she also feels the warmth from Joey's hand close to hers under the cover.

"To whom?" Both asked at the same time…

_You…_

Both whispered in their heads as they remained gazing at each other, holding their stare. Niether one knows who moved, but they just felt their hand touching. Still oblivious to their action, both entertwined their fingers... feeling how perfect their hands fit together and how soft one another's skin under each other's touch.

Joey and Charlie started caressing each other's hand, as they continue to let themselves lost in one another's eyes, as if the world stops on them. Neither of them is thinking about their actions, about what they're doing and why. All they could think see and feel is each other, the tingling sensation that they feel radiating from each other's simplest of touch.

Both heads moved closer, moments and their faces are just an inch away from each other… both slowly closed their eyes at the same time and leaned in to close the remaining gap between them, as if an invisible magnetic force is drowning them close together… so close that they can actually feel each other breathing.

Suddenly both of their phones beep, alerting them that both received a text message. Both Charlie and Joey flung their eyes open. Looking stunned as they realised what just happened or about to happened if their phones didn't interupt. Without a word both turned the opposite side, reaching for their mobile phones.

Both of them are feeling confuse not only about their actions but also about whether or not they should curse themselves for not putting the phone on silent or be thankful that they didn't, seeing that it prevented them from doing something they are not supposed to do or shouldn't be doing anyway.

Charlie read hers, deflated seeing that it's from Angelo. _Why would he text me at this time?_ She asked herself.

_Hei babe, I just wanna let you know that I miss you terribly. I'm on my way home and I took a day off tomorrow. Maybe we can hang out as it's your day off too. Love you. –Angelo_

Charlie rolled her eyes; this is one of Angelo's mushy texts that although some may find it sweet… she on the other hand somehow finds it irritating.

Joey on the other side read hers and it's from Aden. Apparently Aden is out bar hopping with their other friends in the city.

_Hei Jo! The city isn't the same without you. We need you back! –Aden_

Joey slightly smiled as she realised that it has been more than a year since she moved to Summber Bay from the city.

Charlie and Joey turned and layed flat on their backs at the same time, which brought back the memory of what just, happened few minutes ago.

"It was Angelo…" "It was Aden…"

Both again said in unison but this time it's out laud and not in their heads, before looking at each other again… as if searching for anything that would show how upset one another is from what happened, but… instead they found nothing. And then they both ended up laughing, not knowing why… but they just did. Both thankful and relieved that they didn't have to suffer the effects that earlier's event could've caused both of them… at least, that is what they thought for now.

"Who's Aden?" Charlie asked and even surprised herself for being bold enough.

"He's my best friend. He's the one managing the other shop in the city, together with my sister Josephine." Joey explained "You know… you should meet them!" Joey suggested excitedly.

"Yeah. I'd love to…" Charlie also feeling excited at the thought of meeting some of the important people in Joey's life.

"That's settle then! Tomorrow… err… later, we're off to the City!"

"What?! Later?!" Charlie asked surprised, she wants to meet them but not straight away.

"Why? What's the difference between meeting them today and after some weeks? You'll eventually meet them anyway, because I'll make sure of that, so… why not meet them immediately? Oh… you're gonna love 'em, Charlie! And… they'll love you!" Joey rumbled away, her voice full of excitement.

"Ok! Ok! I don't think you'll take no for an answer anyway." Charlie agreed.

"You got that correct, Senior!" Joey beamed at her.

"So… I guess we better call it the night. Seeing I will probably be driving for hours later…"

"Who says anything about you driving?" Joey cuts her off.

"What? Are you driving?" Charlie inquired.

"Nope!"

"So… we're taking the bus?" Charlie continued to ask, more like guess.

"Nope!"

"Cab?"

"Nope!"

Joey saw Charlie's reaction and let out a soft giggle as she saw confusion spreads across her face.

"Then how the hell are we gonna get there?!" Charlie said, now frowning.

"Come Senior… let's sleep. You'll find out soon enough."

With that, Joey turned to the opposite side, her back on Charlie. A smile spread Joey's face, as she heard Charlie groaned… proving and knowing how frustrated Charlie is. Charlie moved and turned to the opposite side as she reaches and flicked the lamp off.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight Senior." Joey replied softly, and did the same thing, reaching for the lamp on her side of the bed; she cause glimpse of the flower Charlie gave her earlier that night, before turning the light off.

Joey continued to stare at the flower even in the dark… _'Ambrosia'_ she whispered before closing her eyes to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the type errors. For the missing words or for the missing letter or wrong letters on a word… lolz I still do hope that the words make sense. Thank you for the reviews and comments!!!

***

Joey stirred awake from her peaceful slumber by the sound of waves lapping onto the shore and the smell of sea water and wind blowing the curtains of her open balcony door. She opened her eyes slowly, not wanting the light to sting her eyes. She moved a little and felt an arm around her waist, she can also feel someone's nose buried at the back of her head as she can feel the calm and steady breathing of her bed companion. A smile crossed Joey's face realising the owner of the arm around her.

_Charlie…_

Joey holds onto the arm around her and snuggled in closely but gently, not wanting to wake the sleeping brunette behind her. Normally Joey would have gotten up by now and take her morning shower, but this isn't one of her normal days and she doesn't even know if this will ever happen again. So, she wants so take advantage of the moment and takes whatever she can. She loves the feeling of Charlie's arm around her or the feel of her face buried on her nape or even just the warmth of Charlie's body next to her.

Charlie felt someone moves in her arm, she has been awake for at least 3 minutes but chose not to open her eyes. She smiled when she realised that Joey is awake too and took hold of her arm and snuggled in closer to her. Charlie stayed in her position and indulged herself of Joey's sweet scent. She loves the feeling of holding the girl close, feeling the heat in her body against hers… she loves being close to her or being able to be close to her.

Remembering their today's agenda, Charlie decided to let the woman next to her know that she's awake.

"I get it… you like my hug." Charlie whispered in Joey's ear, still with her eyes close.

Joey blushed knowing she get caught, but smiled as she felt Charlie cuddled her closer, wrapping her arm around her tighter.

"I get it… you like hugging me." Joey whispered back, opening her eyes and turned her body to face Charlie but not leaving her embrace.

Charlie opened her eyes as she felt Joey moved to turn to her. She was greeted with Joey's smiling eyes, also wrapping one arm around her too.

"Morning…" Joey said softly, as she put her arm around Charlie.

"Morning…" Charlie greeted back, aware of their position but didn't care, "What time is it?"

"Do I look like, I know?" Joey answered, not wanting to know the time. She lowered her head and snuggle close to Charlie's neck. She is well aware of her actions but at that time, she didn't want to care. She just wants to stay there close to Charlie with her arms wrapped around her.

Charlie smiled at Joey's gesture; she found it adorable and cute. In return, she let Joey buried her face in her neck as she holds her closer and tighter. Charlie even kissed the top of Joey's head and closed her eyes. She herself just wants to stay there too and enjoy the peacefulness that surrounds them.

After a while of silence…

"Charlie…" Joey whispered.

"Uhm…" Charlie mumbled a sound.

Joey reluctantly pulled her face away from Charlie's neck and look into Charlie's beautiful face.

"I hope I didn't cross any boundaries… I…" Joey started to explain but Charlie shushes her.

"Shhh… It's ok Joey. You didn't…" Charlie said, stroking Joey's hair away from her face and tucking it behind Joey's ear.

Joey smiled at Charlie, gazing at Charlie's ever so beautiful face. As if it has a mind of its own, Joey's hand reached Charlie's face and gently caressed her cheek with her thumb. Charlie closed her eyes and feels the softness of Joey's touch. Joey let her fingers traced Charlie's face, delicately running her index finger down Charlie's nose and down to her lips. Feeling Joey's finger touched her lips, Charlie lightly pressed her lips against Joey's finger, kissing it lightly as she slowly opened her eyes again and smiled.

Both their hearts are thumping hard against their chest, they feel nervous and yet relaxed in each other's presence. Both knew that what they're doing isn't normal even between friends and both knew that they need to stop soon. But none of them has the courage to do so or enough strength to draw themselves even just an inch apart. It's as if all the sensibility they have, melted or was blown away by the strong unknown feelings that both of them is feeling right now.

"You know… you're so beautiful…" Joey whispered not realising what she have said, as she is once again lost in Charlie's blue eyes.

Charlie stayed quiet, although she knows that a smile is forming in her lips. She stayed staring in Joey's brown eyes as she melts in Joey's touch.

"Your eyes…" Joey continues, again tracing Charlie's face with her finger tips, enjoying the tingling sensation it brought in her skin "your nose…" She run her finger down Charlie's nose, "your cheeks…" brushing the back of her hand onto Charlie's cheek, "and your… lips." Joey delicately touches Charlie's lips once again with the tip of her index finger.

Charlie is overwhelmed by the attention she's getting from Joey. She gazed into Joey's eyes as she hear Joey's voice and feel her soft skin against hers that send jolts of excitement run through her entire body and within. Charlie felt Joey's finger again on her lips and again without thinking, she kissed her finger again.

Joey felt Charlie's lips pressed against her finger. The urge to lean in forward and pressed her lips against Charlie's is consuming her body. All her senses are telling her to do it, but a tiny bit in her brain is stopping her, shouting for her to think rationally and stop.

"Joey…" Joey heard Charlie spoke with her voice so soft. Joey just loves the way Charlie says her name.

"Yes, Charlie…" Joey answered back still gazing at Charlie's face.

"Joey… I'm hungry…" Joey heard Charlie, a frowned crossed Joey's face.

"Joey… Joey, wake up… I'm hungry now." Charlie said it again.

Joey unwillingly opened her eyes and found herself, snuggled close in Charlie's neck. Same position she's in before falling as sleep for a short while in Charlie's embrace. Reality came rushing back as she remembered clearly the dream she just had _'It seemed so real… I even know what she feels during my dream…'_ she thought.

"Joey… are you awake now?" Charlie asked softly, still cuddling Joey's body.

"Yes… I'm awake." Joey replied, still sounding sleepy.

"I'm hungry…" Charlie said, pouting and giggling a little.

"Yeah, I heard…" Joey replied simply "You Senior… you really know how to interrupt a good dream…" Joey teases as she slowly pulled her face away from its comfy place in Charlie's neck.

Looking in Charlie's bright blue eyes… "Tell you what; you go have a shower first, while I make us some breakfast. I have spare of everything in the bathroom; you'll find all the necessary things you need in the cupboard below the sink." Joey suggested a little disappointed that they will be getting up soon.

10 minutes later and Joey went back up to her room with tray of foods in her hands. She set up their food on the table in her bedroom balcony, over looking the sea and the beach.

Charlie finished having a shower and emerged from the bathroom wearing the clothes she's wearing when she arrived at Joey's, 5 minutes after Joey arranged their breakfast. Charlie walked her way to the balcony and is surprised by what Joey prepared. Joey prepared cappuccino, toasted breads with butter, sunny side up eggs, crispy bacon and grilled tomato.

"You know, I feel like I'm on a holiday and is staying in a hotel…" Charlie commented after seeing Joey motioned for her to have a seat.

"Oh yeah? I'm glad. Come, eat your breakfast. I wouldn't want you waking me up again saying you're hungry." Joey teases as she sips her coffee.

Joey and Charlie ate their meals rather slowly than as usual, as both discussed their embarrassing moments which of coarse led to them both laughing.

"So… Ms. Collins, will you tell me now, how exactly are we gonna get to the City?" Charlie asked after finishing her food.

"Lily." Joey answered simply with a grin on her face.

"Who's Lily? Is she driving us there?" Charlie asked

"Well, Lily we'll take us there, not driving us there."

Charlie looked at Joey quizzically and with a confuse look across her face.

"Care to elaborate?"

Joey giggled "Look over there"

Joey pointed at the wharf direction, a few minutes walk from her place. Charlie turned and looks over to the direction that Joey is pointing.

"Can you see Lily?" Joey asked

Charlie continued to look around the wharf, but could see no one there.

"Where? She probably left or went for a walk." Charlie said oblivious to what Lily is.

Joey laughed whole heartedly after hearing Charlie's innocent theory of Lily's whereabouts. Charlie then turned back to face Joey mo confused than she's already is.

"What? What so funny?"

"Lily can't walk or can leave by itself…" Joey explained as she calmed herself a bit from laughing, "look around more Charlie and you'll see Lily."

Charlie turned again and her eyes scanned the place one more time. Still she couldn't see anyone. She was about to turn to Joey again, when her eyes caught glimpse of the beautiful Lily. Charlie's gobsmacked, as she saw the beautiful white yacht with a Lily flower delicately painted on its front side.

"You have a Yacht?!" Charlie exclaimed in surprise.

"Nope. I have a Lily." Joey corrected her.

"Well lily is a yacht!" Charlie turned back to look and Joey.

"Yeah, well… I never called her a yacht. It's always been Lily." Joey explained and finished her coffee.

"You must really be loaded, huh?"

"Nope, it's from my parents. You see when my old man died, he left me and my sister a few bucks. My sister invested hers with my mum's help and I kept mine. I was young then to know what I want. When my Mum died, again we were left with a few bucks. My sister took interest on what I'm doing, so she invested on my flower business and I don't know about the rest of her money, but mine… well as you can see, I have Lily."

"I'm sorry about your parents, Joey. But a few bucks, huh? I don't think you can afford a yacht with just few bucks. Now I'm playing with the weed joke you said before…" Charlie teases.

Joey choked on Charlie's joke; she didn't expect that one coming. But laughed anyway… Joey can be all hyper and goof ball all day, but not in the morning when she just woke up.

"What? No come backs?" Charlie giggled.

"Later Senior. Later…" Joey smiled

After spending at least 30 more minutes talking after their breakfast, Charlie insisted to do the dishes so Joey can take her shower. Joey reluctantly agreed after Charlie pointed out that it's already late and they still need to go to the city.

Charlie having done with the dishes went back up to Joey's room. While waiting, she went out to the balcony again and looks out to the sea, her eyes then averted to Lily's direction. She thought Lily is already a beautiful vessel but the flower painted at the front side made it stand out even more that it already is.

_I wonder who painted the flower._

Charlie thought, and then suddenly realised what she's wearing. It's just her house clothes that she was wearing when she arrived at Joey's, and it downed on her that they're going to the city and she doesn't have any decent clothes with her. With that realisation, she went inside again and called out for Joey.

"Joey! I think I need to go home!" She called out outside the bathroom.

"What? Why?" Joey replied back.

"I don't have a decent clothes with me… you don't expect me to go to the city just like this now, do you?" Charlie explained and heard Joey laughed.

Minuted later, Joey emerged from the bathroom just in her bathrobe. Charlie stood frozen in front of her; she couldn't help but stare at Joey's wet form. _Absolutely Hot!!! Charlie! Stop!_ Charlie thought and told herself off at the same time.

"Don't worry my dear Charlie; you will always look gorgeous no matter what you were. Ok?" Joey said as she reached out to touch Charlie's cheek and then turned almost instantly as she felt Charlie's skin under her palm. She secretly chastised herself for saying what she just said out laud and for not being able to stop herself from saying it and from her actions.

Charlie remained quiet and watches Joey walk around the room with just a robe to cover her. That didn't too much covering, in which Charlie is thankful for… secretly. Charlie could see Joey wearing a sexy black laced bra from the gap between Joey's robe. Charlie felt weak in the knees and the need to seat herself before her knees gives in. She sat herself on to the bed but never did her eyes left Joey's body. She felt her throat dry as she saw the beads of water trailing down Joey's neck as Joey try to dry her hair with her towel. Charlie found herself swallowing the lump on her throat hard and could feel her heart is beating fast and feels beads of sweat forming on her forehead.

_What is going on with me?! Seriously Charlie! You have got to stop looking! Look somewhere else, you perv!_ Charlie again for the second time told herself off

But Charlie continued to watch Joey; totally preoccupied staring at Joey's body that she didn't even realise that Joey is actually talking to her. She just hear herself say "uhm… uh huh" as her response to Joey.

Charlie's eyes grew wide and big when she saw Joey took off her robe, revealing her body in on her underwear and matching bra that not long ago did Charlie see only a fraction of. She watched Joey dry herself completely and put some lotion on her body. Charlie's eyes freely wondered Joey's body, taking the vision in her. She didn't even care that she's actually staring at another woman's body. She just couldn't stop or help herself. She has seen other women's body before and it didn't make her want to even give them a second look. But with Joey… she doesn't want a second look as she wasn't even able to form enough courage to even stop look in the first place.

"I'll be back in a sec. ok?" Joey said before heading towards her walk in wardrobe, oblivious to what is happening to Charlie.

After Joey disappeared, Charlie is left wiping the beads of sweat on her forehead, still in daze. Charlie stood up and walk towards the balcony realising that breathe of fresh air will hopefully do her good.

"Ok Charlie, inhale… exhales…" Charlie instructed herself when her phone suddenly rings. She pulled it out of her pocket and saw Ruby's name in the screen.

"Hei Rubes… what's up?"

"Where are you, Charlie? I woke up pretty early and you're already gone and now it's almost afternoon and Leah said she still hasn't seen you. I was worried Charlie!" Ruby said whining at her sister's inability to even leave a note to let them know her whereabouts.

"I'm… well… I'm at Joey's. I'm sorry Rubes; I forgot to leave a note. I'm really sorry. And uhm… I probably won't be home til late." Charlie doesn't know how to explain to Ruby why she rushed to Joey's at wee hour of the night/day.

"And why are you there and why are you coming home late?" Ruby asked, thinking if maybe she can also drop by to Joey's after school.

"We're going to the City…"

"Oh why? Can't you guys go tomorrow, so I cant come with?" Ruby interrupted her sister, hoping her sister would re-think and consider her plea.

"We can't Rubes, I have work tomorrow, remember? Tell you what, we'll… I mean I'll make it up to you next time. Ok?" Charlie explained not wanting to disappoint her beloved sister. She knows that tomorrow is Saturday but it just so happens that her day off landed on the Friday which means she still has to go to work on Saturday and although their trip to the city is unplanned she still doesn't want to disappoint Joey and most importantly she herself wanted to meet Joey's love ones.

"Ready?" Joey asked Charlie emerging from her wardrobe with a smile on her face. Joey noticed Charlie didn't say a word and just stare at her.

"First Senior, it's not nice to stare especially when the person knows you're staring. You can stare when they're not aware" Joey teased and winked at Charlie, "second, before you say anything… I know what you're thinking and the answer is No. I didn't wear this because I don't want you to feel uncomfy and left out going to the city…" Joey looked a Charlie up and down, eyeing her clothing _still stunningly gorgeous! _Joey thought and shook her head out of her inappropriate thought, "well… unprepared. I wore this because there's no point dressing up. We're only going to meet up with my sister and Aden. So, there's no need to impress." Joey explained as if reading what is in Charlie's head.

_How did she know what I'm thinking?_ Charlie thought.

"Do I have a sign on my forehead saying how uncomfortable a feel?" Charlie joked which made Joey chuckle.

"No sweetheart… I just see it in your eyes." Joey smiled "So, you ready?"

"As I will ever be!" Charlie replied excitedly.

Joey smiled at Charlie's enthusiasm, making her more elated and excited that Charlie would be meeting the two most important people in her life. Unaware of what she did, Joey took Charlie's hand and lead her outside the house and to the way to Lily.

Charlie held on to Joey's hand as well and walked with her side by side. Both Joey and Charlie walked hand in hand, talking, joking around and laughing none stop as they head their way to wharf.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for the late update… work got in the way… anyweiz here's another chapter that hopefully you guys will enjoy. Again sorry for the type errors etc. and also please let me know if you still want me to continue this story. Thank you for all the comments and reviews.

************

Charlie was in awe as they board the Lily. Charlie has an idea how much a yacth could cost and Lily already looks expensive from the outside but now that she has seen the inside, she can only just imagine how much this beauty cost Joey. The yacth is really neat, spacious, classy and luxurious.

Charlie walked in and inside she found the, what she assumed to be the lounge room. It looks a lot like a house with a mini bar on the side or she thought looked more like one of the expensive suite in one of the expensive hotel minus the bed. At the far end there's a door frame, turned left and a stairs that goes up can be found. Upstairs are where the wheel and all the things to get a boat running. Turned right however is the stairs to go down, where the bedroom is located.

Charlie turned right and goes down to check out the bedroom, Joey however went upstairs to check everything is good and all the necessity needed if in case something happened. Charlie poked her head onto the bed room door before actually stepping inside, living the door open behind her. Charlie's eyes wondered around the room. It's a big bedroom, the floor is carpeted, and the bed is in the middle of the room against the wall. On its right side it has a small drawer and on the left located is a small fridge. At the corner there is a big plasma TV and around is the complete surround sounds equipments. Charlie also didn't fail to notice two things in the room. One is the guitar right at the other corner and another is the two paintings in the room. One painting is located on the wall above the bed's headboard. It is a picture of the sea with the yacht, which Charlie can identify to be Lily as it has its distinctive feature, which is the lily painted on the boat. The other painting is a little one which is on the top of the drawer next to the bed. It is a painting of different kinds of Lily flower, but right on the middle is the stargazer Lily.

"So… what do you think?" Joey sneaked in behind Charlie, making Charlie jump a little bit, but calmed down immediately when Joey wrapped her arms around Charlie's waist and rest her chin on Charlie's shoulder.

"It's beautiful! Very luxurious!" Charlie praised, as she hold on to Joey's arms around her.

Both women didn't bother to notice how physical they are becoming. Joey didn't have the time to even think about her actions, knowing that she isn't normally a physical person and so is Charlie. Both just felt like it's the most natural thing and both just brushed aside the screaming voice in their heads telling them to be rational and don't let themselves lost in the other's company.

"You haven't seen the best part yet…" Joey whispered in Charlie's ear.

Charlie turned her head on the side to look at Joey with an amuse look on her face. "There's more? What? You have a pool in here?" Charlie joked.

"Uhm… not quite."

Joey let out a chuckle as she saw Charlie frown her brows. Joey then took Charlie by the hand and led her to the frosted glass door inside her room. "Close your eyes first Charlz." Joey instructed her which Charlie obliged instantly. Joey then guided Charlie inside the frosted glass door.

"You can open now."

Charlie opened her eyes and again the look of shock crosses her face. "A Jacuzzi? You have a Jacuzzi?" Charlie exclaimed as her eyes scanned the room. In the middle is a big Jacuzzi. On the side she can see a frosted sliding glass door that she can assume to be the shower room, on the other side of the bathroom is the sink. At the corner there's another frosted sliding door. "What's in there?" Charlie asked and pointed at the door.

"Toilet. It doesn't look good with all the Jacuzzi, so I've decided to isolate it a bit. But don't get me wrong I do appreciate its purpose." Joey giggled and so did Charlie knowing exactly what she meant.

Charlie then continued to scan the room, when her eyes spotted another door. This one is a sliding door as well but not with a frosted glass.

"How about that? What's in there? Charlie asked intrigued.

"Geez, Senior… being a police officer really runs in you huh? There's no dead bodies in there or drugs or weeds…" Joey tease, not realizing that they still have their hand intertwined, she pulled Charlie lightly to follow her towards the door she's asking about.

Charlie chuckled at Joey's comment, "Oh, so Joey Collins is awake now, huh?" Charlie teases back knowing it wouldn't take long before she gets bombarded with witty remarks. But nevertheless she still followed Joey's lead.

Charlie found out that it's just another walk in wardrobe. She was amazed at how neat and organized and coordinated the clothes and shoes are and wondered why Joey keeps so many clothes in a yacht.

"Why do you have so many clothes in here?" Charlie asked, not wanting to be nosy but curiosity gets the better of her.

"I don't know." Joey answered simply as they get themselves outside the room and to their way upstairs. "I guess I just want to be prepared just in case, I get fed up with the reality and just want to disappear." Joey continued.

Charlie looked at Joey in disbelief. But silently agreed, she herself sometimes wants to be invisible or wish that she can escape at things.

"Ok. But let me know, when you do. I might wanna come with." Charlie said without thinking, surprising Joey and herself. She saw Joey turned her head and look at her for a while then smiles.

"Sure." Joey said sincerely. Honestly when she thought about going away with her yacht she imagined herself going alone as she likes it that way. But now, if she's going to be honest, she would prefer it a thousand times with Charlie.

Few minutes later, Joey and Charlie set to sail. Joey behind the wheel and Charlie seating onto what Joey calls 'the captain's chair', at least 1 and a half steps behind the wheel, watching Joey engrossed with what she's doing.

"So Captain, how long 'till we get to our destination?" Charlie asked as she sips the wine that Joey had on her mini bar.

"More or less an hour and a half…" Joey answered as she seats herself on the arm rest.

"Oh, sorry… do you wanna seat here?" Charlie asked and was about to stand up and let Joey seat on the chair but Joey stopped her.

"It's ok Charlz. You can stay there, it's no big deal." Joey smiled.

"But…"

"No buts Senior! I want you there. Ok?" Joey then watched Charlie did what she was told, little did Charlie know that Joey actually never lets anyone seats on that chair. Well… except now, that is.

Joey made herself comfortable seating on the arm rest. Charlie leaned more on Joey's side her head against Joey's arm as she had her arm draped on Joey's lap.

"Do you want some?" Charlie offered her glass of wine to the girl sailing the boat.

Joey turned to her and smiled, "will you be willing to get up and get me one?" she asked teasingly.

"Uhm… well, I was actually considering sharing the same glass… but if it bothers you then,"

"Nah! Sharing is good."

Joey interrupted Charlie before she can finish her sentence. Charlie smiled to herself, knowing full well that she much preferred to share glass with. And as for Joey… she as well will always choose sharing a glass with Charlie. She doesn't know exactly why, but she's not interested to know, knowing that it would give her nothing but confusion and questions that she can't find answers to.

The two women spent an hour talking and laughing as always. They spent it getting to know each other more as both amazes each other with every little fact they learn about one another. Although for the whole hour it's mostly Joey getting to know Charlie as she kinds of the one the throw questions after questions to Charlie which of coarse the taller brunette answered some willingly and some not so willingly. But nevertheless she answered every single question.

Joey found out that Charlie became a cop because of her father. Because she wants to make her dad proud of her. Joey learned that, growing up, Charlie always longed for her father's adoration and time. She put two and two together and now can see that up until now the amazing brunette is still dedicated to earn that. The only thing Joey isn't sure of is, if Charlie hasn't earned that yet. As people of Summer Bay looks up to her and respects the Senior Constable of the town. She also doesn't understand how anyone can neglect a person like Charlie. Because ask for her opinion, Charlie is the type of person that has the personality that stands out in any crowd.

"You know, I think he's already proud of you. I mean, your father. He just probably doesn't know how to show it. I mean, who wouldn't be proud of you? I'm not even related to you and I am proud of you." Joey said sincerely "you'll probably make detective before you hit your 30's." She continued while focusing on sailing Lily. She didn't dare to turn and look at Charlie, knowing how that will turn out.

Charlie felt elated hearing that Joey is proud of her. Although she still feel a little sad, hoping that what Joey said about her father is true. She hoped with all her heart that her father just doesn't know how to express his gratefulness towards her achievements. Because for all her life, she feels like he didn't even know that Charlie exists. The only time that he seemed to be paid attention to her was when she and Angelo went to see him and let him know about their engagement. Her father seemed to really like Angelo for her for some reason.

"Yeah, I hope…" Charlie whispered but enough for Joey to hear. She leaned more against Joey who instinctively wrapped her arm around Charlie and rubbed her arm gently, as if soothing whatever pain Charlie is feeling and letting her know that everything will be fine.

"Well, enough about me. Let's focused on you now. Don't think I didn't notice that we've been talking more of me for the last hour."

Charlie averted the topic to Joey. She thought Joey's life is much more exciting than hers and has less drama in it. So far she found out that Joey is like a free bird, she does what she wants and go wherever the wind takes her. And yet Charlie can also not ignore the sense that although Joey seemed to have all the freedom, she still sensed that the girl still is a lost soul like her.

"What about me? I told you everything there is to know about me." Joey stated "My life isn't as exciting as you think you know. It's just me and my love for flowers and the sea. That's it!" Joey said.

Charlie poured the last of their wine onto the glass and drinks half of it then offered Joey the rest. Joey let the arm that was just around Charlie's; she then took the glass from Charlie and finished the wine. Joey hesitated to put her arm back to where it was before, but before she can even think of it, Charlie gently grabbed her hand and place it back to where it left. Charlie doesn't know why she did it and what prompt her to do it, but she just can't fight the wanting to feel that Joey is there beside her and close to her. She felt same somehow and very comfortable. Joey smiled to herself as she looked down at Charlie who comfortably leaned more to her. Joey didn't say anything; she just enjoyed the gesture that the woman made.

All their physical interactions don't bother them anymore like it used to before. They have seemed accustomed to it, and even if it does worry them at the very back of their heads, they just don't care anymore. Knowing that they can't stop it even if they tried to, it just happens naturally and it felt right nonetheless.

"I don't care… c'mon tell me more about you. Like why did you become florist?"

"Duh! I told you, I love flowers." Joey said chuckling as Charlie went bright red, realizing how dumb her question was. Joey is now turning the Lily, preparing the yacht to dock. "Besides we're nearly there, 5minutes tops and we'll be in full stop." Joey announced.

"Ok, so?"

"What do you mean so? We're getting off soon." Joey said.

"And until then, you may still answer me. So, why did you become a wedding planner?" Charlie asked.

"I'm not telling!" Joey said playfully and looked down to poke her tongue out to Charlie.

"Why not? I answered every question you threw at me. It's not fair!" Charlie said pouting.

"Life is never fair." Joey said.

"But you are!" Charlie argued like a kid "C'mon, tell me!" Charlie insists, poking Joey's side to tickle her a bit. "Tell me!!!" Charlie kept poking as she giggles seeing Joey struggling to keep her balance on the arm rest.

"Seriously Charlie, stop." Joey warned her laughing which made in less convincing and Charlie is relentless.

"Tell me! Tell me!" Charlie continued to poke Joey's side. Finally Joey lost her balance and fell to Charlie's lap. Charlie immediately wrapped her arms around Joey's waist preventing her to get up.

Joey hold on to the wheel tightly with both hands, so she won't lose control of it, silently wishing that autopilot is available. But then again that's one of the things she loves about sailing, getting to sail the beautiful lily. It made her brain focus and relax all at the same time. She fell on Charlie's lap and felt Charlie's arms snaked around her waist to stop her from standing up. She secretly smiled and settled on Charlie's lap seeing that the woman with blue eyes won't let go.

"Is this how you interrogate criminals, Senior? Is this how you get to tell them the truth? Coz if it is, they will surely commit crimes over and over again!" Joey teased and Charlie laughed.

".ha. very funny. But it won't let you off the hook."

"Fine! What exactly do you want to know?" Joey gave in, thinking if she wants to dock lily safely then she has no choice but to give in.

"I thought you're smart?" Charlie teased back, "I already told you. Why did you become a wedding planner?"

Joey slowly and carefully docked Lily before answering.

"Because I used to be a hopeless romantic."

Joey admitted feeling herself blushed as she waited for Charlie to laugh at her. But, she didn't. Charlie remained quiet as if waiting for Joey to continue. Sensing it, Joey continued.

"Because, I want to be part of the couples' happy ever after…" she said, as she felt Charlie comfortably rests her chin on her shoulder, "I didn't get to witnessed my Dad and my Mum's start of forever. So, I thought or more like expected that I'd see it in others and get to be a part of it, somehow…" Joey explained with a bit of sadness in her voice.

Charlie listened intently, still holding Joey and resting her chin on Joey's shoulder. Fully unaware of her doings and just let herself get lost.

"See, I used to be a believer. Well, still am, it's just that… I sometimes doubt now. Before I don't doubt at all, I guess… I've been presented with the truth and reality too much, that I'm not so sure anymore about the things that my Mum told me when I was growing up." Joey said as she leaned in against Charlie after docking Lily; feeling comforted by the woman's very presence in there.

"Doubt what exactly?" Charlie asked

"About… love." Joey paused a bit unsure how to continue but go on anyway, "about meeting 'The One'." Joey feeling more at ease as she felt Charlie tighten her arms around her.

"The one? How do you know who or which one it 'the one'?" Charlie asked curiously.

Silence fell between them but not the awkward silence. Charlie waited for Joey's answer while Joey on the other hand remembered and contemplated on what her mother told her.

"My mum told me that… 'The one' is the person and the only person that could and would be able to let you feel emotion and feelings that you wouldn't couldn't fight. Like, it won't matter what's wrong or right because you wouldn't be aware of that and even if you are, you wouldn't care. Because it's **that **strong that fighting it is useless…" Joey pauses and breathes deeply, "She said, with 'the one' you'll feel the burning passion feeds your soul and will envelop your whole being…" Charlie listened very intently to what Joey is saying. "That 'the one' is the person that will introduce you to the…"

"Love that knows no rules…" Joey continued but surprised when Charlie said the exact same thing at the same time.

Both women turned their heads so they're facing each other. Joey holds on to Charlie's arms around her waist as their eyes landed in each other's, "Love that knows no boundaries." Both whispered in unison, but laud enough for them to here, still looking in each other's eyes.

"How did you… know?" Joey asked softly, not breaking the eye contact.

"Because…" Charlie maintained her eyes to Joey's, "I always asked HIM if there are such feelings, if… it exist coz I wanted to feel it. I always pray for it." Charlie said honestly.

"Me too…" Joey replied, "I've been waiting for 'the one' for as long as I can remember. I want to have what my Mum and my Dad had when they were still alive and together."

Charlie continued to get herself lost in Joey's eyes as Joey is too. Charlie wondered if it's the reason why she met Joey. At first she thought Joey is the sign to help her out of the wedding, then some how she turned out to be the one to help her with the wedding. But now, she wondered if god let them two meet each other because they are two souls praying for the exact same thing. That maybe, they are bound to help each other to find what they're looking for.

Although in the back of Charlie's head and in the deepest part of her heart, a tiny bit of thought that even Charlie herself is oblivious to, lingers that maybe… just maybe they are the one's that they're both looking for.

"I really wish you find 'the one' for you." Charlie said sincerely knowing that she wouldn't have a chance to find hers because she's already engage to be married to Angelo.

"I wish I'd know when 'the one' is right in front of me." Joey whispered, lost and unable to think. It downed to her what she said and what it seemed to somehow mean, when she saw the look on Charlie's face. It's not an alarming look or upset look. And if Joey is being honest she would actually say it's a look of some kind of glee, but then she can't be too sure. And she immediately reason out what she said. Blinking back, breaking the contact and secretly regretted it at the back of her head, to turn her face away.

"I mean… you know…" Joey tried to explain as she reluctantly removed herself from the comfort of Charlie's arm. "I wish I'd know if he's right there. Like, I'd know that… that person is 'the one'… I mean…" Joey struggled to make her point.

Charlie watched her, also disappointed that they've lost the moment. But also somehow relieved as what happened or what has been happening just gives her the question _'What moment? What kind?'_ she somehow realized that being with Joey disabled her mind to think and is always left to wonder. Little did Charlie know that it does and has the same effect on Joey as it has to hers.

"Coz you know how sometimes you tend to look pass or most of the time…" Joey rumbled as she started fiddling something on Lily, trying to make it look like she's doing something with the yacht buttons or something. "You can't usually see what's right under your nose."

_Joey! Stop! You're embarrassing yourself! Get a grip!_ Joey told herself off.

"Yeah. I get what you mean." Charlie replied quietly as she continued to watch Joey paced back and forth.

"Anyway… Lily's all in place now. We can get off now." Joey turned to Charlie again, "We're here!!!" She exclaimed trying to put a cheerful tone, covering up the nerves she's having and also diverting the mood to lighter one.

Charlie and Joey tidy Lily up before heading odd. As soon as Charlie got off the boat, she noticed that there's no other boats around, making her realized that Joey docked Lily in a private wharf.

"Uhm… Joey? Where are we?" Charlie asked, stopping and let Joey walked pass her.

"My place." Joey answered simply.

"And where exactly is your place?" Charlie followed Joey, wide eyes as she put two and two together, they're in Kirribilli. Charlie watched Joey head off few steps ahead of her, watching her walk towards a big-dirty-white coloured house at least 5metres or so away from the private dock.

Joey kept walking until she reached the little black gate at the back. She turned to see Charlie and saw that the taller woman stood frozen a few steps behind her.

"Hey Senior! " Joey called out waving her hand, gesturing for Charlie to come over.

Charlie walked towards Joey still in awe. She can't believe how big and luxurious Joey's house is. But then again she thought she should've expected it, after knowing about the Lily.

"Here is my place." Joey answered Charlie's question as she opened the little gate at the back of the house. She reached for Charlie's hand and pulled her inside with her and led them towards the back door of the house.

After a while, both women were inside the house. Charlie was mesmerized about everything inside. The house is neat and everything in there looks expensive. She felt a little uncomfortable, but do not want to show it. Joey however sensed the, 'for her' unexplainable feeling Charlie is feeling. Joey then held her hand tight, letting her know that it's ok, although she really didn't know what's _not_ ok.

"Charlie? You ok?" Joey asked worried.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Charlie replied simply.

"Are you sure? Coz you don't look ok."

"Yes Jo. I'm sure. I'm just a little… overwhelmed I guess. And a little… little." Charlie answered honestly.

"Why?" Joey asked a little confuse.

"Nothing… it's just that, you know. The yacht, the house…"

"Ok. I get it." Joey interrupted her knowing what Charlie meant, "Charlz, you don't have the right to feel little. I mean… I know it could be a little overwhelming. But, all this… it's nothing compared to what you have."

"And what is that?" Charlie asked.

"Are you serious? You don't know? You still have your father Charlie and you have a nice step mother and a witty little sister. I only have a sister and Aden. I don't have either of my parents anymore and I'd trade all this, just to have my parents back. But I can't, so…"

"I'm sorry Joey. I'm really sorry." Charlie apologized sincerely, realizing how inconsiderate she is, letting material things make her forget all the things and people in her life. She felt embarrassed, without thinking she pulled Joey into a hug. She continuously apologized and thanked the girl in her arms now.

Joey's startled when Charlie pulled her and embraced her, but she is delighted. She hugged the woman back. They stayed hugging each other longer than necessary. Joey wants to stay in that hug, but she knows she needs to withdraw from her before losing herself again into the moment and might say something she shouldn't. The moment that they've been having every time they're together. The moment that both of them are not sure what kind, but made them feel at peace beyond measure and scared at the same time, from the unknown feelings.

They broke the hug and Joey asked Charlie to make herself at home as Joey needs to go and get the keys. Not long and she's back with keys in hand, 2 leather jackets in the other and is now wearing a knee high leather boots.

"Ready Charlz?" Joey asked the woman who has her back on her.

Charlie turned to Joey, noticing the jackets draped in Joey's arm and the hot looking boots Joey is wearing making the brown eye woman's legs sexier.

"What's with the Jacket?" Charlie asked to divert her attention to the jacket and not to Joey's legs and also intrigued.

"It'll look good on you Senior. Don't worry." Joey smiled and gestured to Charlie to follow her.

"Good look? On where and why?" Charlie asked again but followed Joey anyway, heading outside. "Aren't we going to the garage?" She asked confuse.

"Nope. There's nothing in the garage. Here, put this on." Joey handed Charlie one of the jacket, which Charlie accepted and do as she's told as Joey put hers on as well.

Joey continued to walk towards the front door of the house and out. She then turned to the parking space they have just 'round beside their house. Charlie followed and stood frozen as soon as her eyes landed to where Joey is standing next to. Joey took the helmets on either side of the handle and is handling one to Charlie. Joey turned to look at Charlie when the woman didn't seem to be wanting to take the helmet anytime soon.

"Charlie? Are you ok?"

"Uhm? Yeah. It's just that… you have a DUCATI?" Charlie exclaimed after recovering from her shock. "What happened to the car?" Charlie asked as she actually prepared herself to be blown away by Joey's car that she thought would probably one of the most expensive cars around. She didn't expect a motorcycle but it blown her away just as much.

"Who says I have a car?" Joey frowned.

"Well…" Charlie went bright red "I thought… well I assumed you'd have a car. I mean… you know." Charlie struggled to find a coherent explanation. "But anyway, does your Ducati have a name?" Charlie teased.

"Yeah well… this beauty is the Ducati GT 1000 touring. But to be short I call her GT" Joey giggled.

"How come you don't have a car?" Charlie asked curiously.

"Well, it's hard to find a parking in the city. And…" Joey paused, thinking if she should reveal Charlie the truth.

"And?"

"Well I don't know how to drive a car." Joey answered, closing her eyes tightly and anticipated Charlie's laugh. But failed to hear it, she slowly opened her eyes and look at Charlie. To her surprise Charlie was just looking at her with an amuse look and smile on her face.

"What?" Joey asked.

"Nothing…" Charlie said.

"Seriously, what?" Joey asked intrigued.

"It's just that, I didn't expect that. Like, you can sail a boat, you can ride a Ducati and yet you don't know hot to drive a car? I mean, how was that possible?"

"I don't know. I guess… cars didn't interest me." Joey said while checking the motor.

"So how do you go to… like formal party or stuff like that?"

"Either I get picked up by one of my friends or Aden drops me off." Joey answered as she tied her hair at the back before putting the helmet on.

Charlie marveled on Joey's attire, wondering how the woman can maintain to look so gorgeous or even sexy even when she's almost all covered up. She studied Joey, she's wearing a knee high leather flat boots, the short short and the razor back singlet that she's been wearing since they left Summer Bay, which still can be seen underneath the leather jacket. And now with the helmet covering her whole head and face except the eyes. She continued to watch Joey as she board the Ducati.

Joey turned to face Charlie to ask her to hop in, but was startled when her eyes took in Charlie's form. The tall brunette is still wearing her shorts that only goes up to not even half of her thighs, white top singlet that hugged her body showing of her curves, that Joey could still see thru the gap between the jacket. And Joey thought that the jacket somehow made Charlie all sexier if that is even possible. Joey watched Charlie tucked her hair at the back, before wearing the helmet as if Charlie's moves are in slow motion.

Both caught each other eyes when both looked up at the same time after checking each other out. They only part of their face that is uncovered met. Both were thankful that they're wearing the helmet as it hides the blush that crossed their faces.

"Come Senior! Hop in!"

Joey watched Charlie hopped her long leg on the Ducati and positioned herself comfortably behind Joey. Charlie wanted to wrap her arms around Joey's waist but hesitated, thinking that she may have over-stepped some boundaries. Although she'd done it not even an hour ago at the boat. Instead she just put her hands over Joey's shoulder.

"Charlz, you might wanna hold on tight." Joey suggested as she turned the motor on and balance the Ducati with her feet, almost tip-toeing on the ground.

Charlie smiled as her inner desire has been heard. She then wrapped her arms around Joey's waist. Joey grinned under her helmet unaware that Charlie is doing the exact same thing.

Joey let her left foot, leaved the ground and allowed her right, to do the balancing. She roared the motor laud and then turned her head on the side.

"Ready Hon?" Joey asked with her teasing tone, as she pressed the remote to the front gate to open.

Charlie wrapped her arms tightly around Joey, "Fire away, Darling!" Charlie teased back.

Joey drove the Ducati out of the gate before Charlie can even blink. Both women were smiling, as both thought about the term of endearment they just used to each other. Both knew that if somebody have heard them or seen their past interaction with each other, they would definitely conclude that they're flirting and not friends just teasing one another. But neither one of them is even bothered to think it through, neither one of them actually cared at the moment. Although in the deepest part of them, that none of the women dared to put a light on, they knew that they don't bother because whatever and however way they get their heads on it, both knew they wouldn't find an explanation and is actually kind of scary for them. As their actions towards each other just comes naturally, as if that is how it meant to be.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys!!! I was surprised with your ideas, and since the other Chapter is already been written, I just need to type it… I think you guys will be surprised to as to how close you're suggestions are. But of course, it's still different.**

**Anyway, here is another Chapter that hopefully you'll enjoy. I'm not sure how well did I write and type this one. But I'm sure you'll let me know on your comments. I realised that comments actually helps enhancing the writing abilities, whether it's praising or criticising, so far I'm glad and surprised that I haven't got any criticising yet.**

**And thank you again for the reviews and comments.**

The travel with the GT isn't long, but very interesting for Joey. They never missed getting a whistle from every street they passed on. It it's not a whistle it would be a cheeky stare from guys whether they're in the car of just walking pass.

Joey thought, she can't blame them as there right behind her is the most gorgeous, sexy woman that ever walked on the face of the earth… well for her, anyway. Joey as an answer to the stares and whistles would then speed and show off, that would make Charlie hold on to her tighter which made the people that are staring mostly the guys to drool with jealousy, which made Joey ending up grinning behind her helmet and speed more.

Charlie as well didn't fail to notice the glances that they're getting from people, especially from the male species. She's not ashamed of it and rather actually proud. But she can't quite understand why Joey speeds her way every time they get whistled on or someone is obviously staring at them. It made her hold on to Joey tighter as if her life depended on it. And as much as Charlie loves the/an excuse to hold Joey and the opportunity to indulge herself with her sweet fragrance, she still can't help feeling worried. As not only that she's not used to being a passenger on a two wheels vehicle, let alone speeding one, she is also a police officer riding _WITH_ the speeder.

******

Joey parked the GT at the kerb right in front side of a flower shop. The flower shop is located below a tall building, in the corner of two streets. The shop is almost made out of glass window, which enable anyone to see the inside.

Charlie hopped out of the vehicle first as Joey turned the motor off. Charlie quickly removed her helmet so she could talk properly and clearly.

"Joey Collins! Did you not remember that you're riding with a cop?!" Charlie started, remembering full well how she frequently need to hold on tightly to her for her dear life, while Joey speeds her way on both open road and some busy street.

Joey removed her helmet, laughing as she watched Charlie, trying to bite her head off.

"I told you to hold on tight, didn't I?" Joey said, still laughing.

"Yes! But you didn't say anything that, that's because you're a traffic offender!" Charlie challenge, she's not really upset, just a little shaken up. She's been in a speeding car before when they're on chasing criminals, but never in a speeding two wheels.

"Sorry… I just missed GT. But if it'll give you any consolation, you did a lot better than my sister, when I took her for a ride." Joey winked.

"You know I can book you, right?" Charlie teased, as she recovered.

"You're not on duty, Senior." Joey said playfully.

"I still have my budge!" Charlie challenge, poking her tongue out.

Joey let her eyes wonder while she search her brain for a come back. But failed to come up with a smart one.

"Hah! Beat yeah! You are so tongue tied!" Charlie ventured triumphantly.

Joey let out a soft laugh. "Come on Senior. Let's get you inside." Joey took Charlie's hand as they walk through the shop's door.

"Joey!" Both women turned to the direction where the voice came from.

"Josie!!!" Joey let Charlie's hand go and run to her sister's open arms. The siblings hugged each other tight, proving that both had missed each other so much.

Charlie watched the siblings' interaction, seeing their relationship pretty much mirrored hers with Ruby. Joey has her back on Charlie and her sister's face towards the brunette. This gave Charlie the chance to study Joey's sister's appearance.

Josie has the same hair colour as Joey, although Joey's hair is a bit wavy at the end, Josie has asian straight hair. Joey skin is a lot lighter than Josie, Josie is a bit tanned. Both are about the same height and have the same eye colour. They look pretty much the same except that Josie doesn't have the cleft chin that Joey has.

Josie opened her eyes and saw Charlie, Charlie smiled at her. Josie then released herself from Joey's embraced and smiled back.

"Who's you friend, Joey?" Josie asked as she walks towards Charlie.

Joey turned and faced Charlie again, walking along with her sister. "Josie, this is Charlie. Charlie, this is my sister Josephine. Josie for short." Joey introduced the two to each other.

"HI! Nice to meet you!" Josie greeted, extending her hand to Charlie.

"Hello! Nice to meet you too." Charlie shook Josie's hand.

Josie noticed Charlie holding one of Joey's helmets and is wearing one of Joey's motor jackets, which made her smile.

"So, I guess my little sister here, took you for a GT ride?" Josie asked.

"Yes, she did!" Charlie answered, playfully glaring at Joey, who remained comment less.

"And I take it, that you experience first hand how much of a speeder my sister is?" Josie then looked at Joey and saw her sister smiling guiltily, biting her lower lip.

"Yes again! She did!" Charlie smiling back as she finds Joey's guilty look adorable.

Josie took both Joey and Charlie inside her office. Josie informed Joey that Aden just went out to get some take away. The sisters are filling in every detail that they missed in each other's lives and talking about almost anything; and of course informing Charlie details about the siblings past, both the embarrassing ones and the good ones.

Josie watched the interaction between Charlie and her sister. She found out that they haven't been friends for long, but the way they are to each other… it looks and seemed like they've known each other for years. They look so comfortable with one another and if being honest, Josie hasn't seen Joey this close to anyone that she just met. Or even to someone that she'd known for a long time, except Aden of course. And Josie also couldn't help but notice the happy aura that her sister is having. The one that she hasn't seen for a long time, since their mother died. Joey's eyes seemed to regain its twinkle again when she laughs and smiles. Josie is happy to se her sister like that again, although in deep inside her, she can't quiet fathom why she worry a bit as to what or more so 'who' made Joey's eyes sparkle with life again.

"So… Josie, you're into flowers too?" Charlie asked.

"Me? NO. No, it's just Joey. She inherited our Mum's green thumb. Between her and me, she's more like our mother."

"And she's more like our dad!" Joey added, poking her tongue out, "Josie is more… let's say, into numbers." Joey said while playing with her sister's things.

"And Joey here is more into…" Josie paused as she watched her sister rummaging through her stuff, just like when they were younger.

"Fun stuff!" Joey finished her sister's sentence, beaming to both women.

"Right…" Josie and Charlie said in unison. They looked at each other and laugh while Joey frowned and pout at them.

"Joey! What are you doing with my things?!" Josie walked near Joey and tried to fix the papers, pens, etc. back into its place.

"What? I'm just looking…" Joey reasoned, as she moved out of her sister's way, taking the Rubik's cube on Josie's desk.

"Is she like this in Summer Bay?" Josie turned to Charlie as she tidy up Joey's mess.

"No. Actually her house is pretty neat and clean and she's not this childish." Charlie giggled as she saw Joey pout again.

"Hei!" Joey protested as she played with the cube.

"Nothing's change then. Even when we're kids, she always maintains to keep her stuff in place, but she never failed to mess mine up." Josie informed Charlie, but smiled at the thought.

Joey made a face at her sister. Charlie watched Joey being all goofy. She'd never seen this side of Joey. She's like a kid and very contagious as she felt herself being like one too.

"What is that?" Charlie asked curiously.

"I don't know actually. Ask her."

Both women turned to Joey who just made two more twists with the cube and finished all the colours. Charlie was amazed as she never gets to fix even one colour and here Joey did all of it in less than 3minutes. Josie however, is sued to Joey. She always knew how smart her sister is.

Joey looked up and saw her sister and Charlie staring at her.

"What? What did I do?" Joey asked, unaware to Charlie's question.

"I asked why you do like messing with your sister's things." Charlie repeated.

"Because then when she gets upset with me, I get to make up for it and get to spend time with her." Joey explained short and sweet.

Josie was bewildered by Joey's answer. She never expected it to be the reason. She listens as Joey continued.

"She's 6 years older than me, so when she turned 13, she became too busy with her school and friends and I never get to talk and play with her. So, to get her attention, I mess her things up when she's not home. She gets upset with me and I get to make up for what I did. She'll eventually forgive me then I get to talk to her and spend time with her after." Joey finished explaining; now looking back and forth between Charlie and Josie, not able to read their facial expressions.

Charlie found what Joey confessed adorable and sweet. She can imagine Joey being a tiny kid, messing with Josie's belongings just to get her sister's attention. Charlie thought it's clever of Joey to ever come up with that idea as a kid.

Josie on the other hand felt a bit guilty as she feels like at some point in their live, she neglected Joey. But at the same time delighted as for many years, she couldn't get Joey to confess why she did that. And for some reason today, she did.

Thinking back now, Josie realised that it's true. Whenever she gets upset with Joey, Joey would always bring her flowers to say sorry and would get her ice creams. They would then share the ice cream and would talk and play afterwards. She thought then that Joey is the sweetest little sister and now she can definitely say that Joey really is the sweetest sister in the world.

"What?" Joey asked again as both women continued to stare at her.

"I didn't know that's the reason why…" Josie answered.

Joey turned bright red, "Yeah. Well…" Joey stammers as she feels a bit self-conscious. "But now, I just do it for fun." She said playfully covering the embarrassment she feels.

The three women were laughing as Josie and Charlie ganged up on Joey. Josie filling in Charlie with more of Joey's humiliating moments, when the door of Josie's office flew open.

"Joey!!!" Aden came in barging through the door and to his best mate. Leaving the women startled, most especially Joey who didn't even get the chance to turn, as Aden was already hugging her.

"Hei Aden!" Joey hugged back.

"I missed you soooo much!!!" Aden said, finally releasing Joey from his vice like grip.

"I've missed you too Ade!" Joey replied and then heard Josie coughing a little to get her attention, nudging her head to Charlie's direction. Joey instantly got the hint.

"By the way Ade, this is my friend Charlie." Joey walked to Charlie's side, "And Charlz, this is my best mate Aden, the brother we never had."

"Hellooo, Charlie." Aden said immediately after Joey's introduction. He offered his hand straight away, as he takes in Charlie's vision. He thought Charlie is gorgeous, not like Joey gorgeous but different kind of gorgeous. He didn't even realise that he's staring at the taller brunette.

"Hello" Charlie shook Aden's hand, while Joey and Josie started giggling, seeing Aden's reaction towards the beautiful brunette.

Both siblings knew Aden since way back. They've always been the three musketeers as what they're parents would refer them. So just one look at Aden, and both Joey and Josie would know exactly what's in the blonde boy's head.

"Oh, and she's a cop!" Joey added, knowing how the already stunned Aden would react on that added fact.

"Hot!!!" Aden murmured but enough for everyone to hear. Charlie snorted a little as she suppressed her laugh, whilst Josie and Joey burst out laughing. Aden blinked back out of his trance and realised what he said out laud. He didn't mean to say it to be heard by all.

"I'm sorry. It's supposed to be in my head." Aden said as his face went bright red.

"It's ok." Charlie said politely not wanting to embarrass the already embarrassed blond guy.

"Mate, you've been single for quite a while, you don't know how to be smooth with gorgeous woman anymore." Joey teased her life long best friend.

'_She thinks I'm gorgeous?'_

Charlie thought as her ear caught Joey's comment and replayed the last bit in her head. She bit her lower lip a little, trying to hide the smile forming from her lips.

"Oh shut up Jo!" Aden said bowing his head.

"Yeah Jo, don't be too hard on our Aden." Josie sad as if sympathising with Aden but still grinning from ear to ear.

"Besides this maybe my lucky day." Aden joked and turned to Charlie who seemed to be still lost in her own musings.

"I wouldn't count on it Ade…" Joey replied as she put her arm around Charlie's shoulder, "Senior Constable here is engaged to be married." Joey sad as little uncomfortable with the fact that she just said.

"Awww, you are? Aden turned to Charlie as the woman in question nod her head yes. "Oh well, turns out this isn't my lucky day then." Aden said shrugging. He thought as much as how stunning Charlie is, he really isn't in the mood for relationship, knowing he hasn't fully moved on from his late girlfriend Belle.

"Hang on!" Josie interrupts "Did I hear it correct?" she turned to the taller woman with a questioning look.

"What?" Charlie asked puzzled.

"You're the Senior Constable of the town Joey is living at the moment?" Josie asked with her surprise tone. By this time it also downed to Aden, who's looking at Charlie up and down but not in a bad way.

"Yep! She is!" Joey answered for Charlie, still has her arm on Charlie's shoulder. "Pretty cool, huh? I'm friends with the Senior!" Joey beamed, showing how proud she is of her friend.

Charlie blush a little but elated nonetheless elated more on knowing how proud Joey seemed to be of her. She doesn't know or quite fathom why, but it means a lot to her.

"So why didn't you booked my sister? She violated speed limits, remember?" Josie teased.

"Hei! You're supposed to be my sister!" Joey protested and Charlie chuckled.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I should tolerated you wrong doing, right?" Josie continued to tease her younger sister, as if talking to a little girl.

Joey poked her tongue out to her sister, making all Aden, Josie and Charlie laughed.

"So, you really the Senior Constable? But you look so…" Aden paused, searching his head for appropriate word, "uhm… feminine?"

"Do I?" Charlie giggled "Well, I'm still a normal woman. I mean, only when I'm in my uniform that I need to look, you know… tough."

Aden nodded.

******

The foursome ate the food that Aden bought for lunch. Aden, Josie and Charlie instantly got along. Aden and Josie thought that Charlie is a very lovely person. She's nice and something about her and her personality that makes her unique in her own rights. That's why both didn't wonder why Joey seemed to be so fond of the woman they found out to be a police officer. Charlie on the other hand, now understands why Joey adores her sister and Aden so much. She only knew them for a couple of hours and she also adores the duo.

Time passed quickly and Joey, Josie, Aden and Charlie didn't even notice that's already late afternoon. Not until one of that shop's staff asked for permission to close the shop, did all of them glanced at the clock.

"Hei, why don't you stay for the night? So you know, we could hang out more. Let's hit the club or get a drink or something." Aden suggested, not wanting Joey and his new found friend Charlie to leave just yet.

Joey turned to Charlie, giving her the 'it's up to you' look.

"Geez, I'd love to, but I have work tomorrow Ade…" Charlie said sadly, especially when she saw Josie and Aden's fell.

Joey just watches the 3 people in front of her. Both Aden and Josie are convincing Charlie to stay for a while. Joey herself would want to stay, but she does understand that Charlie has to go to work tomorrow.

"Maybe we can arrange something, some other time. Then you can also meet Ruby, Charlie's little sister. And if you like Charlie now, you guys will definitely love Ruby!" Joey suggested.

Josie and Aden reluctantly agreed, but making both Charlie and Joey promised that they will come back soon. Moments later, Josie and Charlie head out of Josie's office, leaving Aden and Joey inside.

"Ade… can I ask you a favour?" Joey asked, not looking at her friend as she helped Aden tidy up the office.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"If Charlie by any chance asks, please don't tell her the meaning of Gardenia." Aden turned to Joey after hearing his friend, Joey however is still trying to look busy.

******

"It's really nice to meet you Charlie." Josie said as she walks along side Charlie towards the shop's door.

"It's nice to meet you too and Aden as well. And thank you for the lunch."

"It's no problem… only next time, give us a heads up." Josie said smiling then turned serious. "Charlie can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure. What is it?" Charlie turned to her side to look at Joey's sister.

"Uhm… do you know if Joey's seeing anyone back in Summer Bay?"

Charlie was startled with the question but answer anyway.

"I'm not too sure. As far as I know, there's none." Charlie replied. "Why?" Charlie asked curiously.

"Oh nothing, it's just that… I've never seen Joey like this in a long time." Josie look at Charlie, sensing the taller brunette would want to know what she meant. "Ever since our mother died, 3 years ago or so…" Josie paused, inhaling deeply before continuing. "Joey just shuts down. She did nothing but work and work and work. It did well on her career, as it went up rapidly, but Joey slowly losing herself at the same time. She did it for almost 2 years, until one day, she just took off. She went sailing for 3 months alone and just manages to leave us a message once a month to let us know she's ok. When she returned, she declared that she's moving to this small town Summer Bay. We asked her why there, she said because she found Father Nicolas there, out Mum's friend.

Charlie listened intently, thinking she'd only known Joey not so long ago but is all those times, Joey never showed any sign on sadness. She's always laughing and making jokes. She had no idea, how broken Joey must be after losing her mother. But now that Josie told her, it suddenly made sense to Charlie. She remembered once her mentor told her that the happiest people are the one quiet ones. The laud the person is, the sad that person must be, and just masking her true feelings. It also clicked in Charlie that she does the same thing, putting a laughing face in front of everyone that it saddened her that not even Ruby can see the sadness she feels inside.

"But yeah, this is the first time in a long time that I've seen her looking… happy, like she's genuinely smiling. So I thought it's either Summer Bay is really doing her good or, she met someone special that could make her happy."

Charlie nodded. Now thinking _'Has Joey met someone? If so, how come she never said anything? But then, there are still a lot of things that Joey doesn't share with me. But, has she really met someone?' _Charlie thought, feeling a bit crazy jealous of someone that made Joey smile again, if there really is a mysterious someone.

******

"Why?" Aden asked curiously.

"Because! Just please tell her that you only know it means 'you're lovely', ok? Please Aden… Please." Joey pleaded, Aden half heartedly agreed. He was about to pursue his line of questioning but Joey quickly went out of the office and joined Charlie and Josie.

Joey joined Charlie and Josie; Joey found Josie naming the flowers that Charlie is pointing. Few minuted after Joey joined the two, Aden appeared to her side as well.

"There, the Ambrosia!" Charlie exclaimed as she located the familiar flower she gave Joey the night before. "Do you know its meaning?" Charlie asked Josie.

"Sorry Darling, I don't. I only know the name. Ask Joey, she knows more." Josie suggested, addressing her sister that just appeared from her office.

"I did, but she said she forgot."

"Joey?! Forgot?! Impossible!" Aden butted in, noticing Joey's discomfort.

"How about you Ade? Do you know?" Charlie turned to Aden, hopeful.

"Well, that is one flower that my friend Joey here, will never give to anyone." Aden teased.

"Why?" Charlie asked more curious and intrigued now.

"Because, it means 'you're love is reciprocated'. So technically it kinda means 'I love you too' and Joey here, hasn't met her much yet." Aden declared, not noticing Charlie's shock face.

Charlie was startled and begun to blush profusely and feel her hand clammy. She didn't know why, but the fact that she gave Joey a flower that meant like that, made her nervous beyond measure. Although she's unaware of the meaning when she gave it to her; for Charlie it feels like she just told Joey she loves her. Charlie just can't get her head around the whole meaning thing. She let her eyes wonder, not wanting to meet anyone's eyes.

Joey however, noticed Charlie's discomfort after knowing what ambrosia means. She wondered how she will react if she finds out that Gardenia's other meaning, not that she will find out anyway.

"Why'd you ask, anyway?" Josie asked innocently.

Charlie remained quiet. She doesn't want to let Joey sister know nor her friend Aden why.

"She's on her quest to find flowers for her wedding." Joey lied and made an excuse for Charlie as she knows that telling the truth would get them two out of their comfort zone.

Charlie looked at Joey and thanked her silently; and then her eyes landed on the flower near Aden's side _'Gardenia!'_

"How about Gardenia? What does it mean?" Charlie blurted out, forgetting her distressed feelings that turned into excitement as she expects to know the gardenia's mysterious other meaning.

It's now Joey's turn to tense a little. She turned to look at Aden, meeting his eyes as if trying to make him remember her favour and pleading him.

"It means 'you're lovely." Aden replied simply, getting Joey's hint.

"I know that one, how about the other meaning?" Charlie asked again.

Aden swallowed hard. "I… I don't know." He lied.

"Awww… how come?" Charlie sounded very disappointed.

"I'm not as fanatic and as brainiac as Joey when it comes to flowers." He answered and smiled, trying to hide his guilt. "Why do you want to know, anyway?"

"Oh, coz Joey gave me one, once." Aden turned to look at Joey sharply and confuse. Joey lowers her head and gazed down, not wanting to meet Aden's questioning look.

"Why did she give you a gardenia?" Aden asked still has his eyes on Joey. Charlie and Josie remained oblivious as to why Aden is too keen to know.

"She said she thinks I'm lovely because I dropped her off home, one night." Charlie explained. "She said the flower has two meanings, but she wouldn't tell me the other one!" She then turned to look at Joey. "Playing all mysterious." Charlie said with her teasing tone, towards Joey.

"Ok! We better hit the road, Senior!" Joey interrupts, placing her hand on Charlie's shoulder and push her gently towards the door, wanting to get away from Aden's stare as much and as quickly as possible. "I'll see you later guys!" She called out, not even turning to her sister and her best mate.

"Joey, hang on! I haven't said goodbye yet." Charlie protested, curious as to why is Joey so in a hurry.

"Charlie said bye!" Joey called out again, in rush to get out of there, disregarding how much she misses being around Josie and Aden. But she isn't fast enough, as Josie and Aden are right behind them before she knew it.

"Joey! What's wrong with you?" Josie step up beside her sister and gently removed her hands off from Charlie's shoulder. "Nice to meet you Charlie…" She then turned to the taller woman, giving her a goodbye hug.

Aden took the opportunity to hug Joey, but cause of the sole purpose that so he can ask her what is going on.

"Want to tell me about it?" Aden whispered, while hugging his friend.

"I'm not sure…" Joey replied, she is used to telling Aden everything, but that's only because she used to know what toe tell and how to say it. This time though, she doesn't. She doesn't know or haven't got a clue to what is going on and is happening and not even sure is she wants to know.

"Why?" Aden asks, now a bit worried for his friend who he thinks is so not like herself at the moment.

"Ade… don't get me wrong, I'd tell you… only I don't exactly know what to tell…" She explained and hugged Aden tightly as if seeking more comfort in his embrace.

"Ok. But just in case… I'm always here to listen. Ok? Anytime you're ready." Aden kissed Joey's temple, reassuring her before letting the girl go.

Joey thanked Aden silently, and then turned to her waiting sister to say a proper goodbye this time. While Charlie and Aden did the same.

"Be safe ok? Don't speed a lot, and keep in touch!" Josie reminded her little sister as she hugs her.

"I will, I will… sorry for not staying long though."

"It's ok. Next time, ok? And we're not taking no for an answer!"

Joey released her sister, then turned to the waiting Charlie.

"Ask Senior, she's the one that can't stay longer." Joey said as she hopped in her GT and put her helmet on.

"I would really love to stay, it's just that…" Charlie tried to explain again as she located herself again behind Joey.

"It's ok. We understand, next time though ok?" Aden said.

"Definitely!" Charlie assured the two then put her helmet on as well before Joey speed off, waving the two goodbyes.

******

Not long and, Charlie and Joey are back in the house. Charlie went straight to the dock and waited for Joey. Joey asked her to go ahead as she said she needs to grab a few things.

Charlie board the lily, but stayed outside the deck. It's almost dark and the sin is beginning to set. She was captured by the scenery that she didn't even notice Joey boarding the boat.

"Lovely, isn't it?" Joey whispered behind Charlie's ear, not wanting to scare the taller woman that is gazing admiringly the sunset.

Charlie turned to see Joey behind her, "Beautiful." She said quietly, looking straight in Joey's eyes and smiled.

"Yes... definitely beautiful." Joey replied back, meeting Charlie's eyes.

Both didn't bother to think as to exactly what or which they are referring to. They just know that it's beautiful being in each other's presence.


	13. Chapter 13

Guys, for those who still don't know the other meaning of Gardenia, it's on Chapter 8. It's in the last sentence of Joey's little poem around the beginning of the Chapter… so yeah. Thank you for the comments and reviews. And to show my appreciation, well I have this Chapter for yous. I don't know if you guys will love me or hate me for not writing that good. But I tried… hehehe… and I hope I can get away with it, as what I did in this Chapter is really wasn't in my original plan. Anyweiz… sorry again for the type errors… and I hope you guys still enjoy reading this fic. Thank you again for the reviews and comments, it's greatly appreciated!

************************

The sun finally set and Joey and Charlie are in the middle of the sea. Joey sail lily a lot slower compared to that morning, noting that it's already dark and she's solely depending on Lily's GPS device.

Joey was standing, behind the wheel and massaging and stretching her neck muscle time and again.

"Tired?" Charlie appeared from the back with sandwiches on both of her hands.

"Yeah, a bit."

"Why don't you stop then?" Charlie handing Joey the sandwich and stand beside her.

"I can't, I need to get you home remember?" Joey said biting her bread.

"You know, I'm not really looking forward to going to work. If I had a choice, I would've asked you if we can stay and hang out with Josie and Aden." Charlie then seats herself to the captain's chair.

Joey smiled as the idea hit her head. She turned to Charlie with her cheeky grin. Charlie looked at Joey a bit alarmed by the look on her friend's face.

"What?" Charlie asked.

"Remember, when you were 5minutes late? You asked me how you can make up for it." Joey reminded her that day they had a talk with Father Nicolas regarding Charlie's wedding.

"Yes???" Charlie said, although she kind of knew what Joey's going to say next.

"Well, since you're not looking forward to go to work. Then maybe one day off wouldn't hurt." Joey said, moving her eyebrows up and down, still grinning, hoping Charlie would agree.

"I don't know, Joey…"

"Please! Please!" Joey interrupted her and pleaded, giving Charlie her puppy-dog-look. "Pretty pleaseeeee…"

_Awww… so adorable! She is so not fair! Giving me that look! How can I say no to that?_ Charlie thought to herself.

"Fine!" Charlie relented, still can't get over the look that Joey gave her.

"Yey!" Joey exclaimed, immediately turning the engine off. "That is all I have to do? If I only knew, I'd done it earlier." Joey said teasingly.

"Hey, I only agreed because I can see how tired you are and that a rest will certainly get us back safely." Charlie excused.

"Yeah, whatever Senior." Joey said, still smiling.

Joey took Charlie by the wrist and pulled her gently to go on the deck with her. Charlie complied, grabbing the cans of drink that they were drinking. Joey anchored Lily, and then sat beside Charlie on the bench, admiring the starry night sky.

"Will Angelo be ok, with you taking a day off tomorrow all of a sudden?" Joey asked as she started eating the sandwich again.

Charlie was silent. She totally forgot about Angelo. She didn't even remember to text him to let her boyfriend know that she can't make it today on their supposedly day out together. After her talk with Ruby that morning, she turned her mobile phone off and forgot to turn it back on the whole day. She felt bad for standing Angelo up like that and more that she didn't even remember leaving him a message. But she thought it's too late now, so better just be prepared for the confrontation soon.

***

Earlier that day.

Ruby just finished talking to her sister, feeling a bit frustrated that she can't come with them to the city. She took her school bag and was ready to head out to school, when she heard a knock on the door.

"Angelo?" Ruby answered to the door, surprised to see her sister's boyfriend. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to pick up Charlie. Is she ready?"

"Uhm… does Charlie know you're picking her up today?" Ruby ask carefully, not quite getting the scenario yet.

_If Charlie went to Joey's and are going to the city, then why is Angelo here looking for Charlie. Did I miss something?_ Ruby thought.

"Well… she doesn't know I'm picking her up. But, she does know that we're going out today." Angelo answered, trying to figure out why Ruby is looking at him puzzled.

"Ohhh" Ruby said, now realising what is going on. "But she's already out… I mean, she's not here anymore. She went…" Ruby paused not sure if she should tell Angelo where Charlie is, seeing that Angelo doesn't have a clue of what is going on. "She went early…" She finished, deciding Charlie's where about is not her place to tell.

"What? But do you…"

"Angelo, I really need to go. I'll see you 'round." Angelo was interrupted by Ruby, who's in a blink of an eyes, is nowhere to be found.

Ruby hurried to get away from her sister's boyfriend. On her way to school, she tried to ring Charlie again, to ask what's up and also to let her know about Angelo or more so, to give her a heads up about it. She tried ringing her, but Charlie's phone is already off.

_Why would she turn off her phone? Why is she being so forgetful?_ Ruby asked herself.

***

Angelo walked out off Leah's house, closing the door behind him. He's confuse and upset. Confuse because he doesn't know where Charlie is and why she didn't say anything. Upset because Charlie didn't bother or remembered to say anything!

He took his phone out and dialled Charlie's number. He heard the voice machine saying the number is unavailable. He growled in frustrations and walk off. Deciding to come back to talk to Charlie once she's back.

***

"Charlie?" Joey looked at Charlie worried as her friend remained quiet.

"Uhm?" Charlie blinked back as she realise Joey waving her hand in front of her face.

"Are you ok? Are you feeling sick?" Joey asked worried.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm sorry, I just…" Charlie bowed her head "I… uhm… I forgot to tell Angelo about today." She said feeling guilty.

"Ohhh… well, he knows you're with me, so shouldn't be worried" Joey said oblivious to what happened.

"Ahmm… that's another thing." Charlie said bit unsure. "He doesn't know anything."

Joey turned sharply to look at the woman beside her, swallowing the last bite of her sandwich, before anything else.

"What do you mean? I thought you were talking to him, before we head off?" Joey said referring to the time, when Charlie just finished talking to Ruby.

"No. It was Ruby. I forgot to text Angelo that we're going to the City nor that I crashed at your place last night." Charlie explained.

"Uhm… Ok, well… he probably wouldn't notice. I mean, he's probably busy working." Joey tried to lessen Charlie's guilt, but when she saw the distress look on Charlie's face, she wondered if she made it even worst. "Charlie? What's wrong again?"

"Last night…" Charlie paused contemplating on whether or not to mention what transpired before Angelo's text. Deciding it won't be necessary, she continued. "He messaged me, saying his taking a day off today, since I don't have work today… he wants to go out or something." Charlie explained.

Joey's mouth hanged open, surprise and wondering about Charlie's confession. She wondered why Charlie doesn't seem to be that much into her fiancé. She seems to be, not in love with the man she's about to marry. _'How can she forget about that?'_ Joey thought, referring to the day out Angelo and Charlie supposed to have today.

_But then, she is marrying him. So, maybe she's does love him and just not showy about her feelings. But how come she didn't remember to even text him at least to let him know her where about? Do I make her forget? Oh Joey! This isn't about you! It's about Charlie and Angelo's relationship! And stop musing over it, it's none of you business!_

Joey told herself off, and standing abruptly as she snapped out of her own thoughts.

"Right." Joey said standing up.

"Where are you going?" Charlie asked, looking up at Joey.

"I don't want you to get in anymore trouble with Angelo. We're going home, tonight." Joey said. She feels guilty already and the fact that Charlie will be in a lot of trouble if they don't get home soon made it worse.

"Joey. Can you seat down!" Charlie hold on to Joey's hand and pulled her back down to seat back next to her. "Can I borrow your phone?" Charlie then asked.

Joey sat herself down again and looked at Charlie quizzically but did handed Charlie her phone. Charlie looked and was glad when she saw that it has reception. She dialled Ruby's mobile number which she knows off by heart. Joey remained silent and just watched Charlie as she fiddled with the phone.

"Hello?" answered the girl from the other line.

"Rubes, its Charlie." Charlie replied.

"Charlz!!! Where are you? Will you be home soon? I've been trying to call you the whole day. Who's this number you're using? Angelo's been looking and waiting for you. How come…" Ruby started bombarding questions and is interrupted by Charlie.

"Rubes. Rubes… one question at a time wont hurt you know. Ok. First, don't tell Angelo that I ring you. Ok?"

Joey frowned after hearing what Charlie said. She doesn't want to eavesdrop but then, Charlie didn't move away from beside her, so no matter what she do, she'll eventually hear the conversation.

"Ok to answer you questions, I'm here with Joey. No, I won't be back soon. I'm sorry, I wasn't able to get your call, but as you know it was off. This is Joey's number so if anything happens, anything that is urgent, contact this number." Charlie then turned and winked at Joey. "And I know Angelo would be looking for me and so, I will keep my phone off until I get back. I don't want to answer any of his questions at the moment." Charlie explained as she answered every question that Ruby threw at her earlier.

"Uhm… Ok, so will I see you tomorrow?"

"Ahm, probably." Charlie said, unsure. She doesn't want to go home yet and is actually considering of suggesting to Joey if they can stay until Sunday out there in the sea.

"Probably? You mean, you're not sure? Why?" Ruby asked again.

"Look Rubes, I'll explain everything when I get back. Ok? I really need to go now. Miss you. And stay out of trouble."

"Ok… miss you and take care, Charlz." Ruby hanged up, just in time before Angelo came.

***

"Hei Rubes. Hear anything from Charlie?" Angelo greeted the younger Buckton and ask as he saw Ruby just finished a conversation with someone on the phone. Hoping it was Charlie she just talked to.

Ruby looked at Angelo and tensed a bit. At that moment, she wants to be upset with her sister for putting her in this situation. And yet again wondered why Charlie wouldn't want her to let Angelo where or more so, who she's with. _'It's like it's a crime, it's only Joey anyway. But hang on, where are they anyway? Charlie didn't say anything about their exact where about, did she? Are they doing something fishy that I'm missing out on?'_ Ruby thought.

"Uhm. No." Ruby lied.

"Oh, ok. I'll come back later then." Angelo deflated and turns to leave the house.

"Ahm, why don't I just text you when Charlie's actually at home? I mean, to save time and effort from going back and forth." Ruby suggested, sure that it's a good idea. Instead of having to answer to him, every time he comes around, knowing Charlie wouldn't be home any time soon.

Angelo agreed and proceeded to go home. As much as he's upset with Charlie for not even contacting him, he's also worried about her. But his guts tell him somehow that Charlie is ok. He's just frustrated why Charlie is doing this; he feels neglected all of sudden, when it was just past weeks that they've been almost inseparable.

***

Charlie turned to Joey after her conversation with her sister, giving Joey's phone back and smiling at her.

"Thank you." She said.

"No problem." Joey replied simply, still looking at Charlie curiously. Inside, she's dying to ask what was that all about, but trying not to, as she knows it's none of her business. But Charlie sensed Joey's curiosity.

"I just don't want to have to argue with him, which I know I will be if we talk now." Charlie answered Joey's silent question. "Today has been a really great day and I don't want to ruin it or end it with an argument with Angelo." She explained.

Joey nodded and smiled.

"Don't worry Charlz, I'll get you home first thing tomorrow." Joey said, still feeling guilty.

"Uhm… about that, uhm… just wondering if, you know. Since I'm not going to work tomorrow and I don't have work on Sunday, if maybe… you fancy spending the whole weekend with me? Charlie said, hoping Joey will agree. "That is if you're not sick with my company yet."

Joey smile grew wider. "I'd love too! We can stay here; we've got everything we need! And NO, I'm not sick with you yet, and honestly… I don't think I will ever be." Joey said, excited as she can't think of any better weekend.

******

It's late at night and both Charlie and Joey are still outside the deck. Joey comfortably lying on her back, watching the night sky with her head on Charlie's lap. She never felt these peaceful in a long time. Charlie on the other hand has her eyes on the endless sea, breathing in its breeze, her hand gently caressing Joey's hair.

"What are you thinking?" Joey asked her companion quietly.

"Surprisingly… I'm not thinking of anything right now." Charlie said. She liked it that way though, as it's a rare moment for her to not think of anything especially these last few days or weeks, and just has her brain relax. "You?"

"I was trying to remember the last time that I feel this at peace." Joey answered thoughtfully. "You know, after my mum died."

Charlie prepared herself to listen, but she sensed that, that's it. Joey's not going to continue about it. She doesn't want to be nosy, but she knew she has to get Joey talk about it. She knew it'll do Joey good to let it out. Although Josie didn't exactly got the chance to tell her if Joey is recovering and has started talking about it, she somehow sensed that Joey is still bottling it up. She doesn't know how she knows, but her gut tells her so.

"Yeah, Josie mentioned that, you went missing for three months."

Joey tensed and looked at Charlie, meeting the pair of Charlie's blue eyes looking down at her and then she relaxed immediately. She thought _'maybe it's time for me to open up, to talk about it.'_

"She died 3 years ago or so…" Joey started and took hold of Charlie's other hand, somewhat seeking comfort, which Charlie did exactly. "She died of cancer. I so wanted her to continue getting treatment although I know and we all know that the cancer is malignant. She said it's her time to join god and my father. She said she's tired and she wants to rest. I was upset because she doesn't want to fight and I don't want to let her go yet. I needed her."

Joey continues, now her tears uncontrollably, pouring out of her eyes. She never cried in front of anyone aside from Aden and her sister and that's only because Josie IS her sister and Aden is like a brother to her. She just let it flow, not realising that Charlie's lap could get wet with her tears. But Charlie didn't and doesn't mind, she remained silent and now holding Joey's hand with both of hers.

"Earlier that night that she died, Josie talked to me. She said I should let Mum go, because Mum's just waiting for me. She said if I really love Mum, I should let her go. I should let her rest as she was really tired and in a lot of pain. I cried so hard that night, as if I will never cry again. Later then, I went to Mum's room and talked to her. I whispered and told her I lover her so much, that I don't ever want to let her go, but I will. I will because I don't want her to suffer more. I don't want her to continue feeling the pain she's feeling, that just a simple touch can cause pain to her. But even then she still managed to hold my hand. I looked at her and I could swear I saw a faint smile. A tear fell from eye, and then she went flat line." Joey continued between her sobs.

Telling what happened that night is like reliving it all over again for Joey. At some point she thought that she can get through life without ever mentioning it, but she didn't. Because somewhere in her sleep it still haunt her, the guilt that she's feeling for putting her mother in so much pain for too long.

Charlie thought she is completely seeing different Joey from the Joey she was talking and laughing with earlier. Charlie couldn't stand seeing Joey so vulnerable and the girl's tears are non stop and she's sobbing really hard. Charlie whole heatedly scooped Joey in her arms from her lying position. She cradled the broken brown-eyed-woman in her arms and comforted her.

Joey let herself be captive in Charlie's consoling embrace. She wrapped her arms around her waist as she let her head leaned on the woman's chest.

"I was upset with myself… for being so selfish. Right there I realised that Josie's right. Mum's just waiting for me to let go so she can rest." Joey cried harder. "I'm the reason why she has suffered longer! Because of me, because I wouldn't let go! Because I'm selfish! She could've suffered less and be at peace earlier if it wasn't for me!" Joey said sobbing, pain and anger in her voice.

"Joey… it's not your fault. And I'm sure your Mum understands that, you lover her and of coarse you wouldn't want to lose her. No one wants to lose the people they love." Charlie explained, hoping it erase Joey's guilt while she rubs Joey's back as she noticed that Joey's sobbing is really hard which caused her to breath properly.

"I love her but I let her be in so much pain. My dad wouldn't forgive me, if he's still alive. Heck! I can't even forgive myself. I'm such a horrible person, Charlie." Joey hold on to Charlie tighter.

"Shhh… stop blaming yourself. Do you think you Mum would be happy to see you like this? Would she be happy if she finds out how you're being so hard on yourself for something that is entirely not your fault?" Charlie asked softly, still cradling Joey in her arms.

Joey was quiet and just continues sobbing. She silently shook her head as a response to Charlie.

"You see… baby, it's not your fault. It's never you fault. Josie isn't blaming you and your Mum definitely isn't blaming you. You love her and even it it's so hard, you were able to let go. Regardless of when or how long it too, the important part is you were able to let go… because you love her that much!" Charlie said, not noticing what she just referred Joey. She's too occupied of comforting her that she can't be bothered to care what she call the woman in her arms.

Joey remained quiet and just nods her head. As tired as she is from all the crying and sobbing, she still didn't fail to notice how elated she feels. It's like she's been free from the burden that she is secretly hiding from, burden that she almost successfully denied to herself for 3 years, but didn't manage to move forward from it. She thought that a regular talk with Father Nicolas would help her get away from her guilt and grief. But she now realised that the only time she can escape from it, is when Charlie's around or when her head is full of the amazing brunette with blue eyes, for some reason. And now being able to pour out everything to the woman in question, she never felt more grateful for having to meet her or comforted, as she is at the moment in Charlie's arms.

******

Later, after Joey had calmed down, both decided to head to bed, after doing their individual nightly routine. Joey lends Charlie one of her over sized shirt and unused underpants. She herself settled in an over sized shirt as well and a pink boxer short.

Both being tired, they decided to sleep and leave the talking-before-sleeping session for some other night. Charlie is lying on her back flat on to the bed; waiting for sleep to claim her, which she knew wouldn't take long.

Joey on the other hand is on her side, her back to Charlie. After her confession and crying and sobbing earlier that night, although it made her feel better releasing her suppressed grief and made her tired at the same time; she somehow still can't manage to get some sleep. She keeps on moving and fidgeting every 3 minutes as if trying to find a comfortable position, which however kept Charlie awake.

"Jo… are you ok?" She asked quietly in the dark.

"Uhm… sorry, do I keep you awake?"

"A bit… but it's ok."

"Sorry, I just… I can't sleep." Joey said honestly.

"Is there something bothering you? If you want we can talk about it." Charlie offered.

"No. It's ok. I know you're tired." Joey said as she turned on her other side to face Charlie.

"But if we don't, you'll still keep on moving and fidgeting which will keep me awake, anyway." Charlie said with a soft giggle to let Joey that it's ok and she's not upset.

Joey giggled a little. "Honestly, I don't really know why. I guess… I just need to find my comfy position." She said.

Charlie thought for a second then stretched her arm on Joey's side. "Come." She said.

Joey did as she's told. She moved closer to Charlie as if getting Charlie's cue. Joey placed her head on Charlie's stretched arm, on the shoulder near the woman's neck. Once settled, Charlie wrapped her arm around Joey and Joey did the same, snuggling closer to the taller brunette.

"Thank you for being so comforting Charlie." Joey whispered, feeling so comforted and safe in her arms.

"It's ok Joey. Now, try to get some sleep. I hope your place is comfy enough to let you do that." Charlie replied softly, rubbing Joey's arm with her hand. Letting her know it's ok and as if telling her everything will be ok, like what Joey did to her earlier that day, when she's the one feeling down.

Charlie bowed her head a bit to give Joey's head a light kiss. Joey tilted her head up to give Charlie as kiss on the cheek to say thank you and goodnight. Both moved at the same time and their kiss landed on each other's lips.

Their lips came in contact and grazed for split seconds, before both pulled away a bit, looking startled in each other's eyes. Both hearts are beating so fast and hard against their chest. Both of them didn't anticipated what happened. Both were shocked about the accident kiss but more to the fact that both didn't feel sorry for it, that it happened. If any, that kiss left them feeling excited, giddy, happy.

"Goodnight, Charlie." "Goodnight, Joey." both said in unison and smiled as they close their eyes. Not wanting to deal with the awkwardness that they are sure will come.

Both decided individually in their heads not to make a big deal out of it. Well, not in front or in the knowledge of one anothery, anyway. But with eyes closed, their brains however are working over time with thoughts, unexplainable thought in her heads. Both secretly knew that the accident kiss lasted a bit longer to be considered as a peck, but short enough bordering as innocent. But they both feel that in that seconds of their lives, that kiss gave their lives a whole lot of difference in their perspectives, that they are sure with themselves that they have to deal with sooner or later… whether alone or together.

Nevertheless, although short and just an accident, they still can't deny the fact that it's long enough to make them feel elated, happy and warm inside even though they can't explain why just yet. Regardless of what it means or that it's only an accident, they are still not sorry for it as that kiss secretly awaken a feeling that both are oblivious to.

With that serene feeling that the kiss managed to wake deep within them, both women let sleep claimed them in a peaceful slumber.


	14. Chapter 14

Charlie opened her eyes, looking around the room. Registering where she is, she instantly glanced down in her arms expecting to see Joey, but she found her gone. She turned to look beside her and found herself alone.

"Joey…" She whispered in the air of an empty room. Suddenly she remembered that night before. The kiss.

'_Shit! She hates me! I probably of definitely scared her away!'_ Charlie thought as she pulled herself up, back against the bed's headboard. _'Stupid Charlie!_ Charlie then hit her forehead with the palm of her hand.

"Ouch!" Said the woman standing in the door with tray of foods in her hands, smiling widely at Charlie. "Why are you being violent to yourself?" Joey joked, walking towards the seating Charlie.

"Joey!" Charlie exclaimed happy to see the girl and glad that she seemed to be just normal as if nothing had happened, feeling relieved.

"Yes Charlie!" Joey laughed a little at Charlie's elation to see her as if they've been apart for weeks. "I made breakfast…" She said, placing the tray in front of Charlie.

Charlie looked at the foods on the tray. There it has to plates both containing scrambled eggs and toast breads with two glass of orange juice. She then looked back up to Joey as the girl sat herself beside her. Charlie smiled and starting to feel relax as she is now really sure that Joey isn't upset with her anymore.

_If she is, she wouldn't have made you a wonderful breakfast… plus why would she be upset? It was an accident. Wasn't it?' _Charlie thought to herself.

"Charlz? Earth on Charlie Buckton…" Joey called out softly, waving her hand in front of a lost looking Charlie, trying to get her attention.

Charlie blinked back, acknowledging the hand moving in front of her face.

"Day dreaming?" Joey asked, now starting to eat her food.

"Nope. Not really, no." Charlie replied and started eating hers too.

"Ok. How's your sleep by the way? Did the swaying of the waves did you good?" Joey asked innocently, although she felt nervous herself.

Joey's well aware that the kiss wasn't a dream. She spent the whole time since she woke up, thinking about it. She so wants to convince herself that it meant nothing, that it was an accident and that it didn't even last long. But Joey always believed that there is a fine line between accident and fate, and that everything happened for a reason although the reason might not be figured out until later on. And Joey can't help but always end up saying _'It was a beautiful accident.'_

"It was good. It was deep. It was relaxing." Charlie replied short and sweet, while eating her eggs. "You?"

"Same. All that crying really wore me out." Joey answered chuckling. "But, I am grateful for it." Joey then turned to her side to look at Charlie. "Thank you again, Charlie. You know don't how much you helped me and how much it meant to me." She said sincerely.

"It's no problem. I'm glad to be at help." Charlie smiled and without thinking, she reached for Joey's hand that is resting on her lap.

The moment Charlie's hand came in contact with Joey's, both women felt the electric like feeling crept through their bodies, making them feel more at ease and warm inside, a good warm that comforted not only their thoughts but also the deepest part of their whole being. Both eyes looked at their joined hand, then up to look at each other's eyes. Both saw the peacefulness that their eyes hold for each other. Both hold on to their gaze, enjoying the sense of being lost in the depths of one another's eyes, something that made them frightened before, but now… relaxed them in so many different ways.

"You really have beautiful eyes." Joey whispered unable to stop herself.

Charlie blushes and smiled. Joey smiled back.

"You do, too." Charlie said softly.

Both maintained their eye contact for as long as possible, until they both have to break before any wrong move could happen. Both surprised themselves that they were able to even consider and managed to break whatever connection they just had with their eyes.

"So…" Joey said averting the situation back to normal, if ever there's a normal situation with Charlie and herself, and find something to talk about. When she couldn't fine any, she took a huge bite of her toast.

Charlie looked at the woman beside her, deciding that maybe it's better to talk about last night, than just let it hanging in the air.

"Joey, about last night." Charlie ventured as she looked down at their still touching hand. As much as Charlie wants to keep that topic off, she still can't stop herself. She wants to know what it meant for Joey, also thinking it may her to figure out what it meant to her.

Joey looked at Charlie _'She was thinking about it too.'_ She thought.

"Yes, Charlie?"

"I… uhm…" Charlie started, failing to find a coherent start, she thought of apologising but brushed it off her head as quickly as it entered, knowing that doesn't want to say sorry at all because she isn't sorry for that. "I hope… I didn't freak you out."

"Freak me out?" Joey asked, more like a reaction of shock to what Charlie just said. "Why would I be freaked out?" Joey then squeezed Charlie's hand lightly as if reassuring her of something. "Charlie, it was an accident… a beautiful accident." Joey said honestly, although she really didn't want to say that out laud, she still felt the need to mention it. She somehow feels like, she wants Charlie to know what it is for her.

"And none of us meant it to happen, it just did. You bowed your head the same time it tilt mine up, our lips met…" Joey continued with now softer voice as she relived the night before.

Charlie did the same think, remember it doesn't matter that their lips just grazed for only a fraction of seconds, it's still long enough for her to note, how soft Joey's lips are.

"Nothing will change between us. Ok?" Joey finished, reassuring Charlie that what happened that night before wont caused a crack on whatever kind of 'Friendship' they have.

Charlie nods her head and smiled. Glad that everything is now clear. _'Well, not everything, but at least that part is.'_ She thought. Charlie still didn't know what it means to Joey but the look on Joey's face when she was explaining, kind of answered her. Only Charlie is still oblivious to and aware of it secretly at the same time, if she's being honest.

******

At the shop, Josie and Aden are preparing to open the shop, fixing all the paper works from the day before.

"Josie…"

"Yes?" Josie turned to the blond haired guy, who's now seating himself on the chair across Josie's table.

"I'm thinking, what if we go visit Joey in Summer Bay? I mean… it sounds like a great place." Aden suggested, having to have spent a sleepless night trying to figure out what is going on with his best friend.

He's happy to see Joey genuinely smiling, but he's worried because Joey seemed to be not herself… especially around and towards Charlie. And the fact that Joey gave Charlie a Gardenia out of all the flowers there is, worried him even more.

"Yeah… that's a good idea if not great. Maybe we should, huh? Besides, we're working really hard, we could use some time off work. But… who will look after the shop?"

Aden thought for a minute, then answered.

"No one. We both can't stay there for long. Either one go and the other stay then vice versa. But for now, I'm thinking maybe we can afford to close the shop for 2 days. I mean we're normally close on Sunday, so maybe we can close on Friday and Saturday as well. Then we have 3days off to Summer Bay." Aden suggested and Josie agreed happily.

"Next week!" Josie declared.

"Definitely!" Aden agreed.

******

Charlie and Joey finished doing the dishes, their morning showers and tidying up Lily. Both are now out on the deck, enjoying the sun as they lay there under the sun with only in their bikinis.

"So… what's our agenda for today, Jo?" Charlie asked as she finished putting sunscreen lotion on every exposed part of her body that she can reach.

"I don't know. Maybe, swim, eat… and I don't know about you, but I still want to try my luck in getting a tan." Joey joked, knowing no matter how long she stays under the sun, she will still not get the tan colour that she so wanted to have, like her sister's colour. But she knew all to well, that she'll always stay white; the only thing that she inherited from her Father's genes.

"Ok. Keep trying." Charlie teased. "And since it's obvious that you're not going to put any more lotion on your body… would you mind helping me finish mine? I don't want to over do my colour." Charlie said, knowing how lucky she is to have a natural tan as her skin tone.

Charlie watched Joey, putting her glasses down up to her nose and glanced at her. Joey saw Charlie motioning to her to put sunscreen on her back.

"Please…" Charlie said, moving her hair out of her back.

Joey got up and sat herself behind Charlie, taking the tube off of Charlie's hand. She put some on her hand and spread it across Charlie's back, applying to lotion evenly on Charlie.

Charlie closes her eyes, enjoying Joey's little massage as she applies the sunscreen on her back. She could feel Joey's soft hand, caressing her back and she loves the feeling of her soft touch.

"This is life…" Charlie murmured.

"Yeah it is. But you know, normally I'll charge you." Joey teases, trying to distract her brain from what she's doing. She never put lotion on anyone's body before aside from hers. But she had no idea that it could be that hard.

Joey tried so hard to keep the lotion application as quick as possible. But the moment she touched the brunette girl's back, her hands seemed to glued itself to it. She can't help but keep on running her palms around her back; she can't help herself from caressing the woman's skin more.

"Then why don't you?" Charlie asked with her low and flirtatious tone.

Joey smiled, hearing Charlie's tone of voice. She mused between flirting back or leave it and continue to tease her to get her head out of what she's doing. But she decided to flirt back for some reason. Running both of her hands on Charlie's shoulder, massaging it gently and slowly.

"Because…" Joey said, leaning in forward, her lips half an inch away from Charlie's ear. "I preferred for you to ask for more." She whispered, leaving Charlie's ear with the softest of kiss.

Charlie shivered at what Joey did. She unconsciously closed her eyes, with a smile on her lips. She opened her eyes after a while, when she realised that Joey's hands age gone from her back. She looked around and searched for the brown-eyed-girl, but she couldn't see her anywhere on the deck.

'_Where is she? What just happened?_

******

Ruby was waken up by the ringing of her mobile phone. She cursed herself for not putting it on silent before she went to sleep, as she reached the top of her bedside table, where her mobile is located.

"Hello…" Said the teenage girl, her voice is still deep from sleep.

"Ruby, I thought you said you'll text me when Charlie arrives?" Angelo on the other line, sounding annoyed, thinking that Ruby forgot to let him know.

"For Christ sake Angelo! You really have to wake me for that?!" Ruby started, upset and yelling.

"Well, how am I supposed to know you're not awake yet?! It's already 9.00am!" Angelo replied angry.

"Fucking son of a bitch! It's Saturday! Of coarse I'll sleep in, because I have a chance, Idiot! And another thing, yes I did told you I'll message you when Charlie's here and I didn't, obviously because she is NOT yet here! You moron!" Ruby yelled angrily on her phone and hit the button to end the call straight after. She really didn't want to say those things to Angelo, but she just got woken up in a very bad timing and was talked to a very not nice tone of voice.

Angelo was left speechless after Ruby's rant on the phone. He's upset and wants to call back but decided not to, realising it won't do him any good.

"Once Charlie and I are married, she is totally out of the picture!" Angelo said to himself.

******

Joey slowly pulled her hands off of Charlie's shoulder after gathering all her will power to do so. She then quietly and quickly walked her way inside and to the kitchen.

Inside, she took a bottle of cold water, thinking it may calm her down and it may slow down the palpitation she's having after the flirting that she did with Charlie and the massaging of her sexy back. Realising that the water didn't work, she then walked towards the mini bar and took a shot of whisky, chocking immediately after as she really isn't used to drinking hard liquor.

"What is happening to me? Seriously!"

Joey asked herself, finally giving in to her thoughts of thinking an rationalising things. She'd successfully avoided asking herself questions and thinking through her actions for nearly 2 days, thinking it wouldn't get any worse… but, recent events always proved her wrong. She cursed herself for deciding to flirt back, let alone went as far as kissing Charlie's ear.

'_I've never flirted with a woman before, let alone an engaged to be married woman! Charlie is a very good friend. Why did I let things get this far?! And… why the hell can't I stop it!'_

******

Charlie got up and walk around the deck, realising it's really stupid to be looking for Joey there, knowing the deck isn't that big for her not to find her if ever she's there, Charlie decided to go in and look inside.

Charlie went in and found Joey leaning on the bar, with a bottle of water in front of her and an empty shot glass.

"You ok, Jo?" Charlie asked concerned ash she approached the deep in thought woman.

Joey turned as she heard Charlie's familiar voice, forcing her brain to get out of her own confusing, mind bugging thoughts.

"Yeah, what's up?" Joey asked blankly.

"Nothing, it's just that… well you just disappeared, that's all." Charlie replied, avoided mentioning the part before Joey disappeared.

"Ah yeah, uhm… I just thought, it would be nice to have something to drink. So, I'm here." Joey lied and felt bad about it. She'd been lying too much this past few days and she doesn't like it one bit.

"Oh yeah? What drink do you have in mind?" Charlie buying Joey's little excuse.

"I'm thinking of making an apple martini?" Joey suggests.

"Sounds great! So, do you want company or shall I leave you to it?"

"Uhm… it won't take long, so why don't you just get yourself comfy outside and I'll bring our drinks once it's done." Joey said with a wink, to not let Charlie feel rejected.

She honestly wants Charlie's company, but she thought it'll be better to clear her head first, before anything unexpected and out of her control happened again.

Charlie agreed, feeling the same as Joey, although oblivious to it. She thought _'it wont hurt if I steady myself first, before anything like what happened earlier, happens again.'_

******

Both Charlie and Joey spent their afternoon swimming, eating and napping. There's even a point where both of them dozed off while lying under the sun. They talked about work and life with what they're doing and never dared to mention anything about what transpired earlier nor about relationships.

Both knew that if anything, both of them did a lot more than what happened, like they cuddle and even shared an accidental kiss. But the difference and the one thing that made what happened earlier, mind bugging is that the flirting that happened, they knew about it, they had a choice of doing it and they chose to go along with it. The previous things that happened between them before are either accidents of just happened naturally, where they didn't have a control over. But the flirting that happened earlier on the deck, Charlie initiated and she's aware of it. Joey on the other hand as well had a choice to leave it, but instead she decided to play along and even went as far as to kiss Charlie in a not so innocent way in the ear; which, although both of them are oblivious to, both of them shivered with the lips-skin interaction, accompanied by soft massaged that Joey's hands provided.

******

Later in the evening after having dinner, clearing the table and cleaning the dirty dishes, both decided to seat again out on the deck, where they spent most of the day.

"So… what time do you want to be home tomorrow?" Joey asked, lying back flat on the bench.

"It's up to you Captain." Charlie said, also lying back flat on the bench, the top of her head, against Joey's. "But honestly, I prefer not to go home." Charlie joked and let out a soft laugh, not quite sure if what she said was a really a joke or not.

"Well, you're the one that has commitments."

"I know… I wish I don't." Charlie said thoughtfully. "I wish I can have a job like yours."

"I thought you love you job?" Joey asked, still looking up and gazing at the starry night sky.

"I do. I do… but sometimes, I just wonder… what if my dad showed me he's proud of me and gave me time when I was younger… would I still want to be a cop?" Charlie explained.

"What do you mean, Charlz?" Joey asked quietly.

"I mean, it's no secret to you and me, that I did become a cop because I so wanted my Dad's appreciation and up to now I still want him to be proud of me, for him to notice me. So sometimes I wonder, what if…"

"I get what you mean." Joey butted it, "just think about it this way, let say you just did that to make your old man notice you. If you don't really love what you're doing, you wouldn't be good at it… no I mean you wouldn't be **great** it. Right? I mean… for me, you'll only be good at things, if you love what you're doing." Joey explained.

Charlie thought of what Joey said for a minute and realised that Joey's right. With or without her father's attention, she still can't imagine herself doing another job other than being a police officer.

"I guess you're right. Thanx."

"No problem, Senior! Beside… you're not a flower person, remember? I would probably end up sacking you if ever." Joey teased and chuckled.

"Hei!" Charlie protested but laughed along anyway. "I'm actually getting hook, you know. Speaking of which… when can I know the meaning of Gardenia?" Charlie asked as she sat herself up and blocked Joey's vision of the sky with her head and her eyes looking down at Joey.

"I'm not telling you!" Joey said, smiling and moving her head sideways as Charlie's head is on her line of vision, blocking her view. But Charlie being playful moved her head as well, continuing on blocking Joey's view.

"Charlie!!!" Joey complained.

"What?" Charlie asked sounding innocent, but grinning from ear to ear.

"You're blocking my view!"

"That's the point, Genius!" Charlie replied, copying Joey's line.

"Ahhh!" Joey smiled, "That is my line! Make your own!" Joey teased, seating herself up as well, seeing Charlie wouldn't stop blocking her.

"Joey…" Charlie called out, now in a serious tone.

"uhm?" Joey turned to look at Charlie, whose eyes are focused on the sea.

"Why won't you tell me what it means?" Charlie asked, turning her head to look at Joey in the eyes.

Joey was surprise and her body tensed up immediately, not knowing what to say of how to escape the question. Normally she would just make a joke out of it somehow, but Charlie's question is serious this time and worst part, Joey doesn't know how to explain why, without her ending up revealing the meaning. Joey looked in Charlie's pool blue eyes, breathing heavily, she said…

"It's not the right time yet. When it is, I'll let you know." Joey said softly and sincerely.

"Why does it have to have a right time?" Charlie asked, still locked in Joey's eyes.

"Because…" Joey paused, "I need to figure out first, why I gave you Gardenia, out of all the flowers there is to give." Joey answered honestly, seeing there really is no point lying.

Charlie looked at her, puzzled and more intrigued about what Joey just said. She wants to probe more but remembered what Joey mentioned about the 'right time'. And as much as she wants to know, Charlie thought, she still wouldn't want to force Joey before she's ready. Although at the very back of Charlie's head, she wondered if the other meaning of Gardenia would be anything like the Ambrosia's.

"Charlie…" Joey called softly, still looking at Charlie who turned blank for a moment.

"Sorry. Uhm… ok. But promise me you'll tell me." Charlie smiled, covering up the embarrassment she's starting to feel as she seemed to always get lost with her own thoughts nowadays.

"I promise!" Joey said sincerely. "Now… can I bribe you for a Jacuzzi bath?" Joey asked with a big grin on her lips and an eyebrow up.

Charlie's smile grew big. "You DEFINITELY can!" Charlie exclaimed, standing up quickly pulling Joey up with her.

"WOAH!!! Someone's excited!" Joey teased but followed Charlie anyway.

Both walked their way down to the bedroom laughing, unaware yet again that their hands are clasp together.

* * *

Kgirl- thank you for your suggestion. I will be more careful from now on. Although I can not promise.

For everyone who reads my story – sorry for all the type errors and everything…

I'll try to minimise it as much as I can. But like I said, I only get to type things when I'm at work so technically I just type away everything and post it straight away, before it gets busy. Sorry if I couldn't find time to double check it. Please let me know if it bothers you and I'll try to fix it before posting, although I can not promise I can't post as often as I do (which actually isn't regularly as well… lolz) because I need to read it over to check for errors.

And again thank you for the comments and reviews!!! Cheers!


	15. Chapter 15

Both women stood frozen outside Joey's bathroom door, both thinking of the same thing.

"_Naked or not naked?"_

Charlie and Joey thought and asked themselves in their head. Both feel nervous, just the thought of sharing a tub and be so close to each other with little clothing or might be no clothing at all. Normally in other circumstances with different company, it wouldn't be a fuss for both. But somehow with each other, just the thought of it, leave them both breathless.

"So…" Joey spoke first, breaking the silence as she turns to Charlie.

"Yes?" Charlie replied, just audible for Joey's hearing.

"How… I mean…" Joey paused and tried to calm her nerves down, but not making it obvious to Charlie. "Do you want to… do you want to go with bikinis or without?" Joey said making it sound like a joke to lessen the tension she's feeling, but failed miserable. But nevertheless it made Charlie giggle, which was good enough for her.

"Up to you. Whatever you decide, I'll do the same." Charlie said, not wanting the decision to be hers. Thinking if she chose to go with bikinis, it might put an awkward thing, as friends normally wouldn't mind seeing each other naked. But she thought if they go naked, she might end up hyperventilating, thinking that just the thought of it made her breathless for some reason. _'How much more when thoughts turn to reality?'_ She asked herself.

"_Crap! Now it's up to me!"_ Joey thought, oblivious that Charlie is having the same dilemma.

"Ok. You wait here; I'll get us some wine. Red or white?" Joey asked, wanting to get to the mini bar upstairs as quickly as possible.

"Red." Charlie answered.

Joey ran her way up to the bar; looking for the whisky bottle she just opened earlier that day. _'Geezzz, how many times to I need to drink hard alcohol whenever I'm with her!'_ Joey's thought as her eyes located the bottle. She then opened it and swigged 3 quick shots of whisky, one after the other and swallowed it hard, making a face as she did so, feeling the liquor move down her throat.

"_What to do?! What to do?!"_ Joey asked herself. Suddenly an idea hit her head. She quickly took 3 bottles of red wine and two wine glasses for her and Charlie.

Charlie's seating on the edge of the bed when Joey came back with wine bottles and wine glasses.

"Any decision?" Charlie asked, looking up to Joey.

"Nope. Not yet, but I'll have one soon!" Joey replied showing Charlie a 10cents coin. "Heads, naked. Tail,well… not so naked." Joey joked and tossed the coin up in the air and then caught it in her hand before it hits the ground.

******

"So you mean, Charlie's been with Joey since yesterday?" Annie asked, while she and Ruby are in Leah's lounge room, watching TV.

"Yep! And that's not even the bad part."

"What is the bad part? I mean, what can be so bad, spending time with Joey? I would be too, if we didn't have school." Annie said, like Ruby she also had been a fan of Joey's shop and Joey's company. She thinks highly of Joey for some reason and admires the way Joey carry herself.

"That's the main thing! She gets to spend time with Joey and in the City! We could've come, you know, if they went today instead." Ruby said a bit frustrated at the thought. "Second she left when she was supposed to have a date with Angelo, let alone she didn't even remember telling her stupid boyfriend that she won't be able to make it."

"What?! How did Angelo react? And when and why did Charlie and Joey suddenly decided to go to the city all of a sudden?"

"I don't know, I just heard them talking Thursday in an ungodly hour. And about Angelo… he can really be a pain you know? Seriously I don't know what Charlie sees in him."

"No offence Rubes, but honestly… I don't think Charlie's even in love with him." Annie said thoughtfully.

"And why would I get offended by that? Seriously Annie, we have the same thinking. I mean, I don't know. I just don't see her happy with him. Charlie's lacking that look, when someone's in love, you know." Ruby agreed.

"Why do you think she's marrying him, then?" Annie asked curiously.

"I honestly don't know. But I have a hunch that maybe it's because of Dad."

"What do you mean?" Annie asked again more intrigued.

"Well, I don't know… but, Dad seemed to like Angelo for Charlie." Ruby replied simply.

"So? It's her life, not Ross's."

"Yeah well, Charlie has the habit of pleasing Dad. Well I do too, before. But now, I just don't bother. If he doesn't notice us, then who cares! As long as I have Charlie, I don't really care about what he thinks of me." Ruby said honestly.

Ruby was young when hers and Charlie's mum died, and ever since then, Charlie was the one that looked after her. She hardly saw her dad home because he hardly was home and when he is, he was always doing some paper works or case in his office at home. Ruby used to want to get her father's attention but she failed so many times. When her father failed to show up on Ruby's awarding night back in primary, when she got the top honour she thought _'there only too much a girl can endure.'_ And with that, she never bothered to even have a conversation with him.

Charlie on the other hand is the persistent one, or maybe just out of habit. But whatever it is, Ruby admires her for it and feel sorry for her at the same time. As she can see Charlie neglecting her own happiness because she's too busy making their dad happy, although he hardly noticed it.

Annie nodded, she heard the story before and although she doesn't mind listening to it again, she preferred not to probe. As she thought, they're having a good time, why spoil it for a topic that can only bring sorrow.

******

Joey and Charlie are facing each other, both leaning against the tub. Joey decided to wear her black two piece bikini. The top piece neatly tied behind her back and nape and the bottom one delicately tied up around her hips area. Charlie on the other hand picked the white two piece bikini out of Joey's collection. The top is halter type, which is tied carefully around her nape, and the bottom one completely complimented her proportion thighs and showing off her sexy-never-ending legs.

Both women had wine glass in their hands, enjoying the relaxing feeling that the Jacuzzi is providing them, giggling and laughing as they drink the last of their third bottle of wine. Both are now tipsy, especially Joey who had 3 shots of hard liquor before hand.

"So Collins, tell me more about you." Charlie said as she waits for Joey to finish her wine.

"What more do you want to know?" Joey asked, wiping her lips. "I practically told you everything there is to know." Joey giggled.

"Uhm… tell me about the past relationships you had." Charlie asked boldly, not knowing where she got the courage from.

Joey looked at Charlie cheekily but with her brow frowning.

"I just want to know… I mean… well…"

Joey laughed at Charlie's defensiveness, which she found cute.

"Ok, Senior, have your cop way with me. Where to start?" Joey teased.

"Up to you." Charlie smiled and winked at her.

"Fine. Aden was my first boyfriend. We were friends and we're pretty tight." Joey making two fingers crossed gesture. "so we decided maybe it'll be ok if we start seeing each other, but then later on we realised that we're more suited as friends than more. And then I had my next boyfriend when I was 17. He was the most popular guy in school, his name's Carlo. We dated till we finished HSC. We broke up because I wouldn't do 'IT' with him. He was too concern about his reputation shit. And I'm like, stuff you, we're over!" Joey laughed at the memory and so did Charlie.

"Why won't you do it, but?" Charlie asked curiously.

"I'm not ready. And, I didn't love him. I mean, the only reason why I went out with him was due to peer pressure. Everyone was with someone and they said Aden doesn't count, so yeah."

Charlie nodded. "Fair enough."

"And then my ex-fiancé Steve. He was the lucky bastard that had it." Charlie snorted hearing Joey, Joey did the same, laughing at her own remark.

"So… you loved him?" Charlie asked, recovering from Joey's classic antic.

"Uhm, there was a point when I thought I did. I mean, I wouldn't agree to marry him if I knew I didn't love him. I was just… maybe he was able to sweep me off my feet once upon a time. But, later I realised that I wasn't in love with him."

"Was it because of the girl he accidentally got pregnant?"

"Nope. Even before I found out, I already knew that marrying him would be my biggest mistake. Him getting his ex pregnant, I guess was what we can call, my lucky escape." Joey smiled.

"How long ago was this? And, how did you know you weren't in love with him?"

"So I take it, I'm talking to Senior Constable Buckton now instead of good ole Charlie?" Joey teased, amused by Charlie's line of questioning but not offended or anything. Charlie poked her tongue out after splashing a bit of water on Joey.

"I think it was 4 years ago. Heck thinking about it, I was actually too young, I was just 21 at that time." Joey laughed at her realisation. "Anyways, I don't know… one day I woke up and asked myself, why am I marrying him. I found no answer, my heart was too honest and my brain couldn't even trick me of thinking maybe I love him."

"But how did you know that you don't or didn't love him?"

"I don't know… I just did. Or maybe because of a dream." Joey answered thoughtfully.

"What dream?" intrigued Charlie couldn't stop herself from asking.

"Uhm, before my dream… don't you think I haven't notice that it's all me. What about you, huh?"

"What about me?"

"You relationships! What? Did you really expect to know about mine and let you get away with yours?"

"I was hoping…" Charlie joked, giggling a bit as she feels a little light headed.

"Well, it wasn't heard. Now, spill." Joey said, giggling with Charlie.

"I dated a guy named Grant when I was 15. He was charming and sweet but, evil in the inside." Joey looked at Charlie curiously but didn't say a word. Charlie saw the look on Joey's face, knowing exactly what caused it.

"We went to a party once, he uhm… he drunk a little too much and he wanted to do it. But I wasn't ready, I was young! Heck I'm still playing with my Barbie dolls at that time." Joey giggled at the image of Charlie playing Barbie dolls. "So he tried to tape me."

Joey's eyes grew big in shock. She immediately moved forward and wrapped Charlie in her arms. Charlie smiled at the gesture and grateful for Joey's compassion and comforting embrace.

"I'm sorry." Joey whispered, before letting Charlie go and go back to her side of Jacuzzi.

"It's ok. I wasn't rape; Roman saved me… my next boyfriend. He was 18 years old and my dad didn't approve of me dating him but, I don't know… I just feel in love with him, I guess. But he wasn't in love with me and he was due to leave anyway, because he joined the army." Charlie explained

Joey nodded, listening intently and asking herself _'how can anyone not fall in love with Charlie?'_

"After Roman, I've never really been with anyone for ages and then came Angelo." Charlie finished her story quickly as she wants to hear about Joey's dream.

"What if Roman comes back?" Joey queried.

"What about it? He did come back." Charlie answered blatantly.

"And?"

"Nothing. We're friends. He fell for Leah my housemate and the got arrested for something he did back in the army." Charlie answered, shrugging.

"uhm… ok, I just thought…"

"That it'll be a big deal?" Charlie finished Joey sentence for her as if reading Joey's head. She saw Joey nod her head, yes. "Why would it be?"

"Because! I mean, because you said you were in love with him."

"Yeah, but that was a long time ago. After we broke up and left, that was it. I've moved forward."

"That easy?"

"Well, yeah. Why?"

"You said you were in love with him and… well it just surprised that you were able to move on that easily. I mean… you know." Joey tried her best to explain.

"I guess… what I felt for him wasn't that strong." Charlie replied, thoughtfully, completely forgetting about the dream.

******

Angelo got home pretty pissed off that whole day. Learning that Charlie took a day off work again without letting him know and after not showing up the day before for their supposedly date.

He slumped himself lazily on his sofa with a beer in one hand and TV remote on the other. He has been flicking the TV channels from one to the other when his phone rings.

"Constable Rosetta" he answered.

"Angelo! It's Ross, here." Angelo heard the called introduced himself. "I just want to ask if Charlie's with you. I can't seem to get a hold of her as her mobile is off, I think."

"That makes two of us." Angelo said without thinking, but didn't regret his remarks, nevertheless.

"What do you mean?" Ross asked.

"I haven't heard from her since Thursday. We're supposed to go out yesterday because she has Friday off, but…" Angelo paused, torn between not telling that he was stood up by Charlie and sound like a guy telling on his girlfriend to her father or telling Ross, so he could help him sort out things and issues with Charlie.

"Well, she stood me up and she didn't come to work today, as well."

"What?!" Ross exclaimed, feeling upset about what Charlie did, but instantly replaced by worry as he realised that Charlie could be missing and in danger. "Have you tried calling her again? She could be… in danger or something. This is so not my Charlie. This isn't her doing."

"I did, but… her phone was off and…"

"And? Have you ever thought of reporting it?" Ross interrupted Angelo.

"Well… no Ross. But, I have…" Angelo stopped, not quite sure how will he explain that his gut tells him that Charlie is ok.

"Look, I'll call Ruby if she heard anything from her sister." Without waiting for Angelo's response, Ross ended the call.

Angelo was about to say that Ruby as well haven't got a clue, when he heard Ross ended the call. A smirk crosses his face as he thought _'Let Ruby deal with the upset Ross'._ Angelo turned back to flicking TV channels again when he suddenly realised that Ruby actually wasn't and isn't worried nor panicking, when normally, she would be the hysterical one if she didn't hear anything from Charlie. Angelo put two and two together, learning that it could only mean one thing… _'Ruby knows Charlie's where about and probably who she's with'_ Angelo thought.

"Dammit!" he cursed out laud, throwing the TV remote somewhere.

******

"Charlie…" Joey called out softly, watching Charlie's serene expression even thought she's looking tipsy. Charlie looked up to her.

"Are you happy?" Joey asked softly.

"Do you have to ask? I mean, the happiest days of my life were when Ruby was born and when I had the promotion. And today comes close to that." Charlie answered sincerely.

"How about when Angelo proposed?" Joey asked innocently. "Weren't you happy then?"

Silence fell between them as Charlie sipped her wine in her wine glass; it is from their 4th bottle of the night.

"It's ok if you don't want to…" Joey begun but was interrupted by Charlie.

"I was more shocked than happy." Charlie started, she thought Joey trusted her enough last night to be completely open to her and showed her vulnerability in front her. It's only fair to let Joey know that she trusts her just as much. "My relationship with Angelo is the longest I've had… have. And he's the only boyfriend that my Dad actually approves of." Charlie answered again, honestly.

"Do you love him?" Joey asked, finishing the wine in her glass, feeling the alcohol trying to take over her brain.

"Love?" Charlie let the word wonder in her brain, "I care for him." Charlie said, hoping that her answer would be good enough.

"But do you love him?" Joey probed.

Charlie also finishes her wine and took a deep breath, before deciding to be completely open about her relationship with Angelo, not that she was holding back before.

Charlie shook her head, no.

"Why did you agree to marry him, then?" Joey asked again, puzzled and intrigued in Charlie's revelation.

"Because… because, I'm not getting any younger. And I know I prayed and pray for a lot of stuff including the feeling or feelings I so wanted to feel, but… for how long do I have to wait? What if I'm expecting too much? What if I'm one of the unlucky ones that don't get to meet the 'one'?" Charlie said frustrated.

"So what, you're just going to go and settle for the second best? For the convenient one?" Joey asked, looking straight in Charlie's eyes, seeing the frustrations of the beautiful human being in front of her.

"Second best? I don't even know it 'the best' really exist! What if the best that life can offer me is just an Angelo?"

"Charlz, 'the best' does exist. My Mum and my Dad proved that."

"What if it's just your parents that got lucky to have found each other?" Joey tensed a little as she remembered herself asking the exact same questions when she's having her doubts. "Joey, seriously… how many successful marriages have you heard compared to the many unsuccessful one?" Charlie challenged.

"Yeah. But Charlie, that's because all those people failed to wait." Joey reasoned.

"But for how long do we need to wait? A lifetime?" Charlie as well is surprised by the words that are coming out from her. She never really knew how frustrated she is for waiting and not knowing if she will ever be lucky enough to feel it.

"I don't know." Joey whispered. "But don't you think that 'love' is worth waiting for? I mean, what if god is just testing our patience and faith? And those who failed to wait, ended with failed relationships. Besides you're being bias. You're only looking at the negative side of things."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, your 'what ifs'. Didn't it crossed you mind about, what if you wait for a while, maybe you'll meet 'the one'? What if you don't rush things, then maybe things will be a lot better? What if the only reason you couldn't find 'the one' or you're failing to see, is because you trapped yourself with Angelo and your obsession of your father's approval and adoration."

Charlie was silent, contemplating on what Joey just told her. Joey moved closer and reached for Charlie's hand, the one that is in the water.

"Charlie… I'm not saying break it off with Angelo. It's really up to you. And I know Angelo is a really nice bloke. But, I just can't help but see that you're unhappy with him. And I just want you to think it through." Joey then, reached for Charlie's chin, lifting it up with her index finger gently, prompting the woman to look at her and meet her eyes and she did. "Charlie, you've become a friend to me and I will really hate to see you in a marriage that is doomed to fail, knowing that the love is one sided. Not to mention I helped with all the preparation and everything." Joey said sincerely, as she now runs her thumbs on the back of Charlie's hand.

Charlie nodded in silence, looking at their joined hands, feeling the comforting sensation that Joey's simplest of touch gives her.

Joey's other hand, found its way from Charlie's chin to her cheek, her palm caressing Charlie's cheek, as she looked at Charlie. Charlie felt Joey's palm, she then brought her eyes back up to meed Joey's again. She smiled at her, as if acknowledging the suggestion that Joey made. Charlie then closed her eyes and leaned her cheek more to Joey's hand, rubbing it gently against her palm. Few minutes later and Charlie could feel Joey's body heat near her. And then she felt soft lips pressed against her forehead and two gentle hands are now cupping her face. A peaceful smile crossed Charlie's lips as she instinctively wrapped her arms around Joey's waist.

"I want you happy, Charlie." Joey whispered, now wrapping her arms around Charlie, softly caressing her slightly wet hair. "And I promise you, I'll do anything to make you happy and keep you happy." Joey said sincerely, barely able to contain the overwhelming and yet unfamiliar feeling that she has for the woman that is wrapped up in her arms.

"I'm happy now." Charlie whispered back, looking up at Joey, still wrapped in her arms and vice versa. "I'm happy when… I'm happy when I'm with you, Joey." Charlie said honestly and whole-heartedly, looking directly in Joey's big-brown-comforting eyes.

"Then, I shall always be with you." Joey said, looking and smiling warmly down at Charlie.

Both didn't know if it was the alcohol talking but, nevertheless both knew they both meant what they just said to each other. Charlie and Joey already accepted the fact that their 'friendship', although it's young and just started, they are both aware that it's a strong one, regardless whether it can be considered innocent or not. And although their feelings for each other is still unclear for both party, both decided that it is something they will think about in the future, if chances ask for it.

For now though, they just want to enjoy their moment, take advantage of the privilege of being away from everyone, while they can. For both knew, it wouldn't be long before they come back to reality.

******

Ross tried calling her youngest daughter, but it just kept ringing. Frustrated, Ross decided to come down to Summer Bay first thing tomorrow morning.

******

Ruby earlier that night put her phone on silent, not wanting anyone to disturb her movie marathon with Annie. Both girls fell asleep on their 5th movie of the night, thus she didn't notice her phone vibrating.

******

After their Jacuzzi bath, both tipsy women did their best to do all their nightly routine, caring less if they stand almost naked in the presence of one another. Within minutes, both Charlie and Joey are tucked in bed, facing each other.

"You know, Collins… I've never been this close to anyone before. Well except for Ruby of course." Charlie admitted, looking at Joey's face.

"So do I Senior. I mean, for someone that I've only known not longer than 6 weeks or so."

"I know… but you know, I feel like I've known you for years." Charlie said, surprising herself for being so open about what she thinks and for having enough courage to say it to the person.

Charlie then moved her eyes and looked straight into Joey's big brown eyes. Joey did the same, that even in dark she can still get herself lost in the pool of Charlie's eyes.

"I feel like…" Charlie tried to describe what she feels, but failed to find a coherent way to explain it.

"Like you've been lost and now you are found?" Joey asked, describing what she is feeling herself.

Charlie nodded in silence. Surprised at how Joey knew exactly what she feels and was able to put it into words.

"Because… that's what I feel ever since you and I met." Joey answered Charlie's unspoken question and surprising herself for being so deeply honest, that somehow scared her.

"Me too…" Charlie whispered, as she bravely reached and touched Joey's lower lip with her fingertip without thinking. "You really are amazing, Joey." she said softly, "and I hope you keep your promise."

Joey frowned, looking in Charlie's eyes as if asking what she meant.

"That, you'll always be with me." Charlie answered, reading Joey's expression even in the dark.

Joey smiled and kissed Charlie's finger as an answer.

Charlie smiled back at Joey, leaning in and brushed her lips against Joey's soft lips as Joey did the same. Their action made both of their heads swirl and their heartbeat race. Both wrapped their arms around each other after the briefest of moment that their lips, touched.

"Goodnight." Both said in unison, closing their eyes and willed themselves to dream world, but not moving away from each other's embrace.

Neither one cared about the intentional kiss as none of them are in their right state of mind to even think about it rationally. All they know and all that mattered was that it felt natural and it felt right.


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry for the very late update guys. It's all because of the new story. Lolz. Anywayz, here's the new Chapter for this fic. Hope you guys are still enjoying the story. Cheers!

* * *

Ruby stirred awake at the sound of knocking in the back door. She looked at the clock and sighed, seeing it was only 8.00am. 'Is it really that impossible for me to sleep in on the weekend!' she complained.

"Better not be Angelo!" she whispered as she got up from the couch carefully not wanting to wake the sleeping Annie. She then fixed herself and walks to answer the door.

"About time!" Ross said when Ruby finally opened the door.

"Dad!?" was all Ruby could say as she let her father in. "What are you doing here?" she asked, after recovering from her shock state of seeing her father.

"Where is Charlie?"

"Can you lower your voice? Some people are still sleeping, you know." Ruby said irritably at her father's arrogance.

"Fine! Where is your sister?" he asked again sternly but almost whispering.

"She went to the city with Joey." Ruby answered as she set herself a coffee, not bothering to offer her father one.

"When? And who is this Joey?"

"They went on Friday and Joey is their wedding planner." She replied. "Why are you here?" Ruby asked again.

"I'm here because none of yous know how to use you phones! Tried ringing Charlie and her phone was off. I tried ringing you and you weren't answering. Seriously, why bother buying a mobile when none of you knows how to use it!"

"Excuse me, when did you try ringing me?"

"Last night!" Ross again raising his voice.

"I do sleep you know! And when you're asleep, you are not meant to be monitoring the phone! And as for Charlie, have you ever thought of maybe her batter is running low?" Ruby answered back with her hands holding her mug of coffee tightly as she tried to calm herself with her father's attitude.

"Her phone should always be charges and always be at reached! She's a police officer for Pete's sake!"

"She's human, Dad! And the town can still fun smooth with or without Charlie! She needs a break too, you know!"

"Do you know when is she coming back?" Ross asked with the same tone he has been using since he arrived, dismissing the obvious impoliteness of her youngest daughter.

"I don't know." The younger Buckton answered. _'if I'm Charlie and I know you'll be here, I wont be wanting to come back, while you're here.' _She thought.

Ruby finished drinking her coffee and walked her way out of the kitchen to the lounge room when she heard Ross's voice again.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to get a shower." She replied dryly.

"It won't hurt to excuse yourself, you know. For politeness sake and RESPECT for your father!"

"You should do what you preach." Ruby mumbled still trying to keep herself as calm as she could manage, but struggling to do so.

"What did you say?!" Ross yelled unable to control himself, not caring if he wakes the whole house up.

Ruby saw Annie jumped in fright from the sofa, in the corner of her eye as she stands in the door frame that divides the kitchen to the living room.

"I said you should to what you preach! You want me to be polite towards you, but you are never polite, yourself! You want respect?! Respect is earned Dad! And not to be imposed! And you need to learn to respect other people, before you expect them to respect you!" Ruby yelled back, unable to stop herself and with that she stormed off to her room, not giving her father a chance to say his piece.

* * *

Joey reluctantly opened her eyes, feeling the effects of alcohol from the night before takes its course in her head. She tried to move but felt an arm around her waist. She turned her head and came face to face with the sleeping Charlie.

'_God, she's so beautiful…'_ she thought as she took the woman's beauty in, while she can. She sighed deeply as she resists reaching and touching Charlie's face. For minutes Joey just stayed in bed, just watching Charlie sleep, looking very serene. Suddenly Joey closed her eyes and a tear freely escaped from it, as she gently and slowly planted a kiss on Charlie's forehead. And with that, she slowly pulled herself away from Charlie's arm.

Joey left the room but came back with a glass of water and pain killers for Charlie, placing it on the bedside drawer. She then wrote a note and before going, she stopped again to gaze momentarily at Charlie's sleeping form. She doesn't know what she's feeling for the sleeping woman in front her. But her guts tell her that if she doesn't step back, it would lead to her getting hurt badly.

'_You need to take her home Collins… you need to return her to her fiancé.'_ Joey told herself, before unwillingly head off out of the room.

After preparing breakfast for Charlie, Joey went straight upstairs to start sailing Lily back to Summer Bay. She silently sat herself on the captain's chair, as her thought wonders on what is happening to her.

She knew that she may be a bit drunk from the night before, but she was full aware of everything that happened that night and including the things that happened before that. And now that her brain returned to its proper state of mind, everything that transpired between her and Charlie scares her beyond the telling of it. She seemed like a whole different person when she's with Charlie but it also felt like herself at the same time, if it makes sense. Everything she does with Charlie feels natural and right, but with her she doesn't know what is right. She felt happy being with Charlie and be able to be close to her, but it scares her as well for some reason she couldn't quite understand. She feels a lot of good feelings with Charlie but at the back of her head, she's also aware of the small voice screaming that she needs to stop before it gets further and she wouldn't be able to stop at all.

'_Even being in the sea can't help me anymore. What is this I'm feeling? I can't think properly around her or should I say I can't think at all around her. I can't control my actions. When did things became complicated?' _Joey thought while staring out at the sea as she sail Lily back to reality.

* * *

Charlie stirred awake, again alone in the room. Her head aches from all the wines she consumed the night before. She glanced on her side and saw a glass of water and some pain killers. She took it and smiled, knowing who prepared it.

"Joey…" the smile remained on her lips at the thought and then notices a piece of paper on the table folded neatly against the small painting she noticed the first time she saw the room.

_**Morning Charlz!**_

_**I'm guessing you'll have the same headache as I do now, so I prepared the solution for it. Breakfast is upstairs in the kitchen if you're hungry. Sorry no breakfast in bed for you today. Anyway if in case you don't see me there eating my breakfast, then I should just be up and busy sailing Lily. I'll see you in a while.**_

_**Xoxo -J **_

Charlie's smile grew bigger, touched by Joey's thoughtfulness. She was a bit disappointed about waking up alone again, but Joey's gestures made up for it already. She got herself out of the bed and went straight to the kitchen, only to find a nicely prepared breakfast for her, which consists of a coffee, 3 layers of pancakes with bit of melted butter on the top and covered with maple syrup. Charlie quickly sat herself and ate her breakfast. She was finishing her coffee when she noticed another note on the table.

_**Senior,**_

_**You missed me for breakfast. But I still hope you enjoyed your meal. I'm upstairs if you need anything. = **_

_**Xoxo –J**_

Another smile spread across Charlie's face as she hurriedly went up to find Joey. Charlie stopped short when she saw the back of Joey's head in the chair. She silently walked up to her, planning to frighten the girl but changed her mind instantly when she noticed Joey to be in deep thoughts.

"Morning!" Charlie greeted as she sat herself comfortably on the right's arm rest of the chair.

"Morning sleepy head!" Joey greeted back with a smile, hiding the distress that might show on her face. "How was you head?"

"It's ok, now. Thanks for the meds. How was yours?" Charlie asked, stretching her left arm and let it draped on Joey's back.

"It stopped spinning if that's what you mean." Joey joked. "And how was your sleep?" she asked again.

"It was peaceful." Charlie replied short and sweet. "Thanks for the breakfast by the way and also for the wonderful weekend. I can get used to this." Charlie chuckled. "Maybe we can do this again." She added thoughtfully.

"Yes. We should definitely do this again. And I'm glad you had fun. I was actually thinking, you might be sick of me by now." Joey teased.

"Of coarse not! Why? Are you sick of me now?"

"What?! No! I will never get sick of you, Senior." Joey said, sincerely.

"Good! Because I will never get sick of you either. Besides…" Charlie let a smile crept in her face at the memory, "I expect you to keep your promise." She continued while unconsciously playing with Joey's ear.

"I'll always be with you…" Joey whispered, remembering her promise from last night, but now struggling to figure out on how to keep it. Not that she doesn't want to keep it of coarse she does, but the feelings that she can't explain bothers her and she knew it'll get worse by being with Charlie. Although she knew she wouldn't have enough strength to stay away from her either.

"Exactly!" Charlie said, still feeling elated as she now somehow can't imagine herself without Joey. It's odd really, but she knew she wouldn't wanna know a life without Joey Collins again.

"Joey…"

"Uhm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything." Joey said, focussing on sailing Lily and trying not to get distracted by Charlie's hand playing with her ear.

"I can't help but notice the guitar in your room. Do you play?" Charlie asked curiously.

Joey snorted, before letting out a soft laugh.

"Nahhh… it's just a display." She answered sarcastically but in a joke kind of way, which earned her a light slap in the arm.

"Geezzz, Senior. You really are getting violent. First, hitting yourself yesterday and now, me. tsk. Tsk." Joey teased, hoping to avert Charlie's mind off from the guitar.

"Oh, shut up!" Charlie giggled. "So you know how to play guitar?" Charlie asked again, not willing to let go of the topic just yet.

"Yes, I do."

"Wow! That is so cool!" Charlie exclaimed. "So… can you play for me?"

"No! I haven't played in ages!" Joey refused, knowing that this will happen, reason why she tried to avoid the topic in the first place.

"So? It doesn't mean you can't play anymore." Charlie insists, sounding more like Ruby while still playing with Joey's ear.

"No Charlz." Joey shook her head, smiling at Charlie's childishness and finding it cute.

"It will make me happy." Charlie said grinning from ear to ear.

Joey looked up to Charlie sharply with her mouth slightly open, making it look like she was shock. Well she is anyway.

"Ah! That is so not fair Senior!" Joey said, remembering how she told Charlie that she always wants her happy.

"What?" Charlie asked innocently. "I've never had anyone play a guitar for me…" she started, managing a full on thoughtful look and trying hard not to laugh at her own drama. "It'll be nice to experience that. I know, it'll make me happy." She finished still trying to keep her thoughtful face.

"Right…" Joey couldn't stop smiling at Charlie's cheekiness, full aware of the drama that the tough-cop-senior constable of Summer Bay is trying to pull.

"You said you want me happy… you said you'll do ANYTHING to make me and keep me happy." Charlie challenged still continuing on her drama.

"Ah!" Joey shook her head playfully "Yes, I did say that, but I didn't say that you can use it against me!" Joey laughed, while preparing to dock Lily in Summer Bay.

"But you said you'll do anything to make me happy!" Charlie whined, insisting and not giving up easily.

"And you said you're happy just being with me!" Joey shut back, laughing.

Charlie was taken a back for a second and blush a little, remembering what she said. But she knows it's true. She is happy when she's with Joey.

"Now that should teach you." Joey said as she noticed Charlie's expression.

"But still!!!" Charlie recovered; "you promised!" she said and then pouted.

"Don't use that look on me!" Joey warned, knowing that she couldn't say no to that look. _'Cute'_ she thought.

"Wouldn't you play for me, Joey?" Charlie asked again in her softest voice and using her last weapon; her puppy-dog-look. "Won't you do anything to make me happy?"

Joey shook her head defeated, impressed by Charlie's persistence at the same time. But more so, impressed as she realised how Charlie gained a power on her. She thought even without saying it, she knew she'll do anything to make Charlie happy. But now that she said it to her, it now means that she will really have to keep the promise. And it's not that she's planning on not keeping it. But she thought she could live without Charlie using it for her own benefit. Nevertheless it still made her smile and happy that she knew she could make Charlie happy.

"Fine! I'll play for you. But not today!" Joey agreed as she docked Lily carefully.

"Yey!!!" Charlie exclaimed triumphantly. "So when will you play for me?"

"I don't know. Some time in the future." Joey said grinning at Charlie's child like reaction.

"Awww… when?"

"When the timing is right."

"What do you mean?"

"Because…" Joey paused, "Welcome back to Summer Bay Senior!" Joey beamed, but immediately noticed Charlie's change of mood. It somehow turned dull.

"Hey… what's up?" Joey asked worried. She instinctively took hold of Charlie's hand, the one that kept playing with her ear, until just now.

"Nothing." Charlie replied, sliding herself off the arm rest and made herself land on Joey's lap. She thought, it's the end of their weekend away and she'll take whatever she can now, knowing once they leave Lily, everything will be back to normal.

"Oh c'mon Charlz… what's up? I am going to play for you. But not now, of coarse." Joey said, while wrapping her arms around Charlie's waist.

"I know. But… it's not that." Charlie said holding Joey's arms around her and tightens it.

"Then, what?"

Charlie leaned back to Joey, snuggling close and more in her arms.

"It's just that… I fell like I've been sleeping and dreaming a happy dream and now… I'm about to be awaken."

"Oh…" was all Joey can say, suddenly feeling the same.

The two remained quiet. Charlie wrapped in Joey's arms, leaning on her and Joey's chin resting on Charlie's shoulder. Both has their eyes close and just let themselves be lost in the warmth of their embrace.

"Joey…" Charlie whispered, still has her eyes close.

"Uhm…"

"Do you wanna come over to my place?"

Joey as well still has her eyes close, as a smile formed in her lips.

"Only if you want me to…" Joey whispered back in Charlie's ear, giving Charlie goosebumps.

"Of coarse, I do. I wouldn't ask if I don't."

The smile that lingers in Joey's lips grew big, hearing Charlie's come back

"Smart arse!"

Charlie smirked, realising what made Joey said what she said.

"And since when did the table get turned?" Charlie teased.

"Enjoy it while you can, it won't last long."

"I bet…" Charlie continued teasing.

"Ah! Right!" Joey then started poking Charlie's side.

"Hey stop!!" Charlie shrieked as Joey continued on tickling her. "Give me some respect. I'm the Senior Constable of this town!" said Charlie as she battled with Joey's tickling hands.

"Not in my boat, you're not!" Joey said, continuing on her attack, laughing with Charlie.

* * *

Annie went upstairs to check on Ruby after Ross leave, saying that he'll just get some late breakfast in the diner.

"Rubes…" she called out softly, from outside Ruby's room.

"Come in, Annie." Annie came in slowly and saw Ruby curled up like a ball in her bed.

"How are you? I mean… you ok?" asked Annie as she sat herself on the side of Ruby's bed.

"I feel bad. I know I shouldn't talk back, let alone yelled at him. But, I just…" Ruby sighed heavily "Charlie won't be please when she finds out."

"I think Charlie will understand. I know you were out of line there, but so was Ross. And he started it anyway."

"I know… but he's my Father."

Annie reached for Ruby sympathising with her but still couldn't blame her for the way she acted towards her old man.

"Like you said Rubes, respect is earned; it's not to be imposed. He should know that as well."

Ruby buried her face on her pillow. Annie rubbed her friend's back as a way of comforting the younger Buckton.

* * *

Charlie and Joey reluctantly left Lily after recovering from their tickle war. They went to Joey's house and took turns in the shower. After doing their daily routine in the morning, Charlie suggested that to make up for Ruby, they could pick her up at Leah's and treat her for lunch, in which Joey agreed instantly on the idea.

The short trip from Joey's place to Charlie's was filled with laughter as usual. They also planned to go back to the City on Saturday and take Ruby with them.

"So it's a date? We go back to the City this weekend?" said Charlie as they walk the short distance from her parked car to Leah's front step.

"You seemed to be more excited on seeing them again than I do." Joey teased, linking her arm on Charlie's.

"I like them"

"Ok. Do you like them more?" Joey asked playfully.

"Nope. I like you the best!" Charlie played along and gave Joey a wink.

"Good!" Joey laughed as both of them entered the house.

"Rubes!!! I'm home!" Charlie called out as they walked to the lounge room.

"'Bout time, Charlotte Buckton!"

Charlie cringed at the sound of the familiar voice.

'_I'm definitely back in reality,'_ thought Charlie as she turned to see where the voice came from.


	17. Chapter 17

Guys sorry for the type errors. I know , I said I'll try to minimize it, but its just hard to double check. Sorry. But I still hope you guys will make a sense out of it. Hehehe. Cheers!

* * *

"Dad! What are you doing here?!" Charlie exclaimed as she unconsciously stepped away from Joey.

"Charlie?" Ruby came running down, when she spotted Charlie and her father. She still walked towards her sister and wrapped her arms around her waist. Charlie wrapped one arm around the younger girl.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Charlie asked again, a little less surprised this time.

"I'm here because you and you sister can't be reached. I tried ringing you and your phone was off and according to Angelo you've been missing in action for 3 days. Ruby here doesn't answer her mobile either! So, what can you expect from me?" Ross started telling them off, disregarding the fact that they have an obvious company.

"We expect nothing from you." Ruby muttered in silence.

"What did you say?!" Ross glared at Ruby.

Ruby felt bolder, now that Charlie's beside her. She knew her sister would understand and would protect her at any cause.

"I said…" Ruby said lauder "we expect NOTHING from you!"

Ross lost it; he charged to Ruby taking her away from Charlie's arm and raised his hand preparing to hit his youngest daughter. But Charlie leapt up as fast as her father's action and grabbed a hold of his wrist before his palm come in contact with Ruby's cheek.

"Dad!" Charlie yelled, still holding her father's wrist.

"She needs some discipline!"

"No! She doesn't!" Charlie said sternly and then turned to Ruby "Rubes, go to your room, we'll talk later." She instructed her sibling, which Ruby obliged and run back up.

"And what do you think you're doing Charlotte!?" Ross glared at Charlie.

Joey remained quiet and stunned as she watched the whole scene. She couldn't believe how violent a father could be to his daughter. She decided there and then that Ross is definitely not like her father and although she's not the type that judge people straight away, she knew that Ross would be an exception to that. Joey doesn't like the man already.

"Dad, you were about to hit Ruby. Didn't you realise that?" Charlie said, as she lets go of Ross's hand.

"I am aware of what I was gonna do! That kid needs some discipline and you obviously aren't doing your job, guiding her!"

"What?! Don't you pass blame on me! I do look after her and guide her! If she's acting the way she did towards you, well I can assure you that she's only like that with you! And honestly, I can't blame her! She's a good kid, and you wouldn't find that out, because you never spend time with her!" Charlie paused, realising that she's yelling at Ross. She took a deep breath, to calm her self. "Now dad… will you please tell me what brings you here?"

Ross had clamed down too, letting the Ruby issue drop. He knew that if he continued, it would only end up Charlie proving how incompetent father he is and how he handled things really bad, ever since his wife died.

"I just wanna know how things are going with your wedding preparation. But when none of yous can be contacted, I got worried. So I decided to come down here." Ross said calmly. He has been thinking of making up to Charlie for all the time that he neglected her and he thought that he could start by letting her know that he is taking interest about his eldest daughter's big day.

'_Great! Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse; now he's interested about something I'm not so thrilled about.'_ Charlie thought and then she suddenly remember Joey who is still standing few steps behind her. She turned and looked at Joey apologetically.

"Dad, this is Joey by the way. She's my wedding planner and florist."

Joey took a step forward at Charlie's introduction, extending her hand to Ross. Ross looked at Joey up and down before taking her hand and shook it.

"Ross. Charlie's father."

"Nice to meet you, Sir." Joey said politely, but she knew she was lying. It really didn't feel nice meeting Charlie's old man at all.

"Would you like to seat down?" Charlie asked, seeing her father wouldn't ask any time soon.

Joey was about to decline, but Ross butted in.

"Yes. Seat down . I think there are a lot of things we need to talk about."

Joey reluctantly agreed without saying any words. She isn't nervous at all but, she does feel uncomfortable. Charlie however as much as she wanted to check on Ruby, she decided that she will do it later as she didn't want to leave Joey with Ross. She located herself beside Joey, facing Ross across.

"So, may I ask what the two of you have been up to in the city?" Ross started without further a due.

"Dad, I don't think…"

"Charlotte, you missed a day of work. You disappeared without anyone's knowledge, except Ruby and you turned off your phone for full 3 days! So I assumed it must've been really important, and I think I have the right to know, since I am your father." Ross said arrogantly.

Charlie felt a lump in her throat. Their reason to go to the city is important for her, but she knows that if she tells her Dad the truth, or even to anyone… truth would only sound lame to them and will arouse confusion.

"Well?" Ross asked impatiently.

"I'm sorry Mr. Buckton, Sir, it was my fault. I dragged Charlie with me to the City." Joey butted in, sensing Charlie's distress.

Charlie looked at Joey nervously. She didn't want Joey to get in trouble or get into her father's bad side and most of all she didn't want Joey to get all the blame.

"Was there something that Charlotte's presence was needed, for you to drag her there?" Ross asked, turning cop mode.

If it was anyone in the same situation, he or she would definitely be intimidated by Ross, but not Joey. She thought, this man is not important to her and there's no reason for her to get intimidated. But judging by his attitude, Joey decided that it's best to leave him out of the truth.

"I went to visit my other shop there and to see my sister. I asked Charlie to tug along, so we can sort out the flowers that we will be using for her wedding." Joey lied, not glancing at Charlie but hoped that Charlie would just agree with her lies.

"And that took 3 days?" Ross asked sternly, as if interviewing a criminal.

"Dad! Can you not use you cop attitude here? She's a friend not a criminal!" Charlie said, embarrassed by her father's arrogance.

"No Sir, it didn't take 3 days. Shopping or if I may say, looking for the bridal dress took a while and still we couldn't find a suitable one for Charlie. As they still haven't decided what kind of wedding they want to have." Joey lied again, surprising herself at how easy for her to lie with this man, and although she hates lying, she thought she'd rather lie than put Charlie in trouble.

Charlie was grateful for Joey covering up for her again, even if it means lying. But at the same time, she feels guilty that Joey has to go through that just for her.

Ross was silent; it made him calmed down a bit to know that Charlie is making an effort for the wedding. He knew deep inside that his daughter doesn't love the guy she's going to marry. But, he likes Angelo for Charlie… and he believes that in time, Charlie would eventually love the guy.

"Ok. Maybe we should call Angelo and discuss the wedding details more." Ross suggested. "When's the date?"

"Next year, April." Charlie simple replied.

"What? Why that long? It's only mid July!"

"So? That way we can prepare more." Charlie reasoned. "I'm not in a hurry anyway."

"I am!" Ross blurted out before stopping himself, which surprised Charlie and Joey.

"Why?" Charlie asked eyeing her father suspiciously.

Ross searched his head for a believable excuse. He doesn't want to tell Charlie that the reason that he was in a hurry is because he's afraid of Charlie changing her mind.

"Because… I'm old, Charlie." Ross said in a surprisingly calmer tone.

Joey tried not to frown at the sudden change of Ross's tone of voice. It was calmer.

'_What changed?' _she thought silently.

Both Joey and Charlie looked at the man.

"I want to see my grand children before I… I mean…"

"I know what you mean, Dad." Charlie said appreciating what her father said, oblivious as what her father is pulling off with his drama. But as much as Charlie appreciated her father's concern, it deflated her that now she wouldn't be able to back out, seeing how eager her father is for the wedding.

Joey looked at Charlie and knew exactly what will happen. _'So much for her happiness'_ she thought, feeling sorry for the woman beside.

"Uhm… I better go. I still have loads of catching up to do with my paper works at the shop," Joey said, standing up and getting ready to leave.

Charlie looked up as if pleading with her eyes for Joey to stay. But Joey tried her best to pretend that she didn't see it. As much as she wants to relent with Charlie's plead, she knew she also has some issues to sort out herself.

"Nice to meet you again Mr. Buckton, Sir." Joey acknowledge the man, then turned to Charlie again, "I'll see you, Charlz."

"I'll walk you to the door." said Charlie, standing up as well.

Joey was about to object but Charlie was quick with her feet.

"I'm sorry about that Joey." Charlie whispered as she opened the door for Joey.

"It's ok Charlie. See yeah."

"See yeah, Joey." Charlie watched Joey go.

* * *

"So Charlotte… will I be expecting a change of date?" Ross asked as soon as Charlie returned.

"I don know, Dad. I don't want to rush it." She said _'I'm not even sure if I still want to do it.'_ She said in her head.

"Well it's not rushing; I'm not saying get married next week. All I'm saying is, it wouldn't hurt if you have it this year, instead of next year."

"But it's already mid July, Dad. There's only 5 more months left for this year."

"Have it in December then. 5 months should be good, enough."

"But Dad…"

"Why do I get the feeling that you want to prolong the wedding?" Ross looked at his eldest daughter, straight in the eyes, but chose to neglect the sorrow that is totally visible in it.

"I… I don't. It's just that we're both busy, Angelo and I. And Joey…"

"Joanne can do it." Ross said dismissively.

"How did you…" Charlie was shocked that her Dad knew Joey's first name.

"I've heard of her back in the City. I knew something ringed a bell when you introduced her and it clicked in my head. She's on of the best wedding planner in the city by the elite people or perhaps everyone. My colleague's son got married I think 2 years ago and in such short notice. They hired a Joanne Collins to do the planning and within 2 and half months, Joanne was able to pull a much organised and very nice wedding. And I assumed your Joey and Joanne Collins is the same person. So, 5 months will give her enough time to plan yours." Ross explained.

Charlie was quiet. She thought _'2 years ago… that would be the time when Joey was working herself to death to forget about her mother's death'._

"Charlie!" Ross called out seeing the blank expression of his daughter, as if she's lost somewhere.

Charlie blinked back from her trance.

"We still need to talk to her." she replied vaguely.

Ross reluctantly agreed, forming a plan of his own. He then excused himself, saying that he has something to do, but assured that he will the next week, maybe. Charlie walked him out then came back sighing heavily as she went straight in the confinement of her room. She sat herself on the edge of her bed and stared at the ring on her finger.

"_What if the reason you couldn't find or failed to see the one was because you trapped yourself with Angelo and your obsession with you father's approval"_

Charlie closed her eyes, shaking her head as she remembered what Joey told her the night before. She opened her eyes again and looked at her ring as she let tears rolled down her cheeks.

* * *

"Joey! Haven't seen you in a while." Father Nicolas greeted the young woman.

Joey looked up and smile at the priest. After he long walk from Charlie's to the beach and then from the beach to her house, she decided to pay a visit to father Nicolas, thinking that talking to him might help her with her feelings.

"Sorry for not visiting you for a while. I got a bit occupied this last few days and I went to visit Josie the other day."

"It's ok Joey… you don't have to explain," the priest smiled warmly to Joey ad sat himself across from her. "So, how are you, child?"

"I'm good. I'm better."

The priest eyes Joey curiously, sure that the girl seemed a lot better now compared from the previous years and yet he can sense that something is bothering her.

"That is good to hear, Joey." Father Nicolas paused, "but… correct me if I'm wrong but… I can sense that something is bothering you."

Joey nodded.

"Do you want to share it?"

Joey sighed.

"Father… is there such thing as wrong love?" she asked.

The priest looked at her quizzically, as he doesn't have a clue as to what the girl really meant by the question.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…" Joey swallowed the lump in her throat, "wrong love. Like… I can't explain father."

"There is love that seemed wrong because it was felt in a wrong place at a wrong time."

"How about love for a person you're no supposed to love?" Joey asked.

After her long walk earlier, she decided to entertain the voice at the back of her head, telling her that she might have feelings… strong feelings for Charlie. She then remembered what she wrote a few weeks back, when she couldn't comprehend why she gave Charlie a gardenia. And slowly, it all downed to her. Suddenly she found an explanation to all her actions. It scared her and overwhelmed her in equal measure.

******

(Earlier at the beach…)

Joey was seating down in the sand, watching people walk along side the beach, some were having their morning run and others were just having fun swimming and surfing. It was a beautiful day, but Joey as much as she wanted to appreciate it, she couldn't. Her mind was else where as she tried to find answers and reasonable explanations about her actions and feelings that she have never felt before.

'_I don't think when I'm around her…well, I can't think at all around her! I'm not in control in a lot of thing when I'm with her… mainly my feelings. And yet I couldn't bring myself to stop, I couldn't stay away. And yet I wouldn't want it any other way. I'm happy with her and whenever I'm with her. But, why? I have other friend too. But I'm not like this to them. I don't think of them as much. I don't… I don't flirt with them and I don't let them in, in my personal life. But I did all that with Charlie and to think we haven't been friends for long. And I gave her a Gardenia. I love you in secret… do I love her in secret?'_

Joey closed her eyes for a few minutes and when she opened it a tear fell from her eyes.

"I do." Joey whispered as her realisation downed to her. "I love her."

******

"Joey???"

"Huh?" Joey blinked and saw a hand in front of her, getting her attention back to the room. "Sorry, what is it?"

"Are you ok?" Father Nicolas asked her worriedly.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Sorry." She said and tried to focus, not wanting to get lost again in her thoughts.

"What ere you saying again, Father?"

"I said, if you could give me an example for that love that you're not supposed to feel for a person."

"Ah. Uhm… like, if you fell for someone who's already with someone."

"Joey, that's an example of love that is in a wrong place and at a wrong time. It's wrong if you act on it and ruin a relationship, but if you think about it, the action is wrong but the love itself is not. I mean, you're human, you are meant to love and it isn't your fault id you happened to love someone that is no longer available. It's not like you wouldn't stop it, if you were able to. Right?"

Joey nodded in silence.

"But how do I stop it?" she asked, her voice was just audible.

"Don't entertain it if it would bring heartache to someone. You don't ever cause that kind of pain to anyone." The priest answered.

"How about love between two women… or men? Is that an example of a wrong love?" Joey asked, still not meeting the old man's gaze.


	18. Chapter 18

The priest looked at her disbelievingly. He was pretty sure earlier that Joey's dilemma is about falling for someone who's already committed. But now, with the question he just heard, he isn't quite sure anymore.

'_Maybe this is just some random questions and thoughts. After all, Joey has always been a person who never runs out of questions even when she was a lot younger. But why the look of distress in her eyes?'_ The priest thought to himself.

"What made you think that it could be a wrong love?" He asked.

"Well… people perceived it to be wrong. But I'm wondering how could it be wrong? I mean, gay people didn't choose to be gay; some of them were born gay. Some may have been affected by their environment, but point is, it's not their fault that their hearts beats for the same gender. And yet people judge them. And yet people can't accept the love shared or the love that is felt for someone of the same sex. They see it as wrong… as immoral." Sadness obvious and felt in Joey's voice, which left the priest, wondered more.

"Do you think it's wrong?" He asked, his eyes fixed on Joey whose eyes are still looking down.

"How can it be wrong, Father? Would god let it be felt, if it so wrong? I know there are wrong things that are being done against God's will but, those are by choice. This however, it's not chosen… it just happened, it just felt." Joey said frustrated with the cruelty of the reality which adds up to her dilemma of falling for someone not only is engaged but also has the same gender as hers.

"Joey, there are a lot of questions I can not give answers to. And one of those is what you're asking me now. Human's heart is unpredictable and strong and very fragile at the same time. Love felt between two hearts of the same gender can be wrong in the eyes of many. But it's their choice to look at it that way. However, their perspective shouldn't affect yours; now, tell me… do you thing it's wrong?"

Joey finally looked up and met Father Nicolas' eyes.

"No." She replied.

"Then it's not. Well, for you that is. But that's what's important. What you think and how you see things. Theirs would and could be different, but you shouldn't care, as long as you're not harming anyone. God created us all, differently." The priest explained, still thinking what all this got to do with Joey.

Joey smiled at him, comforted by what the priest had told her.

"Joey… why is this issue bothering you?"

******

"Charlie?" Ruby called out, poking her head inside her sister's room. She quickly went in when she saw her older sister curled up like a ball in the middle of her big bed.

"What's wrong Charlie?" Ruby asked, locating herself beside her sister, wrapping her arms around the older Buckton. "Does Hitler have something to do with you being upset?"

Charlie finally looked at her sister after hearing Hitler's name. Ruby giggled seeing the puzzled look on her sister's tears-stained-face.

"I'm sorry, I mean Dad." She clarified, still giggling. Charlie let out a soft giggle at Ruby's antic.

"Rubes… you know it's wrong, right? He's our father and he needs you to respect him." Charlie explained calmly as if still talking to a toddler.

"I know Charlie. And I'm sorry about earlier. But, he is just so rude. He doesn't know how to respect others and he doesn't care for anyone other than himself."

"You know that's not true Ruby."

"You know it is true, Charlie." The younger girl looked at Charlie's eyes, determined to prove her statement to be true. "You know it's true." She said quietly.

Charlie couldn't reply back, thus she just pulled Ruby closer and hugged her tight.

"But this isn't about him. I want to know what's wrong with you, big sis. Why are you upset and sad?" Ruby asked as she snuggled closed to her sister.

"I don't know. I just feel so… trapped."

"Why?" Ruby asked again curiously, not sure what her sister really meant by what she said.

Charlie sighed heavily.

"When Joey and I left to go to the city, it felt like I was on a holiday. Because I was enjoying myself… I was happy, Ruby. I was free. I felt at peace and it was surreal. I never wanted to come back, but I had to… I have to. But even then, I thought the feeling will continue, I hoped it would, anyway. But it didn't, I came back and came face to face with dad. It was like I was free and then trapped again." Charlie explained, still holding her sister close.

"Charlie, don't get me wrong… I'm trying but, I just don't get what you mean. I get the part where you enjoyed your weekend away, but the trap part… I don't follow."

"This…" Charlie showed Ruby her engagement ring as an explanation.

"Oh…" was all Ruby could say. She looked at the ring and then back to Charlie "but, what does dad got to do with the wedding?'

"He came here to check on how the preparations are going. And he wants it quicker. He said it would be better if the wedding is this year, instead of next year."

"Why is he in a hurry? All he gets to do in the ceremony is to walk you down the aisle and that's it."

"Well apparently, he's not getting any younger and wants to see his grandchildren to be, before something."

"What? Is that true? He got all sappy on you? That doesn't sound like him. I can smell something fishy." Ruby said, scrunching up her nose.

"Or maybe, he was sincere. I don't know." Charlie growled in frustrations.

"So, what? All of a sudden her cares?"

Charlie was stunned at Ruby's lack of compassion towards their father as she speaks of him. But didn't comment on it, as she knows she couldn't fault the younger girl for being like that to their father.

"Charlie, don't let him run you life." Ruby said thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?" Charlie pulled back a little so she can look at her younger sister.

"Don't let him manipulate you. I mean the wedding. If you're not comfortable having it soon, then don't. It's your life, not his. If he isn't happy with that then it's his problem, not yours."

"It isn't that simple, Rubes."

"Charlz, it is. You just have to stand up and say it. I love you and for me, whatever suits you will be great for me too. If Dad loves you, then he'd know that this is all about you, not him."

Charlie looked at her sister closely, admiring Ruby's courage, hoping that she has that too, when it comes to Ross.

"I hope I have you guts." She said softly.

"You can have it, if you want." Ruby joked, and then snuggled back against Charlie. "I love you Charlie, and I've missed you."

"I love you too, Ruby." And with that she kissed Ruby's forehead.

******

Joey met the priest's gaze, she doesn't know if she's prepared to tell him the whole truth and reason behind her questions, but thought she won't be able to like to him as well.

'_I've been lying a lot lately and it has to stop. I never like the feeling of not telling the truth and I should not make a habit of lying. Besides, I should never lie about what I'm feeling right now. Lying about it is like being ashamed of it. And I'm not ashamed. Scared, yes. But not ashamed.' _Joey thought.

"It's because…"

Joey was interrupted by her mobile. She took her phone and saw Aden's name on the screen.

"Sorry Father, excuse me. I just need to get this." She said, she answered the phone as soon as she saw the older man nodded his head.

"Aden?" Joey answered, walking out of the room.

"Joey, guess what?" Aden on the other line, sounding cheerful as always.

"What?"

"Me and Josie are coming down to Summer Bay, this weekend! Isn't that great?!"

"Yes. It is. It is." Joey said her voice dull.

"Ok. What's wrong? Las time I saw you, you were all giggly and cheerful and happy and that was just two days ago. What happened?" Aden asked seriously.

"Charlie happened." Replied Joey simply.

Silence fell between Aden and Joey as Aden tried to process Joey's answer.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Yes. But, maybe not now. Look Aden, I need to go, but I'll call you back. Ok?" Joey said, thinking how many times she has been asked if she wants to talk about her feelings.

"Yeah ok. And Joey, whatever you do… you'll have my support." He said sincerely.

"Thanks." And with that, they hanged up.

Joey returned to the room where Father Nicolas was patiently waiting. However, Joey decided that maybe it is best for her to contemplate on her new feelings on her own before confiding with anyone else. She thought it may also help to know what she really wants to do with it, without anyone's opinion affecting her own.

She bid the priest goodbye, who just accepted the excuse that Joey needs to go. But the old man secretly hope that whatever problem Joey is having, he hoped for the young woman's heart to be strong as he never saw the distress look in Joey's eyes before. He has seen her fall apart when her mother died, but the priest knew that this case is different. Her eyes were happy and sad at the same time, if that is even possible. And if so happens that his hunch is proven to be true, he knew Joey's heart will be broken and so will be Joey, herself.

******

Charlie didn't leave her room all day since she returned in the morning and now it's nearing mid night. She received a few texts from Angelo, but she's in no mood to have a talk with him. She has been moving around her bed as if missing something/someone; she is now accustomed of having by her side.

"Joey…" she mumbled silently.

'_You should stop thinking about her Charlie! It is so inappropriate, together with your actions around her. This isn't you Charlie. Snap out of it! While you can… you still can, can you?' _Charlie reprimanded herself from slowly acknowledging the facts of her feeling towards the girl but question her ability as well at the same time.

'_But why do I have this feeling in the first place?' _asked Charlie's emotional side of the brain. _'Why can't I stop thinking of her? Or… do I even want to stop? Why do I miss her this much? Is it still normal to miss someone this much?'_ she continued questioning herself as she turned to her side facing Joey's side of the bed, if they are still sleeping in the same bed.

******

In Joey's house in her room, she is also in her bed, facing the right side with the dried ambrosia flower in her hand.

"I've been waiting for the time that I would fall in love… and it has to be you." Joey said talking to the flower she's holding.

"What do you have that others don't?" she asked and then in whisper her heart answered her.

"Her eyes… so blue that never failed to get me lost in its depth. The same eyes that can penetrate my soul and show me the beauty of the world just by its warm gaze. Her lips… the softest of lips that I was blessed to have felt against mine. Just simply being her. Charlotte Buckton. Just being the Charlie Buckton that I was able to talk to and laughed with until in wee hours of the day. Being the woman that freed me from sorrow and burden, being the only person that took my breath away…. the woman that held me close when I broke down and the same one that I wrapped up in mine, when sadness invaded her eyes.

Joey then runs her hand on Charlie's empty side of the bed, and then closes her eyes.

"Ambrosia…"

******

"Ambrosia…" Charlie's heard whispered to her as if answering her own brain's whys.

"I love you too…" she said out laud and still almost a whisper in her empty room.

"I love her? Do I love her?" Charlie questioned herself again. "But she doesn't love me for me to be able to say I love her too. Or… does she? But she's straight!" Charlie talked to herself, "but point is that do I lover her?" Charlie's rational and emotional side debating.

Charlie then turned to get the dried gardenia from her bedside drawer and then resumed her position earlier. She looked at the flower as if trying to figure its meaning just by starting at it. But instead, another question has been answered.

'_The mysterious flower shop girl, I caught glimpse of, during patrolling. The woman that made my head turned for a second look. The same woman that made me laugh uncontrollably and made me open up. Joey… the woman that disabled my mind from thinking and just act on how I feel. The woman that owns the pair of brown eyes that can pierce through me and into my soul and owns the lips I was been graced to taste and touch for the briefest of moment. Joey, the woman that leaves me breathless.'_

Suddenly it all downed to Charlie, she looked at the flower and then her hand that contain the ring, and then back to the gardenia again. Charlie then, removed the ring that Angelo gave her, from her finger and placed it at the top of the drawer. She closed her eyes, and again faced the left side of the bed, with a firm grip and still very delicate hold of the gardenia.

"I do…" Charlie whispered, still with her eyes closed.

******

"If only I could hope that you can really love me too…" Joey said as she opened her eyes. A tear fell from each and then followed by more.

"I love you in secret, Charlie Buckton." Joey whispered again to the ambrosia flower that Charlie gave her, in her hand.

"But maybe…" now tears are uncontrollably escaping Joey's eyes, "that is what it should say. A secret…"

******

Charlie opened her eyes and run her hand across Joey's supposedly side of the bed.

"I do… I do love Joanne Collins." She whispered as she placed the gardenia to the empty left bed space.

Charlie again closed her eyes, "I love you, Joey." She whispered and felt tears came out from her closed eyes, and yet she didn't dare to open it. As Charlie wants the dream land to claim her, hoping that in her dreams, maybe… she and Joey could fine each other. That maybe, just maybe… in her dream, Joey might feel the same and they could have each other.

* * *

Again sorry for the type errors. I managed to typed away two chapters! One for immortality of true love and one for this one. I tried to type another one for send my love to heaven but couldn't finish it. Lolz. Hope you guys are still enjoying this fic. if not, let me know, if you do, still let me know… hehehe as I am having another idea for another story but I'm not good to try and have too many stories going. Lolz. So yeah… Cheers!


	19. Chapter 19

I was overwhelmed by the reviews. Wow!!! Now I'm scared to post the next chapter because I'm scared I might disappoint you guys. Hehehe but of coarse I need to post. I know it's not what most of you expected, but CJ needs to face the new turn of events on their lives individually. Remember they are both straight and just happens to fall for each other. Hehehe anyways enjoy. Cheers!

* * *

It was only 7.00am on Monday and Charlie was already in her office, even before her shifts starts. She knew she would have to answer to mountain of paper works and so she decided to come in early.

She has been in her office for nearly an hour and a half and still she's still not half way through, and that was not even because of the work. It was because of Joey. The thought of Joey never leaves her mind. And she was torn… she knew that it's not right to think of Joey that much, but not thinking of her made her miss the girl more. The realisation she had last night was overwhelming, unbelievable and scary and yet if being honest, she wouldn't want it any other way. Although she still hasn't figure out what to do about it.

Charlie looked at the clock and it's almost 9. She then took her mobile out and started typing a message, after reading and deciding that it was good enough, she then pressed send.

"I'm already here if you're texting me."

Charlie turned sharply at her door and saw Angelo.

"Knocking really isn't in your dictionary, huh?" Charlie asked annoyed, although she knows that after everything, she doesn't have and right to be.

"Do you really think its fair for you to be upset with me because of me not knocking, when you stood me up without a word and didn't even bother to explain up to now? Oh, and not to mention didn't even contacted me for days!" Angelo asked standing in front of Charlie across Charlie's desk.

"Angelo, this isn't the right place to talk about it. Later at lunch time, we can talk then."

"No! I want to talk now! I think you owe it to me to at least explain why! I'm not only your boyfriend, Charlie. I'm your fiancé!" Angelo said, failing to control himself and lower his voice.

"I'm working, Angelo. And you should be too." Charlie said, still with her calm voice, showing her professionalism.

"I don't care!"

Charlie swallowed the lump in her throat and sighed heavily. She never wanted to pull ranks on anyone, but she knew or probably hope that what she was about to do would work to let her off the hook for a while.

"Constable Rosetta," Charlie started with a stern voice "as your Senior, I order you to leave my office and start doing your work. Now, if there's any personal issue you wish to discuss with me, I'll give you all my lunch time later."

Angelo clenched his jaw; he hates it that Charlie is in the position and not him. But had it entered his mind that Charlie is capable of using her position to get away from him.

Without any word, Angelo stormed out of Charlie's office. Charlie waited a few minutes after Angelo left, before burying her face on her hands. She felt guilty for doing what she did to Angelo, but she's just not ready to answer all his questions, which she knew would all be lies.

******

Joey just came back in her room after having a shower when her mobile came to life for a text message. She took it and a smile formed on her lips when she saw it was from Charlie.

'_Morning Collins! I'm sorry again about yesterday and also… I'm missing your cooking already. Have a nice day! _

_Xxx- C_

Joey instantly presses the reply button and started typing her message, when she remembered Father Nicolas' words as if ringing in her head;

'_Don't entertain it, if it would bring heartache to someone. You don't cause that kind of pain to anyone…'_

The smile on Joey's face vanished and she reluctantly deleted the message that she just typed. She threw her phone on her bed and head to her wardrobe to get change.

Joey went straight to the kitchen after changing and prepared to cook lasagne for lunch. Only it's nit for her as she decided to go back to the city and maybe stay there for a few days to clear her head, thinking that maybe a few days far away from Charlie might help her get over the feelings she have for the beautiful Senior Constable, although at the back of her head, she highly doubt it.

"_I waited to fall in love and now that I am falling really fast and hard; here I am busying myself, thinking of how to get rid of it!"_

Joey thought, frustrated that once again she has proved how unfair life can be. She shook her head at the thought as she remove the tray from the oven. She let the lasagne to cool down a bit, before transferring it to a container. She then took a pen and paper and scribble on it,

Few minutes later and Joey was out in her shop, giving instructions to her stuff and to a particular one. Joey left and the girl she gave a very specific instruction followed soon after.

'_Ade, I'll be coming over today. Meet me at the wharf later this afternoon._

_Xx –J'_

Joey sent the message before turning Lily's engine on and begun sailing.

******

"Hello, can I help you?" Constable Watson asked the young woman that just entered the station.

"Oh, Hi. Yes… I'm looking for Senior Constable Buckton?"

Watson nods at the girl and asked her to seat as she went to Charlie's office. She knocked a few times before poking her head in.

"Charlie?"

"Yes, Watson?"

"There's someone outside looking for you. Do you want me to bring her in or you'll meet her outside?"

"Just ask her to come in please. Thanks." Charlie said, before returning her attention back to her paper works.

Not long after and a young girl came in, in Charlie's office. Charlie asked her to seat but the girl decline saying she's not staying long.

"What can I do for you?" Charlie asked.

"My boss, Joey just asked me to bring this to you," said the girl as she placed the plastic bag on Charlie's table.

Charlie looked at the plastic bag and found a gardenia; she immediately took the gardenia and stared at it lovingly when she noticed a note on top of the container.

'_Senior,_

_It's too late to make you breakfast, but just right to make a lunch. Hope you like lasagne and hope this helps you, to not miss my cooking too much. Enjoy your lunch!_

_Xoxo – J'_

Charlie was smiling from ear to ear and turns to the girl who has been watching her as she red the note.

"Please tell Joey thank you very much for this. And also, thank you for bringing it here…" Charlie paused realising she didn't yet know the girl's name.

"Sam." Said the girl introducing herself.

"Right. Sam, thank you for bringing it here." Charlie continued, "Here I'll wale you out."

Charlie walked the girl outside the station, feeling elated.

"Oh, by the way… are you guys busy today?"

"Uhm… we have a few deliveries, orders and arrangements to work on." Sam replied, before going in her car.

"Ok. Uhm… do you think its ok drop by this afternoon? Or, Joey would still be busy?"

"Ohhh… Joey won't be there, she left before I did. She said she'll be going to the city for few days."

Charlie's face fell but nodded her head to the girl. Sam smiled and then drove off. Charlie then went inside and straight to her office, not looking at anyone as she did.

She wondered why Joey all of a sudden went to the City without a word. She thought maybe an emergency happened, but then remembered the note that Joey wrote and it seemed cheerful enough.

'_Why didn't she say anything about going back there?'_ Charlie asked herself, couldn't help but feel sad that Joey's out of town. _'For how long will she stay there?'_ she asked again and then chastised herself for being secretly clingy towards the girl.

Charlie sighed heavily as she sat herself back to her chair. She took the gardenia again, and then looked at the food in front of her, looking around, she immediately went and locked her door before indulging herself with Joey's lasagne.

******

Joey arrived in the city, around after lunch time. The lily has been docked for an hour but Joey hasn't move a muscle since. She just remained in her chair looking out to nowhere.

She remembered how the last time she was there, she was happy, laughing with Charlie. She contemplated on the fact that being with lily alone, doesn't relax her anymore like it used to. Now all she could think of and bout was the time she and Charlie spent in the boat, not more than 24 hours ago.

Joey eventually moved from her place, and in doing so, she looked around her boat, every corner of it reminds her of the police officer bay in the bay.

"I miss her." She whispered in the empty space.

"But I am not supposed to miss her. I think of her… but I am not supposed to think of her. I've fallen for her, but I don't want to fall for her. And yet, I love the feeling of loving her, of holding her in my arms. Shit! Shit! This is bad!"

Desperate of getting rid of Charlie's out of her head, she went down and took a canvas, paint brushes and acrylic paints. She set herself up and the material out on the deck and started mixing colours; something she hasn't done in ages.

******

"What do you want to order?" Angelo asked glumly as she and Charlie arrived at the diner.

"Nothing. I'm not hungry."

"You just had coffee all day, you should eat." Angelo insisted, upset but still shows how much he cares for her.

"I ate lasagne earlier." Charlie said, as she sat herself on one of the table in the corner of the diner.

"Where did you get the lasagne from?" Angelo asked annoyed.

"From that girl that came in earlier, Joey asked Sam to bring the lasagne." Charlie explained as simple and brief as possible.

"Why would Joey send you lasagne?" Angelo asked curiously, and seated himself facing Charlie.

Charlie sighed.

"Because I told her I missed her cooking." Charlie replied and instantly regretting it, remembering how Angelo doesn't have a clue on how close she is not to their wedding planner, even in just 'friendship' way, as people may see it.

"What do you mean?"

"What?"

"I mean… when did you guys become so close?"

"We get along even before you two meet."

"Elaboration would help, Charlie."

Charlie sighed again, seeing she doesn't have any choice but to explain, even though she really didn't want to. Charlie then told Angelo the part where she went to Joey for a visit, leaving the information about the time. And then mentioned how they decided to go to the city. She however didn't mention the excused Joey came up with, with her Dad, thinking Angelo really didn't have to know and she also didn't want to give Angelo wrong impression about what she feels about the wedding and what really happened during her weekend away.

"So did you give her the list?" Angelo asked, after Charlie explained herself.

"What list?" Charlie asked back, blankly.

"Guest lists and sponsors!"

"Oh… that." Charlie bowed her head down guiltily. She has totally forgotten about that.

Angelo sighed and then stood up and walked away, without much of a word. He saw Charlie moved as if attempted to follow him but also disappointingly saw how she didn't try too much and just remained in her seat, and so he decided to continue waling out off the diner.

Angelo felt hurt and unimportant and neglected. It was one thing that Charlie stood him up but it was another to have totally forgotten about him. He tried his best to understand Charlie's explanation, although it actually didn't say much as to why she was gone for days or the fact that she spent days with their wedding planner and still forgot about their list; that he can not understand at all.

'_How can she forget? She was with the wedding planner for the whole weekend for Christ's sake! They must've talked about weddings and stuff somehow, that would remind Charlie about the list. But, have they? Then again what else can they talk about? They barely knew each other."_

Angelo thought as he walked down the beach, still trying to figure out, what is going on. He knew Charlie was and is never clingy even before. But she was never this distant. He feels like, Charlie is there but he still couldn't reach her.

"When can she learn to love me back?" he whispered in the air, letting out some of his frustrations, knowing that Charlie even before, never really reciprocated his feelings, which always leaves him wondering why did she even accepted the marriage proposal, although in his heart of hearts he knew that he wouldn't want it any other way. He wants Charlie and loves Charlie and wants to spend the rest of his life with her even it is just a one sided love.

******

Aden came down to the wharf early not wanting Joey to wait. But, he was surprised to see Lily already docked and Joey on the deck and got even more surprised when he realise what Joey was doing.

"Is she painting? When did she start painting again?" Aden asked himself as he board Lily quietly, not wanting to alert Joey of his presence. Creeping behind the deeply engrossed girl, he waited till the brush is not in contact with the canvas before saying a word.

"I thought you will never paint again?" he asked.

Joey jumped in fright at the sudden voice behind her. She turned and gave Aden a light slap in the arm for scaring the life out of her.

"Don't to that! You're gonna give me a heart attack!" she scolded him.

"Sorry." Aden said not sounding sorry at all. "Nice painting Collins. I didn't think you'll still have it in you." praise Aden as he looked at the nearly finish painting in front of him.

Joey remained quiet and turned back to finish the painting she has been working on, since she arrived. Aden sat on the bench and waited. In their years of being friends, he learned that the only way you can get Joey Collins to talk about everything is by waiting when she's ready. If you pushed her, she won't say a word but if you just let her, then she will pour everything out.

10 minutes passed and Joey finally initialised the painting and the seated herself next to Aden. Aden looked at the painting admiring the picture.

"Looks great, still haven't lost your touch, eh." He commented, when Joey remained quiet, he continued to talk. "I though I will never see you hold a brush."

"I thought so too…" Joey said meekly.

"Uhm… what made you?"

"I want to take my mind off things." Joey said, looking at her paint stained hands.

"That's odd. Long time ago, you just paint when you're really happy and can't contain it. Now…"

"I am happy…" Joey interrupted him. Aden waited for her to continue. "… and sad and scared and confused at the same time."

"Now, that is new. Since when did you get confuse?"

"Since a few weeks ago," she paused "since I became friends with the Senior Constable."

Now it was Aden's turn to remain quiet, ready to listen.

"I don't really know how… but, that just it. We met and then became really good friends." Joey looked up and stared at her painting. "On Friday while we were sailing back to Summer Bay, we decided that we both didn't want to head back just yet. So we stayed in the sea. We swam, eat, relaxed… just having fun and quiet somehow peaceful weekend. Everything was just nice, Aden. Except… I get more confused by the end of the trip. I was confused even before but, I tried and managed to ignore it, but it came to appoint that everything that happened during those days and the ones that happened even before that; I could no longer ignore anymore."

"Like… why are you confused?" Aden asked quietly.

"Confused in the sense that, I haven't been friends with her for long, but I trusted/trust her completely. I told her everything, including about Mum. I opened up to her and let her in, in my life. And… the interaction between us was just… amazing. It was overwhelming, happy, everything!" Joey explained.

"What seems to be the problem then?" Aden asked again, although he had known what Joey's dilemma was all about.

"That is the problem! The problem is how wonderful we are together, how nice it was to be with her, how close we are getting when we hang out, both emotionally and physically. And, the fact that I know and acknowledge that it was inappropriate, in so many levels, and also how wrong I am to be feeling this way."

"What exactly are you feeling?" Aden then took one of Joey's hands, looking at the girl next to her. Joey turned her head and looked at Aden's eyes.

"I'm… I'm in love with her." Joey whispered, "I'm crazy in love with Charlie Buckton."


	20. Chapter 20

Josie was just about to do the closing up when a man entered the shop.

"Good afternoon." The man said

"Hello. What can I do for you?" Josie greeted and asked.

"My name is Ross Buckton. I'm here to look for Joanne Collins. I believe she's my daughter's wedding planner." Ross introduced himself and explained.

"Oh. Uhm, Joey's not here. She's now staying in Summer Bay. If you can wait here, I can go get and give you her address."

"No need. We met yesterday in Summer Bay. I went to her shop earlier today but the stuff said she went here. So, I thought…"

"Oh, ok. Well in that case, she's probably still wondering around somewhere. If you want, you can come back tomorrow or some other time, she would probably be here."

Ross thanked Josie and left. Josie watched the man go and wondered where her sister might be.

******

"You're in love with Charlie." Aden repeated

Joey nodded and Aden just looked at his friend.

"I don't want to be, Ade. I mean, I want to be in love but I don't want it to be with her."

"Why?"

"Because… as wonderful as she is, she isn't the one for me. I mean, how can she be? She's getting married, Aden."

Aden squeezes Joey's hand as if telling her that it's ok to be honest with him.

"Granted that she's getting married. But, how do you know that she isn't the one for you?" Aden asked, thoughtfully.

Joey looked at their hands, after hearing his question and then looked back up in his eyes.

'_Is she the one for me?'_

Joey thought and asked herself.

******

After her talk with Aden, Joey felt suddenly so exhausted. She never thought having to feel so much emotion could be so tiring. So after her admission, Aden left to get some drink and Joey decided to just go and stay in the house and in her room. Ever since she arrived there, she hasn't move a muscle, she just remained curled up like a ball, not wanting to move as if any single movement will bring her back to reality.

"I thought you said, it's happy to be in love?" Joey whispered, while looking at her Mum's photo, located on her study table.

Joey was verging on tears, when she heard a knock on her door. She thought it was just Aden, but surprised when her sister's head poked in the door.

"Hi…" Josie said quietly, compassion enveloped her as she saw her sister. She have never seen her curled up like that unless she's really sad and the last time she saw her in that state was when their mother died.

"Can I come in?" she asked softly

Joey smiled faintly at her sister and tapped the side of her bed, gesturing for her sister tolie downbeside her, which Josie obeyed.

"You ok?" Josie asked quietly, lying beside her sister, facing her.

Joey shook her head, no.

Josie moved closer and wrapped her arms protectively around her sister. She never asked Joey if she wants to talk about anything that bothers her, since she knew Joey would open up eventually in her own time.

"I'm in love, Josie." Joey said quietly, almost a whisper that just audible for her sister to hear.

"I know." Josie said, "Does Charlie knew about it?"

Joey pulled away a bit from her sister's embrace and looked at her sharply.

"How…"

"Joey… c'mon, I know you inside and out. There isn't anything you can hide from me, just like I can't hide anything from you. You should know that by now." Josie explained, smiling warmly at her sister, tapping the tip of her nose lightly.

Joey scrunched up her nose, like what she always does, every time Josie would do it to her.

"No. She doesn't. And I don't have any intention of telling her."

Josie nodded her head. She knows it's not yet her turn to comment.

"But… how did you know? I mean, that it's Charlie I'm in love with?"

"I saw the look on your face." Josie simply replied.

"What look?"

"Happiness. You've been sad for a long time and the first time in a long time that I witnessed your eyes came back to life again, was when you were with Charlie." Josie explained.

"It didn't bother you?"

"No. Well, it worried me at first, but… I always want you to be happy and if Charlie gives you that, then… so be it."

"Why is it, that you and Aden already knew what was happening to me, before I even realise myself?"

Josie chuckled.

"Seriously. I talked to Aden earlier and told him, and he said he knew it already and was just waiting for me to tell him, myself."

"Yeah, well… what do you expect? We grew up together, the three of us. I bet if something like that happens to me, I'm sure you would know straight away."

Joey shrugged. It was true, they can practically read each other, that's why sometimes there is no point hiding.

"But, what do I do, Josh? Does this mean I'm gay?"

"I don't know, Jo. I don't know what you will do, because I am not you. So, what do you want to do, Joey? Forget about the labelling thing and just focus on what you want."

"It doesn't matter what I want, it wont happen and I wouldn't have it, anyway."

"It does matter Jo and you know that."

"How? I mean I want to be with her. But, not only that's she's a woman but also she's getting married!" Joey said frustrated.

Josie eyed her sister curiously, knowing that what Joey said isn't her, justifying why what she wants doesn't matter but rather Joey, just giving herself an excuse as to why it should not matter.

Joey saw the look on her sister's face and as if hearing her sister's thought… she then begun crying again.

"I know. I know. I don't give a damn if she's a woman. But I do give a shit that she's getting married, regardless if she loves the guy or not. I can't let myself ruin someone else's relationship… I can't let myself be the reason for Angelo's heartache. I can't." Joey said as she sobs.

"I know your situation is hard, and I do understand where you're coming from. But, I don't know why I can't help but feel that you should tell her what you feel. I don't know why but my gut tells me that you should."

"What good will it do? What if she freaks out? What if it ruins our friendship? What if she doesn't feel the same thing?"

Joey couldn't help but let out a soft laugh at her sister's rambling. Joey frowned and looked at her sister a little annoyed.

"What?"

"Can you listen to yourself."

Joey just looked at her, wondering what is so amusing with what she said.

"I mean, since when did you start caring? This is so not you, Jo."

"What exactly do you mean?"

"I mean, where is the Joanne Collins that used to say _'to hell with everybody, I'll say what I want, I'll do what I want to do. And if they don't like it, then they are more than welcome to get as far away from me as possible!'_" Josie said, mimicking Joey's speech when they were younger.

Joey for the first time that day giggled at what Josie did.

"I was young then, of coarse I wouldn't care." She reasoned.

"Yeah, you were young when you said it. But you carry on the attitude as you grow. Although I must admit, you became a little nicer when you say the things you want now compared to when you were young." Josie teased.

Joey smiled thankful for her sister's ability to make her feel a little lighter when she feels so low and confuse.

"Yeah, maybe I did." She agreed

"So, where is that Joanne Collins?"

"Gone." Joey said, bowing her head down.

Josie sighed. She placed her index finger to Joey's chin and slowly tilting her head up to face her and so she could see her sister's eyes.

"Anyway, I like you whoever/whatever you become. And about what you said, you're not going to tell her what you feel because you expect her to feel the same way, no. You're going to tell her, so you can get it out of your chest. And if she were really a friend, then it wouldn't get in the way of your friendship. And if worst comes to worst and she freaks out… well, at least that could be a way for you to stay away from her. Right?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want her out of my life," Joey said. "I wont risk it, Josie. I won't."

Josie looked at her sister, feeling sorry that Joey finally falls in love and yet couldn't be fully happy about it.

"You got it bad, Sis." She said, as she hugs the younger girl close.

"I know." Joey said, snuggling closer to her sister's safe and warm embrace.

"But, whatever you do… I'll support you. Ok?" Josie said, kissing the top of Joey's head.

Silence fell between the siblings when Joey decided to talk again.

"I talked to Aden about it, earlier." Joey started; Josie remained quiet, willing to listen more.

"Uhm… Josh… what if… uhm… she isn't for me right? So there's no reason for her to be the one for me. Right?"

"I don't know." Josie answered, noting how her sister, although she admitted her feelings for Charlie and acknowledge, is still fighting it. "What do you think?" She asked the younger Collins.

"Well… she's getting married…"

"Look…" Josie interrupted her, "I really don't know. But I think if you stop giving yourself excuse and reasoning as to why you aren't supposed to love her and just face it, accept it fully and be honest with it and with Charlie… maybe then, you'll get your answers to all your questions." Josie said.

Joey sighed heavily and snuggled closer to her sister, trying to ignore the nagging voice in her head, saying that Josie is right.

Josie just held her sister close. She doesn't know why or how but somehow, her gut tells her that if only Joey will be brave enough to tell Charlie, somehow she knows that everything will be fine. Because the spark she saw in her sister's eyes whenever she talks about Charlie, even when the first time she introduced her to her, was also mirrored in Charlie's eyes.

* * *

Ok. I know Charlie wasn't on this Chapter, but I just feel like we should know how Joey's family will react about her feelings. Anyway I think I might be able to update more often than once a week since its holiday season but I am still not promising anything. And oh, this Chapter is for Carrie… I really love her 'Right Kind of Wrong' story. I hope she'll update soon… hehehe Cheers Guys and thank you for all the reviews and comments. I really love reading them!


	21. Chapter 21

_Hello everyone!!! Yey, another Chapter for you guys!!! I'm having a writer's block for the other two stories… lolz… anyweiz, thank you all so much for the reviews and comments!!! I hope you guys enjoy this one. And also, I will try to post another one chapter before xmas but I cannot promise if it will be for this story or for either one of the other story. Cheers!!!_

* * *

Charlie just woke up and as usual, was alone in her room; it has been 4 days since her father visited and 3 days since she last talked to Angelo and last heard from Joey. She wanted to sort things out but she doesn't now where to start. The only thing she is sure of at the moment is that she's crazy in love with Joey. But then, even with that, she still doesn't know what to do with.

Charlie sighed and pulled her mobile, typed in a text message and pressed send. She waited for a reply and while doing so, she contemplates more on her dilemma like what she always does, nowadays.

"_I'm engaged to a man I don't love and I'm in love with someone I can't have. I asked to be in love, but I didn't ask for it to be with a woman that would cause lots of complications. I asked for signs and they were given to me but how do I know which one is for which. They were all hard to figure out."_

Charlie thought when her mobile went to life.

'_I'll probably be back on the weekend. Tell Summer Bay to not miss me much. =) And btw I'm missing you too… xoxo –J'_

Charlie smiled as she again red Joey's text.

'_She's missing me too. Could it be possible for her to feel the same? NO! I shouldn't put much colour on what she said. But… BUT I should stop thinking about her! But, how? Why don't I feel this way with Angelo? Why does it have to be with Joey?'_

Charlie shook her head out of her thoughts, and without thinking hit reply;

'_Please come back soon. There is something that I need to talk to you about. Xxx-C'_

And send.

"I'm going to tell her. If she doesn't feel the same way, then… as horrible as it may sound, I will just go on with the wedding. And if she does feel the same, then I will be happy. But either way, I need to tell her the truth or I will go crazy. It's crazy, but I cannot contain the feeling. And yet, I don't really want to contain it. I want it out. I want Joey to know and I the rest of them. I love her. I love Joey." Charlie said, talking to herself.

Charlie then stood and readied herself for work. She really didn't have the energy to, but she thought it would be a good distraction, even though she would have to put up with the awkwardness with Angelo.

******

Joey woke up at the sound of her mobile phone. Josie stayed for the whole night again, to keep her company, which she does for 3 nights now. But every time, Joey would always wake up alone, knowing that Josie would probably on her way to the shop by the time she wakes. Joey stretched her arm and reached for her phone. It read '1 new message'.

'_Morning Jo, Summer Bay is missing you, and the Senior Constable wants to know, when will you be back as the bay is pretty dull and lacking of action without you. Btw I'm missing you. Xxx-C'_

Joey smiled; she thought that it was the second best way to wake up. First would be waking up with Charlie beside her, sharing her bed. The smile on her face lingered on as she read the 'I'm missing you' part of Charlie's text and then replied.

Joey was preparing to get up and out of bed, when she received another text from Charlie. She red it and frowned at the message.

'_She seemed desperate to talk. What is it that something she want to tell me about? What happened? What could've happened?'_

Curiosity got the better of Joey and decided right there and then that she will go back to Summer Bay today. She hurriedly took a shower, skipped breakfast and now found herself at the shop saying goodbye to Josie and Aden and telling them that she'll wait in the Bay.

"I'll see you guys, tomorrow night then?" Joey asked before leaving

"Yup! We'll be there." Aden said.

Joey beamed and head out of the shop. She was preparing to board her Ducati when a car parked right in front of her motor. She watched the man got out of the vehicle and was gob smacked to see who it was.

"Good morning, Ms. Collins." the man greeted

"Good morning Mr. Buckton, Sir." Joey replied.

******

Charlie was in her office and totally engrossed with tons of paper works that she didn't even heard the knocks on her door.

"Charlie?"

Angelo said as he let himself in, inside Charlie's office. Charlie looked up and was about to tell him off about knocking but Angelo stopped her even before she can open her mouth.

"I knocked a few times. But you're too busy to even hear it." He explained.

"I'm sorry." Charlie said and gesture for him to seat down. Feeling guilty for being short-tempered when it comes to him, when truth be told, didn't do anything that would upset her in any way.

"I'm just here, because Ross told me to tell you that he's meeting us in the diner tomorrow at lunch time. He knows it's your day off so, there is no reason for you not to show up. I'll pop in on my break." With that Angelo then stood and left, not giving Charlie a chance to talk.

He wanted to talk to Charlie, but every time he tried, she always seemed to get upset with him. He knows that she doesn't love him like the way he does, but even before she wasn't this distant to him. He could still hug and hold her, but now… he feels like he can't even be close to her. Now long ago, when he thought Charlie was actually making an effort in their relationship, but something happened that he doesn't know what, and now it's like they are back to square one.

Charlie on the other hand, remained in her office with her head leaning on her hands.

"What now?" She sighed.

******

Joey was on her way, sailing back to Summer Bay. Sailing as slowly as she can and even stopped a couple of times as she contemplates on her conversation with Charlie's father.

-Earlier…

"_I just want to inform you that I will be moving the date of my daughter's wedding on December instead of April. Would you be able to do it?" Ross asked._

"_That wouldn't be a problem, sir. But, Charlie and Angelo haven't mentioned anything to me about it."_

"_Well, I'm telling you now. I want it move on December" the man said impatiently._

"_I know, sir. You established that you 'REALLY' want it on December and I don't have a problem with that," Joey lied. "But, you see, sir… it's not your decision to make. It's the couple's, so… unless they confirmed it, I can't do any changer to the plan." She explained as polite as she can manage._

_Ross glared at Joey._

"_Oh, they will confirm it, alright. And when they do, I'll fire you myself! For not listening to me, first hand!"_

_******_

Joey stopped lily again, rubbing her temples, she closed her eyes.

'_How can Charlie stand her father's rudeness? Not even Ruby can. And would Charlie really be willing to agree to what he wants? She doesn't even love Angelo!'_

Thought Joey and sighed. Frustrated with everything that is happening around her. Her feelings for Charlie aside, she really don't think marrying the guy you don't love is the best decision and for doing it, just so to please a very manipulative man doesn't make it good either.

Joey started the engine again and begun sailing Lily, determined to have a talk with Charlie.

******

Charlie came home pretty exhausted. But even then, she still couldn't keep herself from moving here and there around the house. She tried to settle herself in her room but it bore her to death. Restless, she decided to go for a walk down the beach.

Charlie was seating alone on the said, watching the sun to set when her eyes caught sight of Lily sailing towards the dock. Charlie smiled and without giving a second thought, she stood up and jogged her way towards the wharf.

Joey docked Lily, but stayed inside for a while. She sat herself on the deck, her legs hanging on Lily's side and her hands holding on the railings.

" Oi!!!"

Joey turned and saw the Senior Constable standing at the pier, looking at her with her smiling blue eyes.

"Oi to you too." Joey said, waving her hand and gesturing for the woman to climb aboard, which Charlie followed.

Charlie made her way and board lily, soon found herself seating next to the woman she missed so much.

"Hei…" Joey turned and greeted as Charlie sad herself beside her, but looked away immediately not wanting to be lost in Charlie's eyes. She knew if she lets it happen, she would fall for her more and staying away would be more difficult that it already is.

"Hei…" Charlie said quietly, copying Joey's position on lily. "How come you went without me?" she asked and instantly wants to give herself a smack in the head for sounding so clingy.

"Something came up, sorry. But hei, I cooked lasagna for you before I went, so that should make up for it. Right?"

"Yeah, thank for that by the way. And thank you for another gardenia, which up to now, I still don't know what it means."

Joey chuckled, hiding her nervousness and fight the urge to tell Charlie right there and then what it means.

"You'll know soon enough. Josie and Aden said Hi and told me to tell you that they'll be coming tomorrow, so you better not be working." Joey said, averting the topic.

Charlie laughed, and then went serious, remembering the lunch she will be having with her father and Angelo.

"Hei, what's wrong?" Joey asked, noticing Charlie's sudden change of mood.

"Joey, I… I have something to tell you." Charlie started, regretting that she didn't prepare herself, to how she'll tell Joey about her feelings.

Joey turned to look at Charlie, ready to listen. Hoping that whatever it is, that she needs to tell her, it wouldn't be about the date moving of her wedding.

"About the… about the wedding, I don't…"

"Why Charlie?" Joey interrupted Charlie before she finishes her sentence, thinking that it is about the wedding date.

"Why what?" Charlie asked puzzled.

"Why do you let your father dictate your life? I mean, I know he isn't getting any younger and wants you to be married as soon as humanly possible, but c'mon… you don't even love Angelo. Why did you have to agree to have it in December, when…"

"Hold up, what? What are you talking about?" Charlie asked more confused than before.

Joey eyed Charlie curiously.

"You're talking about the wedding on December, right?" Joey asked, unsure.

"No. and how did you know about that, anyway?" Charlie answered.

"Oohhh…" Joey mumbled. "So what were you talking about?" Joey asked, hoping Charlie would let her get off the situation.

"Jo… answer me?" Charlie said, looking at Joey.

"Uhm… you Dad kind of… talked to me about it." Joey said meekly.

"He did what!? When?"

"Today." Joey replied short, not wanting to go in detail, as she doesn't want to cause any trouble between Charlie and Ross.

Charlie sighed.

"Well… he suggested it. But, I told him that we need to talk to you about it first. I didn't know he'll talk to you 'alone' about it." Charlie explained, "so… what did you say?"

"I said that unless you and Angelo confirmed it, I can't do any changes yet. But to be honest…" Joey took a deep breath and reached for Charlie's hand. "I just want to buy you some time to think. And I hope you do think about it." Joey said sincerely.

Charlie looked at their hands and felt butterflies in her stomach at Joey's simplest touch.

"My dad said he wants to talk to me and Angelo tomorrow at lunch time…" Charlie said. "Come?" She asked.

"Huh? But…"

"I'll tell him the truth. I'll tell him I'm calling the wedding off and I want you to be there." Charlie said, determination was in her voice.

'_Stuff it, I'll just call it off and then tell Joey what I feel and if she doesn't feel the same, then it's fine. Well, not fine, but at least we're friends and I can love her freely without feeling guilty for not loving the man I supposed to love. And if heavens will permit that Joey might feel the same, then I would be happy'_ Charlie thought silently, enjoying the feeling of Joey's hand in hers, the she missed so much.

"Then, I shall be there." Joey said, enthusiastically.

'_Charlie's calling it off. And then she'll be free. And then I could… maybe I could be honest with her and tell her I love her like what Josie said. And hope that it will not ruin our friendship.'_ Joey thought.

"Tomorrow…" Both said in unison and then glanced at each other in surprise. A smile crept into both faces and continued to gaze in each other's eyes.


	22. Chapter 22

Charlie and Joey spent the evening together on the boat just talking. Charlie fought the urge to tell Joey about her feelings for her. She thought that if she's going to confess to Joey, she'll do it properly. Like there won't be any baggage and hang ups. She will end it with Angelo and will clear everything about the wedding to Ross and then she will be free. She wants to be a free Charlie when she declares her love, so then if she'll be fortunate enough to be loved back by Joey, then she can offer the whole of herself, then she could tell Joey that it's her, the whole of her loving Joey completely. It doesn't matter, what the town will think of her, it doesn't bother her if she'll be labelled as gay or bi or whatever. All that mattered to her is that, for the first time in her life, she's in love.

Oblivious to Charlie, Joey was also fighting her desire to fall on Charlie's mercy. Joey thought that Charlie has a lot in her hands right now and if she cannot help her, then she wouldn't want to be an addition to Charlie's burden. She thought she have never been in love before, therefore she doesn't know how to say it right, but if she will do it, she wants to do it right… perfect, regardless of whether Charlie feels the same or not. She thought, if ever she's blessed enough and Charlie loves her too, then the moment will be one for the books, but if not, well at least she can say and her memory of the first time she confessed her love will be something she could look back and be proud of, knowing she did everything she can to make it as memorable as she could.

******

The next morning, Charlie woke up with mix feelings. She's dreading the time when she had to talk to her father and also the time when she actually has to break Angelo's heart. But also, she's elated to know that after the hard part, she will be free… free from Angelo, from Ross, she will be free to love Joey.

Charlie turned to look at the pillow beside her, where she put the dried Gardenia.

"Today, I'll tell you I love you. Today, I will be free to love you."

Charlie told the 2 dried gardenias, before giving it a light kiss and smiled. She then looked at her finger and pulled the ring off, placing it back to its red box, before getting up to have a shower.

******

Joey woke up rather early; the first thing she did was to call Sam and asked her to deliver a bunch of Gladiolus flower and a pink heather flower to Charlie's address and to collect the card from Joey's house to go with the flower. After doing her morning routine, Joey then took the small canvass painting she painted when she went to the city and wrapped it neatly. She then went down to the wharf and prepared Lily. She thought, after Charlie's talk with Ross and Angelo, she will ask her to join her sailing for the rest of the afternoon and then she will prepare them a small picnic style meal on lily's deck. There she will give Charlie the painting and then tell her the meaning of the flowers on the painting.

******

"Charlie?" Ruby called outside Charlie's room. "Are you decent enough?"

"You know, you already saw my bits and pieces." Charlie teased as she opened the door for her sister.

Ruby came in with a bunch of flowers on her hand.

"Here," handing Charlie the flowers, "this came for you."

Charlie took the flowers and read the card that goes with it.

'_Morning Charlie,_

_Good luck for today, and I'll see you later._

_xoxo- J.C.'_

Charlie smiled at the card's message and looked lovingly at the flowers. Ruby eyed her sister suspiciously; the smile on her sister's lips and the twinkle in her eyes didn't go unnoticed to the younger Buckton.

"Charlie…" She called out softly.

"Hmmm…"

"Who is it from?" Ruby asked intrigued.

"Joey…" came Charlie's reply, almost a whisper.

"Oh, ok." Ruby said frowning.

Charlie noticed the look on her sister and looked at her with a questioning look.

"Nothing. Because… for a moment there, you looked like you were in a twilight zone. So I though… uhmm…" Ruby answered, unable to finish her sentence.

"What's a twilight zone?" Charlie asked puzzled.

"Its ahm… it's… I don't know, really." Ruby giggled, "Just a figure of speech, I guess."

Charlie chuckled and pulled Ruby into a hug.

"Today, you'll be proud of me." She whispered.

"I'm always proud of you, Charlie." Ruby said, hugging her sister back. "But, why d'you say that?"

"You'll know later." Charlie said and then kissed her sister's forehead.

******

Lunch tame came and Charlie just arrived at the diner to meet Ross. Ross was already seating in the corner when she came. Ross waved his hand and Charlie walked towards his table.

"Hi Dad." Charlie greeted, seating herself across from Ross. "Have you been waiting long?"

"No. Not really. So, where's Angelo?"

"He should be here soon."

Awkward silence fell between them, neither one of them knows how to start.

"Dad…" Charlie ventured, after taking a deep breath, wondering not for the first time about Joey's where about as she wants to tell her father when Joey is actually there, but she couldn't wait any longer. "About the wedding…"

Ross looks at Charlie expectantly.

"I've been thinking… uhm…" Charlie paused and took a deep breath again before continuing. "I want to call it off. I don't want to get married." She said.

Ross looked at his eldest daughter stunned.

"What?!" He yelled at her, losing his temper almost immediately after hearing what Charlie said.

The few people in the diner looked at their direction, which Ross noticed and right away tried to compose himself.

"Are you out of you mind, Charlotte?" Ross asked with his voice down and just enough for them two to hear. "Why would you do that? You know I like Angelo for you!"

"I don't love him, Dad! Isn't that reason enough?" Charlie reasoned, frustrated. "**You** like him, but I don't love him and this is my life!"

Ross was surprised at how determined her daughter seemed to be. But he wouldn't have it; everything should always go his way and no other way. He wants Charlie to marry Angelo and that is what's going to happen, whatever it takes.

"I'm sorry dad. I just… I just don't want to go through something that I know wouldn't last and I know would only give nothing but misery to both Angelo and me. Dad, I am only going to be married once and I want it to be with the right one. And Angelo… he isn't the one for me." Charlie explained a little calmer, hoping that her father would understand.

Ross looked at Charlie and nods his head but made sure Charlie would notice the crestfallen look on his face, before he talks. He knew arguing with Charlie will do him no good, and knowing his daughter's soft side, he thought of taking this to his advantage.

"Ok. If that is what you want. I just thought… I was just hoping… before…" Ross ventured.

"What? What are you trying to say, Dad?" Charlie asked concerned.

"I just thought… well, I was hoping that I could get to see one of my daughter's wedding before I forget everything else." Ross lied.

"Dad…"

"I was diagnosed with Alzheimer's, Charlie. And, although I know that chances are, I wont remember your wedding… at least I… I could witness it with my right state of mind." Ross said, feeling triumphant as he saw the look on Charlie's face.

Charlie's mind was whirling with what her father confessed to her. She wanted nothing more but to be free. But she still couldn't be selfish enough to deprive her father at his request, considering the impending situation he will be in, once the disease took its toll or worsen.

With a heavy heart, Charlie took the red box out of her bad and opened it, in there was the engagement ring. Ross watched Charlie, now noticing how Charlie was actually not wearing the ring. Charlie bit her bottom lip; she took the ring out of its box and with tears running down from her eyes, she reluctantly put the ring back on her finger.

Ross ignored Charlie's soft crying and sobbing. In his head, he thinks he's doing the right thing for his daughter. He thinks that Charlie might not like and appreciate it now, but he is pretty sure Charlie would, in the future… or so he hopes.

******

Joey was walking towards the diner with a spring in her step. Earlier she spent almost the rest of the morning walking around her garden, trying to find the right flower to give to Charlie. She thought of giving Charlie a bouquet of flowers, but thought better of it, not wanting to make it too obvious or make it a little too much at that time. So, she just decided to look for a single flower that would be suited enough.

Joey thought of giving her a stargazer lily, but thought it'll be too early and again, too obvious. She thought of gardenia, but thought she will be confessing her love to Charlie, so it wouldn't be a secret anymore. Ambrosia was out of the question, since she doesn't know if Charlie loves her too, it would be useless to say 'I love you too', to someone you don't know if feels the same way.

As Joey wondered further more around her garden, she spotted the res roses section. She contemplated on giving Charlie a long stem red rose, when her eyes caught sight of the chrysanthemum section. She quickly made her way there, knowing exactly which flower is the best to give Charlie.

Now standing outside the diner, she quickly checked herself before going in, with a long stem red chrysanthemum in her hand. She thought no one would think its for Charlie, since it was just one and she will give it to her later after the talk, anyway. Joey looks at the flower in her…

'_Perfect choice, Joey! Rose is just to 'usual' as Charlie referred it to, before. She would be surprised, surprise, since she doesn't know that this flower also means 'I love you'.' _Joey talked to herself quietly in her head, satisfied with her choice of flower.

Taking a deep breath, she entered the premises and as if knowing where to look, her eyes instantly found who it was looking for.

Joey smiled as her eyes found the beautiful woman she fell in love with. Charlie looks up and immediately locked eyes with Joey. Joey's smile faded, noticing the redness of Charlie's eyes and the visible stain of tears on her cheeks. Her heart immediately aches for the woman she loves, sensing that something is definitely not good.

Joey walks her way towards Charlie, not breaking eye contact with her, ignoring Ross's presence that she could still see from the corner of her eyes. Reaching her destination, she stopped in front of the father and daughter, still not taking her eyes off of Charlie's.

"What are you doing here?" Ross asked with the same arrogance in his voice.

Charlie reluctantly broke eye contact with Joey and turned to her father.

"Dad!" She warned Ross. "I asked her to be here." She then turned to Joey, "Seat down, Joey. Please." She said pulling the chair beside her for Joey, making sure its as close to hers as it could.

Joey followed suit, seating herself on the chair. She just managed to seat herself, when she felt Charlie's right hand taking hold of hers under the table, gripping it as if her life depended on it. She nevertheless holds Charlie's hand back.

"Now what?" asked Ross, oblivious to what is happening under the table.

Charlie bowed her head, fighting back tears again. She slowly turned to Joey's side, still holding the woman's hand in hers. She slowly looks up and meet Joey's gaze. Once again, found herself lost in Joey's beautiful brown eyes. But, with heavy heart, she broke the connecting. Charlie then swallowed the lump on her throat. Joey looks at Charlie, preparing herself for the worst.

"The… uhm… the wedding will be on December." Charlie said with her breaking heart.

Joey, although expected the worst, still wasn't able to prepare her heart. Her hand automatically loosed its hold on Charlie's hand and slowly, unconsciously took her hand away. Her other hand which is holding the chrysanthemum however, is getting a death like grip from Joey's hand.

Charlie's heart shuttered at the look of disappointment in Joey's eyes and the feel of losing hold of her hand. Unable to suppress it, a tear escaped from Charlie's eye, which she quickly wiped off.

Ross wast focussed on Charlie and Joey. Charlie still has her eyes on Joey and Joey's eye were on the floor, as she tried to compose herself and fought the tears from coming. All three were too engrossed that no one noticed Angelo entering the diner and now standing in front of them.

"Hello everyone, sorry I'm late." He greeted as cheerful as he can manage, oblivious to what's happening.

"There you are, Son." Ross greeted back. "Take your seat."

Charlie cringed, hearing what her father addressed Angelo as. Joey was too preoccupied to even care or hear what has been said; at that moment her brain, as if freezes, couldn't think of anything.

"What did I miss?" Angelo asked, leaning to Charlie to give her a kiss, but Charlie didn't more. Disappointed, Angelo just settled on giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Nothing much… just, you're wedding is moved to December." Ross answered. "And… Ms. Collins will not be the wedding planner." He added with a smug look on his face.

Charlie sharply turned to Ross, frowning.

"I talked to her and she refused to listen to me." Ross started, "and I don't need someone working for me, who doesn't follow my orders."

Angelo looked at Ross disbelievingly. He didn't have a problem with Charlie's father, but even him can't deny how rude the man is being.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Charlie snapped at her father, unable to stop herself. _'How dare he, to insult Joey?!' _ Charlie thought.

"It's ok, Charlie." Joey finally spoke; she then turned to Ross with a cold look on her eyes. "I don't need to be 'EMPLOYED' by some bastard, anyway." Joey said calmly but with a lot of anger in her tone. And with that, she stood, walked and soon was out of sight, before Ross can even answer back.

"See what I mean?!" Ross commented, looking at both Charlie and Angelo, as if waiting for them to agree.

"Shut up…" Charlie said, glumly.

"What?" Ross asked, gobsmacked by Charlie's solemn cold voice.

"I said SHUT UP!" Charlie yelled at Ross as she stands up. "Joey is not working for you! And you don't have a right to treat her like that! She will be my wedding planner whether you like it or no! Because I will not be married to anyone without Joey!" Charlie continued to scream at Ross and then stormed out of the diner to find Joey.

Ross and Angelo were left speechless. Both couldn't believe how angry Charlie had been. Both haven't seen Charlie lose her temper and both were sure that nobody has until now, as Charlie always managed to be calm and collected in any circumstances before… but obviously not to this one.

Ross didn't even had a chance to reprimand her daughter from how she acted as she was blown away by Charlie's action and anger.

Angelo, who just came, didn't even had a chance to utter another word. He was delighted to know that his wedding will be sooner, but couldn't help but feel a little deflated after hearing Charlie, saying she wont get married without Joey.

'_Why is Joey so important? Why is she so important to Charlie?'_ Thought Angelo and Ross at the same time.

* * *

Hello!!! D'you guys had a good x-mas? Anyweiz… I know. I know. We all want them to be together. But the thing is when I was writing it, it doesn't feel quiet just right for them yet. So I added a twist… I hope you guys still find it interesting. But trust me, patience is a virtue. Lolz Cheers guys! And thank you for the reviews and comments… it is so fun reading them. I actually read them over and over… hehehe


	23. Chapter 23

_Happy New Year!!! Before the New Year comes, here is the next chapter for you guys! Thank you so much for the reviews!!! And hope you guys are having a good holiday! Anyweiz!!! For the writers of the so many good stories here, please update your stories… I love reading them all!!! Although I don't comment a lot coz I only used my phone in reading stories most of the time! :P nyweiz… Enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

Joey as soon as she walked out of the diner dropped the chrysanthemum and ran as fast as she can to the dock, stopping at nothing and no one. Once there, she wasted no time, she board her boat and sail away, with tears running down from her eyes none stop since she left the diner.

Joey kept sailing until her tears finally subsided and stopped flowing from her eyes. She looked around, not knowing where she is exactly and could only see nothing but the water. Sighing she finally decided to wipe the tears from her face.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Joey said with her clenched jaw.

"What were you thinking?!" she asked herself, "You should've settled in loving her secretly! What?! You think just because she might call off the wedding, you can tell her what you feel and will be the happy gay couple?! These fucking world, doesn't work that easy! And you for all people should know that! There is no chance of you, together! She doesn't love Angelo, yes, but she doesn't love you either! So be happy that at least you are friends with her!" Joey talked to herself as tears begun to pout out again from her already puffy eyes.

Later, exhausted from crying, Joey decided to go downstairs to her room and lie there, hoping that she's exhausted enough to fall asleep. But she's been lying there for what seemed like forever and yet she's wide-awake, thoughts still full of Charlie.

She looked around her room and spotted her guitar.

-Flashback-

"_I've never had anyone play a guitar for me… it'll be nice to experience it. I know… it'll make me happy."_

"_Right…"_

"_You said you want me happy… you said you'll do anything to make me happy and keep me happy."_

-End of Flashback-

"How can I make you happy, Charlie?" Joey whispered in her empty room, still looking at her guitar.

"How can I make you happy, when it is bloody painful to be around you nowadays. I know you said, you're happy being with me. But, what if I can't bear to be around you anymore, knowing that you are that close to me but I still cannot reach you… I cannot hold you, or… I have no right to hold you, when all I really want to do is wrap you in my arms and tell you how much I've fallen for you. How much… how much I love you." Joey continued, still looking and talking to the guitar as if that was Charlie she was talking to.

"Being around you now, will kill me, Charlie." Joey whispered as tears, again started forming in her eyes.

*****

Charlie followed Joey out of the diner after giving her father a piece of her mind. But unfortunately, Joey was nowhere to be found. She looked around hoping to see her, but to no avail. However, as she walked down towards the beach in search for Joey, her eyes caught sight of the red flower Joey was holding when she came in the diner.

Charlie picked the flower from the sand and looked at it. The flower still looked fresh, but its stem was broken.

"Joey, where did you go?" Charlie whispered, looking up and around the area again, with her eyes blurred with tears.

When she still couldn't find Joey, Charlie then took out her mobile phone and dialed Joey's number. It kept ringing and ringing until it reached the voice mail, she then ended the call. Charlie scrolled and chose 'new message' instead.

'_Joey, I'm really sorry. Please… where are you? Xxx- C'_

She typed and then sends it. She put her mobile back on her pocket and started to walk again, letting her feet decides where it wanted to go, bringing the flower with her.

Walking as far as her feet could manage; Charlie just gave in, in her aching calf muscles and sat down on the sand. Facing the sea, with the flower in her hand, she then let herself cry freely.

Cry for not being in control. Cry for not being free. Cry for her impending wedding and marriage. Cry for her aching heart. Crying for Joey, the woman she fell in love with. And cry for not being able to express her love for the only person she really wants to spend the rest of her life with.

******

Sighing heavily, Joey reluctantly got up from her bed and went to get the guitar that she has been staring at and talking to for the last hour. She returned to her bed and sat down with her guitar.

Sighing again, she said "I've never written a poem in ages and I did when I met her. I've never painted in a long time, but I did because of what I feel for her. I've never cried so hard in my life after my mother died, and I did because of my love for her. And now, I'm going to play again, because even though it will kill me to be around her… I still want her to be happy… and still hope that I could make her happy."

With that, she begun strumming the guitar, making it produces a soft sound, but not quiet tuned. Joey kept strumming and plucking the strings, making sure that she adjusts it correctly before playing. After a while of tuning, she finally got it all perfectly tuned. She then when up to the deck, sat down on a bench, looked at nowhere and begun playing the guitar.

Joey wasn't playing any singer's song, but nevertheless playing a song and singing at the same time. Singing random words from her pouring broken heart. Singing and playing for the woman she can only love in secret.

_It took… one look… _

_And forever lay out in front of me…_

_One smiled, then I died…_

_Only to be revived by you…_

_There I was…. Thought I had everything figured out,_

_Goes to show, just how much I know…_

'_Bout the way life plays out…_

Joey continued playing, not minding that tears are again flowing from her eyes, crying with her heart.

_I take… one step, away…_

_And I find myself coming back, to you…_

_My one and only you…_

Joey stopped briefly to wipe away her tears.

_Now I know…_

_That I know, not a thing at all…_

_Except the fact that…_

Joey stopped again, completely this time, as she can no longer finish her song. She bowed her head down and put away her guitar. Fighting back her tears but couldn't. Frustrated that she can't seemed to do anything to make the pain go away, she took off her clothing, leaving only her bra and underwear and with that, she jumped off to the water, hoping that the water could wash the hurt and pain away.

******

Charlie stayed seating down on the far end of the beach and continued to watch the waves heating onto the shore. She eventually stopped crying, but the hurt and the aching of her heart never goes away. She's also constantly checking her mobile for Joey's reply, but all she received were texts and missed called from Angelo and Ross, which she deliberately didn't answer. The only reply and call she wanted to have and receive is the one from Joey.

Charlie's phone rang again, thinking it was Joey; she quickly pulled her phone out of her pocket, but deflated when her father's name flashes on the screen. Not wanting to speak to him, Charlie dropped her phone onto the sand and let it ring. In doing so though, her eyes noticed the flower that she has been holding for a while before, now on the sand.

"Joey… please… come back to me." She whispered, still looking at the flower.

Charlie was ashamed of what Ross said and did to Joey, but more so, she was ashamed of herself, for not being courageous enough to be able to stand up for herself and for what she really wants. She was pretty determined of what she will do earlier, but what her father told her, blew everything off. And now Joey's nowhere to be found and upset with her and that alone made Charlie even more miserable than she already is.

Noticing that her phone stopped ringing, she again, took it and typed another text for Joey.

'_I'm really sorry, Joey. Please… let me know where you are. I need to talk to you. I need to see you. I need you, Jo. Please… xxx –C'_

Without even reading it through, Charlie pressed the send. She thought at least in that way, she could be honest. She really does need Joey. She knew she needed her, so she can get through anything, so she can still find a little happiness in her world. She needs her close to her, even just for 'friendship', because then she can still have her in her life and love her secretly.

******

After pushing herself over the limit, Joey decided to stop swimming around her boat. Now having finished her shower, she with heavy heart packed away the supposedly picnic, she prepared for Charlie. Joey was tidying up when she saw her nicely wrapped gift. She considered just throwing it out on the water, but decided not to for some reason.

It was late in the afternoon when Joey decided to slowly sail back to Summer Bay, remembering that her sister and Aden will be coming over. Truth be told, if it was just for her, she'd rather stay out in the water for a while, as she doesn't wan to face reality just yet. But seeing that she cannot keep on running away, she thought that it'll be better to face her demons sooner, get it over and done with. Although in her hearts of heart, she highly doubts that she'll get over it. As she knows that, what she feels for Charlie is strong and more stronger than she can deny it to be.

The sun was already set when she reached Summer Bay, and even thought she really didn't want to get off from Lily just yet, she reluctantly did anyway. Walking back to her house, she noticed her sister's car just came to its full stop in front of her house, followed by someone riding a Harley Davidson bike. She knew Aden can't ride a motorbike, so Joey was left wondering who it could be.

******

After watching the sun sets itself, Charlie reluctantly stood up, preparing herself to go home and hoping that non of her father or Angelo is there waiting for her. While fixing herself, she noticed that her location was not far from Joey's. Looking at her watch, she decided to try her luck, thinking that Joey might probably be home by then.

Charlie walked her way to Joey's house, when she saw Josie and Aden getting out of the car. A smile crossed her face for the first time, after the lunch earlier. But not long and her smile was followed by frown, noticing someone getting off a motorbike, who she can tell even from her distance, wasn't Joey's G.T.

******

Joey, oblivious that Charlie was just in the other direction to her house, kept walking. She watched as the person riding the Harley revealed its face. A big smile spread from Joey's face as she recognize who it was, and run her way towards the house.

******

Charlie kept walking, wanting to greet Joey's sister and friends. She saw how the person riding the bike, removed its helmet. It was a woman, with light blonde hair and even from a far, she can visibly say, has toned sexy body. She continued walking and now neater, she could tell how gorgeous the woman is. She looks like Mila Jovovich in her first _'Resident Evil'_ movie. Thinking it was probably Aden's new girlfriend, Charlie proceeded, only to be stopped when she heard and saw Joey, running from the other direction.

******

"Gaby!!!" Joey yelled in excitement, running and throwing herself to her gorgeous friend.

"Oh my god! Joey!!!" the woman hugged Joey tight.

Both women hold on to each other a little too long than necessary and was only broken apart, when Josie and Aden joined in, in the hug.

Charlie stopped at her track as she watched the interaction between Joey and the woman who she now know, named Gaby. A pang of jealousy run Charlie's body as Joey and the Gaby girl hugged each other as if the were the only people in the planet, that they even forgot that Josie and Aden were there too.

'_Who is that Gaby?' _Charlie thought to herself.


	24. Chapter 24

Charlie watched the group, happily hugging each other, from afar. Suddenly, her plan to walk over to them and greet her newly arrived friends vanished.

Josie, Aden, Joey and Gaby were wrapped up in a group hug, when Josie caught glimpse of Charlie, readily walking away from them. Josie stepped off from the group and yelled;

"Charlie!!!"

Charlie turned and saw Josie jogged towards her. Joey froze as she heard her sister called out the name of the woman her heart achingly desires.

"Charlie… come," Josie said, taking Charlie's hand and leading her to where Aden, Joey and Gaby were.

"Hi Charlie!" Aden greeted, "What are you doing at the dark? How come you're walking off without even saying hello to us?"

Joey remained quiet, unaware that her hand voluntarily took hold of Gaby's. Gaby looked at their hands and then back up to Joey confused but delighted nevertheless.

"I… ahm… I just… I don't want to…" Charlie tried to explain, but failed miserably, especially when her eyes took noticed of Joey and Gaby's intertwined hands. She forced herself to avert her gaze immediately, hoping that none of them noticed. But unfortunately for her, Aden and Josie did and exchanged a knowing look at each other.

"Oh by the way Charlie, this is Mila." Aden said, grinning.

Gaby let go of Joey's hand to give Aden a slap in the arm.

"Gaby." The girl introduced and offered her hand after hitting Aden.

"Charlie." Charlie replied, taking Gaby's hand.

"Sorry about Aden. He just loves teasing me. Him and Joey, actually." Gaby said, smiling and moving back beside Joey.

Charlie offered a smile.

"Speaking of, why are you so quiet, Jo?" Gaby asked, looking at her friend who remained silent since Charlie's arrival.

"Uhm… we call her Mila, ever since we realised how Gaby here, resembles Mila Jovovich on her first _'Resident Evil'_ movie." Joey managed to talk and explained, not really wanting to answer Gaby's question.

"Right." Charlie said.

Awkward silence fell. Neither one knows what to say. Josie and Aden, knew that something had happened, but both are willing to wait for later to ask Joey. Gaby was oblivious to everything but was aware and could feel the tension between Joey and Charlie. Joey tried not to look in Charlie's eyes, knowing the effect of the police officer's eyes have on her. Although, she can't deny the fact that when Charlie came, her heart aches more as she saw the obvious pain in the woman's eyes. Charlie on the other hand, fixed her eyes on Joey and Gaby, unable to look away. She can't explain why or what is it that is making her jealous, but somehow she feels that Gaby is someone that can take Joey away… maybe away from her.

"Ahm…" Charlie broke the silence. "I have to go. Ruby is probably waiting for me." Charlie lied. "Nice meeting you Gaby and hope you guys enjoy your stay here." She said quickly as she stars to walk away.

"We'll see you 'round." Josie and Aden called out, and Gaby offered a smile.

Charlie nodded and officially turned her back on them and started walking away; biting her lower lip, trying to suppress the tears that are threatening to burst from her eyes.

Joey watched Charlie walks away from them as if seeing Charlie walking away from her… from her life. She closed her eyes, when she opened it, she turned to her sister and friends to ask them if they want to go inside, only to find Aden and Josie looking at her as if telling her to follow Charlie. Oblivious to everything, Gaby turned to go in, but stopped when her eyes saw Joey running away from them to go after Charlie.

******

"Charlie!!!" Joey called out as she ran after the woman she loves.

Charlie stopped, but didn't turn to look. She just waited for Joey to catch up, which she did.

"Charlie…" Joey said, stopping in front of Charlie, panting. "I'm sorry." She said.

'_Why am I saying sorry?'_ Joey thought. _'Why is she saying sorry?'_ Charlie thought.

"Why?" Charlie asked.

"Uhm…" Joey searched her brain for a reason why. "Uhm… I don't know. Maybe for… calling your Father a bastard?" Joey said, more like a question.

"JO, he deserved it. He is a bastard." Charlie said, not caring at all. "Actually, I should be the one to apologise. You know, for the way he talked and treated you. I'm sorry. And…" Charlie bravely took Joey's hand and looked in her eyes. "I'm sorry for disappointing you. I know… I said, I'll call it off, but…" Charlie paused as she tried to stop herself from crying, but failed.

Joey let Charlie hold her hand, willing herself to listen and be lost in Charlie's beautiful soulful eyes, when all of a sudden, Charlie burst in tears while trying to explain herself. Joey's heart aches even more, seeing the woman she loves but cannot have, broke down. Instinctively, Joey wrapped Charlie in her arms, offering any kind of comfort to her as she can give. Charlie willed herself to be embraced by Joey's arms as she wrapped hers around her waist and buried her face on Joey's neck and cried.

Joey let Charlie cry, while trying her best not to break down as well. Instead, she just held the woman close and whispered comforting words in Charlie's ear.

"It's ok Charlie. Everything will be fine. It's ok…" Joey whispered continuously on Charlie's ear.

Although in Joey's heart; it's screaming _'No! It's not ok! I love you, Charlie! I want you for myself!'_

Oblivious to Joey, Charlie's heart is also screaming, similar to what her heart is shouting.

'_It's not ok, Jo! Everything won't be fine. It won't, because I cannot be with you and I so want to. I want to be with you, Joey! I love you!'_

******

Back in Joey's house, Aden, Josie and Gaby found their comfy place in Joey's spacious lounge room.

"So… anyone of yous want to tell me '**who**' is Charlie?" Gaby asked, looking from Josie to Aden and back again.

"Uhm… Charlie, according to Joey is the Senior Constable of this town, who happens to be Joey's client/friend now." Josie explained.

"Very close friend." Aden added, in which earned him a glare from Josie; which, fortunately passed Gaby's eyes.

"Oh. Ok." Gaby said. It's not new to her that Joey would end up being friends with her client, since it's always been in Joey's nature to get people be drawn to her. "She looks sad, though." She commented.

"Who?" Aden and Josie asked in unison, unsure if Gaby was referring to Joey or to Charlie, which both held the sadness in their eyes.

"The Charlie girl." Gaby answered, excluding Joey's name. Even thought she notice the obvious pain her friend's eyes as well.

"Ah… well… yeah…" Aden replied unsure, while Josie remained comment less.

'_What is going on here? Joey is obviously sad and in distress… and somehow my instinct tells me that, that Senior Constable has something to do with it. She better not be causing MY Joey any trouble.'_ Gaby thought, quietly.

******

"Joey…" Charlie whispered, after her sobbing mellowed down. But she still has her face on Joey's neck.

"Hmm…"

"You're still my wedding planner, right?" Charlie asked, reluctantly removing her face from Joey's neck to look into the woman's eyes. "Please…"

Joey looked in Charlie's red rimmed eyes and slowly shook her head, no.

"Please Joey… please… I need you." Charlie begged.

Joey continued to look into the depths of Charlie's now sorrowful eyes, as her own heart breaks and hurts more, seeing the woman she fell in love with, hurting so much.

-Flashback-

"_I'm happy when… I'm with you"_

"_Then, I shall always be with you…"_

-End of Flashback-

Joey closed her eyes as she remembered the promise she made to Charlie. "Please Joey," she heard Charlie pleading, and with heavy heart, Joey opened her eyes and nods her head, yes.

"I'll do it."

Joey whispered, knowing full well that she will die in the process. She's already hurting because of her love for Charlie and to watch her be bestowed to someone else with her help would definitely kill her. But, she knew she promised Charlie that she will always be with her and so, no matter how painful it would be… she will do it.

"Thank you! Thank you, Joey. Thank you!" Charlie said, hugging Joey again.

Joey wrapped her arms around Charlie tightly, as if her life depended on it. She holds her close and a tear escaped her eye. She quickly wiped it off and reluctantly pulled herself away from Charlie.

"I'll ahm… I'll set up a meeting, some time soon to revise the deadlines." Joey said quietly, looking anywhere but Charlie's eyes. "We might need to double our effort, since we will have less time for everything."

Charlie just looked at Joey, not really want to listen, when she remembered the flower.

"I found this." She said immediately to avert the wedding topic to the flower, showing Joey the flower and handing it to her.

Joey looked at the now, not-so-fresh red chrysanthemum in Charlie's hand and slowly took it from her.

"This is supposed to be…" Joey started, still looking at the flower but aware that Charlie is listening. "I was… ahm… planning to give this to you, today. You know, after the talk with Ross and Angelo. But… you know what happened and yeah." Joey explained.

"It's… a … it's called chrysanthemum… red chrysanthemum."

Charlie listened intently, but disappointed when Joey stopped after saying the flower's name. Joey used all her will power to finally look at Charlie.

"Here. It's originally supposed to be yours, anyway." Joey said, handing the flower back to Charlie. _'I love you'_ Joey whispered in her head.

Charlie took the flower back and looks at it and then back to Joey's eyes, as if asking for its meaning. Joey met Charlie's gaze and even thought her heart is breaking into pieces; she still couldn't find it in herself now, to look away from the piercing blue eyes staring back at hers. And as if reading what Charlie is thinking, Joey opened her lips, ready to reveal its meaning.

"It's ahm… I …" Joey started, but paused when her eyes caught sight of Charlie's hand holding the flower. In its finger is the engagement ring that Angelo gave Charlie.

Joey closed her eyes and sighed heavily.

"I better go," she said. "They're probably waiting for me." And with that Joey completely stepped away from Charlie and walked back to her house's direction.

Charlie stood frozen, unable to speak. She wants to stop Joey from walking away, but she couldn't find her voice. She stood there, holding the flower, tears running down from her eyes as she watches Joey leave.

******

Ruby was pacing back and forth around the lounge room since she came home from school. She came home straight after school as she was excited to know about what Charlie meant with what she said earlier that day. But when she came, she found Angelo and Ross at home, apparently waiting for Charlie.

Ruby was about to ignore them but her father stopped her from going straight to her room. In about half an hour after, she wan informed that the wedding will be on December, which is almost 4 months away, considering next week will be August already. She tried to question, but she was just told that Charlie agreed with it.

'_Is this Charlie's way of making me proud of her?' _Ruby thought, _'I thought she doesn't want to get married yet? I seriously thought that she will call it off. What is going on?'_

After 2 hours of waiting, both Ross and Angelo decided to leave, but made sure that Ruby will let Charlie know that they were there, when she arrives. Ruby just nodded as the questions in her head continues to repeat itself over in her head, as if in doing so, it'll find its answer.

Later then, Charlie arrived and was surprised when Ruby threw herself at her, once she entered. She hugged her younger sister back nevertheless, asking her what's wrong.

"No, Charlie. What is wrong???" Ruby said, asking her sister the same question as she removed herself from her.

Charlie frowned, looking confused.

"Well Dad and Angelo were here for a while, waiting for you and now you showed up with puffy swollen eyes." Ruby explained. "So, what's wrong?"

Charlie sat herself down the couch, followed by Ruby.

"Well… I have to get married on December."

******

Joey came in to her house and went straight upstairs to her room without much of a word to the owners of 3 pairs of eyes that was on her.

"What happened?" Gaby asked Aden, clueless, while Josie followed her sister to her room. Aden shrugged.

Upstairs, Joey flopped her body down her bed on her stomach and buried her face on her pillow, willing herself to cry, probably for the 10th time for the day.

Josie knocked softly and entered Joey's room, not waiting for her sister's reply. She sat herself beside Joey and started rubbing the younger woman's back.

"What happened?" Josie asked quietly, although she doubts that Joey will answer, but she just couldn't help herself from asking.

Joey continued to sob, knowing that she won't be able to talk properly just yet.

'_I knew I won't stand a chance. Why did I ever think of telling her? Why did I even accept my feelings for her? Why'_ Joey thought as her breathing slowly goes back to normal.

Joey turned her body so she's now lying on her back. She scooted close to her sister and placed her head on her sister's lap.

"The wedding… will be on December" Joey said.

"Oh…" was all Josie could say. Joey didn't have to explain further, as Josie knew exactly what it meant.

'_This means, Joey will never have the chance of telling Charlie what she feels and she will never find out that Charlie feels the same.'_ Josie thought, feeling sorry for the two broken hearts that will never be free to love each other.

*****

Ruby was in Charlie's room, holding her sister close. Charlie told her that she did actually told their father that she wanted call off the wedding, but learned that their father is sick and wishes to see at least one of her daughter's big day before the disease gets worse. Ruby's heart melted for her sister, after hearing what happened, because that led Charlie to go on with her wedding with Angelo, which means Charlie will never be free. She will be trapped with the marriage that would prevent her from meeting or loving 'the one' for her.

It's not secret to Ruby that all her life, Charlie prayed to the heavens above to be in love, to find and meet 'the one'. But waiting for someone that she's not sure she'll be able to meed took its toll and now she's getting married to the second best.

"Charlie… are you sure about this?" Ruby asked, while holding the older Buckton in her arms.

"I have to be sure about it."

Ruby was quiet and then noticed the flower that Charlie has been holding in her hand ever since she came home.

"Where did you get the flower?"

"Uhm… from Joey?" Charlie said, more like a question than a statement.

"You seemed unsure." Ruby noticed.

"Well… technically Joey gave it to me. But the thing is…I found it first… and… it's really hard to explain, Rubes. Let's just leave it at that, please."

"Ok." Ruby said even though, truth be told, she really wants to probe more.

Charlie on the other hand, continued to gaze at the red flower that Joey gave her. She doesn't know what it means, just like the gardenia but, when the time comes, she will ask Joey about it and she will make sure, she'll find out.

******

Joey explained to Josie what happened from the evening that she and Charlie talked and up to what transpired at the diner and after that. Josie took everything in and instantly felt sorry for both Joey and Charlie. She only heard Joey's side of the story and her feelings for the police officer but, judging by the look on Charlie's face earlier, she could tell that she's suffering the pain that Joey has just as much. She again wondered how Joey could be so blind; not seeing the obvious love of Charlie for her.

"So, you didn't get to tell her?"

Joey shook her head.

"How can I? I mean… you know what happened. But…" Joey paused.

"But… what?"

"But I gave her a red chrysanthemum. She found it and she was giving it back to me. But I told her that it is really for her. I thought… I couldn't tell her what I feel so… let that flower do it for me."

Josie frowned, confused. Joey noticed the look on her sister's face, so she explained further.

"A red chrysanthemum means, I love you." She said.

"Oh… ok. So, in sense… you did tell her by means of flower?"

Joey nodded.

"Actually I've been telling her what I feel, through flowers. At first, it had been unconsciously, but the one after… I'm fully aware of."

"What exactly do you mean?"

"I gave her gardenia, only to tell her that she's lovely. But later then realised that gardenia has two meanings. The other one, I totally freaked out."

"Oh yeah. I remembered Charlie asking about that at the shop." Josie said "So, what was the other meaning?"

"I love you in secret."

Josie looked at Joey stunned, and then remembered about the other flower that was also mentioned at the shop.

"And you gave her the ambrosia, as well?"

Joey shook her head.

"Ahm… actually… Charlie gave it to me. But totally unaware of its meaning."

Josie took the information in and suddenly it all downed to her.

".God" she muttered.

"What?" Joey asked, alarmed. "What is it?"

Josie looks at her sister incredulously.

"And you really think that she isn't the one for you?" Josie asked, as if it shouldn't be a question.

* * *

Happy New Year everyone!!! Gaby is part of the twist… but I still haven't decided if she's going to be a villain or not… lolz But I personally like her character so maybe… just maybe… hehehehe Anyweiz Cheers everyone!!! Sorry if a lot of us are frustrated because of Charlie and Joey… I just need to organise my thoughts I bit. :p Enjoy!!!


	25. Chapter 25

_I must admit, this is the hardest chapter I ever had to write for this story. And I am actually nervous aboutn posting it, that's why it took a while and plus, because we're back to work, so yeah. Holiday is over… =( Anyways, I might request for you guys to not be upset with me after this Chapter. I don't know, I reckon it's not that bad, but I just have this weird little feeling that a few of you will. Oh well I'll just have to keep asking for yous to trust me and remind yous that 'there's always the rainbow after the rain' =P_

_And about the other two stories (send my love to heaven and immortality of true love) I have already written the next chapter for those, but I still need to type it. So yeah, I'll try to type it away on my spare time like right now. :P_

_Again thank you for all the reviews and comments. And Carrie, please update your story already, it's been how many days already. I miss the update and obviously I cant wait to read more. :P_

_Cheers!!!_

* * *

Joey looked at her sister, confusion written all over her face.

"Joey… you gave her gardenia without think if through; of all the flowers, you gave her that. And then, Charlie gave you ambrosia. Granted that she was totally unaware of its meaning, but that is exactly the point. Why ambrosia? Why gardenia?"

Joey still looked at her sister, totally lost at what Josie is trying to pull. Seeing the look on Joey's face, Josie then sighed and prepared herself to explain more.

"Gardenia means 'I love you secretly', so young giving it to her is like saying it to her. Charlie gave you ambrosia; out of the entire flower that could land on her feet, it really has to be, ambrosia? And she gave it to you not knowing that it means 'I love you too', so in doing so, she kind of unconsciously told you that she loves you back. It's like unconsciously the flowers were doing all the talking for yous two and the universe was like helping in doing so." Josie explained in the best way she can.

"Josie, don't get all worked up. It was just a coincidence." Joey said.

"Jo, you for all people should know that there's a very fine line between coincidence and fate." Josie said thoughtfully. "Think about it, why gardenia? Why ambrosia? Two flowers that answered each meaning perfectly?" Josie asked as she went and left Joey's room, letting her question linger in Joey's head.

'_And why Charlie? Of all people, why her? Is she really 'the one' for me? How can it be when she's destined to be married with this guy she can't get away from?' _Joey thought and asked herself.

******

Charlie woke up fairly early, even after having a sleepless night; and found her sister sleeping soundly beside here. She then slowly eased herself out of the bed to get a shower and ready herself to go to work.

Charlie arrived on time for work as always, she was just finishing her coffee before attending to her paper works when her boss asked her to do the first round of patrolling. Charlie happily agreed but quickly deflated when she found out that her partner for patrolling is Angelo.

She's not angry with him of anything and she really doesn't have any reason to, she just doesn't like confrontations and is never in the mood for it. Especially when she's the one that has to do all the answering and the explaining.

"Do you want to drive?" Angelo asked.

Charlie shook her head.

"No. you can drive…" She said softly, following Angelo towards the police car.

The drive around Summer Bay was filled with silence. Charlie could only hope for it to end. The guilt and the pain she was feeling was overwhelming that she felt like she needs to be anywhere away from everyone, and most especially from the man seating next to her.

Angelo was not fairing much either. He wanted to talk to her and sort whatever it is that needs to be sorting out, but the fact that Charlie is keeping him at arm's length, proved it to be difficult.

Deciding that it is now or never, Angelo changed route when they were supposed to be on their way back to the station. Finding a quiet enough place, he stopped the car and turned to Charlie. Charlie was lost in her own thoughts that it was too late when she realised where they are.

Charlie turned to Angelo who is now looking at her, to protest but Angelo was quick with his question.

"What's going on, Charlie?" He asked

"What do you mean? What are you talking about?" Charlie replied, playing innocent, hoping she could still get away with the impossible.

"You know what I'm talking about. Why are you being like this? What did I do? It wasn't long when we were almost inseparable and now you're keeping me at arm's length for some reason. And I need to know why."

Charlie was quiet. Her brain is working overtime just so she can give him an answer that is good enough for it not to be a lie or the exact truth either.

"I'm not being like anything," Charlie denied. "I'm just busy, that's all. I have a lot in my head right now."

"That's why you've been avoiding me? Wouldn't you want to share it with me, so it doesn't have to by that heavy? What ever it is in your head."

"Angelo, I'm not…"

As if knowing what Charlie is going to say, Angelo cut her off.

"Yes you are! Do you think I'm blind? Do you think I don't see and feel it? You've been avoiding me, since you came back from you weekend trip with Joey!" Angelo said, hurt obvious in his voice.

Charlie blanched a little as Angelo hit a nerve.

"What did you guys do ever the weekend? What did Joey do to you?" Angelo asked, thinking that Joey may have been a bad influence to Charlie, that's probably why Ross didn't like her.

'_She made me feel happy! She made me feel in love! What she did to me, was the thing that you failed to do… she made my heart soar high with love. Love for her…'_ Charlie's heart answered, but Charlie didn't voice it out.

"Nothing. And Joey has nothing to do with this." She lied.

"Then what happened? What change you?"

"I'm not changed. This is me. This has always been me. I'm not…"

"You're not changed, because you're still not in love with me…" Angelo interrupts, "after all these years…"

Charlie was taken a back by Angelo's words. He was looking straight at her and she knew he could see it in her eyes, that what he said was the truth. She cannot deny it or hide it, even if she wanted to.

******

Having had a sleepless night, Joey decided to get up and take her morning shower. After everything that happened the day before, she can't quite think of anything else to do. Her life should be back to normal or so she wants it back to normal; dealing with business and things that interests her. But she knows that as much as it would look normal, it wouldn't; knowing that Charlie would always be in her thought no matter what. She ventured down and to her kitchen and saw Gaby up and out of bed, drinking her coffee.

"Good morning…" she greeted her.

"Oh hei, Joey. Morning!" Gaby said as cheerful as ever.

Joey made her way to the kettle to make herself a coffee. Gaby watched her friend, who she noticed is unusually quiet. Gaby knew Joey to be not really a morning person, but even though, she still isn't the quiet type. Gaby knew that something was/is up and she have decided last night before going to sleep, that she will get into the bottom of it. Joey is one of the few most important people in her life and she hates it that she could see her sorrow and couldn't do anything about it. Gaby still hasn't forgiven herself yet for letting Joey down when her mother died and she swore that she'll grab any chance she can get to make it up to Joey. She loves her dearly and although Joey seemed to not let her act on it, she is still determined to let Joey feel just how much, she does.

Joey finished making her coffee and sat beside her long lost friend, Gaby/

"So… how's it goin'? She asked trying to make a conversation.

"Nothing much… same old me." Gaby answered "How about you?"

Joey intentionally sipped her coffee.

"Joey???"

"Hmmm…"

"Everything, ok?" Gaby asked.

"I guess so…" Joey answered unsure. She feels like it's still too early for drama, although she feels like the drama seemed to never leave her nowadays.

Gaby nodded, wanting to probe but decided not to. Remembering that with Joey, it's always up to her, when she wants to talk about it.

"I missed you, by the way." Gaby said instead.

Joey looked at Gaby's familiar eyes and smiled. She leaned her head against Gaby's shoulder, as Gaby wrapped an arm around her.

"I missed you too, Gabz." Joey said, sincerely.

Once upon a time, back then when they were a lot younger, they have been inseparable. Joey and Aden and Josie were too, but Josie being older and Aden being a guy made all the difference between her relationship with them and with Gaby. Gaby was the one that taught her how to bike and play guitar. Once upon a time, Joey's world revolved around Gaby, but she left to chase her dreams (or so Joey thought) and left Joey feeling lost.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Gaby asked.

Joey stood and agreed. Together, they left the house and walked their way towards the beach.

******

Charlie remained quiet, she cannot deny that what Angelo said was true and she couldn't confirm it either, not wanting to cut Angelo more. But her silence says it all and Angelo tried not to break down. His knuckles weer turning white as he gripped on the stirring wheel as tight as he could, hoping it could help him from containing the tears forming in his eyes.

"I love you, Charlie." He whispered

Charlie kept her eyes straight ahead. Hearing Angelo was too much already, she doesn't know how much more if she dared look at him and see him fighting back his tears.

"I don't know why you accepted my proposal, when we both know you never felt the same. But, I will not dare question you about it. I know you have your reasons and whatever it is, I am grateful for it. Because it gave me the permission to spend the rest of my life with you."

Angelo couldn't help it anymore and a tear escaped his eye but he quickly wiped it off. Charlie continued to listen although right there and then she was wishing for the ground to open and swallow her.

"… and if ever you feel like you need to tell me why… feel free to do so. Feel free to tell my anything. We are mates first and foremost, even if you don't love me the same way, and still agreed to marry me… I am still your friend. So, no need to keep me at arm's length."

Angelo turned his head to look straight ahead with the view of the sea.

"I love you so much, Charlie. And I'll do and I'm willing to do anything for you to love me. And, if that includes you, not forgetting our plans or neglecting me… then so be it. I love you that much that no amount of pain can stop me from feeling this way towards you."

Charlie turned to Angelo, overwhelmed by what he said and felt guiltier for not feeling the same way at all, for putting both of them in this situation and for hurting him, when all he did was and is to love her.

With tears in Charlie's eyes, she reached and wrapped Angelo in her arms, thinking it was the least she could do to at least lessen the pain that she's causing him.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

Angelo nods his head and let himself be held, thinking this is the first physical contact that he got from Charlie, without him initiating it, for a long time and thought he'll take whatever he can get.

******

Walking down the beach, Joey and Gaby reminisce the time they had together, back when they were a lot younger.

"I've been so lost, why you left…me, you know?" Joey said honestly. She never admitted it to anyone before, although it was kind of obvious. But thinking that it was all in the past now, she thought there's no point not admitting it.

"Oh… I'm sorry, Jo. I'm really sorry." Gaby said, putting an arm around Joey's shoulder. "But hei, I'm back now…"

Joey smiled faintly at her.

"Yes. Yes you are…" she whispered. _'But things have changes… the feeling wasn't the same anymore…' _Joey thought.

Way back when, Joey loved Gaby. She's not in love with her per se, but she could definitely say that she loved her. She was young then and didn't put much thought into it. She was just contented to know that Gaby meant the world to her. But now that she'd matured, she can say that even though what she felt for Gaby before was nothing compared to what she's feeling for Charlie now; she can still, at least conclude that it was somehow the same kind of love, if she gave her feelings for Gaby much attention. She may not be in love with her, but she did love her.

Oblivious to it, Gaby felt quite the same. The only difference was that, Gaby was/is in love with Joey. Gaby is straight without any tint of curve, but when it comes to Joey and only to Joey, she's gay, if that make sense at all. Many times, she tried to tell Joey what she feels, but Joey seemed to block her from doing so, either consciously or unconsciously.

Unlike Joey, Gaby had strings of boyfriends with few serious ones. But when she acknowledged her feelings for Joey, she devoted her time on showing it to her. One unfaithful day, Joey came up to Gaby and told her that she is marrying Steve. It broke Gaby's heart and right there and then she decided to leave, saying she needs to find and pursue her dreams, whatever it was. For Gaby, It was one thing for her to watch Joey happy with her boyfriend, but it was another to know that she was marrying him. Because that fact alone crashed any possibilities and hopes that Joey could love her too. So she left, without much of a word to Joey and she didn't communicate at all. When she found out that the wedding was off, she wanted to rush back, but her new found love for her career prevented her to, same when she heard what happened to Joey's mum. And now, although it might be too late, she is determined to let Joey know the truth. She felt like she owed it to her to explain and also owed it to herself to free her suppresses feelings.

"So…" Gaby started, "How's your love life?" she asked nervously but with a teasing tone.

Joey let out a snort, buying herself time before she actually answer the question. But when she was about to answer, her eyes saw a police car parked not far away from them. She then moved away from Gaby and walked more steps closer, to get a better look of who were inside. Her face fell when she saw Charlie hugging Angelo.

'_They must've sort things out…'_ Joey said to herself, feeling her broken heart, breaking into more pieces.

Gaby followed Joey, confused. She stopped beside her friend, looking like her world just crashed down on her.

"Joey…"

Gaby called out, but Joey didn't respond. Gaby noticed Joey's eyes gazing at something and so she tried to follow her gaze. She then saw the Charlie girl from last night, hugging some guy. It didn't take Gaby a second to know what is happening. Joey's look says it all as she had the same when it was her in Joey's shoes, years ago. Nevertheless, her heart, breaks with Joey, knowing how too late she has been.

"Joey…" she called again, placing a hand on Joey's shoulder.

Joey turned to Gaby, oblivious to the tears that are freely flowing from her eyes.

"Let's go home…" Gaby said, wrapping a protective arm around Joey.

******

Charlie eventually let go. She wiped her tears away and rubbed Angelo's arm, as he turned and put both of his hands back to the stirring wheel.

"Ahm… I'll stay here for a while. You go back to the station." Charlie said, as she gets out of the car.

"But…"

"Please… I need this." Charlie pleads and Angelo reluctantly agreed.

Walking down towards the beach, Charlie saw two familiar figures walking away, with their backs on her. She knew it was Joey and Gaby. Her immediate reaction was to run after them, but her eyes instantly noticed Gaby's arm around Joey and Joey's head leaning on Gaby's shoulder.

Charlie stopped walking as she felt herself deflates more at the sight of Joey in the arms of another. Her brain tells her that they are friends who haven't seen each other for a long time. But her broken heart says different, it made her feel like there is more to them that meet the eyes. She told herself it's none of her business and she doesn't have a right to feel jealous towards them as Joey isn't hers.

Unable to bear the pain, Charlie turned to the opposite side and started walking, her head down, hands clutched in her pockets and with tears welling up in her eyes.

'_Is this why I was allowed to be so happy last weekend? Because it would be the last time?'_ Charlie thought and asked herself.

******

Joey turned her head one last time to look at the police car, but found it gone. However, her eyes found what its really looking for, walking on the opposite direction. Tears begun pouring again non stop as an epiphany of Charlie walking out of her life for good crossed her head again.

Gaby noticed Joey looking behind them and again followed her gaze and found Charlie walking towards the other side. She sighed and with a heavy heart, she said;

"Let's get you home, Jo… and, let her go for now…"


	26. Chapter 26

Wow… I thought I'll be receiving comments like 'I'm very disappointed', but I'm happy that I didn't. And because of that, I shall now start redeeming myself… hehehehe So, I guess stay tuned. lolz… thank you for the comments and reviews.

And also, I feel bad that I didn't explain why Charlie is the way she is when it comes to her father. So I hope this chapter will explain why. I hope…

* * *

Ruby woke up and found herself alone in her sister's room. She checked the clock and found that its only 30 past 8am. The memory of what happened yesterday afternoon registered back in Ruby's head.

'_Why is Charlie so keen on obeying Dad? Sure, he's sick but even if Charlie gets married before he loses his memory, it won't make a difference. He still won't remember everything…' _Ruby thought.

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes and slightly rubbing her temples, Ruby got up from bed, deciding a good morning walk would somehow relax her brain.

******

Gaby continued on supporting Joey's body as they walk back to the house. But mid-through, Joey's knees gave in and Joey just let herself stumble down to the sand. Luckily Gaby was with her who guided her body weight carefully and didn't let her fall.

"Joey…" Gaby whispered, seating herself beside Joey.

Joey looked at Gaby and then turns her body so she could face the sea. Gaby followed suit. Joey then brought her knees against her chest and wrapped her arms around it.

"It's not even noon and I already feel very exhausted…" Joey whispered while looking out towards the sea.

"Yeah…" Gaby replied, "Falling for someone you cannot have can be pretty tiring for the heart."

Joey turned her head sharply to look at Gaby. Wondering what made Gaby say that or more so, how she found out. Gaby looked at Joey and smiled at her.

"C'mon, I don't have to be a genius to know that's going on with you." She teased.

Joey smiled and turned to look back at the sea. Just like with Aden and Josie, she couldn't hide anything from Gaby and she isn't going to start now. There was only one thing that she hid from her, and that was just it.

"Am I that easy to read?" she asked.

"Nope. Not really. I just recognised the look on your face."

"What look?" Joey turned again and looks at her friend. She recognised the same green-blue eyes that she used to love looking at back in the days. The eyes that comforted her before. But, even then… it still didn't pierce through her soul, unlike Charlie's.

Gaby broke the eye contact and turned her head to the sea.

"The same look…" Gaby paused and took a deep breath, deciding to be totally open and honest. She didn't plan on confessing this way, but she knows that not everything goes as planned. "…I had, when I was in your shoes; ages ago. And, maybe… back again."

Joey maintained her eyes on Gaby, intrigued to hear more.

"Can't you see, I'm mirroring your sadness, right now?" Gaby said, trying sound cheerful even though in truth, she is also dying inside.

Joey frowned, still not getting what Gaby meant. Although she does noticed the lack of glow in her friend's aura and her eyes, though still looks beautiful, she noticed that it holds dullness in it. Gaby looks at her and smiled faintly at Joey and back to the sea.

"While you're heart is breaking for Charlie… mine is breaking for you."

******

Ruby reached almost the far end of the beach. She was about to turn around, when she noticed her sister seating at the very far end of the beach. Her knees on her chest and her chin resting above it. Ruby run towards Charlie, but slowed down when she was nearing her. Ruby then sat beside the older Buckton who just looked at her quietly, once she noticed that she got company.

"I thought you're at work…"

"I was… but, I needed some fresh air and time to breathe."

Ruby nods her head. Peaceful silence feel between the siblings, until Ruby mastered up a courage to ask Charlie something she could never understand no matter how hard she try.

"Charlz… why are you doing this to yourself?"

"Do what?"

"This! You're making yourself miserable."

"Rubes… You know, I don't have a choice."

"Yes you do. Dad is sick and wants you to marry. But, Charlz… whether you marry or not, he still won't remember it. It wouldn't stop him from being sick."

"I know. I just… I just want his last memory of me to be something good. Even if he forgets, at least I could remind him something about what I did that he could be happy about." Charlie explained thoughtfully.

"Why are you obsessed to make him to be proud of you? To make him happy about what you did or what you do? It is so tiring!" Ruby said frustrated.

Charlie sighed.

"I don't expect you to understand… I know you wouldn't." she said quietly.

"Charlz, we're sisters." Ruby said matter of fact-ly, "I know what its like. He is my father too…" _'Unfortunately' _Ruby thought to herself.

Charlie closed her eyes, decided to explain everything to Ruby, something she so wanted to forget and move on from, but couldn't. Something about in the past, that she'd give anything and everything to be able to change, but cannot.

"Rubes, there is something you need to know. I was actually hoping that you wouldn't have to know, but… maybe this will help you understand, why I am the way that I am, when it comes to Dad." Charlie started.

Ruby frowned but nodded.

"You were 6 years old then and I was 16, when Mum was diagnosed with her heart disease. I was upset to know that we didn't notice it, until it was too late. I was so depressed and couldn't focus on anything that I do. And so I started to find a way to forget… maybe some escape from the situation and pain of knowing that soon Mum will be gone." She paused and swallowed the lump in her throat.

Charlie wiped the tears in her eyes, as she relived those depressing days in her life. Ruby did as well, although she was very young then, she loves her mother very much and would give anything she can if it meant spending more of her life with the woman that gave birth to her.

"I started skipping school and drinking with friends, but most of the time, alone. One day, the principal called Dad to report that I have been missing schools a lot. I supposed, Dad went home straight away and waited for me. Anyway, I had a few drinks before I went home, thinking I could sleep it off before Dad gets home from work. But I was wrong. We had a fight of course… and of course I got told off. He told me that I let him down, that of all the time in the world, I chose to let him down at that time that Mum was sick… he said he was ashamed of having a daughter like me."

Charlie cried harder and Ruby despised her father even more, knowing what he told her sister that has been nothing but a good daughter and sister and guardian.

"His words cut me deep and since I was drunk, I answered him back which made him angrier. Mum heard us and decided to come downstairs where Dad and I were. Our fight obviously woke her up and probably upsets her; she started calling out our names, hoping that we would stop fighting and listen to her. We didn't. She then had that heart attack that ended her life." Charlie cut the story short as she started sobbing hard now.

Ruby didn't know about it and while tears are now staining her face, she still reached for Charlie so she could hold her sobbing sister.

"After that day…" Charlie started again in between her sobs, "I never saw Dad happy again… not even when he got married to Morag. We never had a close bonding, but what happened drew as ever more apart. I'm the reason why Mum died. I'm the reason why Dad devoted his whole life working even more after that… why he never noticed anything we did/do"  
Charlie looks up at Ruby's face "… that's why he never noticed, even you."

"Shhh… Charlie, what happened… it wasn't just-"

"It is my fault, Rubes." Charlie interrupted the younger girl. "If I didn't skipped school and didn't handle things badly, Dad wouldn't be upset. If I didn't answer him back, we wouldn't have fought. Mum wouldn't be upset; she wouldn't have had that heart attack." Charlie said while holding on to Ruby's body tight for dear life.

"That's why I'm desperate to make it up to him. Because it was my fault."

******

Joey continued to gaze at Gaby, whose eyes are fixated on the water. Joey was still processing what Gaby said and still thinking what her friend meant by what she said.

"What… do you mean?" Joey asked meekly.

Gaby swallowed hard, and retains her gaze on the sea.

"I love you, Joey. I'm in love with you."

Joey's jaw practically dropped a little. She really didn't expect what Gaby said.

"Ho… how? I mean, you're strai…"

"Straight?" Gaby interrupts. "I am! I don't even look at women that way. But, I… I do with you. Just you." She explained.

Joey remained speechless. Many years ago, if Gaby had said that to her, she would've been over the moon, regardless of whether she put much thought on her own feeling for her or not. But now, it just… made her sad, knowing that she can never give the same love back, anymore.

"When… when did it start? I mean… we haven't seen each other in ages." Joey asked her eyes still on her beautiful friend.

"Remember the leader's camp we took when we were 16?"

Joey nodded.

"We played spin the bottle and you were dared to kiss me… that kiss awaken the feeling I had and have for you." Gaby answered more confident that earlier. She thought everything is out in the open now and Joey didn't run away. The worst she thought could happen is for Joey to freak out and stop being her friend. But she didn't, so Gaby thought there really is no point holding back.

Joey remembered that night and it was the start for her too. The kiss they shared had been nice and gentle and it made her heart melt. It was also the night that the word 'love' showed its slight meaning to her, even though she brushed it away. But still, remembering that kiss and the accidental kiss she shared with Charlie on the boat that didn't left her mind, the kiss she shared with Charlie would still be the best for her. It didn't even last long, but it made her feel like the world stopped turning and they were the only two that mattered.

"I tried to ignore it. And even went far as dating countless guys that didn't mean anything to me." Gaby continued, "But when I finally acknowledge what I feel, I stopped fooling around and decided to just show you how I feel, but you never notice. I came to a point that I couldn't bear with it to be a secret, and I made up my mind to tell you. But whenever I do or tried to, you always had a way of stopping me."

"Me?! How" Joey frowned more, knowing that if she'd known, they would've been together.

"The first time I tried to tell you; before I did, you told me you were dating Carlo. The second time was when you guys broke up. I was prepared to blurt it out but you broke down because you were really angry. I thought I'll just wait a bit longer. I thought, maybe I didn't have to tell you and I just needed to show you more. But, later then I didn't think you took notice so I decided to voice it out. But again, you met Steve and then later told me that you'll be marrying him. I got my heart broken more so I decided to leave and move away. You know, so I can heal…" Gaby then turned and finally looked at Joey's eyes. "… So I can forget."

"Oh… Gabz…" Joey whispered. "I… you should've told me." Joey said before realising what she did.

******

"Charlie… look at me…" Ruby said, cupping her sister's face. Charlie did as she was told and looks at her sister.

"You did a mistake, but you shouldn't put all the blame on yourself. Dad has his contribution on what happened. I remembered the time that we found out, he started working more and spent less time at home. Mum's condition got worst and he sent me to Aunt Michelle. You were left to look after yourself and Mum. You were just 16, Charlz… of course you wouldn't know what to do. Dad should've guided you, us, through those times. He shouldn't have worked a lot and he should've stayed at home more, so we can look after each other. After all, that's what normal family should and would do. But, he didn't. I was sent away, you were left alone and lost and he was nowhere to be found. If you think about it Charlie, he isn't the best Dad in the world." Ruby explained and commented, whilst wiping tears after tears away from her sister's eyes.

"Besides he knew that Mum will hear you guys, but he still chose to confront you there, instead of talking to you somewhere far from Mum's hearing." Ruby kissed Charlie's forehead.

"Not everything is your fault." She added.

Charlie threw herself back to Ruby's arms and hugged her tight. She never saw that situation that way and what Ruby told her did lessen the guilt and grief she had.

"When did you become the grown up?" Charlie asked softly.

"Hei! I'm still the baby of this family!" Ruby protested, but rubbed her sister's back nevertheless.

"Of course you are!" and with that, Charlie then planted a kiss on top of her sister's head.

"Come baby… let's get you home and me back to work." Charlie teased, while wiping the tears off her face.

Ruby giggled and followed Charlie.

******

It's now Gaby's turn to look at Joey quizzically. Joey saw the look on Gaby's face and knew exactly what it meant.

"If… if you told me… I… I would've been with you." Joey admitted.

Gaby remained quiet and just continued to gaze at Joey.

"You meant the world to me… back then; I wouldn't care about anything else as long as you're there with me… together with Josie, Aden and Mum."

Gaby chuckled.

"Jo, you **didn't** care about anything else." Gaby pointed out, making Joey giggled in agreement.

"But seriously though…" Joey continued, "If you told me… I would've been with you in a heart beat. I… I had feelings for you too. It was just that, I didn't put much thought in it, thinking that… it's useless to think about it because nothing would ever happen anyway. And… partially because I was young and… like you said… I didn't care much about anything. That's why I brushed it off to the back of my head."

"Or maybe… it was just not that strong enough…" Gaby said.

"What… do you mean?"

Gaby sighed, knowing that saying it out laud would only make it truer.

"If your feelings for me was strong enough… you wouldn't have the strength to ignore it or to not think of it. If it was strong, it would be just like what you're feeling now… with Charlie." Gaby explained.

"Gabz… I… I loved you. You should know that I did."

Gaby placed a hand on Joey's cheek, wiping the tears with her thumb. She smiled at Joey faintly, not noticing that she, herself too is crying.

"I know… and I know you still love me… as a friend." She teased. "But…" Gaby went serious again. "Honestly, now that you told me… I seriously regret not telling you. 'Cause if I did, we could've been together. I would've had the chance to make you… fall for me."

"Gaby, I…"

"I know. I know. You said you loved me. But, you weren't in love with me then… like you are now with Charlie."

Joey bit on her bottom lip and leaned her cheek against Gaby's palm.

"I wish that it's you…" Joey whispered, knowing that if what she feels for Charlie were for Gaby instead, it would be less painful and less complicated.

"I wish so too… but hei… be careful on what you wish for… it may come true." Gaby teased, but knew it wouldn't. She could tell how much in love Joey is with the Senior Constable.

Gaby pulled Joey into a hug. Even thought it breaks her heart more, now that she knows she had a chance… they had a chance before, if she only told her the truth. Still, she is thankful that at least, she was able to let it out and explained herself… that at least, they're still friends.

Joey hugged Gaby back, thankful for her honestly and that it didn't ruin their friendship. She was also relieved to have found someone that has been to her situation before. She thought, Gaby could help her move on. She could give her advice or idea on how to get over her feelings and hope that it would work.

Gaby reluctantly pulled back after a while in each other's arms. Wiping Joey's tears and her own, she took a deep breath and smiled warmly at her friend, masking the sadness in her heart.

"So… Joey. What is this Charlie, 'The Senior Constable' like?" she asked with a managed cheerful tone, to lighten up the mood a bit.


	27. Chapter 27

_And so I was able to post another Chapter for this one. Wow two updates…lolz anyways I forgot to comment some of the comments. Lolz. Here it goes._

_Jsco81- Don't worry, someone will be going after someone. Soon. :P_

_Movie249- I can actually imagine you doing that with the window thingie… lolz I must admit I was actually laughing while reading that comment of yours. My sister actually looked at me like as if I've grown another head. lolz_

_Kgirl36- I kinda like Gaby's character to make her a villain. Lolz _

_Kim- I always want to comment on your comment but I always forget. I kinda have a goldfish memory._

_I am planning on mentioning everyone here, but my boss is popping her head every now and then, so I better post this chapter before I get busted!_

_This chapter is just filler but I still hope you guys will enjoy it. Cheers._

_PS. Sorry for the type errors._

* * *

Joey told Gaby everything; from the moment she first saw Charlie in the parish and what she felt, to how their friendship instantly took of. She also filled in Gaby with those flowers incident. Gaby, although it hurts her to listen to Joey go all sappy talking about Charlie, she still genuinely took interest and paid as much attention to what Joey is telling her, as she can. She observed how Joey's eyes come to life at the mention of Charlie's name and when she describes her, Joey's eyes showed nothing but love. Gaby also noticed how much pain her friend is going through, at the knowledge that not only, Charlie is getting married, but also, Joey still agreed to be the planner. Gaby could only imagine the hurt it could inflict, helping the person you love have the perfect wedding day with someone, be with her every step of the way and in the end, not be the person she'll link her arms with on the way to the alter.

"Why do you do it?" Gaby asked blankly, although she knew, she somehow just wants to her it from Joey, even if it cut her.

Joey shrugged.

"Because… I promised her."

"And???" Gaby probed more.

Joey bowed her head down.

"I love her that much, that it's ok to be hurt." She said meekly.

Gaby nodded thoughtfully. Silence fell between the two for the first time, when Gaby remembered something about what Joey mentioned earlier.

"Have you ever wondered why she said that she's happy with you?" she asked

Joey shook her head, no.

"Why?" Gaby asked again.

Joey turned and looks at her friend.

"Why what?"

"Why didn't you?"

"Why should I?" Joey asked puzzled.

"Why would she be happy with you? I mean, its ok to say that she enjoyed/enjoys your company, but 'happy'? It's a strong word."

"What are you getting at?" Joey asked still clueless.

"Jo…" Gaby paused allowing herself to swallow the lump in her throat, "maybe… maybe she feels the same. Maybe… she loves you too."

Joey sighed; silently wishing what Gaby said is true.

"Gabz… she doesn't."

"How d'you know?"

Joey was speechless. _'How do I know?'_ she asked herself.

"If she does, then how come she's not telling me?" Joey challenged.

"How come you don't?" Gaby asked her back.

Gaby thought, if she can't have Joey for herself, then at least she hope she could help, in making her happy and if that meant that Joey has to be with Charlie, then so be it.

Joey was taken a back by Gaby's question and now stayed quiet.

"For all you know, you guys might have the same reason why." Gaby continued.

"You saw what I saw, Gabz. They were hugging!" Joey reasoned.

"Yes. I did saw Charlie hugging that man, now I knew to be her fiancé. But, you said she doesn't love him. That hug could mean something else. And when we turned we both saw Charlie walking ALONE on the beach." Gaby pointed out.

Joey smiled faintly and looks at her friend thoughtfully. Gaby noticed the look that Joey is giving her.

"What?" she asked.

"I thought you love me?" Joey asked softly.

Gaby was shocked by the question but answered anyway.

"I do."

"Then why are you doing it?" Joey asked, not remembering that Gaby asked her the exact same question earlier.

"Because, I love you."

Gaby answered, looking straight into Joey's eyes and saw the confusion in there.

"I love you Joey and I want you to be happy. And if I can't be the person who can give you just that, then… I want to be at help for you to get that." Gaby explained.

Joey was overwhelmed and remained quiet.

"Let me put it this way, I love you that much that it's ok to be hurt." Gaby said, copying Joey's answer earlier.

Joey then wrapped Gaby in her arms tightly, after hearing what Gaby said. Gaby hugged Joey back, just as tight.

"C'mon, Jo… you should know all this by now. You're doing the same…" Gaby teased, still her arms around Joey. "You want Charlie to be happy, so you're willing to do anything for her, even if it hurts." Gaby said, choking at the last phrase as a tear escaped her eye, but she quickly brushed it off before Joey could see it.

******

Ruby was walking with Charlie towards Leah's house in silence. Charlie wanted to make sure Ruby's ok and so she took it upon herself to walk her sister home and also buying herself time before she needs to go back to the station and once again face Angelo who had just broken down in front of her earlier because of the pain she's causing him.

"Charlz… do you realize that next Saturday, you'd be 28?" Ruby asked excitedly, remembering her sister's birthday.

Charlie was quiet, she totally forgot about her birthday next weekend. She's been too busy thinking about the turmoil her life is going through, that she'd forgotten about her birthday.

"I get it… you're silence mean no." Ruby answered her own question. "But, you wouldn't mind having a small party, right?" Ruby asked hopeful.

"I don't know, Rubes. At the moment, I don't know what I'll do." Charlie answered, referring to what she's going to do about her life and not about the party.

******

"Hei! You're birthday is this weekend!" Aden exclaimed out of nowhere.

Around midday, Joey and Gaby decided to head home, only to find Aden and Josie hungry. The four then, decided to go to the diner to have their lunch as Joey was too lazy to cook. And now, enjoying on their desserts, Aden remembered to mention about his friend's up coming birthday.

"Yeah, so?" Joey asked, not really interested on having a party, which she could read written all over Aden's face.

"So, what's the plan?" Aden asked, oblivious to his friend's lack of interest.

"No plan."

"What?!" Aden asked wide-eyed, Gaby and Josie looked at each other.

"Jo…" Now it was Gaby's turn to talk, but was instantly interrupted by Joey.

"I just don't want to celebrate. Ok."

******

Before Charlie left to go back to the station, the siblings agreed to meet in the diner for lunch. Ruby, no just entered the diner but found her sister hasn't arrived yet, so she scanned the place for a free table, when her eyes spotted Joey seated with 3 new faces in the bay. The young Buckton then contemplated on going and saying hello to her friend or not. But remembering the last time they saw each other, which wasn't pleasant because of her father, she decided to approach the woman to, not only say hello but to apologize as well.

When the girl came nearer to Joey and her company, she over heard Joey saying something about 'celebrate' and being the teenager that she is, she immediately felt excited at the thought of a possible party.

"There's a celebration?!" Ruby blurted out, before she can stop herself.

Joey and the group all turned to the pretty teenager who went immediately bright red from the embarrassment.

"RUBY!!!" Joey exclaimed, standing up to greet and hug the teenager, very much delighted to see her.

"Joey…" Ruby said meekly, still recovering from the embarrassment she put herself into few seconds ago.

"Come. Join us." Invite Joey, getting a spare chair from the other empty table.

Ruby quietly sat herself down beside Joey, aware the 3 pair of eyes was on her.

"Guys, meet Ruby… Charlie's sister." Joey introduced.

"Hi Ruby!" the 3 greeted in unison, which made all of them laugh that lighten up the young girl.

Each one introduced themselves to the young girl. Ruby smiled at each of them. She found Aden handsome with a cheeky smile. She also noticed how Josie and Joey had only little difference in their feature but pretty much looks the same. Gaby however, left Ruby starts truck. The teenager thought, the woman was a celebrity or a model as her beauty levelled those models and celeb you see on TV, Joey and Josie were gorgeous too, but Ruby was used to seeing Joey around and since her and Josie looks almost the same, she was not as stunned to their beauties as she was with Gaby.

Gaby smiled a little shyly at the young girl who is stating at her ever since she introduced herself. She then turned to Joey, as if asking her why the girl is looking at her like that.

Aden and Josie remained quiet and grinning at each other, both were used to see those looks on people, either towards Joey or Gaby or to Josie herself.

"Rubes… you ok there?" Joey asked quietly.

Ruby blinked back and realised that she was staring. Again, she turned bright red and apologised profusely.

"I'm sorry… I was… I'm…" Ruby tried to reason herself out, but failed.

"It's ok, Ruby. Gaby gets that, load of time." Aden teased.

Ruby smiled shyly.

"I'm sorry. Its just that… are you like… a model or something?" she asked Gaby meekly.

"Me?!" Gaby asked surprised and disbelievingly. "No." she said. "Why would you think that?" she asked smiling and flattered.

"Nothing. It's just… you look like… you are. I mean… you know."

Joey giggled this time. It is true, Gaby does looks like a model the way she carry herself.

"It's ok, Rubes…" Joey said, "She is 'that' beautiful, I'll give you that."

Gaby blushed, which earner her a few teasing remarks from Aden and a chuckle from Josie.

"But seriously though, you're the one to talk, you look gorgeous yourself…" Gaby commented on Ruby, "and look at your sister, Charlie … she's quiet a beauty too." Gaby immediately stopped as she realised what she just said. "Ok, I should stop now. I seriously sounded like a guy." She said and laughed.

Aden nodded his head in an exaggerated way and Josie continued to giggle and so is Ruby and Gaby. Joey on the other hand was quiet which was luckily for her, no one noticed.

After a while, everyone relaxed on everyone's company. Ruby now is at ease with the group and found herself laughing with them and just enjoying what ever conversation they tackle.

"By the way, Ruby… have you eaten yet?" Josie asked.

"Uhm, no. Not yet. I'm actually waiting for my sister."

Just as Ruby answered, the woman in question appeared at the diner.

Charlie instantly saw her sister and the people she's with._ 'Great.'_ She thought sarcastically.

"Charlie!!!" Ruby called standing up, once she saw her sister came in.

Joey visibly deflated on her chair, which was not lost on Josie, Aden and Gaby's notice. Gaby instinctively reached for Joey's hand under the table and gave it a little squeeze of comfort, before letting it go.

Charlie half heartedly walks towards the group. She doesn't mind spending time with Aden and Josie and most especially Joey, but it's a different story with Gaby. She doesn't have anything against the gorgeous woman, but for some unknown reason, she just feel awkward around her, a little bit intimidated by her and if being honest, a bit jealous of her.

"Charlie! Meet Joey's friends. This is Aden, Gaby and this is Josie, Joey's sister." Ruby rambled away, oblivious that Charlie have met all of them.

"Take a seat, Charlie." Aden said, offering his chair so Charlie can seat next to her sister, while he grabbed himself another chair from the other empty table.

Once seated, Charlie noticed the puzzled look on her sister's face, as if reading Ruby's mind, she then explained how she knew the people around them before hand. They then ordered their meal, while Joey, Gaby, Aden and Josie continued eating their desserts. Once all of them were finished eating, Charlie decide to stay for a little while longer, now enjoying the conversation going, although she and Joey only shared few words to each other.

Josie, Aden and Gaby, notice the lack of interaction between the two and although the conversation never stopped on their table, the 3 could still feel the awkwardness between Charlie and Joey. Ruby on the other hand remained oblivious to everything.

"You know Charlz, since you don't have any plans on Saturday…" Ruby started, while her eyes were still fix on her ice cream, "why dot you ask Joey to plan it for you. I'm sure she won't mind." She said innocently, now looking at her sister, with her spoon still in her mouth.

"Plan what?" Joey asked curiously.

"Nothing." Charlie replied quickly.

"Her Birthday!" Ruby answered as quickly as Charlie did.

Gaby turned to Joey, who took and gave her hand a firm grip under the table. Josie and Aden looks back and forth to Joey and Charlie and back again, a smile on both their faces. Joey was just stunned to say the least.

'_We have the same birthday? There should be a joke somewhere… right?'_ Joey thought.

"Why are you all quiet?" Ruby asked innocently, looking around the table, holding her spoon.

"Great!!!" Aden exclaimed. "Double celebration it is!"

Joey turned to Aden sharply, looking straight in his eyes, pleading to him not to say anything about her birthday. She doesn't know why, but she doesn't want Charlie to know, as she isn't planning on celebrating or be around Summer Bay on that day for that matter.

"Double?" asked Charlie.

"Yeah. It's also our beloved Joey's birthday!" Josie informed Charlie with much enthusiasm.

Joey's face fell, but retain her firm grip on Gaby's hand. Charlie turned to look at Joey in disbelief. Joey offered a faint smile.

'_We have the same birthday? Should I make this a big deal? But it shouldn't be a big deal… it wouldn't be, if I'm not in love with her.'_ Charlie thought.

"Wow! Double celebration!" Ruby said excitedly.

"Yeah!" Aden and Josie sain in unison.

Gaby would've agreed, if it weren't for Joey's hand, tightly holding hers. Joey on the other hand sighed and swallowed the lump in her throat before opening her lips to talk.

"But we're not gonna be here on that day. Probably." She said with her breaking heart.

"What we? And who?" Josie asked confused.

"Me and Gaby. We're going on a bike rid around… somewhere." Joey lied.

Gaby turned to look at Joey.

"We are?" Gaby asked as surprised as Josie and Aden and as puzzled.

"Yes we are. Remember? We talked about this, earlier." Joey said, looking in Gaby's eyes, begging her to go along.

Gaby red on Joey's pleading eyes and was torn between agreeing with her friend's escape or to do the right think and let Joey and Charlie be together on their special day. In the middle of her musings, Gaby felt Joey's hand tighten its grip on hers. She then half heatedly goes with her heart's secret desire; to escape with Joey.

"Oh yeah. I forgot. Yeah we are." Gaby lied and instantly felt bad about it.

"We're uhm… leaving with yous to the city and collect Joey's GT." Gaby added.

"Aww. It sucks! I thought we'll be having a double celebration…" Ruby commented out of nowhere, disappointed.

Charlie visibly deflated, knowing that not only Joey won't be around for their birthday, but also… she'll be with Gaby somewhere, spending time with the woman she felt threatened and jealous with. Charlie quickly thought of something to hopefully make Joey stay.

"What about the wedding preparations? You said we need to get started by this week." Charlie blurted and immediately regretted what she said and chastised herself for being stupid.

Joey bowed her head slowly, not wanting to meet anyone's eyes, for fear that they might all see how Charlie's question crashed her right there and then.

Gaby's instincts made her want to wrap Joey in her arms and take her far away from Charlie. She doesn't know what Charlie feels for Joey really, but she really didn't want Joey to be this hurt. She could see Joey physically deflated and emotionally drained.

Josie and Aden looked at each other, knowing full well what both were trying to do. They can fully tell that Joey was lying about the bike ride and that she was just avoiding spending more time with Charlie. And if their not mistake, Charlie on the other hand was just stopping Joey from going anywhere away from her. But, in doing so, she didn't notice that it actually would drive Joey away more.

"Uhm… yeah. If you and Angelo can meet me tomorrow at lunch here. I'll show you all the changes I did." Joey said, still not looking at Charlie.

******

Charlie bid everyone goodbye, deciding that it was time for her to go back to the station. Ruby followed after Charlie left, remembering that she has an assignment due on Monday. The foursome was left again and once Ruby departed, Joey instantly fell in Gaby's arms, unable to pretend anymore. Josie quickly moved to Ruby's vacated chair and put a comforting hand on her sister's back.

"I need your help guys…" Joey started; no tears were coming from her eyes but she's literally exhausted and just stayed leaning against Gaby.

"I cannot do it anymore. I need to be far from her, even just for while. I'll do all the changes on the deadline's dates and talk to them about it, but after that, I need any of you two…" Joey looks at Josie and Aden, "to come with Charlie or with the couple to discuss whatever there is to discuss, or to help them with anything they needed help with. I'll do all the other things on paper and you guys will just need to follow what's on the paper. I just need to be away." Joey explained.

Josie and Aden didn't answer.

"Please…" Joey pleaded.

"I really think you should face this instead of running from it." Aden said.

"I tried. But I can't anymore."

"Try harder?" Aden said hopeful.

"And die? No." Joey answered firmly.

"I'll do it." Josie butted in. "I'll stay here. Aden, you can go back to the city and you two," Josie turned to Gaby and Joey, "keep in touch and be careful."

Gaby nodded. Joey mouthed a silent 'thank you' to her sister. Aden looked at Josie confused, but Josie gave Aden a reassuring smile and a nod.

'_If she thinks she can run away, then so be it.'_ Josie thought.

Seeing how the things were and are she thought that maybe meddling with it wouldn't help either one, so she's just going to let the nature take its course, knowing they will eventually come to their senses as she knew they are meant to be together and not with anyone else.


	28. Chapter 28

Hello everyone!!! Sorry for the late update! Lolz I just went to gold coast and didn't have time to !!! anyweiz, thank you for the constant reviews and comments and like what I said I'm starting to redeem myself! Lolz

* * *

Joey eventually finished the planning and discussed everything to Charlie and Angelo. The couple agreed and just told her that they'll start as soon as possible and will not waste any time and would call her if something's up. Joey however informed them that she will be on a indefinite holiday, but reassured them by telling them that Josie her sister will be taking care of everything. She told them that she already prepared alternatives if in case the original plan didn't work. Joey also gave Angelo and Charlie business cards and names of people they can contact, from wedding dresses and suit to catering services. She said it would be easier and faster if they already have numbers to contact for those things, instead of looking from scratch. All through the meeting, Joey has been professional, and didn't dare to look Charlie straight in the eyes. No one knew that all through the discussion, Joey has been taking all her will power to continue without breaking down, as every word she says feels like a knife stabbing her in the heart over and over again in the same place, wounding the already wounded heart.

Angelo thanked Joey profusely at the end of the meeting, feeling happy and grateful for Joey and her help. He also silently apologised to her in his head for thinking bad of her before.

Charlie was just quiet all through the talk, feeling like Joey was helping her dig her grave. But she reminds herself over again that, she asked Joey to do it for her, but only because she thought she could spend time with Joey more, while she still hasn't decided what to do about the wedding. But now she learned that Joey would be away for indefinite period of time and she is pretty sure that Joey will be with Gaby during those times. She tried no to feel jealous, reminding herself that she doesn't have the right to, but the image of Joey and Gaby cruising on Joey's lily or driving around the country on GT keeps on popping in her head and it made her hate herself more, for being indecisive and gutless.

After the wedding discussion, Charlie tried to have a private talk with Joey, but Joey refused to, saying that she really needs to go as she has a bit of packing to do. Charlie was about to insist, but before she could, Gaby showed up taking Joey with her. Charlie saw the look Gaby gave her and wondered why the woman gave her an apologetic look. Deflated and defenceless, Charlie watched Gaby take Joey away.

******

Joey spent the rest of the day packing few of her clothes silently. She knew Josie was watching her every move and wanted to talk, But Joey felt like if she opened her mouth, she will eventually break down, plus she felt like she's already exhausted enough from the dreaded talk she had with Angelo and Charlie.

Josie just watched her sister do all the packing. She, herself don't think it is a good idea, but she knew she just have to support her sister. She and Aden actually thought they could all have a fun time together; like a continuation to what they had when Joey and Charlie went to visit them in the city, which seemed like very long time ago when it was just a week ago. But then Josie thought, who would've known the both Joey and Charlie's world, could turn a full 360 degrees in just a span time of a week,

Later then, all four headed for the city. Josie came with them to pick some clothes and go back to Summer Bay the next day. Joey decided to join Josie and Aden in the car, wanting to get some sleep at the back sea, hoping that she could at least have a break from thinking of Charlie and from convincing herself that she's doing the right thing by staying away from the woman she loves, but could never have even in dream.

Gaby was on her Harley driving just behind Aden's car. Gaby as much as she wants to believe that she's helping Joey, she still can't help but feel like she's helping her not for the best but helping her do the biggest mistake she could ever done in her life. Gaby thought, Joey was about to do what she'd done ages ago, that wished she didn't. Gaby remembered how she moved away thinking it was the best, instead of telling Joey how she feels. She remembered how, if she told her, they could've been together. Now, she regrets going away as it didn't made her forget. And basing on her experience, she is quite sure that she wouldn't want Joey to feel that. Then again, in her hearts of heart, she knew she wanted nothing but to be alone with Joey, be with her and have her attention all to herself. Now she found herself torn from wanting to do the right thing and from giving in to her desire.

*****

After lunch, Angelo and Charlie talked about the wedding more. Angelo wants to have a least a little engagement party. He said it wouldn't be too much, even though it would be another thing to prepare on top everything else. Angelo also thought that they could have it along with Charlie's birthday so it would be less hassle, but apparently, he learned that his parents won't make it. So he decided to have it the weekend after. Busy with all his planning, Angelo didn't even notice that Charlie was just quiet. Not agreeing and disagreeing to anything he's saying and said. But Angelo was too excited that he assumed Charlie's silence means she's approving.

After Joey left, Charlie didn't seemed to recover from what she saw. The thought that entered her head when she fist saw Gaby holding hands with Joey, seemed to be coming true. When she watched Gaby taking Joey, what she saw was Gaby taking Joey away from her and from her life. She thought, maybe Gaby saw it in her eyes that she's in love with Joey that's why she gave her an apologetic look. But Charlie quickly brushes it off her head, thinking it was impossible. However, she still couldn't brush everything off in her head. Charlie could hear Angelo talking, but her head was full of Joey, that she couldn't pay any attention to what Angelo has been saying.

Later, Charlie out of nowhere asked Angelo to just drop her off to home to Leah's. On the way, Angelo tried to coax Charlie to a conversation, but he was answered by silence. He then finally noticed how Charlie's mind seemed to be parted from her body. He tried to bring Charlie back from her daze, but failed. Reaching Leah's house, Angelo leaned to give Charlie a kiss on the cheek, but Charlie didn't seem to noticed and just turned to get off the car and to the house's front door without much of a word.

Charlie coming back from her daze, found herself inside Angelo's car in front of Leah's house. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Angelo leaned for a kiss; she immediately turns to get out. Before Joey left earlier, she gave Charlie a quick soft kiss on the cheek, and Charlie didn't want Angelo's kiss to erase Joey's and so she left and walked quickly to the house. Without turning, she opened the door and let herself in. Once inside, she leaned back onto the closed door and there, she started to cry.

Charlie cried there until she could cry no more, grateful that no one seemed to be home. After a while of composing herself the best she could manage, she then made her way to her room and there she lay on her bed in the dark and started crying again. Charlie thought of everything that is going on in her life. After her talk with Ruby, she felt a bit relieved; realising that what happened was not entirely her fault. And it now gave her reason to stop blaming herself and stop falling for her father's mercy. But then, now there's Gaby. Charlie thought, even if she calls the wedding off, would she still be free to love Joey? Would she still be free to confess what she feels? She doesn't know Joey and Gaby's history, but they way Gaby looks at Joey and the way Joey seemed to be seeking some sort of comfort by holding Gaby's hand, it made her think over and over again if there's more to them than meets the eyes and the more she thinks about it, the more she feels insecure, but can't find a way to stop. Especially when she remembered the way Joey holds Gaby's hand secretly under the table. They thought on one could see it, the thought no one knew, but she did. Charlie accidentally dropped her for once, after heading they had the same birthday and when she bend to pick it up, she saw Joey and Gaby's hand intertwined. It made her angry at herself more and made her sad, thinking that even if she fights for her feeling for Joey, she'd probably lose the fight even before it starts.

Now, although she still tried to think about the flowers that Joey gave her, the promises she made; now Charlie could only think of one thing. That Joey is just a really great friend to everybody and that is just it. That she, Charlie, isn't special, like what she secretly thought she was to Joey. Now she thought, she just fooled herself believing that, because she is desperate for Joey to maybe feel the same about her. But Gaby's arrival proved her wrong and now she's more miserable than before.

******

On their fist day of adventure, Joey and Gaby decided to drive up north to Queensland. They both knew that it is impossible for them to make it to their destination as they both haven't done it before; going interstate via motor bike. But it was Joey's idea and she insisted. On the way, it wasn't lost to both of them that they're actually driving the same high way to Summer Bay.

All through their journey, Joey remained silent and lost in her own little world. Her head was as always, full of thoughts about the beautiful brunette that owns a pair of blue eyes. Normally, Joey enjoys side seeing while driving as she could see and really appreciate the beauty of nature. But, this time, she couldn't careless. If being honest, it doesn't interest her anymore, not after she saw the beauty of the world through Charlie's eyes.

She thought of how quickly her life had changes, after meeting Charlie. It started as her, getting a bit clumsy, talking to herself often, to not being in control of her feelings. She remembered the first time she caught glimpse of Charlie's beauty; it made her weak in the knees. The first time she got herself lost in her eyes and how it took her breath away. Thinking about it now, Joey chastised herself for not acknowledging it before. She thought that if she did, then she could've still hopefully prevented it from growing more. Joey remembered the poem she wrote out of desperation to get rid of whatever she's feeling and thought that if only she didn't ignore what she wrote, then maybe she could've distance herself from Charlie before her feelings went deeper for the police officer. And again, she asks herself _'Wasn't it already deep when started?_'knowing that her feelings for Charlie made her cry even before she fully accepted it.

Gaby watched Joey driving before her, feeling her heart breaks more seeing how broken Joey is. She tried to coax her into a small conversation every time they stop to have some refreshments, but to no avail. She knew Joey from way back and she never saw her like that. Joey would always talk to her, even if it's not about what's bothering her; she would always talk. But now, even when she's driving, Gaby could see how lost Joey seemed to be. That's why Gaby took it upon herself to drive behind Joey, so she could always observe her driving.

On their second day, Gaby suggested to drive slower and to stop often. She continued to watch Joey and knew straight away and now sure, that no matter how far Joey away is from Charlie, her friend wouldn't be able to forget, as Gaby could see that Joey is physically away from Charlie but her heart and mind never left the beautiful Senior Constable of Summer Bay. Seeing Joey's actions and the way she is now, Gaby could only admit that Joey fell so hard for Charlie that, what she feels for Joey couldn't match the love that Joey feels for the blue-eyed brunette. And although, it breaks her heart more, Gaby now could only conclude that Charlie is 'the one' for Joey, even Joey still denied it to herself.

******

Missing Joey so much, even just a simple text from Joey could make Charlie's day. But unfortunately for the Senior Constable, she received non from her for days. Charlie tried to focus but thoughts of Joey never left her. Her mind would always wonder, where Joey might be, what she's doing, if she's having fun and if she thinks of her too, even just for a second. Charlie tried to call the woman in question but Joey's phone seemed to be never 'on' this days.

Charlie was just finishing her shift when she received a text from Angelo, saying Ross would want to meet them for diner on that night. Luckily for Charlie, they all got informed that one of their colleagues won't be coming to work due to sickness so they need someone to stay back. And before anyone could open their mouths, Charlie happily agreed to stay to cover the night shift. She's tired but she would always choose to say at work than to face her father together with Angelo.

******

It was Thursday afternoon and Joey and Gaby were looking for a good place to settle in for the night; a caravan or a motel preferably, but if they couldn't find any, they would just settle in, in a secure place where they can set a little camp.

As they continue to drive, Gaby caught sight of a sign indicating 'turn left to Summer Bay'. Gaby knew that they are far and past Summer Bay, but the sign felt like they were ought to turn and drive back. Gaby stopped her Harley and closed her eyes for a second to take a deep breath and then drive again, fast and past Joey. Driving in front of Gaby, she then motioned to her friend to pull over to the side, which Joey did.

"What's wrong?" Joey asked as soon as she removed her helmet.

"We're turning left." Gaby said, pointing to the sign.

Joey looked at the direction Gaby's pointing and saw what it said. She looked back at Gaby's eyes as if asking her 'why'. Gaby saw the questioning look Joey is giving her.

"Jo, what you're doing, isn't the way forward for you. Staying far from Charlie, won't work, especially when you heart never left her."

Joey was about to open her mouth to disagree and lie, but Gaby continued.

"Let's get you back to Summer Bay and tell her how you feel. If she doesn't feel the same, I'm here to take you far away to anywhere and… if she does feel the same, then… we both saved you from suffering, the way I am now."

"Gaby…"

Gaby held her hands up, stopping Joey from saying anything, as she pretty much know what her friend's gonna say, anyway.

"I don't want you to feel the pain the 'if only' words can inflict." Gaby briefly explained, "now, let's start driving back. If we're lucky, we might get there on time for your and Charlie's birthday."

Joey smiled and followed Gaby's suit, feeling terrified and excited about going back. She thought of what Gaby told her and realises what it meant. It suddenly made sense, as Joey remembered what she told Gaby;

'_You should've told me… if you told me… I would've been with you…'_

Joey watched Gaby on her Harley driving in front of her. Silently in her head, she thanked the woman in front of her, for being a great friend.

******

Saturday came and although her Boss insisted for Charlie to take the day off, since it was her birthday after all, Charlie whole-heartedly declined. She doesn't really feel like celebrating. If it weren't for Ruby, Josie and Aden convincing her, she really would prefer to spend her day working and exhausting herself to a point where she's exhausted enough to just pass out.

Over the past days, Charlie every now and again would come and visit the shop to have a chat with Josie about anything but the wedding. But truth be told, she mainly go to check in Joey had come back. During those visits however, Josie relentlessly convince her to have, even just a little get together party at the Surf Club. And although Charlie really didn't want to, she eventually said yes, thinking _'who would be able to stop Ruby, Josie and Aden's force combined together'._ Charlie agreed and was relieved that her Father wouldn't make it. He actually never made it even before, but Charlie was grateful for it now more than ever.

Charlie's shift eventually ended and now she found herself at home, staring blankly at herself in front of the mirror.

"Happy birthday Charlie…" she whispered and then bowed her head to look at the dried flowers she laid in front of her.

"Happy birthday Joey…"

******

Gaby and Joey finally arrived safely to Summer Bay after breaking heaps of speed limits. They went straight to Joey's house, deciding that they badly needed a quick shower before anything else. They however found the house empty, but concluded that Josie probably went to where Charlie's celebration party is being held.

Joey quickly mad her way to her room to take the much-anticipated shower, while Gaby used the bathroom downstairs. Once finished with everything and now ready to do what they came back to do, they head out of the house. But suddenly mid-way out the pathway, Joey realised something…

"Where do we go, but?" she asked, realising they didn't even know where the party is at.

"Good question. Wait, I'll give Josie a ring."

Joey nodded and then remembered something again.

"Ok. You do that and stay here, I just need to get some things." And with that, Joey ran from Gaby.

******

At the Surf Club, everyone seemed to be having fun, except the celebrant herself. The supposed to be a small get together party turned into a full party; Aden even hired a live band to play for the night as he and Josie paid and rent the place for the night solely for Charlie's birthday party.

Every since Charlie arrived, she didn't even bother going through and greet her guests, she just went and seated herself somewhere excluded. When Josie came however, Charlie immediately went over to Josie's table and joined her and Aden, and watches the live band playing.

Charlie, Aden and Josie were happily chatting while watching the band and also Ruby dancing with her friends, when Angelo came, still in his uniform. Angelo approached his fiancé to greet her, Charlie cringed when the inevitable happy birthday kiss from Angelo landed on her lips, but she quickly pulled away.

Later, after a while the foursome however managed to have an awkward but decent enough conversation. Angelo managed to bring up the subject of their wedding, when suddenly Josie excused herself to take a phone call. At the same time, Angelo got a call from work, saying that he needs to get back as they needed an extra hand to cover the night shift and since it was Charlie's birthday, their only choice for back up was Angelo.

Charlie on the other hand had her eyes fixed on Josie who was busy talking on the phone, and so she didn't hear Angelo saying that he needs to go. Angelo noticed the lack of response and thought Charlie was upset with him because he has to leave and work on her birthday and so Angelo decided to make it up to Charlie the next day.

Not long after Angelo left, and Josie returned. When she came back, she informed Aden and Charlie that it was Gaby the called and just wants to let them know that they're fine. Charlie secretly expected that Joey had passed a birthday greeting for her, but Josie didn't say anything about it and Charlie then concluded that it was probably her worst birthday ever.

******

Gaby just ended her call when Joey returned, with her guitar strapped around her back and a neatly wrapped square gift on her hand. Gaby raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Joey asked in her defensive tone.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you actually had plan for Charlie's birthday. And you already prepared a gift?" Gaby teasing her now blushing friend.

Joey just smiled at her. Gaby smiled back.

"By the way… Happy birthday." Greeted Gaby, reaching to give Joey a hug.

Joey threw herself to Gaby and hugged her. Gaby wrapped Joey tightly around her arms, when her eyes caught glimpse of a flower behind Joey, slipped at the back of her jeans. She smiled, but didn't say anything about it.

"Thank you… for everything." Joey whispered.

"Anytime, you big doofus!" Gaby teased, before reluctantly pulled herself away.

"Let's go. Let's not keep the Senior Constable waiting."

Joey stopped at her tracks.

"What?! You told them we're back?" Joey asked alarmed. She wants it to be a surprise.

"No." Gaby answered. "C'mon, give me some credits. I just told Josie that I'm ringing to tell them we're ok and pretended to ask how they are and what they're doing. That's it."

Joey breathes out a sig of relief and apologised.

"C'mon! Let's take your Gt. I'll drive." Gaby offered, hopping on Joey's GT as Joey climbed at the back of her vehicle.

******

"You having fun there, Charlie?" Aden asked returning from getting the 3rs rounds for the night.

"Yes. Thank you." Charlie simply replied.

Aden nods. He was about to seat when Ruby cam bouncing towards him and asked him to dance. Aden of course, agreed and excused himself from Charlie and Josie.

"Ruby seemed to be fond of Aden." Charlie commented, watching Ruby and Aden do some funny dance moves together with Ruby's friend.

"Yeah. They reminded me of Joey, Gaby and Aden back in the days." Josie said thoughtfully.

"So, Joey and Gaby have been friends for long?" Charlie asked and regretted it as quickly as she said it.

Josie turned to look at Charlie, recognising the woman's tone of voice.

"Yeah. They were inseparable, way back. Gaby was the one that taught Joey how to play guitar and how to motor bike." Josie explains, "Joey on her part was the one that taught Gaby how to play piano and how to paint."

"Joey can play the piano and can paint?" Charlie asked impressed, disregarding the knowledge that Joey and Gaby are indeed really close.

"Yeah. But, funny she more interested in playing guitar now, whilst Gaby was now more into piano. And yeah, she can paint. She painted that flower on her boat, if you noticed it."

'_She painted that lily? Joey then probably was the painter behind those calming paintings in her room.'_ Charlie thought.

Josie sense the police officer now deep in her thought.

"Don't think about Joey and Gaby too much. They're just friends." she said.

Charlie sharply turned to Josie, not sure what to make on Josie's comment. _'Does she mean what I think she meant? How did she… do I have tattooed on my forehead?'_ Charlie asked herself silently.

"What do you mean?" she asked playing innocent.

Josie smiled at Charlie.

"Whatever it is that you think I mean that answer is yes." Josie said as if reading Charlie's thoughts, smiling warmly at Charlie and then turned to watch Aden and Ruby her friends break their legs in the dance floor.

Charlie continued to gaze at Josie, _'Does she? She knew that I'm in love with her sister? How?'_

"Josie…"

"Uhm?" Josie turned her head again to Charlie.

"How…" Charlie paused, she wanted to ask how Josie found out about her feelings, but changed her mind at the last minute. "I mean, what made Joey know that she couldn't be with Steve? That she can't be with him?" she asked instead.

Charlie remembered asking Joey once about it, but Joey didn't get to answer. And now, since Joey isn't around, she thought maybe Josie can answer it for her on Joey's behalf.

"It was weird. But, yeah, she said it was because of the dream she had." Josie answered.

Charlie quickly remembered Joey mentioning about that dream.

"Yeah. Uhm… what was the dream about? I mean, do you know?" Charlie asked intrigued.

"Well, she said, in her dream she was having lunch with Steve in a place she hasn't and haven't been before, laughing with him; when suddenly he saw someone. She said in her dream she could visibly see who that person was even though she was sure they haven't met before, but she felt like she have… like she'd known that someone. She said everything felt familiar and natural once she locked eyes with that mysterious person in her dream. But unfortunately, Joey said when she wok up, she couldn't remember that someone's face, but she could still remember or even felt how her heart skipped at the sight of that someone in her dream. Anyway, she said that in her dream, that someone was about to walk to her, but was interrupted by a ring. And then yeah, Joey woke up. She said she woke feeling excited and could still feel her heart beating faster, but she was sure that it wasn't because she's excited but because of something else she couldn't explain. And then yeah, she knew right there and then that Steve wasn't the one for her and was convinced that it was that someone in her dream." Josie told Charlie, "I wonder if she could still remember how she said, she's going to look for that person? She was actually pretty certain that she would meet that someone, before she dies, you know? We laughed at her because she looks like she'd fallen in love with someone in her dream that she didn't even know it that person really exist or not."

Charlie was stunned after hearing about the story behind Joey's dream. _'Could it be?'_ Charlie asked herself again as she remembered her own dream about Joey, way back, not long after they first met.

"Charlie? Are you ok?" Josie asked worriedly as she noticed Charlie's pale face.

"Does Steve have wavy brunette hair? Prominent jaw and likes wearing a plaid short sleeved polo on top of a shirt? And big round watch?" Charlie asked, the distinct feature of the guy Joey was with in her dream, not bothering to answer Josie's question.

Josie frowned at Charlie, looking at Charlie disbelievingly. _'Have Charlie and Steve met before? How did she know?'_ Josie thought.

"How did you… know?"

"I had a dream…" Charlie started, "about Joey, not long after we first met. In my dream, I was in a restaurant… I think it was in the diner, waiting for my order. And then I saw a familiar figure laughing and having a nice lunch with a guy who was a way brunette hair, prominent jaw, wearing a plaid short-sleeved shirt on top of a t-shirt and a big round watch. I looked closely and then the familiar figure turned, then I realised that it was Joey. But, she just looked at me as if she didn't know me, so I decided that maybe I should come over to her and say hello, but my phone rang. I turned to get my phone but when I turned again to look at Joey, I found her gone and found a gardenia flower on her vacated sea and then I woke up with my alarm going off and Ruby banging my door." Charlie finished.

Now it was Josie's turn to go pale. She couldn't believe her ears. She can't believe that it can be possible.

"It was… you? In Joey's…"

"Hello folks!" said the lead singer of the band that Aden rented for Charlie's birthday, in the microphone, interrupting the deep conversation that Josie and Charlie was having.

"Me and the group will just go grab ourselves some drink, but will be back later. Hope you guys are all having fun. And again, Happy birthday to Charlie Buckton." said and announced the singer, before stepping off the stage.

The music stopped and everyone went back to their seat to have a break as well. Aden and Ruby came to seat with the now very silent Josie and Charlie looking at each other quietly, whilst Ruby's friends went to get some drinks.

Aden noticed Josie looking at Charlie, wondering what's going on and why. Ruby too watched her sister looking back at Josie wondering what's going on and why. All four were to preoccupied that none of them saw the woman that now stands before them.

"Hello Guys!"

All four was brought back from their trance and turned sharply to look at the woman standing and grinning before them.

"Gabz!!!" Aden exclaimed, surprised but welcomed their friend warmly, nevertheless.

Josie gave Gaby a hug as well, after Aden, while Ruby gave the woman a friendly kiss on the cheek. Now it was Charlie, the police officer stood and awkwardly hugs the woman she felt insecure of.

"Happy birthday, Charlie." Gaby greeted the celebrant.

"Thank you." Charlie replied shyly.

"Here. This is for you." Gaby handed Charlie a neatly wrapped gift.

"Oh. Thank you. You shouldn't have."

"Oh, it's not from me." Gaby said, "It's from Joey."

Charlie's eyes visibly lit up at the sound of Joey's name and automatically look beyond Gaby's shoulder, hoping and expecting to see Joey. She frowned when she couldn't find the woman her heart longs for. She deflated instantly and lazily sat herself back on the chair, staring at the gift that was apparently from Joey.

Josie, Aden, Gaby and even Ruby saw Charlie's reaction and her instant change of mood.

"So, where's Joey?" Ruby asked innocently.


	29. Chapter 29

**Ok. I wasn't supposed to post this today 'cause I haven't finished the next chapter yet, but I feel bad for all of yous who trusted me when I say 'trust me' so here is the next chapter.**

**Also this chapter is for movie249 for cheering me up about the 'love bay' commercial of home and away, for giving me a kinda like one shot story as a review/comment. Lolz. Thank you.**

**And to Carrie this is also for you, hoping that you'll update your story soon! Lolz**

**Ok, again, I am planning on mentioning everyone one, but my boss just came in now, so yeah, I better post this, before I get busted.**

**And to everyone just look at it this way, we wont truly can enjoy the good stuff if we didn't get through to the not-so-good stuff. So yeah.**

**Again thank you for the reviews and comments and always remember to trust me on this one. Lolz. BTW sorry for all the type errors and everything, I'm kind of in a hurry.**

* * *

Charlie heard Ruby asked the question she wanter to ask, herself. But Charlie, even thought dying to know where Joey is, didn't bother to look up to Gaby; she just continued staring at the wrapped gift. When she head Gaby didn't answer the question, Charlie sighed and decided to just open the gift, thinking it may lessen the sadness and emptiness she feels. Once unwrapped, Charlie was greeted by a very lovely painting. It has the stargazer lily right in the middle and in the background were the gardenias, overlapping each other. Charlie was mesmerized by how prominent the Lily was painted; the colours were beautiful and all very distinct as if you're looking at the original flower instead of just a painting. She then gently touched the Lily flower's outline with her finger tips, when her eyes caught sight of the initial at the bottom. _J.C_ it says and it was fated only a week ago or so.

Charlie was so lost in staring at the beautiful painting that she didn't notice the woman taking over the stage.

"Hello everyone…" said the very nervous looking woman on stage with the guitar around her.

Charlie immediately looks up and was met by the lovely chocolate brown eyes that were owned by the woman that stole her heart.

Joey stood on the stage nervously, but her nerves were instantly soothed, once her eyes met the piercing blue eyes of Charlie Buckton. Joey mouthed the words _'this is for you'_ to Charlie who smiled at her lovingly. Joey's heart melted right there. Joey smiled back and moved her lips close to the microphone and said;

"Happy birthday, Senior Constable Charlotte Buckton," before started strumming her guitar and sing.

"_If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?"_

As soon as Charlie heard Joey strummed her guitar and sang the first line of the song, Charlie's heart begun to beat a lot faster than when she saw Joey on stage not even 2minutes ago. Right at that moment, while looking at Joey lovingly playing the guitar, all other people in that room disappeared in Charlie's eyes and the only one she could see is Joey, her beautiful eyes, her beautiful voice, her beautiful self.

"_If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?_

_If you are not mine then why does your heart return me call?_

_If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all?"_

Joey kept her eyes on Charlie. She didn't want to dare to look away and break eye contact with the woman she loves. Before she even starts singing, she saw Charlie already opened her gift to her. And now, singing to her, she could only hope that Charlie would see it in her eyes that she meant every word she sings and meant every meaning that the painting shows, that it's her, Joanne Collins, the whole of Joey Collins, declaring her feelings for her, Charlotte Buckton, in front of the people of Summer Bay.

"_I never know what the future brings_

_But I know you're here with me now_

_We'll make it through_

_And I hope you are the one I share my life with…"_

Charlie's heart soars high and over flowing with love for the beautiful woman singing in front of her now. Charlie could feel every word that Joey is singing. She felt like Joey's actually telling her that both of them don't know what the future have in store for them, but what's important is that right now, right there, the two of them, staring in each other's eyes; they can make it together. And on that one line, Charlie felt like Joey just told her what she's been dying to tell Joey herself; she hopes Joey is the one she can share the rest of her life with.

"_I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand._

_If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tells me that I am?_

_Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?"_

Gaby watched Joey sing the most apt song for her feeling to Charlie. She kept looking back and forth between the two but on that part though, Gaby kept her eyes on Charlie, trying to see if Charlie could feel and understand that, that part actually explained why Joey left, only to come back for her; to know if there's any chance for them, if there's any way that she could be in her arms. What Gaby saw in Charlie stunned her, but however, confirmed her suspicions. She could see in Charlie that, she wants the same thing… be in Joey's arms.

"_If I font need you then why am I crying on my bed?_

_If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?_

_If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?_

_If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?"_

Both Charlie and Joey felt like the thoughts and questions they had/have in their heads even before they acknowledge what they feel for each other was put in a song. That song. The last part however, overwhelmed both of them beyond measure; _'Do I dream of her as my wife?'_ both thought in unison but in split second, right there right now, they answered it without second thought _'YES'._

"_I don't know why you're so far away,_

_But I know that this much is true_

_We'll make it through_

_And I hope you are the one I share my life with…_

_And I wish that you could be the one I die with…_

_And I'm praying you're the one I build my home with…_

_I hope I love you all my life."_

Joey continued to sing with all her heart. Giving everything she has in singing the words that her heart cried for, for Charlie. Charlie listened intently to Joey's every word, to the song's every rhythm, to its every tone, smiling. Thanking the heaven above for this day, for allowing her to feel happiness again.

Josie and Aden silently observing Joey and Charlie. Both couldn't be any more proud of Joey, for being so brave and for having to have enough courage to declare what she feel for Charlie, not caring if the rest of the town would see just how much she feel for their Senior Constable.

Gaby on the other hand, although she's happy for her friend, still couldn't deny the fact, how every word of Joey's song to Charlie, cuts her deep over and over again in the same place, hearing those words from the one she loves, saying it to someone else. A tear freely escaped Gaby's eyes and she quickly brushed it off, thankful in a way that everyone was too engrossed to the woman singing on stage, to even notice someone slowly breaking.

"_I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand_

_If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?_

_Is there anyway that I can stay in you arms?"_

******

Angelo again was on his way to the Surf Club. The night shift boss, reckon that they can handle everything even if they are one man down, but informed Angelo that he will be up for on call if in case there's an emergency. Angelo happily agreed and eagerly left the station and drives back to Summer Bay and celebrates his fiancé's birthday with her, feeling guilty that he left Charlie on her birthday. He thought, even though Charlie isn't alone, he figured it's still extra special if the fiancé is there, celebrating with all of her friends.

******

"'_Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away,_

_And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today…_

'_Cause…'_

Joey paused for a couple of second and stares deeply into Charlie's pool blue.

"'_Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right,_

_And thought I can't be with you tonight,_

_You know my heart is by your side."_

Charlie for the first time her life, felt like her heart would explode from over flowing happiness and love. She feels like Joey just told her everything she wanted to hear. Tears of joy escaped Charlie's eyes but she didn't care, she didn't even move to wipe it, afraid that if she moves, the spell will be broken and she never ever want that, she wants to hold that moment for as long as she can, not wanting to come back to reality whatever it is, as for now, her reality is Joey.

Ruby looks at her sister and wonder what's going on. She noticed that none of Joey and Charlie looks away every since Joey came on stage and announced her presence. Ruby also wondered why Joey picked a love song. But there, that part of the song answered her. She couldn't believe it, it's almost impossible but when she looks at Charlie and Joey and back again, she didn't know what it was she saw, but it suddenly made sense to her. She could see that her sister is practically glowing and happy and for her that's enough. No judgement on her part, maybe questions, but no judgment at all. She then smiled to herself and silently thanked Joey for making her sister feel that.

"_I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand._

_If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tells me that I am?_

_Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?"_

Joey finished the song, but still maintained her eyes locked with Charlie. The last sentence of the song, the question, with her eyes, she's pleading for Charlie, she's asking if there's any way, if there's any chance. But the spell was broken, unfortunately, as to her surprised everyone in the Club stood up and clapped their hand.

Both Joey and Charlie turned and looked around the people. But Joey, however quickly brought her eyes back to Charlie and smiled at her while she prepared herself to jump off the stage and walk over to her and greet her, but she was immediately stopped by the crowd, complimenting her and everything.

Charlie watched it from her distance, knowing that she cannot wait any long, she decided to walk over and through the crowd to get to Joey, but before she can even more her foot, she felt a pair of strong arms wrapped itself around he wait. Stunned she instantly turned and was greeted by a kiss on the lips from Angelo. Charlie quickly pulled her lips away.

"I'm back." Angelo said, smiling at Charlie.

Josie, Aden, Ruby and Gaby all watched the scene and all had one reaction; they all turned to look at Joey worriedly.

Joey saw the whole thing and felt her heart broke into more million pieces. She felt numb and before a tear could even from her eyes, she quickly run away from the crowd and through the back door.

"Joey!" Gaby blurted out and was really to run after her friend.

Charlie was quickly brought back from her shock at Angelo's sudden appearance, as she heard Joey's name. Charlie quickly removed herself from Angelo's arms, still holding the painting, she run after Joey.

******

Once out of the club, Joey immediately hopped on GT and without bothering to wear her helmet, she sped off through the dark road.

"JOEY!!!" Charlie called out as soon as she burst out through the Surf Club's back door. She looks around but the space was just empty.

"JOEY!!!" she called again but nothing.

Tears begun to flow down Charlie's cheek again as she physically deflated and fall on her knees, not caring that she's wearing a knee length dress.

"Charlie…"

Charlie heard someone called her name and felt a hand on her shoulder. Charlie turned to look at the owner of the hand that is willingly wants to comfort her and was surprised to see who it was.

"Gaby?"

Gaby smiled and offered Charlie a hand to help her up her feet.

"Let's go look for her." She said.

Charlie took Gaby's hand and stood up. She thanked Gaby and followed her to the car park. Once inside, Gaby glanced at the woman still holding Joey's painting close to her heart. Gaby smiled at herself, now sure that she did what's best for Joey and contented that she made the right decision. For her, it's enough to make her not sad but, unfortunately, not happy either.

"I borrowed Aden's car…" Gaby started, "so… where do you think she'll go?" she asked the woman seating on the passenger seat, looking very lost.

Charlie shrugged, unable to talk even between her sobs.

"Right." Gaby said, nevertheless started the engine anyway. She too hasn't got any clue to where Joey would be but she's willing to drive around the bay until they come up with an idea.

******

"What's going on?" Angelo asked, thankful that their little scene didn't take any attentions from the people in the Surf Club; he didn't want his and Charlie's personal life be the talk of the town.

"You just ruined Charlie's birthday! You idiot!" Ruby snapped at Angelo, pissed that he has to ruin Charlie's day, when she could see how happy her sister seemed to be just listening to Joey's song.

"Rubes…" Josie said, placing a hand on the teenager's shoulder.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Angelo snapped back ready to charge over the young Buckton; as much as he loves Charlie, he still can't get himself get a long with her sister. They seemed to be ok a little bit way back but something changed ever since that weekend that Charlie went away.

Aden saw Angelo's movement and instantly knew what's going to happen, so he instinctively stepped in front of Ruby and stopped Angelo from coming any closer to her.

"Mate, I wouldn't put my foot in it, if I were you." Angelo warned.

"I already did, mate." Aden calmly answered.

"If you didn't know yet, its family issues!" Angelo pointed out.

"We're not family!" Ruby answered, behind Aden with Josie's arms around her.

"I'm marrying your sister, stupid! We're basically family!" Angelo said angrily, but still trying to keep his voice down to so not attract any attention.

"Mate, that's over board. You and Charlie are not married yet, so until you guys are, I suggest you keep your comments to yourself." Aden said sternly, feeling protective of Ruby, as if she's his own sister.

Angelo glared at Ruby and Aden.

"That's why she's such a brat! Because of people like you!" Angelo told Aden and then turned to Ruby, "no wonder you Dad didn't like you!"

Both Aden and Josie cringed at what Angelo said. Josie could feel Ruby holding on to her waist tightly and so she wrapped her arms around the younger girl more. Aden clenched his jaw and fist and ready to say something that will put Angelo in his right place, but was interrupted by Ruby.

"And no wonder why Charlie never ever loved you, because you were exactly just like him!"

Hearing what Ruby said, sent Angelo to the edge. He immediately charged over to Ruby before he can even stop himself.

Aden felt Angelo pushing over him to get to Ruby and so he did his best to not let Angelo lay a finger on the younger Buckton, pushing Angelo back.

"Step away!" Command Angelo.

"No." Aden firmly said.

"Step away of I'll have you arrested!"

"For what? For stopping you from charging over a teenager? Who happens to be your girlfriend's sister?" Aden asked with his mocking tone, "Yeah, that would really make you the here."

Angelo stopped and realised what Aden said. Considering the situation, Angelo reluctantly withdraws.

"This isn't the end." He said.

"No. It's the start." Aden assured the arrogant police officer.

Angelo glared at him and then to Ruby and Josie before storming out of the club. Aden waited for a while after Angelo left, before turning to Ruby.

"Are you ok?" he asked the teenager.

Ruby nodded and snuggled closer to Josie's safe embrace.

"Thank you." She said to both Aden and Josie.

"No problem." Aden said and smiled.

"Let's get you home." Josie suggested.

"Uhm… can I stay in your place for a while? I know Charlie would probably come there later." Ruby asked shyly.

"Awesome! Let's go." Josie agreed, placing a gentle kiss on Ruby's head.

******

"Please drive me to the wharf." Charlie said out of nowhere. She doesn't know how she knows but she's certain now that Joey could and would probably be there. Charlie just hopes Joey hasn't left yet.

Gaby briefly looks at Charlie and nodded anyway. She turned the blinker on and turned the car to the way towards the dock.

They drove for 5 minutes and then saw GT parked just before it hit the sand. They drove past the bike and noticed that its key was still in the keyhole.

'_She's that in a hurry to get away?'_ Charlie thought.

Gaby continued to drive. Not long and they could see dockside and could see lily leaving the dock. As soon as the vision of lily pulling away from the shore came to Charlie's view, the police officer, without thinking took her seat belt off, opened the car's door and jumped off the slowly still moving vehicle. Gaby was shocked at what the woman did, thankful that she's driving slowly.

Charlie fell on her knees, but quickly got up and ran towards the dock, calling out Joey's name. Gaby eventually came to full stopped and quickly dialled Joey's number, hoping that her friend will pick up.

"JOEY!!!" Charlie kept shouting and yelling as she reached the end of the dockside.

"JOEY!!!" she continued to yell, jumping up and down and waving her arms up, hoping Joey would hear her or see her, even thought she kind of knew that, that would be impossible, but she has to try.

Gaby watched the woman, doing all she can to be heard or seen, while she herself kept trying on calling Joey's mobile.

Charlie was relentless for a while, even though the boat didn't show any kind of sign that it will stop anytime soon. If any, it's now starting to pick up the phase a bit. Charlie then stopped calling out as she runs out of breath, but continued on waving and jumping and never did let go of the painting. Not long and Charlie also stop jumping, the tears started to flow more and the painting close to her heart, again as she watched the lily sail away.

* * *

**PS: the song's title is 'If You're Not The One' by Daniel Bedingfield. And again, please trust me.**


	30. Chapter 30

And this is because it's Australia Day!!! hehehe… *drum rolls* this is for all of yous who kept reading this story and especially for those who gave a moment of their time commenting and reviewing and letting me know what to do and what's not to do for this story. I really do appreciate it a lot! And I'm sorry it took a little while, but hey like I said, trust me. Hehehe… I'm sorry for the type errors and everything.

* * *

In split seconds, Charlie remembered how Joey took off for 3months when she couldn't cope with the death of her mother. That thought scared Charlie; _'3 months is forever'_ she thought. And with that, without giving it a second thought, she quickly removed her heals and for the first time, since she received it, she carefully placed the painting aside and jumped into the cold water, determined to swim after the boat, not thinking of the impossibility that she could catch up.

Gaby watched Charlie jumped off the water. Worried for the Senior Constable, she ran towards the dock to where Charlie left her things.

"CHARLIE!!!" she called, watching the police officer swims away, struggling to fight the waves.

'_Silly woman…'_ Gaby thought, as she now more frantically tried to ring Joey.

"Joey, please… pick up. Please. Pick up…" she begged as she kept ringing Joey's phone.

******

Exhausted from all the mix emotions she felt the whole night, Joey decided to slow down, after sailing Lily off from the dock. She thought no one would know where she went and even if they do find out, there's not much they can do as she's already sailing so no point to speed up.

She sat herself quietly onto the 'captain's chair' when she finally checked on her mobile to turn it off. To her surprised, she already got 10 missed calls, all from Gaby. She thought of ringing back but decided not to, as she doesn't feel like talking to anyone after the humiliation and rejection that she just endured at the Surf Club after declaring her love for Charlie. Joey was about to turn it off when it ring again.

Sighing, Joey reluctantly answered for some reason.

"Yeah?" she answered, sounding irritated

"Joey! Stopped the boat! Now!" Gaby said frantically over the phone.

"What? How d'you…"

"It doesn't matter!" Gaby interrupts, "stop the boat now!"

"Why?!" Joey asked confused at why her friend sounds so hysterical.

"Because Charlie is swimming after you! Literally!"

"WHAT!?"

Joey quickly stopped the boat and ran at the back and on the side of the boat, where the ladder is and saw the love of her life swimming her way to get her, not that far from the boat.

"CHARLIE!!!" Joey called, couldn't believe her eyes.

Joey immediately gained her sense from seeing Charlie swimming her way to lily, and run back up again to get her emergency rope, went back down, tied the rope securely onto the ladder's railing and threw the other end to Charlie who obviously struggling to swim against the waves.

******

Gaby continued to watch the scene, sighing a breath of relief when Charlie got hold of the rope and is now climbing to safely board the lily. She shook her head slowly, still couldn't believe that Charlie would do or would act like the way she did. Even before knowing the woman's profession and position, Gaby already sensed the impression of Charlie being calm and collected and rational, but what Gaby saw Charlie did, totally took her by surprised. But, nevertheless, she was proud of the police officer; what she did just to prove how much Joey means to her and probably how much she loves her, if now more, maybe as much.

Gaby, bent down to collect Charlie's heals and the painting. Her eyes stared at the beautiful picture, realising what the painting is saying. Tears freely flow from Gaby's eyes but she quickly wiped her tears away and before walking back to the car, she once again turned to look at the lily and there her eyes could make two figures wrapped in each other's arms under the light of the stars.

Gaby smiled at what she saw and then turned to walk away. Feeling much better, even though now she knows that she totally lose Joey, at least she did the right thing by her and she made her happy.

******

Joey with all her might pulled Charlie up and off the water. And as soon as Charlie has her foot on to the first step of the ladder, Joey quickly pulled the soaking woman in to her arms.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" scolded Joey but cradling Charlie in her arms.

Charlie didn't answer; she just let herself be help as she now feels the cold in her body. Joey noticed Charlie shivering and so she guided the woman up to the deck, inside, down and to her room. Joey sat Charlie on to her bed and quickly moved to get clean towels, wrapping them around Charlie to at least dry her. Joey then sat beside the shivering woman, wrapping her arms around Charlie again, determined to make her warm.

"Don't do that again, ok?" Joey gently whispered as she continued to rub Charlie's arm and wrapping her tightly against her. "It's insane and you know that."

"th… then… d.. dont… t… tr… try to… l… lea… leave me… a… ag… again." Said the shivering Charlie.

Joey closed her eyes and answered Charlie by kissing the top of her head.

After a while, Charlie eventually stopped shivering, but she didn't dare move from Joey's embrace. She missed the way it feels to be wrapped up in her arms and so she will take whatever she can get.

"Joey…"

"Hmm…"

"Take me away. Please." Charlie said softly.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Joey asked, reluctantly pulling her body away from Charlie to look at her.

"I mean… go upstairs. Sail lily. And take me away from Summer Bay." Charlie said softly with pleading voice.

"But…"

"Please…" Charlie begged.

Joey nodded.

"Now?" she asked unsure.

"Please?"

"But, how about you? Will you be ok down here?" Joey asked concerned.

"I'll be fine. I'll just have a warm shower." Charlie assured Joey, "and uhm… can I borrow some clothes?"

"Yes. Of course. As if that's even a questions. Use anything you want and need." Joey said, standing up. "I'll be back soon." She said, kissing Charlie's forehead, before leaving the room.

******

Upstairs, Joey sailed lily away, still thinking of what happened. She was just singing the words she wanted to tell Charlie and then found herself running away again and then learned that Charlie stupidly swam after her and now she's downstairs and just asked her to take her away.

Joey deciding that they are far enough stopped the boat. She closed her eyes, not knowing that to think or do with Charlie. Sighing, she opened her eyes and noticed that stargazer lily that she planned on giving Charlie after the song.

Earlier, after she collected the painting and her guitar, she also managed to pick the lily flower before coming back to Gaby. She thought, she'll give it to Charlie after the song, but then something else happened and she found herself driving to the wharf, desperate to get away from everyone. When she got off from GT she noticed the flower that she slipped behind her fell. She doesn't know why she bothered picking it up, but she did anyway and even brought it with her to the boat.

'_Charlie…'_ Joey thought. Standing up, she took the flower and made her way to the kitchen to make Charlie a hot cup of tea.

******

Downstairs in Joey's room, Charlie just finished having a warm bath and putting dry clothes on. She settled in for a loose t-shirt that goes up to just above her knees and underwear. She thought of going upstairs to keep Joey company but decided not to, thinking that Joey must probably needed some space to think and her crowding the woman might not help at all. Not knowing that else to do, Charlie decided to tidy up the room from all the mess that she created. After a while and finishing the tidying up, she looks around the room, noticing the deafening silence, she decided to turn Joey's iPod which is docked on its speaker, on and just pressed play to listen to whatever song Joey last listened to.

The song started playing at about the last part of it, but Charlie listened to it anyway.

"'_Forever, forever…._

_Ohh…. Would you come on baby?_

_(Let's go steal away in the night)_

_And I'll go far away from here_

_(Tell you that's where our love is right)"_

Charlie smiled at the song, remembering how she asked Joey to take her away, earlier.

"'_Cause, whenever you're sad_

_Whenever you're crying_

_I'll be the one who wipes away your tears_

_Whenever you call me_

_Whenever you need me_

_I'm gonna be right there and give you my love_

_Yeah, and you know how much I love you_

_So you better not let me down_

_I'm not asking for too much, baby_

_Just stick around_

_Forever… forever…"_

The song finished and Charlie found herself wiping away the tears in her eyes. Somehow she felt like it's Joey telling her to not let her down and she felt like she did and she felt guilty for it.

******

Oblivious to Charlie, Joey was actually standing outside the door with tray in her hand, catching the last part of the song.

"'_I'm not asking for too much, baby_

_Just stick around_

_Forever… forever…'"_

Joey stood frozen as she felt like it was Charlie asking her to stay, asking her to stick around, remembering what Charlie told her earlier;

'_Then don't try to leave me again.'_

Taking in a deep breath, Joey slowly pushed the door open end entered the room, only to find Charlie wiping her eyes dry.

"Hey…" Joey greeted softly, as she placed the tray on her bedside table, taking the cup of tea with the cup holder, where she put the stargazer flower and brought it to Charlie.

"I made you tea." She said, standing in front of Charlie, offering what she was holding.

Charlie took the cup of tea and noticed the flower. She took the flower and set the cup of tea aside as she stares at the flower. Joey nervously sat herself beside Charlie with enough distance just in case Charlie freaks out, as the woman in question remained quiet and just looking at the flower. Joey knew she's wearing her heart on her sleeve, but she thought she has been ever since she agreed to come back to the Bay.

"'_Say it's true, there's nothing like me and you…'"_

Another song started to play on Joey's iPod.

Charlie turned and looks at Joe, her hand still holding the stargazer lily, as if asking her what she already knew.

"'_I'm not alone, tell me you feel it too…'"_ the song continues.

Joey met Charlie's gaze, thinking it's now or never, she opened her mouth and softly said;

"I dare you to love me…"

"'_And I would run away_

_I would run away, yeah, yeah_

_I would run away_

_I would run away with you…'"_

Charlie after hearing what Joey said, unconsciously dropped the flower, not breaking eye contact with Joey, leaned forward, closing the gap between her and Joey and answered Joey but pressing her lips against the softest of lips she had ever kissed.

Startled at first, but Joey immediately got lost and responded, kissing Charlie back with all her love the woman.

"'_Cause I am falling in love with you_

_No, neve… I'm never gonna stop_

_Falling in love with you…'"_

What started as a gentle kiss, developed quickly into a more passionate one, as both women relished their suppressed feelings and love for one another. Their lips dances together in perfect rhythm, tongue seeking the other, arms tightly wrapped around each other, not letting even the air to get between them. Their hands continued to roam, caress and feel the softness of the each other's body, as the heat rise up inside their souls.

"'_Close the door, lay down upon the floor_

_And by candle light, make love to me through the night_

_(Through the night)'"_

As if obeying the song, both Charlie and Joey pulled gently away, now staring in each other's eyes. Not a word was spoken, but their eyes both were, as if asking permission. But both show nothing but love and desire for each other, which answered the silent question in their eyes.

Missing one another's lips already, both came together again for a more searing kiss. Charlie's hand at the back of Joey's neck, pulling her head closer, while her other hand found its way inside Joey's shirt, now caressing the woman's back.

Joey kissed Charlie more, feeling the police officer's hand finally came in contact with her skin. Joey couldn't contain the Joy of having the love of her life in her arms; Joey grew courageous and her hands found its way down to the hem of Charlie's shirt. But once there, her hands froze, courage gone, and now scared that she's moving too fast, even though her lips was relentless, ravishing Charlie's lips, as she does to hers.

"'_Cause I have run away_

_I have run away, yeah, yeah_

_I have run away, run away_

_I have run away with you…"_

Joey's lips as if have a mind of its own, left Charlie's mouth to move down to her flawless neck. Placing delicate, loving kiss around the woman's neck, who willingly tilted her neck, not depriving Joey access.

Charlie's lips did the same; while Joey's lips have its way on her neck, Charlie's lips on the other hand, indulges on Joey's, kissing the skin on Joey's exposed neck and up to the woman's ears. Charlie lovingly nibbled on Joey's ear, making Joey gasp and moan softly. Joey's moan was like music to Charlie's ear, that made her bold, now introducing the tip of her tongue in tracing the outline of Joey's ear. While her hands were both inside Joey's shirt, caressing the woman's narrow waist.

Charlie not long notices her beloved's hand gripping tightly on the hem of her shirt; whispering _'I have run away with you'_ in Joey's ear, Charlie reluctantly pulled her lips away from Joey's ear to look at Joey's eyes.

"'_Cause I am falling in love (falling in love) with you_

_No never, I'm never gonna stop falling in love with you_

_With you…'"_

Joey looks in Charlie's lovely eyes, feeling Charlie's hand withdrawing from inside her shirt. Charlie kept eye contact with Joey as she moved her hands from inside of Joey's shirt. Charlie's hands gently crept on to Joey's hands, still holding on to the hem of her shirt, slowly, covering Joey's right hand with her right and same with the left. Without breaking eye contact, Charlie slowly guided Joey's hand up, lifting her shirt, revealing her body to the woman she loves. Not a moment later and Charlie is now seating in front of Joey half naked.

Joey was speechless and motionless as her eyes marvelled and took Charlie's beautiful form in. _'She's perfect'_ she thought, as her hand freely caressed Charlie's cheek. And now with her finger tips, slowly moving down to Charlie's neck, tracing the outline of her neck, continue on moving down in the middle of Charlie's collar bone, feeling the tingling sensation at the touch of Charlie's skin; Joey's finger continued to move down between the woman's breast, down her toned torso.

Joey's hand and finger eventually stopped just above the waistband of Charlie's underwear and her eyes moved back up to meet Charlie's. Charlie took Joey's hand and brought it back up and against her lips, kissing the back of Joey's hand, still locked with Joey's eyes, she whispered;

"I love you… I'm in love with you."

"'_And I would runaway_

_I would run away, yeah, yeah_

_I would run away (run away)_

_I would run away with you…'"_

Hearing those words she so longs to hear from Charlie, Joey leaned in forward, capturing Charlie's lips for a deep, passionate, love filling kiss. Joey continued to lean forward, pushing Charlie gently back towards the bed, but not breaking the kiss.

Charlie felt Joey's body on top of her as she felt the bed against her back. Willed herself for whatever is about to happen, Charlie wrapped her arms around Joey, pulling her down with her more, not wanting to break body contact with her beloved.

Joey slowly pulled away and looks at Charlie in eyes as she took off her t-shirt and bra. Joey smiled warmly at the blue eyed brunette beneath her as she see the desire in Charlie's blue eyes more when her bare naked body came to view.

Charlie gasps at the sight of Joey's beautiful body. Charlie could swear she'd never seen suck a beautiful sight before. She could feel her yearning and wanting for Joey's body took over her and with that, she pulled Joey down and started kissing her lips with her tongue immediately sought entry in Joey mouth, as her hands moves on its own, exploring Joey's body, studying the softness of her skin.

Joey did the same; as her tongue tirelessly exploring Charlie's mouth, her hands explore Charlie's body. Feeling every curve, every contour, remembering all sorts of different good feelings she feels as she freely touch her beloved's body.

Both women now for the first time, feels the burning passion that flamed both their bodies and souls, they've been longing to feel. the burning desires that is now consuming their whole being, disabling them to think straight and rational, to care for what's right and wrong. Right there, right now, the only thing that matters is that they're together; they love each other and that, that love is now enveloping their bodies, their hearts and their souls.

With both Joey and Charlie's eyes closed; still tears of joy both escaped one another's eyes at the same time, drops meeting each other, mixing together. As Charlie and Joey explore the love that knows no rules, knows no boundaries, together. And find the heaven on earth.

"'_Cause I am falling in love (falling in love) with you_

_No never, I'm never gonna stop_

_Falling in love with you_

_Falling in love (falling in love) with you_

_No never, I'm never gonna stop falling_

_In love with you…_

_With you, my love, with you…_

_(With you, with you, with you, with you)_

* * *

So there you go. Lolz. I hope it's worth the wait. I really do. This is the hardest chapter I ever have to write for this story. I didn't know that it could be this hard to write and so I really do admire those who wrote it magnificently. 'Cause like I said, writing a love scene really is hard and I seriously hope that I gave justice to it. lolz. I'm sorry if I didn't. I did try though.

The first song's title was "Stick around" I forgot the singer and the second one was "Run Away" by The Corrs.

If any of yous are wondering why I used songs, well that is because I found it hard to write a love scene so I thought song could help me. Lolz. I think it did. And if it didn't well then, I just have to try again, don't I? Anyweiz, at this point I really really need your opinion coz I surely know it would help me how to write another one like this in the future maybe. So yeah. I hope you guys enjoyed this Chapter! Cheers! Happy Australia Day again!!!


	31. Chapter 31

Hello everyone!!! Sorry it took me ages to update any of my stories but I want you guys to know that I haven't forgotten to write. Hehehe and as promise to Funkyshaz57 here is an update. Sorry again for the lateness. (blame the freaking Home and Away Love bay) lolz… and because of that freakin commercial, I was forced to write another story where in there's no Angelo but I'm still undecided if I should post the chapter that I finished… because seriously having 3 stories going is already hard enough to update, I don't know how much more if I add another one. Lolz… anywayz I hope you guys are still finding the story interesting and sorry for all the errors. Cheers!

* * *

Joey laid her head against the heaving chest of Charlie as she try to control her breathing as well. Charlie smiled and wrapped her arms around Joey as she on the other hand kisses the younger woman's forehead. Both Charlie and Joey remained quiet and the only sung that can be heard in the room were from the faint song on Joey's iPod and their now not-so-heavy breathing.

After a while of peaceful silence, Charlie still couldn't bring herself to say something, anything. And so she just hold on to Joey's body, while her finger plays on Joey's upper arm, running the tip of her finger up and down on its length.

Joey smiled at what Charlie was doing. She doesn't know how, but she knew that just like her, Charlie probably couldn't find the right or perfect word to describe what just happened. Joey closed her eyes for a while and enjoyed listening to Charlie's heartbeat, when suddenly it downed on her and she realised what she wanted to say all along. The perfect word/s for the perfect moment.

"I'm in love with you, Charlie…" she whispered.

Charlie's finger stopped moving, but the smile on her face only got bigger.

"I'm in love with you too." She replied.

Joey tilted her head up so she could look at Charlie's beautiful face. Charlie looks back at Joey and then leaned in forward to kiss her on the lips. Joey felt Charlie's soft lips on hers and she kissed the woman she loves back, letting her lips dance in a passionate rhythm.

"Can you maybe… slap me?" Joey asked.

Charlie frowned and Joey saw the questioning look on her beloved's face.

"Just to make sure that I'm not dreaming and this isn't a dream." Joey explained.

Charlie smiled and then gave Joey's lips a quick light kiss.

"You're not dreaming." Charlie whispered, "I'm really here and… I'm really in love with you. And… I really love you." She said.

Joey couldn't contain the joy and love flowing from her heart to every part of her body. Again, tears of joy escaped Joey's eyes without her even realising it.

"I love you too… I do." She managed to say.

"Hei… Hei… why're you crying?" Charlie asked concerned, while she cups Joey's face and wipes the tears off her beautiful face.

Joey let out a soft chuckle and kissed both of Charlie's hand.

"I'm just happy…" Joey started, "I never thought this could actually happen… that you could feel the same… that you can love me the way I love you. That dreams could really come true."

Charlie smiled and again wrapped her arms around Joey. Joey resumed her previous position and snuggled her head against Charlie's chest more.

******

Charlie stirred awake and blinked back a couple of times more before managing to keep her eyes open. She looked down and smiled as she saw Joey still wrapped up against her. She then adjusted herself carefully and slightly not wanting to wake up the sleeping angel, just so she could look at her sleeping form.

"I love you so much…" Charlie whispered and pressed her lips gently against Joey's forehead.

Later then, Joey slowly opened her eyes, registering what happened the night before in her head, she tilted her head up a bit to make sure it wasn't just a dream, even though she noticed the warm body next to hers, she still wanted to make sure that all of it was real. She looks up and was greeted by Charlie's smiling bright blue eyes. She smiled back at the goddess of beauty on earth that is looking at her.

"Hey…"

"Hey…" Charlie replied, just as soft as Joey's voice. "Morning."

"Morning… how long have you been up for?"

"A while."

"And you didn't wake me, because? Joey asked.

""Cause I realized that I love watching you asleep." Charlie answered with her smile never leaving her lips.

Joey pouted.

"So you prefer me asleep than awake?"

"No. I prefer 'YOU'." Charlie answered sincerely, "just you."

Joey tried not to smile, but the police officer's smile was infectious. Joey then leaned in and kissed Charlie's lips again.

"I love you, Senior Constable."

"I love you, Joanne Collins," replied Charlie and then captured Joey's lips again, missing the woman's soft lips and kisses already.

Not long and the kiss developed into more passionate, gentle yet aggressive and needing one. Slowly, Charlie pushes Joey's body and her back on to the bed, as she placed herself on top of the brown eyed woman, straddling her, never letting go of her lips.

Joey wrapped her arms around Charlie while her hands caress Charlie's back and down to the woman's thighs. For the second time, as their kisses grew more with their tongues playing in each other's mouth, the passion ad the burning desire and heat resurfaced just like the night before.

Charlie's lips then travelled down to Joey's neck which made Joey moan and then up to Joey's ear. Introducing the tip of her tongue, Charlie started licking and nibbling on the woman's ear, letting her warm breath tickle Joey as she breathes in her.

"I love you…" Charlie whispered again softly but this time her voice holds desire for the woman beneath her. "I want you…" she whispered again, seductively.

Joey gasped hearing those words from Charlie. It drove her wild, as she feels Charlie's tongue, on her ears. Joey couldn't take it anymore, she wanted to moan as loud as she could but even that she knew that alone wouldn't do it for whatever she feels inside her that only Charlie could make her feel. Joey buried her face on Charlie's neck, now kissing and sucking on Charlie's pulse point, her hands on Charlie's bare thighs, moving slowly up to the woman's backside, cupping its cheeks. Charlie groaned as she felt Joey's lips and tongue on her neck, sucking on her skin and her hand caressing her. Both women couldn't take it any longer and both moved and caught each other's for a searing, heated kiss. Charlie ravishing Joey's lips which Joey returned with the same passion.

******

It was almost afternoon when both Charlie and Joey recovered from their morning love making. Charlie has her head on Joey's chest, having her body cover half of Joey's. Joey's arm around the brunette, caressing her long wavy hair, playing with it. In doing so however, her eyes didn't fail to notice the mark she made on Charlie's neck.

"Sorry…" Joey mumbled.

Charlie looks up at her sharply, wearing an alarmed look on her face. _'Please don't tell me you regret all this. Please…'_ Charlie begged in her head.

Joey could easily read Charlie's expression and so she smiled and planted a kiss on Charlie's forehead.

"Hey… I'm not sorry about all this." Joey explained, "I'm just sorry about this…" she said, touching the still fresh kiss mark on Charlie's pulse point.

Charlie frowned and turned her head, but obviously she still wouldn't be able to see it. Joey chuckled at Charlie's attempt to look. Charlie turned to Joey, when she heard the younger woman's chuckle and pout.

"Awww…." Joey said, finding Charlie's expression adorable and then leaned in to give Charlie's lips a pack. "You'll see it when you look in the mirror." She said, "And I'm sorry for it."

"Why?" Charlie asked confused.

"Because they might see it, even if you're in you're uniform which already has collars."

"So?"

"So? So what?" now it's Joey's turn to frown.

"So what if they see it? I'm not ashamed of it. Am I not allowed to have one?"

"Not if it isn't from the man you'll be marrying." Joey said and immediately chastised herself for it. _'Why do I have to ruin a perfectly goo morning?!'_ she asked herself. Despite of feeling guilty with the fact that she and Charlie slept together and Charlie is still committed (somehow) to someone else.

Charlie's face feel as she got reminded of what happened which she didn't regret by any mean, except the knowledge that she officially cheated on Angelo. In her hearts of heart, she knows that what happened between her and Joey wasn't a mistake and is bound to happen and therefore couldn't be referred as dirty affair, because they love each other, they're in love, they were the one's that are meant to be. But then again, Charlie knew that in the cruel world that they live in, people wouldn't care. As far as their judgemental eyes could see and as far as their narrow minds could go, they cheat. She, Senior Constable Buckton, cheated on Angelo Roseta, her supposedly fiancé and that is that.

Both Charlie and Joey sighed. Joey tightens her hold on to Charlie, while Charlie let herself be held captive in Joey's embrace. Tears welling up in her eyes as she snuggled in more against Joey's chest. Joey places her lips on Charlie's forehead and kept it there. They stayed like that for a while, in silent and deep in their own thoughts.

Joey tried to imagine her life without Charlie in it after everything that happened and she knows that she can't be anymore miserable. Before Charlie, everything was just good enough, but then Charlie came along. She didn't want to love her more than a friend should, she didn't want to feel the way she does towards her, but she did. She never wanted to fall for Charlie, but now, she wouldn't want it any other way. Now she realised that everything her mum told her was true. You can't help who you fall for and when you do finally fell, you won't be able to stop it no matter how hard you try; it would be useless and pointless. She have and felt all that with Charlie. But, can she really have Charlie? Joey asked herself, _'Can I be with her freely? Can she really be mine?'_ Finding no answer to her questions, Joey just closed her eyes, and kept her lips on Charlie's forehead and her arms around Charlie's naked form.

Charlie as well was lost in her own thoughts. She was thinking, how if she'd only knew that Joey Collins would come in her life, she wouldn't have a second thought on rejecting Angelo's offer. But again, she wondered if it weren't for the wedding, would they become friends? And then she remembered her dream and apparently Joey's dream and it made sense. They were meant to be, so regardless of everything, they will surely find each other; although under a lighter circumstances wouldn't hurt. Hearing and listening to Joey's heartbeat, Charlie wiped her tears away and smiled. There's no way that she would trade experiencing walking up in Joey's arms for anything. She planted a light kiss on Joey's chest and then tilted her head to look at her Joey.

"I'm noT gonna be married to any man." She said whole-heartedly, while look in Joey's lovely brown eyes.

Joey look back in Charlie's pool blue, and tried to stay conscious enough and not get herself lost in Charlie's eyes.

"I'm not marrying Angelo or any other guy." Charlie repeated with much conviction this time.

Joey stayed quiet, waiting for Charlie to continue and put all her doubts and troubles away. Charlie swallowed the lump in her throat and composed herself. She thought, ever since last night, it was just Joey that poured her heart out for her and even though Charlie already told Joey what she feels, she still feels that she as well should tell Joey everything and how deep her love for the brown-eyed-woman really is.

"Joey…" Charlie started, propping on her elbow on Joey's side, so she could look at Joey and her eyes properly, but making sure that Joey's arm would still be on her, not wanting to lose physical contact.

"I love you. I'm in love with you. And I know that this feeling I have for you might have been new to me or even to us, but I've never felt like this before. I've never felt this to and with anyone else and I don't know how I know, but I know that I wouldn't feel this with anyone. These feelings, these love that I feel, it's just for you. It's like I'm destined to feel this love just and only for you." Charlie then took on of Joey's hand and placed it on her chest, so Joey could feel her heart, together with her hand. "Last night was amazing beyond the telling of it. And, this morning as well…" Charlie blushed a little and Joey grinned a bit. "… and I don't know 'bout you, but that passion, that desire and everything, I felt all that with you. And I know for sure that I wouldn't want to know the life without having to experience that ever again."

"Charlie…" Joey mumbled but was interrupted by the police officer.

"…And that's why I'm not gonna be married to Angelo, to any guy or… even any girl. I don't want to freak you out or anything by thinking that I may be jumping too high and too fast to the future, but I just want you to know that I will only be married one and I want it to be with you. It's only you that I want to spend the rest of my life with. You Joanne Collins is the one for me and if it's not with you, then I will spend my life alone."

Joey was speechless but happy and overjoyed nevertheless. She knew exactly what Charlie is feeling because she can feel it herself.

"I love you." Was all she could say to the blue-eyed-brunette.

"I love you," replied Charlie.

"And I won't freak out because, I feel the same. I want to spend my life with you, Charlie. You and you alone. You are the one for me too."

Happy smile masked on both women's faces as they fell in each other arms for a loving embrace, feeling contented and happy and secure and blessed that they have found each other and was able to feel the love that they both longed to feel.

"Charlie…" Joey whispered her beloved's name.

"Uhm.."

"I don't want to be the party pooper, but… what exactly is your plan?" Joey asked cautiously.

"My plan is to be with you forever." Charlie smiled at Joey who beamed at her in return.

"I know, but… what I mean is…"

"First, I want to take advantage of this moment. Alone time with you. Then maybe later I'll call Ruby and tell her to call the station and inform them that I'm taking a week off. They owe me for all the overtime I've been doing. Second, once we're back, I will tell Angelo that there will be no wedding on December…"

Joey was about to open her mouth but Charlie continued on…

"I know I've said that before, but it'll be different this time, because… you'll be coming with me. I won't meet any of Angelo or my dad without you." Charlie said.

Joey thought for it for a moment, but agreed anyway. "Ok."

"3rd…" Charlie continued, "spend every waking morning with you. Spend every day telling you I love you and showing you just how much."

"Sounds like a great plan." Joey commented, "but, me too."

"And before any of that…" Joey said, "I think we should eat first." She suggested, but not moving a muscle.

"I think so too…" whispered Charlie, now kissing Joey's inviting lips.

"Like… now-ish…" Joey whispered back in between their kisses.

"Mhmm-uhm…" mumbled Charlie, now unable to say anything, as she got herself lost in their kiss.

Soon and just like earlier, both women found themselves playing with each other's tongues and hands again wandering on each other's body, seemed not to get enough and get tired of exploring each other over and over again.

Joey and Charlie were wrapped up in each other, ready to express their love more as both feel the other, very much ready to make love again. Food be damned. Rumbling of hungry stomachs forgotten.


	32. Chapter 32

Joey reluctantly opened her eyes and found her face buried in Charlie's soft hair, her arm wrapped on the brunette's naked body. Joey smiled, feeling very happy and lucky to wake up with someone that she actually loves. She then snuggled in closer and let her hand lands on Charlie's tones stomach. But then, there she felt Charlie's tummy rumbling. Joey looks up to see if her beloved is awake and when she found her still sleeping soundly, she smiled again to herself and willed herself to get up and prepare something for them to eat once Charlie wakes.

******

Charlie turned to her side, expecting her arm to land on someone, but when she felt the empty space next to her, she instantly opened her eyes. She again, as if having a déjà vu, looks around and found herself alone in the room. Panic and the thought that everything that happened was just a beautiful dream started to invade her, when fortunately her eyes found a note on the bedside drawer.

'_Afternoon My Beloved Sleepy Head,_

_I'm just upstairs in the kitchen most probably, preparing some food of us to munch on. Love you._

_-Joey xoxo'_

Charlie smiled and hurried to get out of bed to join and greet her sweet angel. Struggling to find her discarded cloths from the night before on the floor, she shrugged and decided to go upstairs naked. Wearing nothing but her sine and cheeky grin.

Charlie walked her way upstairs to the kitchen quietly, and found her Joey, looking out on the kitchen window, hands holding a cup. Charlie stood there quietly, mesmerized at just how peaceful it felt to just gaze at the unknowing Joey.

Joey just finished preparing some salad and now looking out to the sea, with coffee on her hand, smelling its sweet aroma. Suddenly she felt slender arms around her waist.

"You didn't wake me…" Charlie whispered, kissing Joey's shoulder.

Joey smiled.

"I didn't want to disturb you," Joey said. "Plus… I know you're tired. I know I worn you out." Joey teased and turned her body to face Charlie, not leaving her arms.

Joey's jaw practically dropped when she realised that Charlie wasn't wearing anything except her skin. Charlie grinned more at Joey's expression and gently placed a finger on Joey's chin, pushing it up slowly so Joey could close her slightly opened mouth.

"What were you saying about…" Charlie leaned in closer, "you wore me out?" Charlie whispered seductively.

Joey couldn't answer, instead, she found herself swallowing the lump on her throat.

"Speechless?" Charlie continued, leading in more, pushing Joey backward against the counter.

"Lost your tongue, honey?" Charlie whispered more using her husky sexy seductive voice.

Joey was still tongue tied, unable to find her voice. The only thing she's aware of was Charlie's naked body pressed against her, with her satin robe as the only barrier between their skins.

"Awww… baby…" Charlie moves closer, her lips less than an inch away from Joey's and slightly grazing her lips. "That's not good… didn't I tell you how much I love your… tongue?" Charlie said, letting the tip of her tongue touched Joey's lip slightly.

"And… the wonders that only your tongue can do…" Charlie added more, licking Joey's lip.

That was it. Joey went wild and closed the whatever little gap there was between her and Charlie. She wrapped one arm around Charlie's waist and grabbed her forward against her, her other hand at the back of Charlie's head, as she ravish Charlie's lips with hers; kissing the naked police officer passionately, her tongue playing and licking the inside of Charlie's warm mouth.

Charlie moaned while kissing Joey back with the same gusto, licking and sucking on Joey's tongue. Suddenly she felt Joey flipping them over and soon Charlie found her body now against the counter. Joey continued to lean and soon Charlie could feel Joey's hands behind her thighs, lifting her swift and fast on the kitchen's counter. Charlie then opened her legs and let Joey place her body in between, still with their lips locked together.

Joey after a while of ravishing Charlie's lips then started kissing the woman to her ear, down to her jaw line and to her neck. Introducing her tongue with her kiss, tasting Charlie's skin. Charlie moaned and pulled Joey's body to her more, thrusting her hips involuntarily towards Joey's. Joey could feel the head radiating from Charlie's centre and could feel hers as well. Joey's head then continued to move down Charlie's neck down to the woman's chest. Joey paused and then looks up as if asking permission even though she had done it before. Charlie smiled and arches her back towards Joey. Joey took the initiative and without wasting anymore time, took one of Charlie's breast in her mouth, immediately paying with Charlie's already stiff nipple. A moan escaped Charlie's lips as she felt Joey's warm breath and mouth on her breast. Her hand at the back of Joey's head, pulling Joey closer as if urging the woman to take her more, while her other hand was cupping Joey's breast, caressing it, playing with its also hard nipple the way Joey's tongue is playing with hers.

Joey moved her lips to the other unattended beast and like the other one; Joey took it in her mouth and begun sucking on it, like a hungry baby. Charlie bit her lower lip, pushing her body to Joey more. Joey's other hand however, found its way down Charlie's body. Spreading the police officer's thighs more, Joey's hand easily found its way to Charlie's centre. Joey's sucking on Charlie's breast went a little harder as she felt Charlie's moist centre.

"Uhmm… Joey…"moaned Charlie.

Hearing Charlie moaned her name was all it took for Joey to push in a digit inside Charlie, while her thumb came in contact with Charlie's throbbing bud. Charlie has her head tilted up, as she felt Joey's finger in her. Her long slender legs, voluntarily wrapped itself on Joey's, as if indicating that she doesn't want Joey to be anywhere else except inside her. Joey grew more excited, still nibbling on Charlie's nipple; she pushed another digit inside Charlie, which made the brunette gasp. Joey then started pushing and pulling her fingers in and out of Charlie as Joey begun licking Charlie's chest, in between the woman's breasts, while still thrusting her fingers inside Charlie.

Charlie, breathing heavily, manages to look down on what Joey is doing, as she felt the woman's lips and tongue kiss and lick their way down her body. Charlie watched Joey move her tongue down her torso while looking at her directly in the eyes. Charlie could see multiple emotions in Joey's eyes, but the one thing that gave her the most relaxing feeling was, in Joey's eyes full of desire, the love still over shadow the lust, letting her know that everything that is happening and they're doing, its all for love of each other and for adoration of one another. Charlie lost in her own wonderful thought, noticed Joey now stopped, right in front of her centre, with her thighs wide open for Joey. She saw Joey mouthed _'I want you'_ and then without any hesitation, Charlie moved her body as for Joey could get a more comfortable position, offering Joey herself and letting Joey have the whole of her.

Joey smiled and with Charlie's action, she bowed her head in Charlie's centre, taking in the sweet smell of Charlie. Joey's finger continued on working their magic inside Charlie, as Joey's tongue parted Charlie's folds, so it could make contact with Charlie's little throbbing bud.

Charlie groaned in pleasure as she feels Joey's tongue on her, licking the way she did with her nipple. Joey then picked up the phase and started moving her fingers in and out of Charlie faster, thrusting her fingers in harder each time, with her lips taking Charlie's bud inside her mouth, sucking on it gently, while flicking her tongue on it. Charlie holds on to the counter top's edge as she felt her hips moving and thrusting itself on Joey more. She tried her best to keep he eyes on Joey and watch her beloved make love to her most intimate and sensitive spot, but the sensation running through her entire body was beyond uncontrollable and she couldn't help closing her eyes as her lips let out moans and groans as way of expressing that she's really nearing the edge of her ecstasy.

Joey felt Charlie's walls contacting against her fingers and knew straight away that Charlie would explode any moment and with that, Joey moved her fingers faster and faster with her tongue licking Charlie button in circles more, adding a bit more pressure.

Charlie's breathing went heavier and her moans got louder, her hands gripping at the edge on the counter, hips thrusting on to Joey more. Joey pressed her tongue on Charlie's button and then suck on it gently, together with her fingers thrusting deep inside the woman. Charlie let out the loudest moan as she felt herself nearing het pit. Joey sensed this and she pushed her digit more inside Charlie a bit harder, and Charlie's hips then arches up, off the counter as her orgasm hits her, letting everything out.

Joey maintained her position, not moving her head nor her fingers, knowing how sensitive Charlie would be. She waited until Charlie's body and muscles relaxes before deciding to take her fingers off of her soul mate.

Joey slowly looks up at Charlie and saw the brunette still has her eyes close, trying to regulate her breathing. She then moved herself and stood up, now watching Charlie with a smile on her face.

"I love you." Joey said.

Charlie opened her eyes and was met by Joey's, lovingly gazing at her. She smiled back at her as her breathing was slowly going back to normal. Charlie manages to climb off the counter with a little help from Joey. Her legs however were still a little bit shaky and she slightly stumbled to Joey's arms.

"Can't stand, baby?" Joey asked teasingly.

Charlie was quiet and then slowly pushing Joey backwards. Joey frowned a little but obliges anyway. She stopped when her feet hit the chair behind her.

"Seat darling." Charlie instructed, pushing Joey to seat down gently.

Joey did as she was told.

"Charlie… I think we should eat first." Joey suggested, remembering Charlie's stomach, even though her body was contradicting her own suggestion.

"I am going to eat." Charlie answered seductively, licking Joey's lips slowly.

Joey smiled at the police officer's cheekiness.

"I meant food."

"I'm not hungry for food." Charlie replies, now seating on Joey's lap, straddling her and sliding the satin robe off of Joey's shoulder.

"Naughty, Senior Constable---" Joey said but was cut off by Charlie's soft lips.

"Baby, you talk too much." Charlie whispered her lips still so close to Joey's that they were almost touching.

Charlie felt Joey's lips now pressed against hers a bit hard. She then took this as a cue and started kissing Joey passionately as if she has never kissed her before. She slowly started running the tip of her tongue on Joey's lips. Joey parted hers a bit and tried to meet Charlie's tongue with hers, but Charlie pulled away a little. Joey then frowned and Charlie smiled naughtily.

"Tease!" Joey accused.

Charlie then again closed the gap between her and Joey and gave her beloved a searing kiss. Joey kissed back, letting their kiss deepened more, as she felt Charlie's hand caressing and cupping her breast; and the other one at the back of her neck, pulling her head towards her more.

After a while, Charlie pulled back a bit and waited for Joey's eyes to open. When she did, Charlie whispered seductively;

"Now… it's my turn."

And with that, Charlie removed herself from Joey's lap. She then, spread Joey's thighs apart and placed herself in between, kneeling in front of Joey. Joey looks at Charlie and watches the police officer, tracing her mud line up with the tip of her tongue. Charlie's hands were already cupping Joey's breasts, playing with her nipples, while her tongue was licking its way Joey's chest. She then stopped in between Joey's breasts and looks at Joey. Joey looks back, pleading with her eyes for Charlie to continue. Charlie saw the look on Joey's brown orbs and without breaking their eye contact, she removed her hand on Joey's right breast and replaced it with her mouth. A moan escaped Joey's lips as Charlie took and suck on her nipple, while her hand found its destination down Joey's moist folds. Charlie licks the stiff nipple with the tip of her tongue, as she begun playing with Joey's excited bud.

Charlie kept her eye contact with Joey and Joey tried her best no to close her eyes. Charlie slowly moved her mouth to the other breast and feed on it, like what she did with the other one; Charlie without a warning suck on Joey's nipple, together with her finger entering Joey's inside. Joey couldn't take it and her eyes voluntarily closed as she relished on the feeling that Charlie is making her feel. Suddenly, Joey felt Charlie's finger withdrawing from her and she instantly opened her eyes. What Joey saw, heighten her arousal, as she saw Charlie, applying her juice on her finger to her nipple and licking it afterwards. Charlie saw Joey watching she then suck on her nipple a bit harder. Joey moaned voluntarily and her hips as well voluntarily thrust forward Charlie.

Charlie never breaking eye contact again, smiles knowingly and left Joey's nipple alone and slid her finger in her mouth, sucking all of Joey's nectar off of it. Charlie let out a moan as she savour on Joey's taste. She pulled her finer off her lips and now Joey could see love and lust swimming in Charlie's eyes.

"I want more…" Charlie whispered.

Without giving Joey a chance to reply, Charlie in a swift movement, parted Joey's thighs more and she in no time has her head in between, licking Joey's centre, tasting Joey and mixing it with her saliva. Joey moaned loudly, unaware that she now has her hands on her hair, holding on to it.

Charlie continued her assault on Joey's most intimate part, enjoying the taste of Joey in her mouth. But feeling rather greedy, she then dipped the tip of her tongue inside Joey, wanting to taste her first hand, straight from the source. Joey moaned more, with her head not tilted back; her hips started to thrust voluntarily against Charlie's face. Charlie was please with Joey's reaction and she then spread Joey's thighs apart a bit more, as she started pushing her tongue a bit more inside while she take the juice that still flows from Joey.

Joey could feel herself nearing the peak. She still has her eyes close and still holding on to her hear, gripping on it. Charlie's tongue now moves in and out of Joey, as she was doing so, Charlie noticed her nose could rub on Joey's bud. She continued on thrusting her tongue in Joey and when she felt Joey's wall contracting, she decided to leave her tongue inside as she pressed her nose on Joey's throbbing bud.

Joey groaned, feeling Charlie's tongue inside her and her nose against her. She knew she couldn't take it anymore, she knows that she is close, dangerously close that she could actually suspect that she might pass out. Charlie could feel Joey's walls contracting more, so she then decided to move her tongue inside, trying to lick Joey's walls, while tubbing the tip of her nose on Joey's aroused little button. Joey felt what Charlie did and that did it for her. Joey exploded with Charlie's mouth still attached and against her.

"CHARLIEEE!!!" she screamed, as she lost herself in sheer ecstasy, while letting herself go in Charlie's mouth.

******

Charlie now resumed on her place on Joey's lap, cradling the still heaving Joey. Joey has her arms draped on Charlie's side with her forehead on the brunette's shoulder.

"I love you…" Charlie whispered over and over again in Joey's ears, while her hands continued on rubbing Joey's back.

After a while in that position, Joey then grained enough strength to move a little and leaned in on Charlie, who willingly pressed her forehead against Joey's.

"I love you too…" Joey replied, gazing lovingly in Charlie's eyes.

Charlie smiled at her, and there Joey noticed something on the side of Charlie's lips. Realising what it was, she then begun giggling while Charlie started frowning.

"What?" Charlie asked confused.

Joey was giggling so much that she couldn't talk at all.

"Seriously, what is so funny?" Charlie asked again.

Seeing the questioning look on Charlie's face a the little pout the blue-eyed-brunette was pulling off, Joey managed herself to point at it, as she still couldn't bring herself to talk, from so much giggling. Charlie then, runs her finger on the spot that Joey pointed and felt its wet and kind of slippery texture; also realising what it was, Charlie joined Joey giggling and laughing.

* * *

**And so I tried to write a love scene again… hahaha and I think again, I failed miserably. Tsk tsk. Oh well… hehehe and I think it was also necessary to change the rate to rate M lolz… I hope you guys enjoyed it, as it took me ages to write it and to type **

**Oh by the way, this story is coming to its end… well that is if you guys want it to end. It is all in your hands to decide. If you want it to end, then I can prepare the next chapters for it to lead to its ending but if you feel like you could do some more, then let me know as I think I can still put a little bit of something something in here before it actually ends. Again, let me know. Lolz sorry for all the type error… and cheers!!! Thank you for the reviews and for reading!!!**


	33. Chapter 33

Charlie and Joey sat outside; on the deck watching the sun set itself on the horizon. Both were quiet, thinking of nothing but their love for one another.

"It's really beautiful out here…" Charlie said quietly as she continued to admire the scenery and enjoying the peacefulness that it brings. "I'm really starting to fall in love with the sea, the way you do." She added.

Joey turned her head to look at Charlie. She, not for the first time just caught her breath, as her eyes landed on a vision of Charlie, peacefully looking out to the water, watching the sunset; her eyes glistening as the light reflects on it and her hair dancing with the breeze of sea wind.

"Yeah… really beautiful." Joey whispered, still has her eyes on Charlie.

Charlie then turns to look at Joey and her eyes met Joey's brown orbs, lovingly gazing at her and now looking thru her soul. Charlie smiled at Joey and again took Joey's breath away.

"God, I'm so in love with you." Joey breathes out the words having lost in Charlie's beautiful, peaceful eyes.

"I'm so in love with you too…" Charlie said, leaning forward and against Joey's forehead, maintaining to hold their gaze.

Joey smiled at Charlie and tilted her head a bit as both she and Charlie leaned to close the gap between them, letting their lips meet in the middle. And again let it lit the fireworks and woke the butterflies that are starting to flutter inside them; as their lips once again dance in unison with only one rhythm. Love.

******

"So… where do you think they go?" Aden asked Gaby as they walk down the beach, leaving Josie and Ruby at Joey's house.

"I have no idea." Gaby answered shrugging.

Aden looks at Gaby as they continued to walk. He knew, even from way back that there was a some sort of 'thing' between Gaby and Joey and although Joey seemed to have moved passed that phase, somehow he could see that Gaby hasn't.

"You know, I really admire how brave you are." Aden commented, making Gaby stop from her tracks.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused, thinking that she can't even watched a horror movie without getting a nightmare, how on earth did she became brave.

"I admire you for being brave and selfless."

"Ade, I do appreciate that adoration, but… what the hell are you talking about?"

Aden smiled and then sat himself on to the sand, facing the sea.

"It takes a lit of guts to watch someone you love, loving someone else. So I'm pretty sure it took a lot more to give away the one you love and watch them be in the arms of someone else, don't you think?" Aden said, not taking his eyes off the sea.

Gaby sat next to Aden, getting what her friend meant, but still refused to believe that Aden knew about her feelings, thinking she couldn't be that obvious.

"Erm… I think so…" Gaby relied, mirroring Aden; she as well has her eyes on the sea.

Aden turns to Gaby and smiled.

"You know, I know." He said.

Gaby turns to look at Aden.

"I know, you love her," Aden clarified. "And I know that at one point, she loved you too."

Gaby turns her head again towards the sea. Now that it's confirmed that Aden knew, she thought there would be no point, holding back.

"That was a long time ago, Aden." She sighed.

"Yeah it was. But yours didn't fade, did it?"

"What we felt was different. I was/am in love with her, whilst she just loved me. Not in love with me. And she didn't even put much thought into it. It didn't bother as much as it did with me."

"Now you're finally talking!" Aden said, please with himself.

Aden watched and observed Gaby, since last night at Charlie's birthday and when she returned on the same night, with Charlie's heels and Joey's gift in both her hands. Aden noticed the sadness in his friend's eyes and so wanted for her to open up, as he knew it would somehow lessen the burden, having been able to share it with someone.

Gaby then told Aden everything, including the things she and Joey talked about a week or so ago. She also told Aden what she felt and have thought through all those days ago. She told Aden how the hardest decision for her to make was to turn back to Summer Bay; how her heart broke when Joey sang Charlie a song, almost declaring her feelings in front of the town's people and how much pain she had to endure watching Joey scoop Charlie in her arms in the boat. But she didn't forget to mention how she appreciated Charlie's silliness for swimming after Joey, 'cause it proves to Gaby the she didn't let go of Joey for someone who will not appreciate her. Gaby also admitted how she broke down looking at Joey's painting, when she was in the car, before returning home. Aden nodded and listened, continuously admiring his friend for being so wonderful.

"You love her that much, huh?" Aden said.

"Yeah well… one of use deserves to be happy." Gaby stated, "Besides, I survived before. I could probably do it again." She added.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I went away before to avoid the pain and I survived. Maybe, I should, again." Gaby explained thoughtfully.

"But, you're going away again? Why? I mean, I know why, but isn't there any other way that doesn't require your absence?" Aden asked.

"I don't know. I haven't thought of any way. But I can't stay here and watch them. I'm not that strong, you know." Gaby said, adding a little humour, so to prevent her from crying.

"Then don't stay here. Stay with us in the city!" Aden suggested.

Him, Joey, Josie and Gaby were like siblings with different parents. He didn't want Gaby to go again and alone while he knows that Gaby's heart is in pieces. He wanted to protect her and help her move on and not be alone.

"I'll think about it Aden. And thank you." Gaby said while giving her friend a smile.

Aden smiled back and wrapped Gaby in his arms. Gaby accepted the embrace and rested her head against Aden's chest, grateful for the comfort.

"You'll find yours too, Gabz. You'll find the one for you too." Aden whispered and felt Gaby's head nods.

******

"If we didn't meet, what do you think you're doing right now?" Charlie asked, as she and Joey lay on the deck, watching the starry night.

"Probably on a search." Joey simply replied.

"Search?" Charlie asked turning her head to Joey.

"Yup. Probably on a search for someone." Joey clarified.

"Someone?" Charlie asked intrigued.

"Before my wedding to Steve, I had a very simple yet strange dream. I think I mentioned it to you once. But anyway, yeah, when I woke up, there was a sudden realisation that I am not supposed to marry Steve; that, he isn't the one that can complete me, that he's not the one for me. But hei, I supposed he really isn't 'cause he ended up knockin his ex-girlfriend." Joey joked, "But yeah after I called the wedding off, I promised myself that I will look for that person in my dream." Joey explained.

Charlie turned her head again and faces the starry night, smiling, knowing exactly which dream Joey is referring to. She wanted to tell Joey everything, but decided that she'll stall for the mean time and milk Joey for more about what she felt or what was her supposed plan.

"And now that we've met, you wont look for that someone anymore?" she asked making sure she sounded as casual as possible.

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Because I don't need to." Joey said, now propping on her elbow, looking at Charlie "I'm complete now." she said.

"Why?" Charlie asked, smiling at Joey.

"Because I have already met you," Joey said lovingly and leaned down, planting the softest of kiss on Charlie's lips.

Charlie looks at Joey's eyes once their lips parted.

"What will you do if you happen to bump to that someone in your dream?" she whispered.

Joey shrugged, resuming her position beside Charlie and again stare at the night sky.

"I wouldn't know really. 'Cause I won't recognise that someone. I can't even remember its face." Joey said with a little laugh.

"So, how do you think you'll find that person then if you can't remember the face?" Charlie challenged, enjoying the milking way she's doing.

Joey shrugged again, thinking that she couldn't careless now, since she's not interested anymore. For her, all that matters is that she found Charlie and whoever it was in her dream could just stay there, for all she care.

"C'mon, tell me…" Charlie coaxed.

Joey laughed at Charlie's persistence and beginning to wonder at the same time as to why Charlie seemed to be so interested.

"I don't know… I was thinking maybe if we happen to cross path, maybe I would feel it again. Like, what I felt when I woke up after that dream."

Charlie nodded, while propping up so she could have a better look of Joey.

"What did you feel when you woke up?"

"Uhm… like my heart was beating rapidly in a good way. Like, I was excited and giddy and unexplainably happy." Joey said as she remembered what she felt and marvelled at how now that she found Charlie, she no longer feel the longing.

Charlie went quiet, just looking at Joey, thinking of how she and Joey felt exactly the same. Even though she was a bit confused, she knew she felt happy. Joey noticed Charlie staring at her and thought that Charlie might doubt her and feel insecure about the mysterious person in her dream and she was worried. She doesn't want Charlie to feel insecure because Charlie is the only person she felt she ever want to be with.

"But, it doesn't matter now, 'cause I found you and believe it or not, you were able to make me feel more and I mean so much more than that." Joey said sincerely, "look at you, once simple smile and I could hardly breathe." Joey added, smiling at Charlie.

Charlie beamed at Joey, then went to lie n her back again, still smiling.

"Well, lucky you then, 'cause you found her." She said casually.

Joey frowned and turned to her side to look at the woman she loves so much who has her eyes fixed on the sky.

"Found who? Who's her?" she asked puzzled.

******

Angelo entered his house, coming back from Leah's house. He has been going back and forth all day to Leah's, hoping to find his fiancé, but always ending up empty handed. He heard from one their colleagues that Ruby rang the station earlier to inform their boss that Charlie would be taking a week off. And again, he thought, how come Charlie never informs him about any of her plans or change of plan. He though, he has the right to know and he also cannot figure why Charlie would take a week off all of a sudden, when she refused to take even a day off to spend preparing for their little engagement party.

Seating on his sofa with a bottle of beer in his hand, Angelo fret that Ruby might've dubbed him in about their little incident and now Charlie is upset with him and hiding from him, as he couldn't think of any reason why Charlie seemed to be nowhere to be found, since she ran off the night before.

'_And why did she run away anyway? Who is she running after?'_ Angelo asked himself as he took a swig of his beer.

'_**JOEY!!!'**_

Angelo remembered the gorgeous blonde woman said, before Charlie took off and run.

'_Joey? What does Joey got to do with this? Why is she back so soon? She said she will be away, didn't she?'_ Angelo frowned, trying to figure out what's going on. And then somehow it some realisation downed on him, that Charlie started taking days off unexpectedly when she met Joey and the first time that she went missing was the time she spent her weekend away from Summer Bay, she was again with Joey. he also now noticed how Charlie seemed to be not herself ever since Joey came into their lives.

'_Joey… do you have anything to do with all of this?'_ Angelo thought, hoping that this time, Charlie isn't away with Joey again and praying to the heavens above that what he's beginning to think is all wrong.

******

"Found me." Charlie replied.

"Huh? I don't get it." Joey said, looking confused.

"I had a dream too, you know?" Charlie started, "I hade it few days after we met…"

Charlie then told Joey about her dream, not looking at Joey who she knew is sitting and looking at her. She decided to look at the stars instead, knowing that if she looks at Joey, she will end up too lost in Joey's eyes and won't be able to finish her story.

"…and then when I look again, you were gone. But, I found a gardenia flower, left on you place." Charlie finished telling Joey.

Joey looks at Charlie intently, trying to get everything the police officer told her. After a while, she saw Charlie turned her head and looks at her smiling. Joey smiled back, realising that everything that happened made sense now. As now, she knew everything that went between her and Charlie was bound to happen, because it was meant to be. Even If they tried fighting it, she will end up giving in because that is what supposed to. Now she knew why she doesn't long for that feeling, because she actually found the person in her dream; and it was Charlie. The one for her. Charlie.

"How did you know about my dream?" Joey asked.

"Josie told me, and then I told her mine. And believe me; we both had the same look as you now have, when we found out." Charlie explained.

"Wow…" Joey exclaimed softly, "so… you're the woman in my dream, huh?"

Charlie nods her head.

"And you're the woman in mine." She said, smiling more.

Joey beamed at Charlie.

"So… I guess, we were really meant to be." Joey said thoughtfully, although she tried it to sound casual.

"We really are…" Charlie agreed, and then remembered something, "uhm… Jo…"

"Yeah?"

"I've asked you before and I will ask you again now," Charlie started, Joey still looking at her, "you gave it to me twice and you left me 'it' in my dream and it was emphasised on you painting---" and then Charlie frowned. "Shit!"

"What?!" Joey asked alarmed.

"The painting! I left it in the dock before I jumped!" Charlie exclaimed, worrying about Joey's present to her.

Joey breathes a sigh of relief.

"Don't worry, Gaby must've collected it." Joey said, calming Charlie down, knowing that Gaby would do exactly what she said.

Charlie then breathes too; she fell in love with the painting the fist time it met her eyes and above all, it was from Joey, which made it more priceless. Reason why she would go crazy if she'd lost it.

"Anyway, as I was saying…" Charlie continued, "maybe now you can tell me what's Gardenia's other meaning?" she asked hopeful.

Joey smiled and then gestured for Charlie to get up and come closer to her with her finger. Charlie did and now seating face to face with Joey.

"The gardenia's other meaning is…" Joey paused…

Charlie moved a bit more closer, Joey did the same, now only inches apart from each other, both looking in one another's eyes, then lips then back again.

"Gardenia means…" Joey said again, whispering this time as she leaned more, breathing in Charlie's sweet breath.

Charlie waited with much anticipation for both the meaning and Joey's lips to touch hers; trying hard not to fully close the gap between them as she really wants to know the meaning of the said flower.

Joey then fixed her eyes on Charlie's blue pools and once again opened her lips to talk.

"It means… I love you in secret." She whispered.

And with that, Joey finally closed the gap between their lips, and shared a blissful loving kiss.

* * *

**So I know realised that I can still continue on with the stories with a proper time management!!! Whahahaha… hope you guys like the chapter! Lolz… Cheers!!! And also I'm glad to let you guys know, since I do appreciate the reviews and the messages asking me to not finish this one yet, that I will make it a bit longer. The other story I have in mind would then have to wait. Lolz. **


	34. Chapter 34

Charlie opened her eyes and was greeted by two beautiful brown orbs gazing at her smiling. Charlie too felt lips automatically curved, smiling voluntarily, thinking that there's no better way to wake up in the morning that waking up with the person you want to spend the rest of your life with.

"Morning," Joey whispered, smiling at the freshly awake brunette.

"Good morning." Charlie replied and leaned a bit to give Joey's lips a light and quick kiss.

"How was you sleep?"

"Good. Really good." Charlie answered, "How was yours?"

"Good. But, I missed you, so I wake up." Joey said.

Charlie grinned.

"I love waking up with you." Joey continued, "it's the most beautiful way to start the day and I can't help but hoping that I could have moments like this for the rest of my life."

"Joey, you don't need to hope." Charlie said softly, "of course, you will… we will have moments like this forever." She said.

Joey continued smiling her happy smile, she didn't think she'll ever smile that way again since her parents died, but Charlie changed everything for her and she's grateful for it and grateful for her; for her beautiful police officer.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Charlie asked, playing with Joey's hand.

"You look so peaceful and beautiful and I just… I couldn't bring myself to wake you. I love watching you sleep as much as I love you awake."

Charlie's smile got bigger.

"You know the first time I saw you? At the Church---"

"Yes. The one when I helped you collect your things." Charlie interrupted.

"No. that was the first time YOU saw me. The first time I saw you was when you were praying with Angelo." Joey swallowed the lump in her throat at the mention of Angelo's name as the feel of guilt grazed her heart, but was quickly washed away by Charlie's comforting blue eyes and soft hands. "I just finished my talk with Father Nicolas and also just finished my prayer, when I saw Angelo and then, you…" Joey paused, looking thoughtful. "I, uhm… I literally got weak in the knees." She admitted, blushing as she did.

"Really?" Charlie asked and Joey nodded.

" I need to seat down again, 'cause it feels like if I don't, I'll stumble and fall. Little did I know that I did fell." Joey said

"You fell?" Charlie asked confuse, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, yes. I fell. I fell in love with you. But, I mean, I didn't know straight away of course, but now, when I think about it, it all made sense." Joey explained, "my prayer that day was about me wishing to feel how to fall in love and meet the one and then, I saw you and not only did I fell for you unconsciously, I also, almost fell literally." Joey said, letting out a soft laugh at her last statement.

Charlie beamed at her and tucked in some loose hair behind Joey's ear.

"You know, I uhm…" Charlie ventured, "I also have a confession to make." Charlie said.

"Oh yeah? What?" Joey asked intrigued.

"Ahm… I think I saw you… nah. I'm pretty sure I saw you first; like, a year before we actually met." Charlie explained.

Joey looks at her expectantly.

"Me and Watson were patrolling around and we noticed your shop. When we drove passed it, I turned and I saw you. I was in amazed by you that I had to turn a look again for the second time. You were holding a lily and talking to people." Charlie paused, "I'm going to be completely honest, I… I was captivated by you, the first time; there was something about you. And then when I saw you again in the church, I was praying and beside me was Angelo…" Charlie smiled and so did Joey knowing exactly which incident Charlie was talking about; the first time that Joey saw her. "you walking out and then the third time was when I helped you with you scattered stuff---"

"I'll have you know that it was your fault. I was so lost with your beauty that I wasn't looking where I'm going and add up the weakening of my knees whenever I see you." Joey admitted, chuckling a little.

"Really?" Charlie asked, giggling with Joey.

"Yes. Really."

"Aww…" Charlie said, finding the whole thing amusing and sweet at the same time. She leaned and gave Joey's lips the softest of kiss. "That's for your knees." She said.

Joey grinned, leaned it and gave Charlie's lips a quick kiss too saying;

"Thank you." she said.

"You're always very welcome!" Charlie said, playing along.

"Ok, go on with your story!" Joey said a little enthusiastically.

Charlie giggled.

"OK. Uhm, I didn't know it then, but I know it now… when I prayed to god about being able to feel the kind of love that will sweep me off my feet, about finding someone that could make me feel that, he showed me you. 'Cause when I opened my eyes, I saw you."

"You mean…"

"Yes. When you saw me praying, I was praying for the exact same thing as you." Charlie confirmed.

Joey beamed at Charlie and Charlie did too. Both were feeling very elated that they found each other; that both their prayers had been answered; that both fell in love and now together.

******

"Ruby, have you seen you sister?"

"No, Dad." Ruby answered, deadpan. She was tucking in on her cereal, when her father showed up looking for her missing in action sister.

"Where is she? She's been gone for how many days? Ross Asked.

Ruby kept eating, knowing that the questions were for her, but she pretended that it was a rhetorical question.

"Did you hear me?" Ross asked his youngest daughter annoyed.

"Yes, Dad." Ruby said using the same tone that she used earlier.

"Then why didn't you answer?"

"I thought it was rhetorical." Ruby lied.

"Well it's not. Now, mind answering me?"

"I don't know where she is. She just told me to inform her work that she's taking an emergency leave for a week." Ruby explained dully.

"What emergency? What happened?" Ross probed.

Ruby shrugged, deciding that she won't be able to finish her food with Ross around; she decided to just not finish her cereal and just go to school early.

"Where are you going?" Ross asked when he noticed Ruby getting up and placing her bowl in the sink.

"School."

"This early?"

"Yes! This early!" Ruby snapped and hurried out before Ross could say another word.

******

"So tell me, are you ready to come back to the bay tomorrow?" Joey asked, her arms around Charlie's waist from behind as she teaches Charlie how to sail Lily.

"No." Charlie answered honestly, "but, I know that I'd still have you tomorrow, so… I don't mind coming back."

Joey smiled and planted a kiss on Charlie's shoulder and tightens her arms around Charlie.

"You'll have me forever, Charlie." She whispered lovingly in the brunette's ear.

Charlie tilted her head on the side and looks at Joey.

"You'll have me forever too." She said looking straight in Joey's golden brown eyes, "I love you."

"I'm glad." Joey said and leaned to meet Charlie's lips for a brief contact, "because, I love you too."

Charlie smiled and this time, the one that closes the little gap between their lips for a searing and loving kiss.

******

"Do you think they'll come back anytime soon?" Aden asked out of nowhere, before taking a big bite of his apple.

"I hope so." Josie replied, while preparing something for them for lunch, "I don't want Angelo gathering a search party for Charlie." She joked, but couldn't help but feel a bit worried as she remembered the last time Joey went away, it took her months before deciding to come back.

"They'll come back." Gaby butted in, "Joey will not let Charlie get in so much troubled."

Aden and Josie turned to Gaby; both now knew for a fact about Gaby's feelings for Joey. Both were grateful for Gaby's selflessness and now, both were amazed at how much faith she still has for Joey. Although both Josie and Aden knew for themselves that Joey will never let Charlie in trouble especially not because of her.

"She loves Charlie too much to let that happen." Gaby added, flicking through her newspaper.

Aden nodded his head in agreement, while Josie just smiled knowingly.

"Question is, when?" Aden asked again, "the last time Joey went, it took her 3 months or so to come back."

"I have a feeling that it would be soon." Gaby answered, now playing with her cup of coffee.

"And why is that?" Aden asked playfully.

"Didn't Ruby said that Charlie only asked for a week off work?" Gaby answered chuckling, "It's been almost a week now, I have a feeling that those two will make an appearance, either today or maybe tomorrow." Gaby said,"Tomorrow being Friday."

Josie giggled while Aden blushed, secretly giving himself as smack in the head for forgetting and for looking stupid.

"Ok! Smarty pants!" Aden replied, poking his tongue out like a kid.

Josie continued to giggle and Gaby chuckling, throwing Aden a piece of scrunched up paper towel.

******

"Have you heard from Charlie?" Ross asked as he takes his seat across from Angelo who's having a lunch in the diner.

Angelo shook his head no.

"No. the last time I saw her was Saturday on her birthday party and that was it. Never heard from her since."

"Did you try calling her mobile?"

"Yes. Non-stop but, no luck. How about Ruby? Did she say anything?" Angelo asked hoping that Ruby didn't mention about their argument on that same day of Charlie's birthday.

"No. She didn't. Just that, Charlie asked her to inform the station about getting some days off work."

Angelo nodded, sulking.

"Do you know who Charlie is with?" Ross asked.

Angelo was quiet. He has his suspicions but couldn't say it yet 'cause he hasn't confirmed it. He was meant to see if Joey is around since that night at the party but his work always gets in the way. But today, he's determined to know, if his suspicions were true and if it was, he'll make sure that Joey loses their contact and be as far away from Charlie as possible. He cannot afford another hindrance with his relationship with Charlie. The only alliance he has is Ross and he isn't even sure how much of a help can Ross give him; the truth is he's not even sure about anything anymore, but one. He's sure he'll do anything to have Charlie and he'll do whatever it takes for that to happen.

"I don't know." Angelo answered quietly, "But I think I know, how I'll find out." He added and finishes his lunch.

Ross looks at Angelo curiously, but chose not to say anything. Angelo bid Ross goodbye, saying he has to go back to work, which Ross accepted and said his goodbyes, saying he needed to go somewhere as well. But before he let Angelo off, he asked;

"The engagement party this weekend? Is it still on?"

Angelo without any hesitations nods his head in confirmation, smiled and walked away.

'_I'll make it happen. Charlie is mine.'_ Angelo thought.

******

"Joey, is it not done yet?" Charlie asked, still seating on the bench with her eyes blind folded.

Since Charlie refused to be left alone in the room downstairs, Joey decided to just blind fold the brunette while she prepare a picnic style dinner that she had first planned back when Charlie tried to call off the wedding.

"Be patient, ok? Great things come to those who wait." Joey ordered, teasingly.

"Yeah. That, I agree." Charlie answered, thoughtfully with also a thoughtful smile on her lips.

Joey picked up on Charlie's tone and instantly knew what the brunette meant. Both of them waited all their lives to find each other and now that they do, both of them couldn't and wouldn't complain about the amount of time they waited because it was all worth it and they will never have it any other way.

"I know." Joey said knowingly, leaning in to give Charlie's lips a soft kiss and then swiftly untied the blind fold. "Surprise!" Joey whispered.

Charlie couldn't believe her eyes; in the middle of the deck was picnic cloth, a bucket with ice and red wine bottle in it, in the middle was a bowl of salad, and on each side across from each other were plates and cutleries for both of them. Also surrounding the deck was little lit up candles floating inside the glass of water. Everything was romantic and everything melts Charlie's heart.

"Joey… How…" Charlie was speechless.

Joey smiled and took Charlie by the hand and led her in the middle of the deck where the picnic was set up and their meal.

"I had a lot of time thinking about this about two or three weeks ago." Joey started while seating across from Charlie, "I came back form the city and we had a talk. Remember when you told me about your plan, to call off the wedding? It was that day, when I decided that after you call it off, I'll confess my love for you, but we both know what happened." Joey said, "Anyway, while you were preparing on meeting your father for lunch, I was preparing on how I'll tell you, so my plan was to give you the red chrysanthemum, which also means I love you," Joey paused and winked at Charlie, "and then bring you here, to Lily, to share an afternoon picnic with me and hopefully dinner too. But, since that day didn't go as I plan and you planned, I thought… well, I could do it now."

"Wow." Was all Charlie could say, thinking that if she'd been brave enough, she could've save both, she and Joey from all the heartaches they went through after that lunch she had with her father.

"Lucky I kept everything here." Joey added.

"I'm sorry." Charlie whispered, looking down, suddenly interested in looking at the cloth.

Joey frowned and her heart begun to panic.

'_Why is she sorry? Did she realize that what we're doing is wrong? Oh please, please, don't let it, be it'_ Joey thought.

"Why?" She asked meekly instead.

"It's just that, we could have had all this if I'm not that spineless." Charlie explained, her eyes close to tears.

Joey silently breathes a sigh of relief and moved to seat next to Charlie.

"It's ok. Everything has its own right time, so… I guess it wasn't the right time yet for both of us, back then." Joey said, while tucking a strand of loose hair behind Charlie's ear.

Charlie turned to look at Joey.

"But even then, I knew I love you." She said.

"I know." Joey answered reassuringly, "and I love you too. I'll love you forever." She promised.

Charlie then finally smiled and moves to capture Joey's lips. She doesn't think, she'd ever get tired of kissing Joey's lips and she knew she will never stop loving feeling those lips against hers, as much as she will never stop loving the owner of the lips. Joey.

Joey cupped both of Charlie's cheeks as she kissed the love of her life back. She kissed her with all her heart as if it was their first. Up to now, Joey still couldn't believe how lucky she got for actually having the one she wanted the most and it also never stop amazing her at how much her love continues to grow for the police officer with blue eyes that captured her heart at first sight, everyday.

After a while of passionate kissing, both reluctantly pulled away for air, but kept physical contact as they pressed their foreheads together, looking in each other's eyes, smiling.

"I'm dreading tomorrow," Joey admitted, still locked with Charlie's eyes.

"Don't." Charlie said, "you'll still have me tomorrow." Charlie gave Joey's lips a quick kiss. "And the day after and the day after and so on and so forth and… for as long as I live."

"I don't doubt that. I don't doubt you. I just---"

"We'll make it through." Charlie cuts off, reading what was on Joey's head.

"We love each other, we'll make it through." Charlie repeated.

Joey nods her head and wrapped her arms around Charlie. Charlie smiled and hugged the younger woman back, tightly around her arms.

******

Charlie and Joey eventually got to finish their salad and now peacefully seating next to each other, looking out on the open water. Joey's head on Charlie's shoulder and Charlie's arm on Joey.

"Jo, can we go to the church first tomorrow, before we face everyone?" Charlie asked.

"Sure. I was actually thinking of the same thing." Joey said, "great minds thinks the same, huh?" she added.

Charlie chuckled.

"I'm happy." Joey said quietly and thoughtfully.

"Me too." Charlie replied, "since I met you, even though there were hurdles and jealousy and a bit of heartaches, I was happy. 'Cause I met you and last week, when you sang on my… I mean, our birthday, I was even happier and now that I have and we're together, I know this is heaven."

Joey turned to look at Charlie. She looked her in the eyes and opened her lips but no words came out. She wanted to tell Charlie how much she changed her life, how much she loves her and how much Charlie makes her happy and complete, yet she can't seemed to find words that would be enough to let Charlie know how much she means to her.

"Dance with me?" she asked Charlie instead.

Charlie frowned, still has a smile on her face, looking at Joey amused.

"Dance with me?" Joey repeated.

"What? Are you serious?"

"Please?" Joey pleased, pulling off her puppy-dog-eyes look.

Charlie giggled at how cute and adorable Joey could be.

"You don't have to pull that face. But we don't have a music." Charlie pointed out.

"I got it covered." Joey said confidently.

Charlie smiled. Joey stood and reaches a hand for Charlie to help her get up. Once both were standing, Charlie wrapped both of her arms around Joey's neck, pulling the woman closer to her. Joey's arms were on Charlie's waist. Both started swaying, holding each other close; Joey then moved closer placing her lips near Charlie ear and begun to sing softly.

'_Lying here with you_

_Listen' to the rain…'_

Charlie smiled and pulled Joey much closer that they were almost hugging; relishing on the feeling of having Joey in her arms and her soft voice echoing in her ears.

'_Smiling just to see_

_The smile upon your face'_

Joey continues to sing, pulling her face away just so she could see Charlie's smiling face' so she could smile with her too.

'_These are the moments_

_I thank god that I'm alive,_

_These are the moments I'll remember_

_All my life,_

_I've found all I've waited for_

_And I could not ask for more…'_

Joey sings, thinking the words she couldn't form to express how and what she feels for Charlie were again, all conveyed in the song and she can't be more grateful for the song.

'_Looking in your eyes_

_Seein' all I need_

_Everything you are,_

_is everything to me'_

Charlie couldn't stop smiling and the happiness she feels were over flowing, that it got her teary. Every word in the song that Joey is singing, she could feel. It made her feel like what she feels for Joey, how Joey makes her feel were written into a song, that song.

'_These are the moments_

_I know heaven must exist'_

Both Joey and Charlie move closer and let their forehead touch as they continue to get lost in one another's eyes.

'_These are the moments_

_I know all I need is this,'_

Joey paused and brought one of her hand up to cup Charlie's cheek and caress it with her palm, still looking deep in Charlie's blue pools.

'_I've found all I've waited for_

_And I could not ask for more.'_

Charlie smiled and leaned in Joey's palm, placing a soft kiss on it.

'_I could not ask for more than this time together_

_Could not ask for more than this time with you,'_

Joey looks deeply in Charlie's eyes and so did Charlie; and almost whispering, Joey continued to sing.

'_Every prayer has been answered_

_Every dream I have come true_

_And right here in this moment_

_Is right where I'm meant to be_

_Here with you, here with me.'_

Joey still looking in Charlie's eyes and unconsciously tears escaped Charlie's, as she couldn't contain the joy she feels; Joey was quick to wipe Charlie's tears away. She didn't say anything; she knew what kind of tears were those. She knew, because she has the same, welling up in her eyes.

'_These are the moments I thank god that I'm alive,_

_These are the moments I'll remember all my life,_

_I've got all I've waited for_

_And I could not ask for more.'_

Charlie still smiling, with teary eyes, leaned in to kiss Joey's also teary eyes and as she did, the same kind of tears fell from Joey's brown orbs as the song comes to its end; and like what Joey did with her own, Charlie wiped it too. Joey smiled, no words were spoken, it wasn't needed. It was just them, holding each other close, just looking in each other's eyes like what they always do, getting lost in its depth, yet still found by one another's love. Because, these are the moment, they know heaven exits, 'cause, because of these moments they have, together, is the sole reason why they could never ask for more.

Joey then wrapped Charlie in her arms, tightly, crushing their bodies together, letting both of them feel each other's hears beating against one another; she kissed Charlie's shoulder and they brought her lips on Charlie's ears and softly whispered;

"I could not ask for more than the love you gave me, because it's all I've waited for and, I could never ask for more."

* * *

**Hello Guys! Did you guys miss me? I mean, this story? Hehehe… sorry for the type errors, I know there would be heaps as I rush this so I could give you guys an update for this story. Sorry it took so long, I got all excited with the new ones and I couldn't stop writing chapters for them. But, that doesn't mean I'm neglecting this and the others, of course not, I do have chapters ready for this too, just that I am going to update my story alphabetically from now on… lolz, so next update will be for 'the immortality of true love'.**

**Hope you guys are still enjoying this story. CJ will be back to Summer Bay next Chapter, so yeah.**

**Btw the song's title is 'I could not ask for more' and the version I like better is with Edwin Mccain… erm… I think. Lolz.**

**Thank you for everyone for the reviews and for reading this story together with my blah blah. Hehehe Cheers!**


	35. Chapter 35

"Welcome Home, Charlie!" Joey said, taking Charlie's hand in hers as they walk their way out of the dock.

Charlie smiled at Joey and intertwined their fingers together. Both stopped when they saw GT parked on the side of a tree. Joey jogged towards it, pulling Charlie along with her.

"Gaby didn't take GT back to the house?" Charlie wondered allowed.

"Nah, I bet Gaby drove it back here," Joey said. "Look, it's all clean," she added.

"She knew we're coming back today?"

"That's Gaby!" Joey replied while she bend down to retrieve the key hidden underneath the front's wheel cover knowingly and showed it to Charlie smiling.

"How did you---"

"We've known each other for far too long." Joey answered and hopped on to GT and handed Charlie the helmet.

Charlie took the helmet and stared at it, quietly, fighting back the feeling of jealousy threatening to surface. Joey noticed Charlie's face and reached for the brunette's hand.

"I love you," she said.

Charlie looks at Joey, feeling Joey's warm, soft, comforting hand squeezing hers reassuringly and gently.

"I love you," Joey repeated. "And only you."

Charlie saw nothing but sincerity in Joey's eyes and it caused her to smile automatically. It made her heart melt and made her more grateful for how easy for Joey to read her and how Joey knew exactly what to do to make her feel ok.

"I love you too," she replied.

"C'mon, let's go visit Father Nicolas."

Joey then pulled Charlie closer, urging her to hop on.

Charlie did as what Joey wanter her to do and found herself in her familiar position, seating behind Joey, wrapping both of her arms around the woman's waist. Joey was about to start the motor, when Charlie stopped her.

"What is it?"

"Where's your helmet?' Charlie asked.

"I gave it to you."

"What will you be using then?"

"Erm…" Joey swallowed hard but grinning sheepishly nevertheless. "I'll be careful." She said.

"Joey!" Charlie whined. "It's illegal to drive this without a helmet and it's dangerous."

"I know, but I only have one here." Joey reasoned.

"Here, wear this, I'll just walk." Charlie said, ready to hop off GT.

"Charlie, please. I promise I'll drive really slowly. Like, old lady slow."

"But, Joey…"

"Please…" Joey pleaded.

Charlie saw the look Joey was giving her on the side mirror. Sighing, Charlie complied but made sure that she has her arms around Joey's waist tightly. And all the while thinking to herself _'Oh my… I'm whipped!'_

Joey felt Charlie's arms around her and smiled knowingly.

"Ready, darling?" she asked.

"As I will ever be, honey!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Joey!" Father Nicolas greeted and welcomed the young woman in his arms.

"Father…" Joey smiled, wrapping the man in her arms. "Remember Charlie?" she asked as soon she releases the man from her hug.

"Of course," the priest said, smiling at Charlie. "How are you doing, Charlie?"

"I'm good, thank you." Charlie replied shyly.

All three then sat comfortably on each chair. Charlie watched and observed the closeness of Joey to the man in black and found her beloved adorable, being like a kid around the priest that she seemed to look up to.

"So what brings you?" The priest asked.

"I always come here," Joey argued.

"I know, child. But, not so much lately," The man said, smiling. "The last time was when you were so stressed about loving someone that you shouldn't."

Joey immediately blushed which didn't go unnoticed to Charlie.

"Yeah well…" Joey turned and gazed at Charlie next to her. "I fell in love."

Charlie smiled knowingly and was fighting the urge to reach for Joey's hand, oblivious that Joey was doing the same thing. The exchanged of looks between the two didn't passed the priest; Father Nicolas then realised that both women holds the same look; the look that he saw long time ago in Joey's parent's eyes; the look of such powerful love; and right there and then, the priest prayed for Joey and Charlie to be strong enough to get through the consequences they might have for having such strong feelings for one another.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later Joey and Charlie found themselves kneeling side by side, hands clasps together, eyes closed and praying solemnly.

'_Dear God, thank you for granting my every constant prayer, thank you for bringing Charlie in my life. I've never been this happy in my life before and I know you knew that, I know you were watching me and I'm grateful. I'm so very grateful for everything, for letting me meet the one you created for me, just for me, to love and hold. I know that in the process of having her, we will be breaking Angelo's heart, if we haven't already, and I honestly don't feel good about it, but I know that you have something in store for him. My only hope now is just he accept everything gracefully although I really couldn't count on that, I still want to hope, because I don't want Charlie to have a hard time dealing with all of this. I never want Charlie to go through some much just because of me. She already have given me so much and done so much for me, that I wish and hope I could make myself worthy for all of it; worthy of her and her love._

Joey slowly opened her eyes and turned to her side and gaze at the praying brunette beside her, smiling at the sight of her beloved peacefully talking to the heavens above.

'_God, thank you. I know I have been thanking you non stop, but I don't think I could ever thank you enough for giving me the most incredible woman I've ever met, aside from Mum and Ruby, of course. Thank you for letting me meet, know and have Joey. Thank you for allowing me to feel these feelings, the contentment, joy, happiness and love that being with Joey brings me. Thank you. And also, I want to ask for forgiveness. I've been so happy that I neglected the fact that I will be breaking someone's heart; Angelo's heart. I know all the fault is mine, because I'm selfish and I'm really sorry. Please, I know, I might be pushing my luck, but please, for just this one, I hope Angelo finds the one for him, that someone that can love him just as much as he can love her. He deserves it; he deserves to be happy too, like everyone does._

_I know Joey will be relieved when that happens, because although she doesn't say anything, I could sense that she's feeling guilty and she shouldn't; because she didn't do anything. It was all me. It was me and although it is no excuse, but I just… I love her. I just love her that much, that I wasn't able to think about anything else, anything at all, but her. I'm sorry for hurting someone, but I know, God, you know that I will never ever be sorry for loving Joey. She's the best thing that ever happened to me, and I know you already do knew that, you're the one that made her, created her for me, for me to love and her to love me.'_

Charlie then opened her eyes and turned, only to find Joey's eyes looking at her, gazing peacefully and smiling warmly at her. Charlie smiled back and reached for Joey's hand. Joey gladly gave it to Charlie who then intertwined their fingers together.

'_Thank you, Father. Thank you for giving me the best gift of my life; her and her love. Thank you for introducing me to my other half. Now I'm complete. Now I'm whole.'_

Joey and Charlie prayed in their head, eyes closed solemnly with their hands and fingers claps together as one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, I was enjoying my view from my room and guess what I saw?" Aden said as soon as he entered the kitchen.

"Some hot girls, running and sun bathing?" Gaby deadpans as she continued to look through the newspaper.

"No!" Aden said, "why do you always think that I perv on girls?"

Gaby lowered down the newspaper and eyed Aden knowingly. Aden sighed in defeat knowing he won't be able to deny it.

"Fine. Ok. Yes I do. But that's not what I meant to tell you guys." Aden said blushing.

Gaby put the paper up again, smiling and slightly shaking her head.

"Seriously, you guys bicker like an old married couple." Josie commented on the two while she makes herself a cup of coffee.

Gaby snorts at the comment, oblivious tot the thoughtful look that crossed Aden's face. Josie however noticed it.

"So, just to humour you, what did you saw?" Gaby said, turning her attention to her friend.

"Uhm… I saw the lily at the dock." Aden said almost close to just a whisper.

"Good! About time! I'm running out of excuses and lies to Angelo," Josie said. "He's been lurking at the shop always, asking for Joey."

"Why?" Gaby asked, "He doesn't know that Joey and Charlie are together, right?"

"I don't know." Josie said.

Aden remained quiet and lost in his thoughts.

Gaby nods and turns her attention back to the newspaper she's reading. Aden just stared quietly at the gorgeous blonde thoughtfully and Josie observed Aden, noticing how he gazes at the oblivious Gaby. Josie, smiling to herself, now thinking that she may have awakened a sleeping feeling in her friend's heart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Rubes, do you know when Charlie's coming back?" Leah asked as she hands Ruby her milkshake.

"I'm not sure, but if not today, then definitely tomorrow," Ruby answered and then asked. "Why?"

"Nothing, just, I'm tired of Angelo pestering me, asking about Charlie," Leah said. "Clearly I don't know much as he does. Why can't he ask you?"

"He knows I won't give him any answers."

Leah frowned at the younger Buckton, curiously.

"Why is that? I thought you're ok with him and Charlie?"

"I was. But then I realised how much of a jerk he is and now I'm not ok with them." Ruby answered straight to the point.

"What did he do?"

"Nothing," Ruby lied. "Just that he doesn't make Charlie happy and Charlie deserves to be happy."

Leah nodded and smiled.

"I get you. Anyway, I'm going back now, before Colleen bites my head off. Call me if you need anything." Leah said.

Ruby smiled at her housemate and nodded, thanking Leah.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you want me to drop you off first?" Joe asked as she and Charlie walks out of the church and to her GT.

Charlie shook her head, linking arms with Joey.

"Can we go to your place first and hang out?"

"Can't get enough of me, Huh? Ms. Senior Constable?" Joey teased and smiled smugly.

Charlie giggled and so does Joey.

"Someone got a big head," Charlie said.

"Yeah, tweety!"

"No. More like, Joey." Charlie teased.

"Hei!" Joey exclaimed, faking an offended look. "Are you implying I have a big head?"

"And what if I am?" Charlie challenged.

"If you are?" Joey stopped, beside her GT and looked at Charlie. "If you are, then I won't do any 'night favours' for you." Joey said smirking naughtily.

Charlie gasped playfully, faking a shocked face.

"You wouldn't!" she said.

"I would." Joey replied, hopping onto her bike.

"Fine! It'll be you lost too." Charlie said, hopping behind Joey onto GT

"Fine!" Joey repeated.

Charlie hen leaned in forward and wrapped her arms around Joey's waist, bringing her lips to Joey's ear.

"Fine…" Charlie repeated but using her sultry husky voice.

Joey swallowed hard, knowing how Charlie knew what that voice does to her.

"No more late favours…" Charlie whispered, still using the same voice. "No more…" she paused and took Joey's earlobe between her lips.

"So, not fine!" Joey said giving in; thinking no one on their right mind can blame her, who wouldn't give in if they have a gorgeous woman nipping on their ear.

Charlie smiled triumphantly.

"Big head," she whispered, letting go of Joey's ear.

Joey pout, defeated. Charlie could feel Joey pouting even if she couldn't fully see it on the side mirror.

"My gorgeous, sexy, big head," Charlie whispered again, kissing Joey's ear and placing her hand inside Joey's shirt, resting in on the woman's tones stomach.

Joey smiled, feeling the small beads of sweat forming in her forehead as her body continues to warm up under Charlie's touch.

"Want to… ahm…" Joey stuttered.

"Get out of here and to your… room?" Charlie asked, breathing in Joey's ear, kissing the woman down her pulse point.

Joey took a sharp breath in, when Charlie bit on her pulse point and then soothed it with the tip of her tongue.

"So, what is it gonna be?" Charlie asked.

Joey nodded her head, couldn't form a work as her voice got stuck in her throat. Charlie then removed her arms off of Joey and put on her helmet. Joey then finally released the breath she didn't realise she was holding in. She was about to start the motor, when again, Charlie leaned in and said;

"You were right, you know? I can never get enough of you."

With that being said, Joey started GT and drove their way back to her place, barely following the speed limit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Josie and Aden were both in the shop, while Gaby opted to stay in the house for a quiet, peaceful time for herself. In her hands were a sketchpad and pencil. It has been a while since she last draw, but thought, it always relaxes her and her mind whenever she does, so she decided to try it again.

Gaby was in the middle of sketching the landscape of the beach and too engrossed with her drawing that she didn't hear the sound of the motor that stopped probably in front of the house. Gaby was still deep in what she was doing and it wasn't 'till she heard a loud banged of the door, did she notice that someone came in.

Gaby went straight down and saw Charlie and Joey, lips locked with each other with what seemed like a very heated kiss and both of their hands all over each other; and as much as it still hurts, Gaby couldn't help but smirk at the sight of her friend and most probably girlfriend looking like horny teenagers.

"Ahem!" she made her presence notice and lucky for her it worked.

Joey and Charlie immediately turned to her direction and stepped away from each other. Both blushing and sporting the look of a deer caught in the light.

"Nice week?" Gaby asked smirking.

Joey was the one to recovered first and smiled sheepishly at her friend.

"Yes. Thank you." she said.

Gaby smiled and then turned to Charlie who remained silent and red.

"You know, Charlie, you chose the wrong profession," Gaby said. "Because I think you can definitely join the team of Olympians if you continue to swim like you did, back at the dock." Gaby teased, hoping to put Charlie at ease.

Gaby succeeded as Charlie flashed her genuine smile. It was then that Gaby realised why Joey got it bad for the police office; because with all the baggage lessened and seeing Charlie up close, Gaby could see how stunningly gorgeous Charlie is and she could definitely say that it for both the outside and the inside.

"Your heels and the painting are in Joey's room" Gaby added.

Charlie tried to read if Gaby was just being nice, but all she could see was the woman's sincerity, pretty much the same look when she helped her at the back of Surf Club.

"Thank you." Charlie said shyly.

"No problem. So," Gaby paused winking at both Charlie and Joey. "I'll leave you guys to it." She said teasingly, before turning and head back to her room.

Joey and Charlie looked at each other and began to blush again, but before the embarrassment get the better of both of them. Joey quickly grabbed Charlie's hand and led them up to her room, to continue back to where they were interrupted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can hear Josie and Aden are back," Charlie whispered, lying only in her birthday suit, against Joey's chest and arms around her, who was wearing the same.

"Sure you can," Joey teased, playing with Charlie's soft hair.

Charlie then playfully and lightly hit Joey's arm.

"Should we let them know we're back?"

"Gaby would do that." Joey said, kissing Charlie's head. "Stay?"

"Uhm?"

"Stay here for the night," Joey clarified.

Charlie tilted her head up to look and Joey and then nodded.

"Sure. I'll text Ruby later." She said, planting a soft kiss in Joey's lips.

Joey kissed back and then the what supposed to be a soft kiss developed to a heated one. Soon Joey's tongue found Charlie's, while hands started roaming one another's body, once again exploring the familiar body, feeling the familiar touch, texture and curves of each other.

"OI!" Aden knocked loudly on Joey's room.

Charlie and Joey immediately stopped and pulled away, both turned and looked at the luckily still closed door.

"You guys have been gone for a week. It'd be nice to grace us with your face." Joey bitted in, standing outside Joey's door with Aden, giggling.

"Alright, we're coming!" Joey shouted back, but made no attempt to move to get off the bed.

"No pun intended, I hope!" Aden teased, and then received a smack in the head from Josie.

Joey and Charlie started blushing again.

"C'mon, let's---"

"NO, let's stay here." Joey cut Charlie off, by kiss her lips again.

"But… they… want… to…" Charlie tried to get a word in between Joey's kisses.

"I… don't… care." Joey said as she deepened the kiss.

Sighing defeat, but still grateful, Charlie gave in. Joey took it as a cue to continue on what they're doing before Aden rudely interrupted them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two hours Later…

"Look who finally decided to show us their face?" Aden exclaimed as Joey and a blushing Charlie joined them in the lounge room.

"Shut up, Ade!" Joey said seating and pulling Charlie to seat beside her.

"So, how are you guys?" Josie asked.

"Josh, you didn't need to ask," Gaby butted in. "Look at them, they have the look of a newly-wed couple that just finished their honeymoon. You can totally see the after glow," she teased.

Joey blushed and Charlie got even redder, while Aden, Josie and Gaby burst out laughing.

"Stop making fun of us!" Joey said.

"This afternoon, when they came, I found them all over each other, as if they haven't done it all week." Gaby continued, "If I didn't came and interrupt them, I don't think we'll be able to seat in this room comfortably, nor look at this sofas the same way."

"Quit it, Gabz!" Joey whined, cuddling the very red Charlie, who tried to hide her face in Joey's neck.

Gaby smirked and put her hands up in mock defence, still laughing. Josie and Aden laughed along, taking in the fun of looking in Joey and Charlie's very red face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Angelo, I don't want a screw up!" Ross said.

Ross and Angelo have been talking for hours about what they should do about the missing-in-action Charlie and the party they both prepared for the next day.

"Do you think I want to screw things up?" Angelo replied, "I've been stalking people I shouldn't stalk and been focusing on these that I'm beginning to be a slack off in doing my actual job and for what?"

"Are you complaining? Look, here kid, you have no idea what I did, just so I could get my daughter to marry you!" Ross pointed out, "So don't waste it and don't complain! If you want her that bad, then work harder for it! Prove you're worth it!"

Angelo clenched his jaw.

"What did you even do? You and your daughter just argue and argue!"

"That's what you think."

"Because that's the truth!"

"Look, if I were you, I'll just shut up, before I regret helping you out," Ross warned.

"Help me with what?" Angelo asked irritated. He has been stressing about Charlie since she started acting beside her usual self and Ross playing all mysterious isn't want he needs.

"Did you know that the only reason why Charlie hasn't back out yet is because of me?" Ross challenged.

Angelo frowned.

"I need to guilt trip her!" Ross exclaimed, "I need to stoop that low and lie to my daughter!"

"What like?" Angelo asked confused.

"I don't have a fucking Alzheimer's!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Hah! 3 updates in one day! Go me! lolz… I hope you enjoy this chapter although it's more like just filler. I'm sorry for the type errors. And yeah thank you for the reviews and comment and the next story I'll update is Lil20's choice because just like Kim, Lil20 has something with the 'in' thing I guess these days… I won't get into details 'cause It's not my place to tell. Just that, my next update is for a good cause. Hehehe… 'till next update guys! Thank You again!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hello! I'm sorry for not updating this story for ages... (sorry Oniz) but here it is. Sorry again. I did try to update last thursday but like i said, after i typed it, the pc re-started by itself before i could save my work. so yeah. Btw who watched dancing with the stars? Esther got the highest score! wow! the dance was simple yet it looks good. and her hair do suited her... lolz... Anyweiz i let you guys get on reading. enjoy. hope the story still gets your interest :D cheers! sorry about the type errors and thank you for all the reviews!**

* * *

Charlie and Joe woke up on a Saturday morning, again, in each other's arms; both feeling that they could get use to waking up with each other. While Joey remained snuggled up in the crook of Charlie's neck, the woman's thought however were on asking Charlie to move in with her. Joey is aware that they are still in the early stage of their relationship, but she is also aware that she have never felt so strong for someone and she knows that having to have woken up in Charlie's arms in the morning and have the image of the brunette's beautiful face be the last she sees at night numerous times, Joey was sure that she wouldn't want to never have that again. She thought that after every issue has been dealt with, she would ask Charlie to share her home with her and hope that the police officer would agree.

Oblivious to Joey, Charlie was actually thinking of the same thing. Charlie thought, once she call the wedding off, she can ask Joey on their first proper date and maybe suggest if Joey would mind if they move in together. Of course it crossed her mind that it may be too soon for them, but Charlie knows that they are ought to be together and she is sure that they would eventually go through it, so she didn't see any reason why prolonged the wait. She thought after spending a week, day and night in Joey's arms, she knew and was sure that she wouldn't want to go back to sleeping alone and waking up along in her bed, knowing how much better it was to share the night and morning with the brown-eyed-beauty lying next to her.

Both Charlie and Joey smiled at themselves, as both got lost in their own thoughts and musings, unaware that both were thinking of the same thing.

After lying in, in bed and share a peaceful talk about anything and everything, like what they got used to doing, both decided to get up and join the trio in the kitchen, but not before planning on meeting later for dinner after everything is sorted with Charlie's Dad and Angelo.

* * *

"So, Charlie is calling it off today?" Aden asked, seating in the chair on the other side of Joey's office desk in the shop.

Joey decided to kill her time catching up on her work, while she waits for Charlie's news.

"Yup!" she said cheerfully.

"Why didn't you come with her? Why don't you guys do it together?"

"I offered, but she said she can handle it herself," Joey deadpanned.

"And you agreed to that?" Aden asked.

Joey then looks up from her paper works to face the curious face of her friend. Aden saw the look that his friend has on her face and knew straight away that he should explain.

"I mean, you do remember what happened the first time, right? You know, about what happened?" Aden said, talking about the first time Charlie decided to call it off which ended up with Joey crying her heart out alone in the middle of the sea.

"Ade, I know your worried but I trust her," Joey said smiling at Aden. "Besides we both agreed that facing Angelo together while things are not properly finalised with them is a bit… well, uncomfortable on top of us feeling guilty."

Aden nodded, not daring to challenge Joey as he could see that it would be a losing battle for him. He just settled in hoping that this time, the police officer would succeed in telling what she supposed and meant to tell.

* * *

"Charlie!" Ruby exclaimed seeing her sister walks in the door.

"Oh my GOD!" she squeaked as she ran and hug Charlie as tightly as she could.

"I missed you too, Rubes," Charlie said hugging her sister back while balancing the both of them so to not fall.

"How are things?" she asked.

Ruby let go of her older sister and went back to her seat.

"You owe me big time, you know?" She said.

"I know," Charlie agreed, seating next to Ruby. "And thank you!"

Ruby shrugged and waved off her hand, dismissing Charlie's thank you, as if it wasn't really a big deal. Well, it wasn't really a big deal for Ruby.

"How was your week away?" Ruby asked instead.

Charlie's smile got wider if that was even possible as her mind wandered back to her week with Joey. It was the best week/time if her life, equalling to when Ruby was born; and the thought of having those days everyday with Joey once everything is sorted only fuel Charlie's desire to get everything done and over with as soon as she possibly can.

"Ooookay," Ruby said chuckling. "Judging by that look on your face, I'll say you had a great time."

Charlie turned to her sister and smiled.

"Understatement," Charlie confirmed. "It was the BEST!"

Ruby started giggling again, amused by seeing this side of Charlie; happy without restriction. Simply happy.

"Good," she said. "Everything was worth it then."

Charlie frowned at Ruby's comment. She could see that her sister is really happy for her and that is why the statement earned a frown from her.

"What do you mean?" she asked worriedly.

"Nothing," Ruby said feeling bad for worrying her sister. "I just… well, you owe me BIG!"

"How big is BIG?"

"Uhmm…" Ruby pretended to be thinking, smiling cheekily to her sister to stop her from worrying.

"Let's see… having to face Dad almost everyday, answering the same question about your where abouts over and over again," Ruby paused, "BIG!"

Charlie laughed and so did Ruby. Suddenly, Charlie's face turned serious.

"I'm going to call the wedding off today," she said.

Ruby nodded.

"Well you better hurry up then."

Charlie once again frowned and Ruby saw it.

"Well, if you want to call it off, better hurry up before the party starts," she said.

"What party?" Charlie asked confused.

"Charlie, today is your supposed engagement party," Ruby explained. "Have you forgotten? You told me Angelo has been planning it before your birthday."

Charlie was quiet, berating herself for totally forgetting about the stupid engagement party that Angelo kept insisting of having.

"I gottah go, Rubes!" she said standing up, grabbing her keys.

"Goodluck!" Ruby called out.

Ruby though it was cruel, but then she knew Angelo doesn't deserve her sister and deserves that was coming to him. She actually thought that her sister was actually doing Angelo a favour, being considerate enough to go over to him instead of standing him up in front of the people close to them or knew about them. Ruby was actually invited to that party, although she knew that it was just because she is Charlie's sister, but even then, she really didn't plan on going.

"Oh and take care!" She added.

* * *

Joey was on her way to the diner when she received a call from Charlie. Smiling, she pressed the answer button.

"Hey gorgeous," she greeted.

"Hey hun, uhm… I might be a bit late, ok?" Charlie said, getting off her car and walking towards Angelo's kitchen door, as she could see some guest has arrived.

"Everything ok?" Joey asked worriedly.

"Yes. Yes, I just have to take care of all the mess and then I'll meet you. Ok?"

"Uhm… ok," Joey replied, still feeling worried.

"I love you," Charlie said as she stopped just a few steps from the door.

"I love you," Joey replied. "Good luck and I'll see you soon."

"You will," Charlie confirmed. "I love you," she said again before hanging up.

Outside the door, Charlie was gearing herself to knock when she heard voices from the inside and could easily recognised as Angelo's and Ross'. Frowning and curiosity getting the better of her, Charlie leaned in, pressing her ear against the door, trying to listen intently.

* * *

"Have you heard from Charlie yet?" Angelo asked, pacing back and forth.

In one hour the party will officially start even though some of the guests arrived early and are waiting in the lounge area. Angelo was getting anxious more and more as the thought of being the guy or more so the police officer that got stood up in his engagement party crosses his mind.

Ross shook his head.

"No."

"But she's your daughter!" Angelo said frustrated.

"I know!" Ross yelled back, "Nut, do I really have to do everything for you?"

"Everything? What is everything? You just lied to her and as much as I'm grateful for you doing that, let me point out that, that was only thing you did!" Angelo blurted out before he could think of what he said.

"Ungrateful bastard! If it wasn't for my approval, do you think Charlie would even give you a second look? No! If I didn't lie, there wouldn't be any wedding either!"

"Looks like there won't be…" Angelo muttered under his breath.

"Look, I lied to my daughter for having an Alzheimer's and as long as I can pull it off, I know she'll do as I desire," Ross said, as like Angelo started calming down as well.

However, it only took a minute after Ross's statement and both men heard a screeching sound of tires and car driving as fast as it could. Both Ross and Angelo went to look out the window and saw Charlie's blue car driving away from the house.

"SHIT!" both muttered.

* * *

Charlie was stunned at what she heard. She cannot believe that her own father would betray her let alone be that low and be that manipulative that he needs to lie and betray his own daughter. Running away from the door with tears in her eyes, the only thought in her head was to get to Joey as fast as she could and so she decided to drive straight away instead of giving the woman a call first.

* * *

Joey ordered herself another glass of wine. She's been waiting for Charlie for an hour and her nerves are starting to get the better of her in every tick of the clock. She trusts Charlie and even after the first time, she still doesn't doubt that Charlie could do it; it's actually Ross that she doesn't trust. She totally lost respect for the man and she doesn't care if he's the father of the woman she loves; for Joey the only thing she would be grateful for the arrogant man was the fact that if it wasn't for him, Charlie would not exist.

Gulping another from her wine glass, Joey again checked her the time and then checked the door. Seeing No Charlie, she continued to drum her fingers on the table.

* * *

Another an hour and half later…

Joey was fighting back tears, while trying to ignore or trying not to entertain the idea of ending up in the situation like the first time. She kept reminding herself that she trust Charlie and believe in her and that Charlie loves her and would never do it again to her.

"Joey, are you ok?" Leah asked.

Leah has been observing the florist for 2 hours and judging by the look on her face, Leah can only conclude that something must be bothering the woman who was known for being collective and calm and seeing her state, Leah knew something is wrong.

"Uhm… Yeah," Joey said. "Just waiting for Charlie."

Leah nodded.

"Well, she should be on her way. But if you need anything, just let me know," Leah offered and smiled.

Joey smiled back faintly.

Leah was about to return to the kitchen when her mobile came to life.

"Rubes!" Leah exclaimed, hearing the teenager on the other line in hysterics. "Slow down. I can't understand."

Joey's attention was immediately drawn to Leah's and her conversation on the phone after hearing Ruby's name.

"What?" Leah exclaimed, "Charlie? Ok, I'm on my way."

The moment Joey heard Charlie's name in Leah's distress voice, she instantly leapt to her feet not caring that she accidentally dropped the glass of wine causing for it to break. Leah turned to Joey hearing the glass hits the floor and saw Joey's pale face.

"What happened?" Joey asked with shaky voice.

"Charlie had an accident."

**

* * *

Am i evil for leaving it like that? :D**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hello! did you guys miss me? i mean the story? will you guys love me again, now that i updated? hehehe. Jokes. sorry for the delay, just had a bit of a confidence issue... :D anyways sorry for the type errors. oh and btw, if ever i happened to have a big head in the future, blame livefortheday! lolz! :D**

* * *

Joey couldn't remember when she arrived at the hospital; she couldn't even remember the ride. All she was aware of for the moment was she found herself shaking, holding the crying Ruby in her arms as she herself try to process everything in her head.

Joey tried to reason out why what happened happened but, found no reason at all. She was thinking of how she woke up with Charlie that morning and agreed to meet up again for dinner after settling everything and now… now, she found herself praying for all she was worth for the woman she loves to survive.

_How can this happen? Are we… am I being punish? Is this the karma for what we… I did; going after someone that was already with someone? _Joey questioned herself; _I should've come with her. I shouldn't have let her go alone._

"Where is she? Where is my daughter?"

Ross asked frantically as she entered the emergency followed by crestfallen Angelo.

Joey was pulled out of her thoughts by the frantic voice of a familiar man. She turned her head, and found Ross going hysteric with the desk nurse.

The nurse was about to ask the name of Ross's daughter when Ross saw her other daughter, Ruby clinging onto wedding planner; Joey. Ross without a second thought rushed towards her younger daughter with Angelo not far behind.

"Ruby what happened?" Ross asked towering over Ruby who has her face buried in the crook of Joey's neck.

Ruby slowly turned to look up and see her father, but found herself unable to answer; she felt like if she said it herself it would make it truer and so she just resumed her position in Joey's arms.

Ross saw emptiness in her younger daughter' eyes and was quickly reminded of Charlie's look when his wife passed away. Ross was then hit with pang of guilt and longing to be the one able to give Ruby the comfort and strength that the young woman obviously needs.

"Ms. Collins, what happened?" he asked Joey instead.

Joey was surprised to be addressed by the man with politeness but, decided not to put much thought in to it as it wasn't important to her at all; not even this moment; especially not the very moment.

"Something about a bunch of teenagers driving around under the influence of alcohol," she said timidly.

Ross nodded, keeping himself in place, fighting off the anger that is seeping in his veins, thinking a bunch of idiot teenagers caused her daughter to fight for her life.

Angelo remained silent and started pacing in the corridor. There was a lot going in his head and although part of him wants to head down to the station to charge over those kids that caused this havoc, a bigger part of him wanted to stay; to wait for the update regarding Charlie's state; to stay, to see her beloved Charlie.

-4 hours later-

Joey was still seated in her chair beside the younger Buckton fighting off tears. Ruby was still clinging on to Joey for support and comfort, sobbing softly. Ross was seating across from the women, his face buried in his hands. And Angelo was seated on the floor, head down, leaning against the wall.

No words were being exchange; there was just silence and soft sobs from Ruby.

Clock's hand continued to tick, seconds turned to minutes and minutes to hours. And finally, the door to the theatre opened, revealing Rachel in her operating gown.

All four automatically came to life; all stood up at the same time and approached the Doctor but it was Ross that spoke for them.

"How is Charlie?" he asked.

"She's out of danger," Rachel said.

A various sigh of relief could be heard; but Joey kept holding her breath as her eyes glued it sight on to Rachel's gown, smeared with Charlie's blood. Joey was never scared of blood, but seeing the red stains on Rachel's gown and knowing who it belonged to made Joey's knees to buckle and her head to spin.

"Charlie is a fighter but, I'm afraid… we won't be able to guarantee when she'll wake up," Rachel added.

And that was the last thing Joey heard before her world turned black.

* * *

It has been 3 days since that fateful day and still everything seemed to be just a blur to Joey. She spent those 3 days in her garden; not working on it or anything, just looking at her garden as she tried to absorb the events. Charlie still hasn't woken up and since that night, Joey willed herself to not come and visit after she herself left the hospital once she gained consciousness after passing out. Part of her wants to be there and wait for her Charlie to wake up but, another part of her is scared, feeling that it might have been her fault. Joey feels, that she might not have been the stupid kid driving the car in drunken state but, Joey has a strong belief in bad karma and at the moment that was the only reason she can come up with for why the accident happened; thus she felt responsible for Charlie's suffering.

She thought if she didn't pursue Charlie, Charlie wouldn't be on her way to break up with Angelo, thus she wouldn't be in that place at that time, ending her in the hospital bed with tubes in her body to help her with her life.

"Aren't you going to the hospital?"

Joey was startled to find Gaby seating next to her. Joey didn't realise that she was that deep in her thought that she didn't notice Gaby coming let alone sat next to her.

"What are you doing with yourself, Jo?" Gaby asked.

Joey shrugged.

"You don't' visit her and you're not even busy," Gaby pointed out. "Charlie needs you now more than ever, you know."

"Her family is there," Joey replied dryly. "… and Angelo."

Gaby turned sharply at her friend. She gets it that Joey is upset and worried but, she doesn't get Joey's logic at all.

"I thought you love her?" she asked annoyed at Joey's attitude and handling things.

"I do," Joey said. "I didn't say I don't."

"Then why are you here while Charlie's in the hospital fighting to get well?"

"Exactly why I'm here!"

Gaby frowned and eyed Joey, confusion written in her pretty face.

"We're brought up knowing the god's words," Joey started. "… the right and wrong; we did… I didn't something wrong and now Charlie's suffering the karma."

"I'm not following," Gaby said.

"Charlie's taken! She was getting married to Angelo for Pete's sake and yet… and yet I… I sort of... no; Not sort of; I did pursue her anyway! She ended up cheating on her fiancé because of me. We cheated on Angelo and now we're paying the prize; bad karma," Joey explained, tears in her eyes.

"Let me get this straight. You think that all this is your karma because you guys feel in love at the wrong time?"

Joey nodded.

Gaby nodded and then said;

"You're stupid!"

Joey turned sharply at her friend.

"How am I stupid?" Joey asked irritated. "How else do you explain what happened? If we didn't… if… she and I didn't happen, she won't be in that place at that time planning to break Angelo's heart!"

Gaby sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Joey, accident happens. It has nothing to do with her break if off with Angelo or you and Charlie falling in love for that matter. There was no other explanation other that it all happened because of some stupid idiotic teenager decided to drive in drunken state," Gaby explained. "Joey, you can't always give reason to what happened nor should blame yourself for something that has nothing to do with how you and Charlie felt/feel."

Gaby sighed again, placing her hand on Joey's lap.

"You guys might've had a bad timing falling for each other at the wrong time. But, like the accident, it was just happens. You didn't plan it, god knows you tried fighting it but, it was inevitable; you and Charlie are meant to be; you guys are bound to meed somehow, just happens that you met each other under a complicated situation.

"We could've waited till it was over with her and Angelo," Joey mumbled.

Gaby shook her head, trying to fight the urge to smack Joey in the head.

"Like I said, inevitable," Gaby repeated. "It's not karma, Joey. It was an accident. Stop beating yourself up over someone else's fault or I will literally beat you myself," she added.

Joey nodded, defeated by Gaby's thoughtful thinking as she smiled at her humour as well.

Silence once again descended and Joey couldn't decide if she should be grateful for the silence or not as the silence reminded her of the time she waited in the hospital. Shaking her head, Joey sighed heavily.

"I really should've come with her. I shouldn't have-"

Joey was interrupted by a hand hitting her in the head.

"Stop with the 'I should've' will you?" Gaby said annoyed.

"That was in the past. You should think about the 'now' and the 'now' is Charlie needing you! And I know that you're not asking but, I'm going to give it to you anyway and that is, I suggest you get your butt out of her and go see the gorgeous police officer or yours," Gaby said. "Who know, maybe sleeping beauty is just waiting for her true love's kiss," she added with a wink.

Joey couldn't help but giggle at Gaby's statement and then turned to smile at her friend. Gaby smiled back knowing what Joey's smile meant.

"You're always welcome," she said.

Joey remained smiling at her beautiful blonde friend and then leaned in to wrap Gaby in a tight embrace. Gaby hugged the raven-haired woman back and nods. After a while though, Gaby reluctantly pulled away from the embrace, not wanting that simple gesture of gratitude from Joey gets to her when it shouldn't. She still loves Joey to bits, but as always and would be, Gaby knows where she stands.

"You should go and visit Charlie now," she said.

Joey nodded and was on her feet in no time.

"I want to hear how she's doing so you better hurry before visiting hour's finishes," Gaby added.

Joey nodded again and smiled before jogging away.

* * *

Angelo sat quietly on the chair beside Charlie's bed in uniform, holding his beloved's hand.

"I'm sorry, Charlie," Angelo kept repeating as if chanting while holding Charlie's lifeless hand.

"I know you heard and I know that when you wake up, chance are you'll break if off with me. But, please Charlie… I love you. I hope you understand that I'm just that desperate that I'd be that low just so we could be together; just so I could be with you. I know it was selfish of me, but… we belong together Charlie. I know you'll see it give it a time and I know you believe it too or else you wouldn't give us a shot, let alone let it go this far," Angelo wiped the tear that escaped his eye.

"I love you Charlie," Angelo whispered watching at the brunette's motionless body in the bed.

"Please wake up, Charlie." He added now fighting back more tears.

According to Rachel, Charlie is out of danger and would wake up whenever she's ready. But like the rest that cares for Charlie, Angelo couldn't breathe out a sigh of relief until he sees Charlie's blue eyes again.

"Love, please wake up," he repeated kissing Charlie's hand.

* * *

"Ade, you can come out now," Gaby called out.

Not a second pass and Aden came out from one corner of the garden looking sheepish.

"How did you know?" he asked as he joined Gaby in Joey's gazebo.

"I could smell you," Gaby teased. "I caught a glimpse of your blonde spiky hair."

Aden nodded.

"Why didn't you join us?" Gaby asked.

"I didn't want to intrude," Aden answered. "I mean, I could hear what you guys were talking about and by the sound of it… you could hand Joey's issue alone, so yeah…"

It was then Gaby's turn to nod.

"Gabz…"

"hmmm…"

"How do you do it?" Aden asked turning to face his friend who was busy staring at the wholeness of the garden.

"Do what?"

"Be so selfless? How are you able to push Joey to Charlie when you love her too," Aden asked while thankful that Gaby wasn't looking at him. Because then he's free to admire the blonde's beauty.

Gaby shrugged.

"It wasn't easy as it looks but, I know I won't have her. She's not mine to have. I had my chance and I threw it away and now I'm too late," Gaby said sadness evident in her words and voice. "It's not right to sabotage what they have just because I want to claim back the chance that is had once had and lost. It wouldn't be fair."

Gaby then smiled to herself and then turned to finally face her friend.

"Like you said, I love her; thus I have to let go," she said. "Besides, they belong together… Charlie and Joey," she added.

Aden smiled.

"You really are a good person, do you know that?"

Gaby shrugged again.

"Yeah I know," she said acting smugly. "I'm great like that," she chuckled.

Aden continued to smile and gaze at the oblivious Gaby thoughtfully. Gaby continued to chuckle oblivious to her friend's meaning stare at her.

"Ga-"

"C'mon, let's go," Gaby said standing up completely unaware to what she unintentionally interrupted. "Josie's due to leave to city," she said pulling Aden to his feet.

Aden sighed secretly and let himself be dragged back to through the shop and to the house.

* * *

Joey tentatively entered Charlie's hospital room and relief flooded her when she found that no other visitors were there but, also got her heart broken at the sight of the still beautiful Charlie but looking very fragile in the hospital bed.

Joey walked silently towards Charlie's bed, after placing the bouquet of mix primrose and yarrow flower on Charlie's bedside table, and carefully sat herself on the edge of Charlie's bed taking hold of the woman's hand.

"Hi, Charlie…" Joey whispered while caressing the woman's hand.

"Sorry I didn't visit you these past days. I was… well… just like what Gaby said, I was being stupid," Joey admitted. "Charlie, I don't know if you can hear me but please… open you eyes," Joey pleaded tears welling up her eyes.

Joey pressed the back of Charlie's hand on her cheek and decided to try something she hoped would work.

'_All I am, all I'll be…'_

Joey started to sing, hoping that Charlie would hear her and wake up, remembering Charlie mentioning falling in love with her voice that even in her deepest of sleep she would wake as she would never ever want to miss out on hearing her sing.

'_Everything in this world, all that I'll ever need,_

_Is in your eyes, shining at me…'_

"I missed seeing you blue eyes; I miss being with you. Charlie, please… please wake up," she said.

'_When you smile I can feel, all the passion unfolding,_

_Your hand brushes mine… and a thousand sensations,_

_Seduce me 'cause I…'_

Joey turned Charlie's hand, palm against her cheek as she leaned on to it and relish on the warm feeling that Charlie's unresponsive hand still provides.

'_I do, cherish you,_

_For the rest of my life, you don't have to this twice,_

_I will, love you still,_

_From the depths of my soul, it's beyond my control_

_I've waited so long… to say this to you,'_

Joey pressed her lips in Charlie's hand; her eyes although cloudy with tears never left Charlie's close ones.

'_If you're asking, do I love you this much.._

_I do…'_

Charlie could feel her heart beat a little faster that the normal rhythm and then from somewhere, she could hear a voice; singing. Charlie listened carefully, she thought the voice was nice; beautiful and even the song. Charlie continued listening until she felt herself being drawn to where the voice was come from and as she moves she suspects she's coming to it closer as the voice gets clearer; and it was then Charlie noticed how familiar the sound of the voice was to her. She could feel her heart beating more and she wondered.

'_In my world, before you_

_I lived outside my emotions, didn't know here I was going,'_

"Am I singing this song? Is the song made for me?" Charlie asked herself as she continued to listen, never once questioning where she was and what she was doing there.

'_Till that day, I found you_

_How you opened my life, to a new paradise…'_

Joey could feel a sod threatening to surface from her. She was crying now, unable to stop her tears as she recall her life before Charlie and her life with Charlie; she feels that even though she knows that Charlie would live, those hours that she waited in the corridor with Ruby in her arms, those hours that she could only hold on to hope that Charlie would make it, those were the second worst hours of her life. She didn't want to experience it again; she didn't want to re-live a life when she felt like she'll lose Charlie; she didn't want to re-live the thought of living a life without Charlie as she knows she'd rather die.

'_In a world torn by change, still with all my heart,_

_Till my dying day…_

_I do, cherish you_

_For the rest of my life, you don't have to think twice_

_I will love you still…'_

Joey paused as she wiped her tears away, still holding onto Charlie' hand.

"No! Why did it stop? Don't stop… continue singing please," Charlie said looking around at the dark place she's in, looking for source of the melodic voice.

'_From the depths of my soul,'_

"ahhh…" Charlie sighed and smiled as the singing continued.

'_It's beyond my control_

_I've waited so long, to say this to you_

_If you're asking, do I love you this much…_

_I do…'_

Joey stopped and again plants a kiss on Charlie's hand.

"Wake up, Charlie," she whispered. "I love you." She said as she moved and leaned in to give Charlie's lips the softest feather like kiss.

The singing stop and Charlie was protesting, asking why it stop. She turned around and around, searching where the voice came from and she didn't see anything and didn't anything. Charlie then panic, now realising the darkness around her; she felt lost and alone now that the voice is gone and with that, Charlie opened her eyes.

Joey glanced back up to Charlie after kissing the brunette's lips and gasped, seeing Charlie's ever beautiful blue eyes, open and staring blankly at hers.

"Charlie," she breathes. "You're… awake," she said finally able to smile genuinely that she's sure reached her eyes.

* * *

**The song's title is "I do" the singer: i cant remember! :P**

to the Australian readers, do we have a new PM yet or was it a hung vote?

BTW... i was reading the past reviews i had and boy i missed those nick that i dont see anymore... and also Carrie... are you still reading? When will you update your "Right Kind Of Wrong?"


	38. Chapter 38

**Hello! So, i didnt realise that i haven't updated anything of my story since Sept. tsk tsk... anyway, here's an update. Thank you for all of yous who are still reading my story! And i hope I'm still keeping you guys interested... if not, please let me know. Again sorry for the type errors.. and... anyone wants to greet me belated happy birthday? hehehee.. anyweiz, cheers! i'll let you guys get on reading!**

* * *

"Charlie… you're awake," Joey murmured.

Charlie looked blankly at the very beautiful stranger in front of her; gazing at the brown orbs that help concern and worry. Charlie blinked more as she pulled herself out of the brown-eyes-induced daze and looks around the room.

"Where am I?" she whispered, asking herself more than the woman with her.

Joey pulled away, giving Charlie her personal space, worry and hurt masked her face.

'_What's wrong? She didn't even recognise me?'_ Joey asked herself as she sat herself on the chair beside Charlie's bed.

"You're in the hospital," she answered in whisper.

"Why?" Charlie asked, once again looking at the very attractive stranger. _'She looks very very familiar. Who is she?_' she asked herself.

"You had an accident 3days ago," Joey explained.

Charlie nodded.

"And… uhm… not to be rude but… what's your name?"

Joey sharply turned to look up at Charlie; hearing Charlie's question, answering and confirming her own, broke Joey's heart. It broke her heart not because Charlie couldn't remember, but because it showed the severity of the accident.

'_What if she doesn't end remembering me?'_

Joey unconsciously bit her lower lip as the tried not to let the tears fall from her eyes. Charlie noticed the woman's obvious distress state and the obvious hurt in her beautiful face; and Charlie doesn't know why but she hurt as well, looking at the woman who was willing herself not to cry. It pained her more unexplainably, compared to her headache and very sore body.

"I'm sorry," she murmured automatically and tried to seat herself up to reach for the broken woman.

Joey saw what Charlie was trying to do and so she stood and stops the woman.

"Don't move," she said, involuntarily holding Charlie's hand.

Charlie automatically relaxed at the familiar, loving touch of the brown-eyed-stranger.

"What's your name?" she asked again.

"My name is Joey," Joey said and tears fell from her eyes. "I'll go get the Doctor for you," she added and hurriedly left Charlie's room.

* * *

Once outside, Joey unable to support her own body, leaned in against that close door of Charlie's room, as she finally let her tears freely fall; devastated that Charlie, although it wasn't her fault, didn't lessen the hurt that Joey felt, knowing that the love of her life couldn't remember her.

* * *

Charlie stared at the now close door, unaware of the tears that streamed down her own face.

"Joey," she whispered in her now empty room, trying to remember where she heard that name before or where she saw the beautiful stranger before.

The face that she couldn't remember but felt so attached to…

* * *

"How are you feeling, Charlie?" Rachel asked.

Ruby, Ross and Angelo are now present in Charlie's side. As soon as Joey informed Rachel that Charlie had woken up, she phoned Ruby straight away and then decided to go home, thinking she won't be needed in the hospital; not when Charlie couldn't remember who she is and what she is in her life.

Ruby after receiving the call from Joey, excused herself in class and reluctantly advised her father of Charlie's condition, whom she assumed advised Angelo. And now, all three of them are present in Charlie's side, with Ruby seating next to Charlie on her hospital bed.

"Like I've been hit by a car," Charlie answered.

Rachel smiled at Charlie's attempt of humour, knowing full well that the Police Officer was just trying to lift the mood.

"That's understandable," she said. "Now Charlie, can you tell me what do you remember?"

Angelo and Ross both tensed at the question, knowing what Charlie discovered just before the accident. Ruby remained oblivious to it, looks at her older sister expectantly.

Charlie frowned and tried to remember what she can but came up blank. She doesn't know what she supposed to remember. She remembers her name that was given; she could remember Ruby of course, and her Dad and her boyfriend Angelo.

"My name," Charlie started, "my sister Ruby, my dad Ross and my boyfriend Angelo," she stated.

"I remember you as my friend Rachel and Leah as my housemate and her son VJ; I remember being a police officer…." Charlie paused, "I don't think I've forgotten anything."

Rachel nodded as she scribbles on her notes.

"Oh, there's one thing," Charlie added. "There was a woman here earlier when I woke up. I feel like I know her, I think I saw her from somewhere but I couldn't be sure."

Rachel, Ross, Angelo and Ruby looked at Charlie frowning.

"Joey?" Rachel queried.

"Yes," Charlie answered. "Joey. She was here and… well… maybe we're friend but I don't remember her. Where is she by the way?" Charlie asked expectantly.

Rachel eyes Charlie. Ross and Angelo looked at each other, although it was only Angelo that was able to feel relieved. Ruby gasped at her sister's revelation.

"She's your friend and your wedding planner," Ruby informed her sister, leaving out the part that she was actually in love with the said woman.

It was now Charlie's turn to frown.

"My wedding planner?" she asked looking at everyone.

Everyone nodded.

"I'm getting married?" Charlie asked again, surprised and bordering on panicking.

"We're engaged, Charlie," Angelo stated.

Charlie gasped in shock and was pretty sure that it would be the perfect time to have a panic attack. Charlie felt her headache intensified as she process the information of her being engage to Angelo; sure he's her boyfriend but as far as her memory could go, she doesn't remember every loving Angelo the way she should. And so, to have known that she was bound to marry him… Charlie was devastated to say the least and to put it mildly.

"I… I can't remember," Charlie said.

* * *

"How was the visit?" Gaby asked when she saw Joey entered the house.

Joey ignored the question and went straight up to her room. Now more than anytime did she want to be alone. She thought back to how close she and Charlie to being freely together, only to be pulled back to square one. She looked at the dried ambrosia that she framed and placed on her bedside drawer, tears freely falling from her eyes.

Joey took the framed flower and gaze at it. She and Charlie tried to fight their feeling, they tried to ignore it and move on to their normal life before each other came to one another's life and completely alter it. Joey thought back to what kind of heartache she and Charlie had endured in the process of avoiding their feelings, to finally giving in to it and let themselves fall into the bliss of loving each other. Joey remembered how it crossed her mind that she wouldn't have it any other way, because it led her in Charlie's arms. That whatever happened, they must've done something or she must've done something right, that made her end up in the loving arms of Charlie Buckton.

But now, now… with the accident just as Charlie decided to finish it off with Angelo and her not remembering her; now Joey was not sure what to make out of the things.

'_Surely it shouldn't be this hard and painful if… if it's really meant to be,'_ she thought.

"Joey?"

Joey looked up to see Gaby's head poking in, inside her room, interrupting her from her painful musings. After seeing Gaby, Joey without a word averted her eyes back to the frame in her hands.

"What's wrong?" Gaby asked, inviting herself inside Joey's room and took it upon herself to seat next to her friend.

Joey remained quiet. Gaby nodded.

"That bad, huh?" she commented.

Finally, Joey turned to look at Gaby and there… against her will, threw herself in Gaby's arms and burst out in tears; crying shamelessly and clinging onto Gaby as if her life depended on it, letting herself cry her heart out, hoping earnestly that her crying would lessen the pain that she's feelings.

Gaby bit her lower lip and held Joey in her arms; running her hand up and down the woman's back. Once again, noting how she had never seen Joey so broken before and all these was because of loving the infamous Charlie.

After a while of Joey crying and sobbing and Gaby providing Joey comfort that she needed; Joey's tears and sobs finally subsided, leaving her very exhausted.

"Better?" Gaby asked tentatively.

Joey nodded, still clinging on to Gaby's for dear life. Gaby waited for Joey to explain her outburst and fortunately for her, she didn't have to wait long.

"She woke up," Joey whispered.

Gaby frowned. She expected to hear Charlie got worst, reason for Joey's breakdown. Now she's confused.

"She doesn't remember me," Joey added.

"Oh," Gaby mumbled.

"Amnesia?" she asked.

* * *

"Amnesia?" Ruby asked.

Ruby, Ross and Angelo were outside Charlie's room, discussing Charlie's condition with Rachel.

Rachel nodded.

"A rare case of amnesia," she confirmed. "This type of amnesia is called anterograde amnesia. This form of amnesia is characterized by the inability to remember new information. Charlie remembers her names and the people that she had known for a while or events prior to the accident with clarity. However she couldn't remember her recent experiences and the people together with it," Rachel further explained.

"But how come?" Ruby asked again.

"I'm not quiet sure how to explain. But, in the simple term, there's an area in our brain responsible for memories. There's the long-term memory and short-term memory. The recent event from Charlie's life haven't been registered in the long-term memory and due to the accident, the short-term memory part had been disturbed. It caused Charlie to forget the most recent memories she has."

"Will she get her memory back?" Angelo asked.

"There's a chance that she could and there's a chance that she wouldn't be able to. I think it really depends on how hard the impact was on her brain," Rachel said.

Angelo nodded. Half of him wants Charlie to gain her lost memory back and the other half was somewhat relieved that there would be a chance that she won't and for him, it's like another chance for him and Charlie to build their falling relationship back on track.

Ross didn't know what to feel. The lie he made to get his daughter to do what he wants was now being somehow experienced by her daughter herself and Ross didn't know how or what to make of it.

Ruby turned and willed herself to face her oblivious sister. She couldn't believe what she just heard. Charlie had just found her happiness only to be taken away from her, together with it, her memory.

"Hi Sis," Ruby greeted stepping inside the room, leaving her father and Angelo to talk to Rachel.

"How are you feeling?"

"Confuse?" Charlie answered, still getting her head around the idea of being engaged.

"Did I really got engage with Angelo?" she asked.

Ruby seats on the side of Charlie's bed and nodded reluctantly.

"Well… I'm guessing I'm 'that' into it, seeing I actually had a planner," Charlie mumbled, remembering the attractive woman when she opened her eyes.

"I want to see her," Charlie declared.

Ruby frowned at her sister.

"Who?" she asked.

"I want to see my wedding planner," Charlie clarified.

Charlie didn't know why, but something inside her, yearn to see the brown-eyed-woman; something inside of her, longed to see her beautiful wedding planner.

"I want to see Joey."


	39. Chapter 39

**2nd Update of the night! Like what i said in Send My Love To Heaven, it has been 365days since i first posted the first chapter of this story. I remember getting thrilled when i had my first review from 'ashikinz' (i wonder where you are now). Anyways this story is by far the favourite out of all the ones that i posted... i can't believe that until today, i sitll receive some alert that someone put it as their favourite or on alert and I THANK YOU!**

* * *

It has been 3 days since Charlie was released from the hospital and so car, she had done nothing but be in the house and be in her off mood. She wasn't used to being helpless and she sure didn't like to be a burden to anyone; especially her sister and her housemate; although, both insisted that she wasn't and shouldn't think it like that.

Also in those 3 days, Charlie couldn't help but be frustrated that every time she tries to remember the things that she hopefully 'temporarily' forgotten, she just couldn't remember a thing. And for some reason, every time she tries, her mind would always go back to thinking of the woman she opened her eyes to; the woman who she secretly hope would visit again. She couldn't explain why, but her instinct tells her that if ever she was missing on a memory of just a year (still hopefully), Joey –the woman with brown eyes; her wedding planner and florist was the highlight of those lost memories.

* * *

"Aren't you going to visit Charlie?" Aden asked as she entered Joey's office.

Nowadays, his friend hardly talks, hardly out of her office or even house. Sometimes, he would catch her walking around her garden of a shop at night and would in the gazebo for god knows how long; there were times when Aden was so tempted to follow Joey but he thought, the reason why Joey does the things she does, was because she wanted to be alone and Aden won't deny his friend that. As well as he wouldn't deny it that the Joey he, Gaby and Josie was seeing was a Joey that none of them had seen before.

Joey looked up to her friend and shook her head and then looked back down again to her paper works.

"Ruby was here the other day," Aden said as he sat himself on the spare chair. "She was looking for you but you were sleeping… I think… I guess. She said Charlie wants to see you."

Joey looks up to Aden sharply.

"She war? She remembers me? How come you didn't tell me sooner?"

"Whoa. Whoa. Slow down there tiger," Aden teased; for a moment there he saw the life back in Joey's eyes.

"We didn't tell you 'cause none of us –for the last few days, had seen you. Seriously, you're like the modern version of a cavewoman. Anyway, she just mentioned about Charlie wanting to see you; nothing about her remembering whatever."

Joey sighed and again Aden witnessed the sadness in Joey's nowadays dull eyes.

"Jo, I know things are difficult but, I don't really understand your way of dealing with them," Aden said. "You were never like this."

"Maybe because I haven't felt these things before," Joey mumbled. "Because I haven't loved anyone like this before," she added slumping back to her chair, looking defeated.

"I don't know what to do," she continued. "I don't have any idea of what do to or how… I want to sail away again like what I always do when things get tough, but… I couldn't… I can't… I wouldn't. I can't leave Charlie."

Aden nodded, listening and happy that finally, Joey was talking and opening up.

"I want to visit her. Really do. I want to see her and take care of her but, how? She doesn't remember me and I know it's not her fault but how do I show up there all caring and worried for her when I'm a complete stranger to her? And… it hurts. It's not her fault, but it still hurts."

Joey sighed again and wiped the tears that feel from her eyes. Aden remained silent.

"We were finally moving forward and then all of a sudden we were pulled back to zero. It's like, something; someone up there didn't want s to be together. I don't know what do to anymore."

Aden nodded and then stood and walked towards Joey, stopping just next to the woman's chair. Joey turned her body to Aden's side knowingly and wrapped her arms around the blonde man's waist, burying her face on Aden's muscled stomach. Aden placed one of his hands on Joey's shoulder and the other one at the back of Joey's head.

"You have to pull yourself together and be strong for yourself and for Charlie," he said. "At times like these, is when you need to be stronger; at times like these, is when you need to prove just how much you love her. If you gave up, if you doubt… then maybe all doesn't worth it."

Joey nodded, aware that she's soaking her friend's shirt with her tears.

"But why does it have to be so hard?" she whispered.

"Because if it's easy, you'll never value it as much if it was hard," Gaby interrupted.

Both Aden and Joey turned to the blonde woman entering the office, oblivious that Gaby had been there for a while listening to their conversation.

"When you work hard on getting something, you treasure it; you value it because you know how hard it was to have; that if you lose it, there's a change of losing it forever. Whereas if it was easy, you'll let it go easily too. Because you know you have it again if you want to," Gaby said while walking in inside the office.

Aden nodded in agreement. Gaby smiled at Joey. Joey wiped her tears away and smiled at both of her friends; again thanking heaven for giving her such great friends.

* * *

Angelo just finished his shift and now found himself seating awkwardly next to Charlie who had been nothing but be snappy at about little things.

"How was you day been?" Angelo asked.

"I had to stay in the house by myself, boring myself to death 'with' these crutches to hover around, how do you think my day had been?" Charlie snapped again.

She didn't really mean to be mean and take her frustrations out to Angelo but, she couldn't help it. She has to stay in the house for the next how many days and be a burden to her housemates and on top of it; she was missing her most recent memories. Also, Joey, her supposed wedding planner –who according to Ruby had become very close to her hadn't visited her again.

"I'm sorry," Angelo started. "I know it's hard but you don't have to be so snappy all time."

Charlie sighed and nodded feeling guilty.

"You're right, I'm sorry," she apologised.

Angelo accepted and scooted closer to his fiancé, tentatively wrapping an arm around Charlie's shoulder. Charlie felt Angelo's arm and she know that he was just trying to comfort her but, for some odd reason, it didn't feel quite right at all; like it wasn't Angelo's arm she wanted, although she couldn't point out whose arms it was she was missing; Angelo's arm around her just made Charlie feel more uncomfortable than she had been.

"What if I don't get my memory back?" Charlie asked, letting the arm around her stay there. She didn't know what else to do about it anyway.

"Then we'll make new memories to replace those you have lost," Angelo replied.

If being honest, Angelo felt like it would be best that Charlie lose those memories for good. Because then, it'll be a clean plate for him, where he could start over again without Charlie ever knowing what she had found out before the accident.

Charlie sighed. She knows that Angelo's statement meant to be sweet, that they could create memories together again. But somehow, it made her feel like Angelo didn't at all care of what she feels; of how lost and incomplete she would be, knowing a piece of her life had been taken away from her; like a chapter of her book had been ripped and she would never get to look back to read it again and remember what it was like.

Charlie shook her head.

"Then I would be incomplete for the rest of my life," Charlie countered. "It doesn't matter if those memories were good or bad… it was still part of me; of my life. And I still want to remember them."

This time it was Angelo's turn to sigh.

"I told you what I know," he said. "We got engage. I proposed to you in the police station because I know that even thought it's your work place, it was nevertheless you second home. And then we met Joey and made her our wedding planner. She set the date to April next year but your dad convinced you to move it on December so now, our wedding would be on December."

Charlie frowned.

'_How did I ever agree to marry him? How did Dad convince me to make the wedding sooner? What did I get myself into?'_ Charlie wondered quietly in her head.

Silence followed Angelo's shortened version of Charlie's a year of memory and soon Angelo decided to head home. He couldn't bear the uncomfortable silence and he wasn't thick enough to ignore or not notice the fact that he seemed to not say the right things which resulted of him failing to comfort the woman he loves most.

Charlie couldn't be more grateful when Angelo left. She was sure bored to death the whole day being alone but Angelo's visit made Charlie appreciate being alone and would gladly take that option against another supposed bonding time with Angelo.

After Angelo left, Charlie went straight to her room. She planned on waiting for Ruby to come back from her study session with Annie, but after her somehow stressful time with her supposed fiancé, Charlie decided to just head to bed early, even though she knows she won't be sleeping until later in the night.

* * *

Joey was lying on her bed which was unusual for her considering how still early it was, but nowadays, time didn't really matter to her; In her hand however was the framed dried flower that Charlie gave her months ago. Joey had been staring at it absently just like the last few days, while holding a piece of paper in her other hand, where she wrote the poem for Charlie way back; the poem where she unconsciously admitted her unrealised feeling for Charlie then.

Sighing, Joey put both items on her bed side table and then curled into a foetal position; with her mobile phone in hand, Joey went to her gallery section and then went through her pictures with Charlie, letting their memories flood her head while allowing her tears to flow from her eyes.

* * *

In her room, Charlie started at the dried flowers on her bedside drawers. It looks familiar and she could feel that it has a significant meaning to her or else she won't be keeping it, but to her frustrations, she still couldn't remember a thing so it was expected that she wouldn't know about those flowers except that it signifies something to her.

Sighing, Charlie took her broken old phone and her new one. Due to the accident, her mobile -that might've had some pictures or messages that could help her remember things, got all crushed beyond repair, but luckily by some miracle, her sim card was very well intact which allowed her to use the sim again that held all her contacts information.

Playing with her new mobile phone, scrolling through her contacts' details and number, her finger automatically stopped when it reached a particular name. Charlie stared at it for a while wondering what kind of force made her stopped and be drawn to that certain name. Staring at the name on the screen, Charlie took a deep breath and made her decision.

* * *

Joey was still absorbed in looking through the pictures of her and Charlie when her phone vibrated in her hand. Despite herself, wanting to ignore the message, she reluctantly left gallery to go to her inbox.

'_Hi Joey… how are you? –xxx C'_

Joey's heart instantly went into over drive. She expected a text from everyone but not Charlie, knowing her condition. Nevertheless, a smile didn't fail to cross Joey's lips and immediately as soon as she recovered, hit the reply button.

Charlie had been berating herself for the lame message she cam up with and stupidly sent to Joey. But the moment her phone vibrated, Charlie breathes out a sigh of relief and eagerly opened the message.

'_Hello Charlie, I can't say I'm at my best but I can say that I'm a lot better now. How 'bout you? How are you feeling my beloved Senior Constable? –xox J'_

Charlie automatically smiled at Joey's reply. She couldn't explain her feelings, especially how she just had to read the 'beloved' part over and over again just so she could at least understand why she suddenly feels giddy. But before she could go on full dwell on it, she decided to reply back; putting what she feels as because as Ruby mentioned before 'she and Joey were really closed'.

'_Still suffering from a little memory lost. But I guess I'm better now compared when I was in the hosp. Did I disturb you?- xxx C'_

Joey ready Charlie's reply and her heart broke with the knowledge of Charlie suffering and want nothing more than to drive to Charlie and lock her in her arms to hopefully make her feel better.

'_No. Not at all. I'm happy you texted me. Do you mind if I call you instead? –xox J'_

'_I'll be waiting… -xxx C'_

-came Charlie's almost instant reply that made Joey giggle; something she had not done in a while. Composing herself and taking a deep breath, Joey then hit the call button.

* * *

**Want more? Please try and see the 3rd story i posted here IMMORTALITY OF TRUE LOVE. A little birdie told me there's a new chapter there as well... :D**


	40. Chapter 40

**Hello! So this would be the Thursday update for my fic. Been a while since i last updated this one, huh? Reason is, I write whatever idea i have for certain fic while i have them. it's hard to get it back once it's gone. So, that explains why i only update the all for the wrong reason. My idea usually is for that one. But of course i wont stop writting this one, not unless you dont want to read it anymore. Just let me know, ok? Also, thank you for the last reviews i received and also to maureen, as i said i will update this and here it is.**

**Sorry again for the type errors. Hope you guys enjoy. Cheers!**

* * *

-Previously-

_Joey ready Charlie's reply and her heart broke with the knowledge of Charlie suffering and want nothing more than to drive to Charlie and lock her in her arms to hopefully make her feel better._

'_**No. Not at all. I'm happy you texted me. Do you mind if I call you instead? –xox J'**_

'_**I'll be waiting… -xxx C'**_

_-came Charlie's almost instant reply that made Joey giggle; something she had not done in a while. Composing herself and taking a deep breath, Joey then hit the call button._

* * *

Charlie waited and when her phone came to life she felt somehow excited. Joey's name was flashing on the screen and she watched it before pressing the answer button –she didn't want to seem too excited even if she really was.

"I thought you'll never pick up," Joey teased from the other line.

Sure this wouldn't be first time that they conversed over the phone but this is the first time after a long while –not adding the fact that Charlie doesn't remember Joey at all. Joey although would never admit it, she felt as excited too if not nervous and she tried to covert it with her humour.

"I thought 'hello' is the greeting for phone calls?" Charlie teased back. She doesn't know why and she won't be complaining either, but she felt elated just by hearing the very familiar voice of the woman on the other line.

"They changed it when you were sleeping," Joey said giggling a little.

Charlie giggled with her. '_The girl knows her come backs'._

"And by '_they'_ you mean '_you'_?"

Joey's smile got bigger. It felt like the old times.

"What? Run out of come back there florist?" Charlie quips nonchalantly.

Joey frowned at that. _'Has her memory… could it be?'_ she thought.

"You learned fast," Joey commented like she did before, her heart beating twice as fast. She didn't want to get her hopes up but, she couldn't help it.

"Learn fast? Huh?" Charlie replied, confused although the statement sounds familiar.

There, Joey's hope crumbled. Charlie doesn't remember. She just expected too much. Joey silently sighed.

"Nothing," she replied quietly. "It's just… for a moment there it thought…"

Charlie understood.

"Do we always… I mean, do we always talk this way, this… friendly?"

Joey nodded although she knew the woman wouldn't see her.

"Yes," she answered at the same time.

"I'm sorry I don't remember anything," Charlie apologised and was surprised at the sudden tear that escaped her eye. She quickly wiped it away.

Joey could instantly detect the sorrow in Charlie's voice and right there and then, wanted nothing more but be in the brunette's side; to hold her and tell her that everything will be fine.

"It's not your fault," she said. "- and soon enough, you'll remember things; everything will come to you and it'll be alright again."

"What I don't… what if it doesn't come back to me?" Charlie again wipes another tear.

Joey bit her lower lip as she thought of what Charlie had said. '_What if? What will happen to them?'_ Joey then shook her head. She can't allow herself to entertain such idea… such thought. She and Charlie are stronger than that. Charlie would remember.

"It will come back, Charlie," she assured the said woman and herself.

"If it doesn't, then I'll be incomplete for the rest of my life," Charlie continues, now failing to suppress her sobs as tear after tear began to fall.

"You won't," Joey insisted. "I won't let it happen. I'll do my best to help you remember," she promised.

'_There, that was what Angelo should've said earlier,'_ Charlie thought. Sure Angelo's words were suppose to be sweet bit not only was it misguided, it also lacks of sensitivity. Joey on the other hand, held promise. It was considerate and it over flows with care. _'Why am I comparing Angelo and Joey?'_ she wonders.

"Thank you," Charlie replied softly, absent-mindedly playing with the dried flowers. "You know, even though I don't remember much of you-"

"Much?" Joey interrupts with a playful tone hoping to lighten up the mood of their conversation. Although, it pained her too, to be reminded of the fact that Charlie does not remember her at all.

Charlie half-smiled at the other line.

"Ok. Fine," she relented, knowing Joey knows the truth anyway. "As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," Charlie teased back and heart Joey chuckle at the other line.

"Even thought I don't remember the recent events that happened –you included- somehow… I feel… it feels so easy and natural to talk to you," Charlie said. "I feel like I could tell you anything and everything without thinking twice."

"That's great," Joey commented quietly. "At least that didn't change," she muttered.

"Were we close before the accident?" Charlie asked.

Joey's mind went back to their weekend and a week a way on her boat, where they got to know each other well and where they admitted their love and showed it time and again; spending every waking morning in each other's arms. Joey sighed.

"Joey?" Charlie softly called out after a little while of silence at the other end of the line.

"I'd like to think so, yes." Joey answered.

A bigger part of Joey longed to tell Charlie the truth but she doesn't know how the brunette would react or handle it on top everything else. And so, Joey chose to listen at the rational little voice in her brain instead.

"That was what Ruby said too," Charlie said. "And I do fell like we are too. I mean, after you left the hospital that day... I don't know but… I was kind of waiting for you to visit again," she admitted.

Joey smiled at Charlie's admission and then the sudden urge to kick herself for being coward. Charlie had been waiting for her to come back while she moped around.

"I'm sorry," she apologised meekly. "I wanted to visit you-"

"Why didn't you?"

Joey sighed, ashamed of what she's about to admit.

"I was scared," she answered. "You don't remember who I am and… I don't know how I'll introduce myself to you."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why don't you know how to introduce yourself?" Charlie clarified. "You could've said you my friend and I wouldn't question that. I would believe you."

'_The thing is we're not just friends anymore; we're more that that and I don't know how I'll act around you, pretending to be just friends when all I want to do is hold you in my arms and tell you I love you,'_ Joey answered in her head.

"I'm sorry, she apologised again instead. "I just don't… I didn't know how and at that time I was as shock as everyone and I didn't know what to do," Joey half lied.

Charlie nodded her head in understanding even though Joey can't see her.

"Would you…" Charlie started; "would you come visit me some time?" she asked a little embarrassed.

Joey smiled; grateful that she was just given an excuse to see her beloved without having to worry about Ross or Angelo questioning.

After the accident, Joey didn't know how or why but she felt like, Angelo knew something; like the way the man looks at her as if questioning her closeness of 'friendship' with Charlie. But Joey suppose she couldn't really blame the guy, since her and Charlie's relationship was never been innocent or purely platonic to begin with.

"When you're not busy of course," Charlie added when Joey didn't say a word.

"I'm never busy when it comes to you," Joey answered absent-mindedly.

Charlie smiled and felt butterflies in her stomach; something she doesn't remember having before but felt familiar somehow.

"When do you want me there?" Joey asked.

"Now?" Charlie teased. "Whenever you have time," she said straight after.

"Will you hold the line for me please, Charlie," Joey requested.

"Sure."

Joey then hurriedly turned her Bluetooth on and got change.

"I'm back," she said while making her way down to her kitchen.

"Where did you go?" Charlie asked. "Are you… busy now?"

"No. No. I just went downstairs to prepare me some snacks," Joey answered. "Do you want some?" she offered all the while slicking a big piece of lasagne and putting it in a container.

"What are you having?

"Lasagne," Joey said already on her way to her parked G.T. but not before making a detour to her garden of shop.

"That's my favourite!" Exclaimed Charlie unconsciously and then blushed when she realised how she sounded.

"I know," Joey replied. "Hey Charlie… can I call you back? I just have to do something."

Charlie's face fell. She didn't want to end their conversation yet. She enjoys talking to Joey and though the florist said she'll call back, Charlie doesn't want to get her hopes up.

"Ok," she said trying hart not to sound disappointed. She hates how she seems clingy towards the florist –if not already. "Bye Joey."

"Bye." Joey said hurriedly ending the call. She noticed the change in her Charlie's tone but she thought she would be able to make up for it soon.

Putting her Bluetooth away, Joey then put her helmet on and not a minute later was on her G.T. on her way to Charlie's house.

* * *

Charlie stared at her phone for a moment before putting it away. She then brought her eyes back to the dried flowers she was playing in her hand and replaying the conversation she just had with Joey.

Charlie had been emotional and Joey was able to make her somehow forget about her sorrow. She was able to make her feel better –something that Angelo should've done; then again, Charlie suppose, she shouldn't compare the two. It Charlie's hearts of heart, having Joey to be compared to Angelo would be an insult. The woman was amazing and lovely and… she could make her less incomplete. And she found out all that in just their little conversation.

Walking away from the flowers, the brunette then went looking through her things in her bedside drawer. Her eyes caught sight of a flower book. She took it and opened the book only to be greeted by different kinds of flowers.

'_They look gorgeous,_' she thought.

Charlie continued looking and flipping through pages when a certain flower caught her attention. It was the same flower that was on the painting; the most prominent flower right in the middle of it. Charlie runs her finger on the picture while her eyes read through the information at the bottom.

"Lily," Charlie read the name and then a glimpse –or some soft of memory- a yacht flashed in her mind.

Charlie closes her eyes hoping to see more or remember more about the flower or the yacht, when her phone came to life again. Charlie was about ready to ignore the ringing device but she remembered Joey promising to call back.

Answering the phone without looking at the caller's id, Charlie said "Hello?"

"Are you busy?" Charlie heard Joey's voice and it literally made her smile.

"No. Not really," she said.

"That's good," Joey commented. "So you wouldn't mind opening the door for me?"

Charlie frowned but got up anyway to make her way out of her room and to the front door.

"You're outside the door?" She asked and got her answer when she opened the door.

Joey puts her phone away and smiled brightly at Charlie, holding up a container and a stargazer Lily in front of Charlie.

Charlie smiled back. It was impossible not to with Joey's contagious smile and then a flash of memory hits her.

_She was walking thought the short path on the way to the door of Joey's house. She was a little bit uneasy and kept questioning herself as to what she was doing or why for that matter. She was just talking to Joey not a moment ago and at some point, some how, the some what unstoppable urge to see the woman overwhelmed her and because she can… now she found herself on her way towards Joey's front door._

_On the way, just a few steps from the door, she accidentally stepped on something and when she looks down, she saw a pink flower with her foot stepping on its short stem. She picked the flower up and thought it was pretty. She didn't know its name or if it has a meaning like the others but she decided to give it to Joey; remembering the suddenness of her action and the thought of spending time with Joey had her heart beating frantically again. Smiling, she then made her way to Joey's front door and dialled the number of the said woman. _

"_Charlie?"_

"_Hey Jo, mind opening up?" she asked cursing herself for failing to sound normal; she sounder breathless and even she could tell it herself._

"_Open up what?"_

"_You said I could come by anytime right? Well… I'm here now…"_

"Charlie?" Joey called out when Charlie's face went back and her blue eyes looked distant.

"Charlie, are you ok?" she tried again worriedly. "Is this ok? You said to visit you whenever I have time…" she tried to explain.

Charlie was brought back from her half-daze state when she registered Joey's worried voice. Without thinking and just acting, Charlie interrupted Joey's rambling by pulling the said woman in a hug.

The moment Charlie had Joey in her arms, she suddenly realised what she was missing during those days in the hospital and when she got out. It was Joey's presence that she had been missing. And even thought she doesn't know how to explain what she feels, she knew it was Joey she was missing. Tears then started flowing from her eyes.

Joey was surprised by Charlie's action but she was in no way complaining. Smiling to herself, Joey wrapped both of her arms around Charlie while still holding her container and flower. She missed the woman and to have Charlie in her arms despite her not remembering her, Joey was just grateful beyond words. Charlie might not remember who she is in her life but Joey could feel that Charlie would eventually do. Charlie's heart would remember.

"I missed you," Charlie blurted out without thinking but she didn't care. She couldn't remember Joey but she could feel more for Joey than anyone she knew and she was aware that it mean something.

"I missed you more," Joey declared.

Charlie smiled and wiped the tears that escaped her eyes as she reluctantly pulled away from their embrace to look at Joey. Joey missed the contact immediately but now that she could see and gaze Charlie's face –especially her eyes- Joey wasn't going to complain.

Charlie and Joey gazed at each other. Brown and blue searching each other and bother were rewarded with the feeling of familiarity for Charlie and assurance for Joey. Both held each other's gaze and at the same time smiled at one another.

"Special delivery of lasagne for Ms. Buckton," Joey whispered, breaking the silence yet still smiling warmly at Charlie, still holding her gaze.

Charlie beamed at Joey and unconsciously took the said woman's hand and led hear inside the house. Joey looked at their joined hands and followed the brunette inside. Everything seemed close to normal between her and Charlie. Joey didn't fail to notice Charlie's action and the way she looks at her and that gave Joey hope that soon enough, Charlie would remember, and she was almost sure that it wouldn't be long.

Joey now firmly believes that the heart remembers what the mind forgets.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Can the heart remember what the mind forgets? :P**


	41. Chapter 41

**Thursday Update! It's a good thing this chapter is already in the system, or else i wouldnt be able to update until hopefully next week. I just finished typing the next chapter for All for the wrong reason and Dream VS Reality and The Past comes Back, but stupid USB caught a virus. I dont know what happened, but all my data got deleted. And now, i dont have any copies of my previous stories... Well hopefully it's still on my old USB. Coz if not, i would be really depress. :(**

**Anyway here's another chapter for this story. Charlie is slowly but surely remembering. This chapter is actually what you could say a little trip back to memory lane. lolz Now i dont know what i'm talking about. I'm a little all over the place, because of my USB things. Haist. Sorry for the type errors and hope you guys enjoy!**

**Cheers!**

* * *

-Previously-

_Charlie beamed at Joey and unconsciously took the said woman's hand and led hear inside the house. Joey looked at their joined hands and followed the brunette inside. Everything seemed close to normal between her and Charlie. Joey didn't fail to notice Charlie's action and the way she looks at her and that gave Joey hope that soon enough, Charlie would remember, and she was almost sure that it wouldn't be long. _

_Joey now firmly believes that the heart remembers what the mind forgets._

* * *

Inside Charlie's room, she and Joey shared the lasagne that Joey brought to her. Joey already finished hers, while Charlie was still savouring her own. The taste of Joey's lasagne tasted better than the rest she had before and at the same time familiar.

Joey couldn't help but smile every time Charlie would make a sound with each spoon full she takes. She don't think the brunette even notice or realise she's doing it.

"That was really nice," she compliments.

Charlie frowned. _'Shouldn't it be me, complimenting her?'_

"What is?" she asked.

"The sound you make whenever you take some to your lips," Joey explained. "It was really nice to know you enjoyed it."

Charlie blushes. She didn't realise she was making a sound. But then, Joey though it was nice so she guessed it was ok.

"You look so cute when you blush," Joey teased.

Charlie gasped in fake shock.

"You look like a tomato head," Joey added that earned her a light slap in the arm. "Aww!" she exclaimed, exaggerating.

"You're fault for teasing me!" Charlie reasoned, going along with Joey.

Joey pouted, still rubbing her not-sore-arm. "You know for a police officer, you should know that violence is not the solution for everything."

Charlie smiled at Joey's adorable pouting face and then she poked her tongue out at her.

"Oh, so mature," Joey said smiling back.

"Thank you," the brunette replied.

"-not!" Joey added and then ducked away, avoiding Charlie's hand successfully. "Hah!" she exclaimed, now poking her tongue out at Charlie childishly.

"And you're the one to talk," Charlie mumbled under her breath.

Joey just smiles at the brunette. Charlie kept her scowl but, unable to resist Joey's inviting smile, Charlie eventually gave in and soon found herself smiling back. It feels so easy being around Joey. It feels very natural. They don't do much and yet she's still enjoying herself immensely. In her situation at the moment, Joey technically is a stranger, but Charlie never once even for a second felt that. Joey somehow makes her forget about her condition and at the same time remember some flashes of events that she eventually forgotten because of the accident.

"I'm so grateful that you came by," Charlie softly said.

Joey smiles even more." I'll come by everyday if you'd like," she offered.

Charlie beamed. "I love," she said.

'_You,'_ Joey added in her thought.

* * *

After Charlie finished eating, she and Joey took their dishes to the kitchen washing it together and rhythmically too as if they had done it loads of times before –and they have. Only Charlie couldn't remember. After talking care of the dishes, the two went back to Charlie's room.

"What have you been doing before I came over?" Joey asked, looking around Charlie's room.

She and Charlie were in a relationship before the accident and even before they got together, they have been friends but, Joey now realises that this is the first time that she'd seen the inside of the brunette's room, let alone be inside it.

"I was looking through this," Charlie showed Joey the flower book that said girl lent to her few months back.

Joey took the book and flip through its pages. Charlie watches, thinking how Joey and the book seem to give her some sense of déjà vu.

**-Memory-**

"_What is your favourite flower Joey?" She asked._

"_I don't really have a favourite."_

_She looks at Joey curiously and is caught in the said woman's warm chocolate-brown eyes. She thought Joey has very captivating eyes._

"_Variegated Tulip."_

"_What? What is that?" she asked. She had heard of tulips before but not the variegated one. Aren't tulips all the same?_

"_Here," Joey took the book from her and flipped through the pages. "That is the variegated tulip," she pointed and showed her._

_The image shows a tulip that has two combined colours. It was a unique combination that made the said tulip stands out._

"_What does the Variegated Tulip means?" she asked intrigued._

"_It means… beautiful eyes," Joey answered._

_She felt her heart skipped a beat. She had just been thinking how Joey's eyes were beautiful. Had she been obvious that she was staring at her brown eyes?_

"_That's your favourite flower?" she asked, masking the picking up beating of her heart._

_Joey shakes her head, no._

_She frowned. "Why did you say variegated tulip then?"_

**-End Memory-**

Joey kept looking through the book, when it landed on the tulip section. She smiled to herself when she remembered discussing it with Charlie, back in the day when she first let herself be drawn deep in Charlie's blue pools.

"Hey Charlie," she said glancing at the brunette beside her, not noticing the said woman staring at her, with her hand placed against her chest.

"Charlie?" she tried getting Charlie's attention again. "Charlie, are you ok?" she asked, placing a hand on Charlie's knee.

Charlie then came back from her daze-like-state, feeling the warm touch of Joey's hand against her skin. She didn't realise she had her hand against her heart until she felt the hard beating against her palm.

"Are you ok?" Joey asked again.

Charlie nodded and glanced at the book.

"Variegated tulip," she murmured.

Joey looks at the book and sure enough, it was the variegated tulip on the picture. She looks back at Charlie again. _'She remembered?'_

"Yes, it is Charlie," she confirmed.

Charlie took the book from Joey, looking at the flower. "I was looking at your eyes," she ventured mindlessly, re-telling the glimpse of memory she just had. "And then you mentioned about the variegated tulip and… funny enough you said it means beautiful eyes."

Charlie traced the image of the flower with the tip of her finger.

"Funny, because I was actually thinking about how you have such a beautiful eyes," she admitted not realising the things she said or the fact that she remembered.

Joey was quiet, just listening and watching Charlie in awe. Charlie re-called that event that not only that, she even admitted of thinking that she ahs beautiful eyes when Joey, herself was thinking of the very same thing that moment.

While long at the picture, Charlie frowned and then flipped through the pages looking for the picture of the flower that was on the painting she has and dried flowers.

**-Memory-**

_Joey left to take a phone call and she kept looking at the book. A certain flower caught her attention. It was a beautiful flower that has a shape of a star. It was the same flower that Joey was holding the first time she saw her at the flower shop while she and Watson were doing patrolling._

"_I found what my favourite flower is," she said when Joey returned commenting on how she was getting hook._

_Joey took her seat next to her again and looked at the flower that she was pointing at._

"_Stargazer Lily, that is its proper name," Joey told her._

_She thought the name was pretty and wondered what it meant._

"_Stargazer lily," she repeated. "What does it mean?" she asked turning to Joey and once again found herself getting lost in the same brown eyes._

"_It means… I dare you to love me."_

_She was surprise at the flower meant and realised that nobody had given her that flower before._

"_I dare you to love me," she repeated, still looking at Joey, straight in the eyes._

**-End Memory-**

Charlie stopped flipping the pages when she found the said flower. Joey just looks at Charlie and the book. She doesn't know what's going on in Charlie head, but she hopes that whatever it is, that it'll help Charlie remember. It's very hard controlling herself when all she wanted to do is to hug the brunette for all she's worth and tell her over and over again that she lover her so very much.

"This is my favourite flower," Charlie said, showing the image to Joey.

"Lily," Joey mumbled to herself, but Charlie heard her.

"Stargazer Lily," Charlie stated unconsciously.

Joey looks at Charlie hopeful. _'Please remember,'_ she pleaded with her eyes.

"It means…" Charlie paused and meets Joey's eyes. "I dare you to love me."

Joey nodded unable to speak; her heart beating hard and fast against her chest that it kind of hurts a little. She's nervous and somehow excited that Charlie is slowly remembering. But she knows that her frantic heart is beating wildly not because of that, but because, just like 'that' day; just like the day she told Charlie what the flower meant, Charlie had said the meaning not asking but as if stating it to her… saying it to her.

"I dare you to love me," she whispered back, meaning every word of the sentence, praying for all that is holy, to give Charlie her memory back.


	42. Chapter 42

**I'm so sorry for the delay. I'm really trying to update regularly but honesly speaking, aside from my work (that keeps me super busy) i also suffer from writer's block. I'm sorry. But luckily for me this mother's day I was able to finish a chapter. :D This Chapter is also dedicated to Oniz and also a thank you to Kazintaz. But also this is for everyone who still reads this story. Thank you very much! I'll try to do better in updating.**

**Sorry for all the errors and i hope the wait is worth it. Cheers!**

* * *

-Previously-

"_Stargazer Lily," she said._

_Joey looks at Charlie hopeful. 'Please remember,' she pleaded with her eyes._

"_It means…" Charlie paused and meets Joey's eyes. "I dare you to love me."_

_Joey nodded unable to speak; her heart beating hard and fast against her chest that it kind of hurts a little. She's nervous and somehow excited that Charlie is slowly remembering. But she knows that her frantic heart is beating wildly not because of that, but because, just like 'that' day; just like the day she told Charlie what the flower meant, Charlie had said the meaning not asking but as if stating it to her… saying it to her._

"_I dare you to love me," she whispered back, meaning every word of the sentence, praying for all that is holy, to give Charlie her memory back._

* * *

Hearing Joey whispered back the flower's meaning gave Charlie a warm-at-home king of feeling; like she was lost and had been founds. She couldn't explain what Joey's presence do to her. She couldn't explain the feelings that the florist seems to evoke from her. But above all, she couldn't comprehend why with all the strong feelings she feels; none of it bothered/bothers her. It doesn't worry her and she doesn't question why. It just felt and feels natural with Joey. The beautiful florist could make her feel so comfortable and at ease that she forgets the situation she's in –that she couldn't remember at least a year worth of memory.

As if in daze, Charlie reaches and cups Joey's cheek in her palm, letting her thumb caress the soft skin beneath; her blue eyes never leaving the, what seems to be pleading brown of Joey's eyes.

"I don't know how," Charlie started in a soft tone and voice, almost inaudible, "but…. You make me forget that I couldn't remember one year of my life and at the same time, somehow… make me remember."

Joey's heart skips a beat. Still locked in Charlie's soft gaze, Joey lets her hand cover Charlie's as she nuzzles in more in the warmth of the brunette's soft palm against her cheek. She misses her so much that it hurts to not be free to hold her beloved.

"You make me feel so at ease that in your presence… I feel more at home," she said.

The florist smiled lovingly at the police officer. Her beloved may have forgotten about her or 'them' but her heart seems to remember and she hopes that she remembers soon. Closing her eyes, Joey relished Charlie's touch. She misses her Charlie so much, that just seeing her is just not enough. She wants to reach for Charlie, embrace her and tell her how much she loves her. But she has to take control and not let her emotion get the better of her, because in Charlie's knowledge, she's the florist and the wedding planner or a friend to her at the most, if she acts on her impulse, it will confuse the brunette and she doesn't want that. She wants Charlie to recover as soon and as fast as she can and hopefully regain her memory back. She's desperately hoping for Charlie to gain her memory back.

Charlie watches Joey's face with the said woman's eyes close. She studied her face and knew that it wasn't the first time she looked at the raven-haired the way she's looking at her now.

**-Memory-**

_She stirred awake and blinked back a couple of times more before managing to keep her eyes open. She looked down and smiled as she saw Joey wrapped up against her. She then adjusted herself carefully and slightly not wanting to wake up the sleeping angel, just so she could look at her sleeping form._

_"I love you so much…" she whispered and pressed her lips gently against Joey's forehead._

_After a little while, Joey slowly opened her eyes, she tilted her head up, looks up and was greeted by her smiling bright blue eyes. _

**-End memory-**

Blinking a few times, she frowned a little at memory her mind drifted to. She saw her and Joey lying next to each other, naked. The thought should've startled her and should've made her panic now, but she couldn't find it in herself to feel that. Instead, she felt a sense of longing. The memory was not as vivid but she knew that it happened; deep inside her, she knew it happened… and her heart longs for it.

"Joey…"

Slowly, Joey opens her eyes again to meet Charlie's, waiting for the brunette to continue. As soon as Charlie's eyes meets Joey's, she knew that, that memory has to be real -it just has to be.

"I don't think we're just friends…" Charlie declared, she still doesn't know how she'll explain what she's about to say, but she has to say it. If what her memory showed her was just an imagination, it'll disappoint her, but if not… then she's on to something. It means that, she just gained a little of her forgotten life back.

If Joey didn't know that it's impossible, she would've sworn that her heart stops beating at Charlie's statement. Hope for Charlie's memory surge through Joey. She wanted to agree to that statement there and then, but she willed herself to wait for Charlie to continue.

"I've never felt this way about someone before. I don't know what it means for me or for you or… I don't know," Charlie said, confusion swimming in her eyes as her other hand reached for Joey's cheek, cupping said woman's face in her hand gently. "But this… you and me… this feels so familiar," she said.

Joey could only nod her head.

"And… even though I don't remember knowing you or being close to you… I… I longed for you and… I still do," the brunette revealed. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since that day I opened my eyes."

Unconsciously, Joey leaned in Charlie's palm, planting soft kiss on it one at a time. "I never stop thinking about you too," she whispered and the brunette smiled.

"Please tell me what I'm missing?" Charlie pleads. Her heart is beating faster and slower at the same time. She is sure, she hadn't felt that before until now, but somehow it felt/feels so familiar. "Please tell me what we are?"

Joey looks in Charlie's blue eyes. Her inside's telling her to just be true and let Charlie know the truth, but she knew she can't as much as she wanted to. This isn't about her. It's about Charlie. The brunette wants to know the truth, but she's not confident enough that Charlie would be able to handle the truth. During the week they spent in the open sea when they got together, both of them talked about what they felt and how they tried to deal with it. Charlie revealed to her, that she tried to avoid her but she couldn't. She couldn't explain the certain attachment she has over her that she just can't stand not being around her; that she tried to hide and runaway from her feelings but she couldn't.

Joey knew exactly how Charlie felt, and even though she couldn't be too sure, she didn't want to risk telling Charlie everything this early, knowing that the reaction of the brunette would be the same as the first. And Joey didn't want Charlie to pull away from her or be more confuse. Not remembering one year worth of memory of your life is a burden enough; Joey didn't want to confuse Charlie even more. Both of them had been straight until their eyes met. Surely, finding out to be in love with a woman after not remembering it would put the brunette's head in turmoil.

Reluctantly, Joey removed Charlie's hands from her face but kept hold of it. She shakes her head with a heavy heart.

"I can't," she murmured, then looks up to meet Charlie's blue again. "Believe me, I so want to, but… I can't."

"Why?"

"Because you have to remember everything in your own time; when you're brain is ready enough to handle everything that you've forgotten. Right now, you probably don't remember, because… maybe deep inside you knows that you can't handle it yet."

"But I want to remember you," Charlie said desperately.

"I want that too. I really do," Joey said, bringing Charlie's hands against her lips, planting soft kiss on each knuckles. "But I can't."

Charlie sighed and nodded.

"I'm sorry," Joey apologised.

Charlie shakes her head and smiled at the raven-haired. "I understand," she said. "I don't particularly like it to be kept in the dark, but I understand."

Nodding her head again, Joey nuzzles her cheek against Charlie's knuckles one more time before announcing that she probably needs to go home. To both of their surprise, Charlie held on to Joey's hand a little tightly and asks her to stay the night.

"I know that this may sound weird but… please don't leave me."

Joey looks at Charlie. She knows that the idea of spending the night and share a bed with the brunette would be a torture knowing that all she wants to do is cuddle her and embrace her through the night but can't. But, looking at Charlie, she also knew that there's no way she could say no to the police officer. She already decline her request to tell her the truth, one 'no' is enough.

Joey nodded and smiled. "I'll stay," she said. "But I might need to borrow clothes and…"

"I'll get it ready for you," Charlie said before Joey could finish her sentence, already standing. Joey stood too.

"Seat," said the florist. "Tell me where they are and I'll get it," she said. "I can see how difficult it is for you to walk around with those to help you."

Charlie was ready to protest but Joey smiled her infamous Joey smile and Charlie just melted right there and then. Without thinking, she seats herself back on the bed and instructed Joey where things are, all the while with a dreamy smile on her face as she watches the florist wonders her room.

* * *

After a while, Charlie and Joey found themselves lying next to each other, staring at the ceiling. Both are comfortable lying next to each other but at the same time, uncomfortable for just lying next to each other. Joey couldn't remember ever being in the same bed with Charlie just lying next to her. Even before they got together, they somehow always end up cuddled in each other's arms. Charlie on the other hand just feels it as natural and unnatural. She sense that something's missing but couldn't point her finger to it.

Sighing, knowing that she won't be allowed to hold the brunette as they sleep through the night, Joey decided to just call it the night. "Good night Charlie," she said as she turns to her side.

Charlie turns her head and watch Joey face the other side. _'Something is definitely not right,'_ Charlie thought. Without thinking again as if her body is just acting on its own accord, she moves and scooted closer to the raven-haired. Not caring for personal space, she encircles her arm around Joey's waist as she pulls the said woman closer against her body.

"Goodnight," she whispered against Joey's ear and nuzzles in the woman's neck as she closes her eyes to the world.

Joey smiled at Charlie's impulse action. Intertwining her fingers with the brunette, she lets herself snuggles in against the warm body curled behind her. _'This is how it should be,'_ Joey mused while her lids cover her eyes and Charlie's scent lulls her to sleep.

* * *

It was early in the morning when Ruby gets in from her sleep over at Annie's. She knows that her sister would be awake by now, but she was surprise to find out that no one was about aside from Leah who's busy preparing breakfast.

"Morning Lei," she greeted.

Leah turns and smiled warmly at the younger girl and greeted back. "Did you just get in?"

Ruby nodded. She knows she's not supposed to, but she's honestly doing work this time.

"Did you tell Charlie?"

Ruby bowed her head like a guilty kid would. But in her defence, she had tried calling her sister but said sister didn't pick up the phone. Thinking about it, Ruby wondered _'Why wouldn't she pick up her phone?'_

"Speaking of, have you seen Charlie?" she asked her housemate instead.

Leah shakes her head. These past days, Charlie would always be the first to wake up, saying she's having trouble sleeping.

"I'll go check on her," Ruby stated as she walks in to their lounge down the corridor and to Charlie's room. Outside Charlie's room, Ruby stood opting to knock but hesitated last minute, thinking what if her sister is still asleep. She didn't want to wake her up, knowing that if Charlie's still sleeping, this would probably the first properly sleep she has since after she woke up from the hospital. Deciding to just check in through the door, Ruby opens it slowly and peaks her head. What she saw surprised and but awed her at the same time.

In the bed are Joey and Charlie's figure curled against one another. Joey's facing Charlie, with her face buried against Charlie's neck, her arm wrapped around the brunette's waist. Charlie on the other hand has her arms around Joey's, keeping her safe and tucked in, in her embrace; her face nuzzled against Joey's hair. Both women were the vision of contentment, that it saddens Ruby to know that ones Charlie's eyes opens, everything would not make sense and the serenity would be broken.

"What are you looking at?"

Ruby jumps in fright and spun around to see the cheeky grin adoring Leah's face. The younger girl glared at her housemate.

"Don't do that!" she said.

Leah raised her hands up in mock defence. "What are you looking at there?" she said, peering through the space in the door. Said woman's lips parted. She had been aware of Charlie and Joey's closeness before the accident, but the sight in front of her tells her something deeper than friendship between two sleeping women. And to Leah's amazement, it didn't look awkward or un-natural. If anything, the vision of Charlie and Joey in each other's arms seemed to be as natural and 'just'.

Ruby was ready to defend her sister as soon as Leah closes the door gently, making sure not to make any noise, but the smile on her housemate prevented her from saying anything.

"We should talk in the kitchen," Leah said softly and Ruby nodded and followed.

* * *

Seated in the kitchen sharing a morning coffee, Leah waited for Ruby to explain. Her younger housemate seems to be a little on edge on what she's going to say and Leah wants her to feel at ease and as ready.

"Before the accident," Ruby started looking straight in her cup of coffee, "Charlie had been in a lot of stress. She wasn't particularly thrilled about getting married as we all saw…"

"But she's always with Joey," Leah interrupted. All this time she thought Charlie's keen on getting married, reason why she hangs around her florist/wedding planner so much.

Ruby shakes her head.

"She's not thrilled in getting married with Angelo and if I will think about it… I think the reason why she agreed is because of Dad," Ruby revealed. "Out of all her boy friends, Angelo has Dad's approval, but… Charlie change after meeting Joey."

Leah listened. She did notice the changes with her housemate since the florist came in to her life.

"She's happier even though at the same time… in turmoil. I didn't know what was happening to her before her birthday. I mean, she was happy that at one point, she was even determined to call of the wedding and tell Dad, but something happened on that day; and the next day she's all over the place. But on her birthday party… I found out."

"What?" Leah asked almost a whisper.

"Someone had managed to steal her heart away," Ruby said, with a little smile on her face at the thought of her sister finally finding someone. "Charlie fell in love with someone else."

"Who did Charlie fell in love with?"

Ruby and Leah abruptly turned and saw the figure standing in the kitchen door. Both women were deep in their conversation that they neglected to hear someone entering the door.

"Well? Who is Charlie in love with?" He repeated, anger laced his voice.


End file.
